Running Mate
by 2112brittbritt
Summary: Just the word mate made Ava shutter with fear, and not one to listen to authority, having a mate is the least of her priority's. So when The Shield begins to pursue her as their mate, she runs as far as she can, but with three alpha's on her heels, she can't get far. Will they be able to convince her they belong together? Or will Ava push them too far and lose everything? MMMF
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing WWE related, just Ava and my story line.**

Her hair whipped behind her as she marched down the halls, determination filled every step, her boots slapping against the concrete as she picked up speed. Her jade green eyes filled with fire, daring anyone to so much as wave high. She has had enough human to human contact today, and the next person that tried might end up in the hospital.

"Hunter!" She yelled once she reached her destination, letting her cry be the only warning before she through open his office door and storming in, not blinking at the sight of her boss and pack alpha pulling away from Stephanie, who rushed to button up her shirt. Maybe if she was calmer, and actually gave a damn she would have stopped and maybe looked away, given the couple time to compose themselves. Too bad she didn't have any of that. "You told me I was safe here," She said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You told me people would leave me _be_!"

His eyes flashed quick, but almost as soon as the color came, it left, and he stood up, the alpha aurora he carried with him filling the room and expanding over her. It ran over her like a soft breeze with just a slight after bite, and to most, it would have been enough to calm them, make them listen and become more respectful, but to Ava, it only made her edgier.

She shudder slightly, shaking out her hands as if it could shake him off, but he was walking closer to her, making the weight of his stare heavier. "You need to do something about the men you hire, because if you don't, then I will."

There were a few things she had learned from her boss in the short months she'd been part of his pack. One, he was the first alpha that would put up with her running mouth, and two, even he could only take so much.

And tonight wasn't his night.

He moved quicker then she could, especially under his stare, and she found herself landing against the office door with a thump, followed by Hunters weight, a hand around her throat, a forearm across her chest.

"Watch it," He warned lowly, inches apart, but his alpha fully pressing against her, making her wolf respond and turning her into a whimpering puddle that slipped down the door, completely dropping when he stepped back and no longer held her up. Even the strongest of wills couldn't withstand an alpha, especially one like Hunter.

She shook with the aftermath, her breathing shakier then she'd like to admit, her wolf still feeling like she had to submit to her alpha, satisfy him.

Years of adapting to modern times, and over time the wolf gene weakening, they could no longer shift, but the wolf was still very much part of them, a constant presence in the back of their mind that was separate from themselves, some wolves having a stronger presence then others, like Hunter.

But they still had enough wolf in them that they had the pack mentality to stick together, and above all else, listen to the alpha.

Ava on the other hand, had been burned enough by people she thought were her "pack" and especially her alpha, and learned to get over that mentality real quick. Learned to control her wolf enough to be able to do so. But even she couldn't withstand a full alpha. Yet.

She calmed down enough to finally look at her boss, eyes narrowing, acting completely unfazed and shoving her wolf to the side in a way only she could. "I'm tired of being hit on."

"And I'm tired of my boys being hit," He replied, going to sit on the edge of his desk, Stephanie hovering by his side. "You know this would all go away if you just found a mate."

She snorted at that and stood up, fulling glaring at him. "Found a mate, just like that. Sure."

"There are plenty that want you," Stephanie said.

"That's the issue," Ava stressed. "All of it is unwanted, never was it encouraged, and never will it be encouraged. You told me-"

"I know what I told you," Hunter interrupted. "And did I lie? Has anyone over stepped their boundaries? That I set?" He interrupted when she opened her mouth.

"What about mine?" She said tightly.

"Yours would result in me having a complete female roster," He said, eyes softening slightly. "I can't keep them away forever Ava. There are too many unmated males around here, not many females that don't have someone, at least not for long. I can't keep protecting you."

Her teeth clenched, and she bit back a smart remark. It wouldn't do anything. Believe her, she tried. She glanced away, not able to stand the sympathy in his eyes, and instead chose to focus on Stephanie's hand now resting on his shoulder. They were so happy, and obviously in love. Mates for life. She was made for him, and he for her. It was a simply concept actual, and it was something Ava hated.

"Ava, I don't know how much we can express that you're safe here," Stephanie said, taking on the motherly tone that she found herself getting more and more now a days.

"It wouldn't hurt you to meet some of the guys," Hunter added, after Ava remained silent. "I could set something up with-"

"I don't want to meet any of the guys, I just want left alone." Her voice was taking a turn of desperation, and she found herself starting to form a lump in the back of her throat, feeling helpless and starting to feel control slip out of her fingers.

"You're in the wrong pack for that," Hunter half chuckled.

That was all she needed for her to straighten up, reminding herself that emotions wouldn't help this situation, only make her feel worse. "Just get your boys under control," She uttered with her last once of courage to face her alpha, before turning and leaving his office going the same way she came, head held high, shoulders thrown back, and the fire burning only brighter.

* * *

Shimming off her way too tight pants, Ava took her time folding them and putting them away, despite her hatred for them. She wouldn't be completely honest if she said she completely hated them, and would much rather go out in sweats. She felt good in them, sometimes sexy, but she hated that it was just another thing forced upon her in this pack, especially when she was told she would have say in everything involving her.

 _His heavy hand settled over hers, and she fought not to pull back, forcing herself to remain still. She didn't want her first in encounter with her new alpha to be one that put her on the bad side, because it wasn't a good side to be on._

" _We aren't like everyone else Ava," he reassured. "We aren't going to force you into anything you don't want to be forced into, and everything we do involving you, you will have a say in. I promise."_

A smile paired with a reassuring squeeze, sealed the deal for her, and she believed him. Believed that for once, she would be in control of her life, her career. And yet less then a month later, she was being told the proper way to act as a WWE Diva, how to dress, how she should talk, what she should and shouldn't post on social media.

Not appreciating being lied to, and needing some kind of control back, she deleted all social media accounts, and chose the least flattering ring gear she possible could. Of course WWE couldn't have a diva looking bad, so it still had boys drooling over, it just didn't show as much flesh as the other girls.

Boohoo.

"Nikki, are you seriously wearing that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing Brie?"

"Are you serious?"

"Ew, first off, you aren't my mom, and second, there's nothing wrong with it."

As the two began bickering, Ava sped up her packing process, her mood only going more sour knowing she would have been out of here sooner if she hadn't gotten harassed in catering by disgusting writers, and equally disgusting superstars attempting to "defend" her honor.

She would already be on her way to the next town and wouldn't have to deal with listening to the Bella's argue over Nikki's tits, and listen to all of them planning what club they planned to get wasted at.

"This is why I need a drink. To stop listening to your bitching," Nikki said. "So who's ready to party!"

"Should we invite her?"

 _Her_ shoulders immediately tightened, hands pausing on her cloths as she felt eyes digging into her back. Her fingers began to tap against her bag, tongue poking into her cheek as she debated whether to say anything or not. They did realize she could hear them, right?

Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a pale figure staring at her, but smirking in her direction. Paige the anti-diva. She had an attitude about her that Ava could appreciate, but at the moment knowingly smirking at her, it just irritated her.

She gave up pretense and just flat out met the English's women's gaze, unblinking and unmoved by the flash of surprise that came through her eyes. She nodded once, as if acknowledging something Ava said, and then turned and look at the other diva's.

"Ya'll know she's right here, right?" Paige drawled, her thick accent coming through. She rose and approached the still tense Ava, lips drawing into another smirk. "You want to? Come out with us?"

"Are you sure your friends would like that?" Ava questioned, her own smirk spreading. "Don't look know, but I'm pretty sure Nikki's about to pass out," she stage whispered, making Paige laugh.

"Come with us," Paige encouraged. "First drink is on me."

As Ava stared at this unblinking diva, who seemed to constantly have a smirk on her face, she couldn't help but think of the worse that could happen, and found that none of it couldn't be solved with a drink. And maybe, just maybe she could find an ally in Paige.

And so to all the other divas shock, especially Nikki Bella, she agreed, and less than an hour later, she found herself walking into a packed club, dutifully following Paige to the bar to get that free drink while all the other diva's went off to find a table and their men. Her wolf was on high alert tonight, uncomfortable being surrounded by new people that could potentially be danger, giving Ava a headache buzzing between her ears.

"You don't seem like the type to get along with this bunch," Ava couldn't help but comment, looking out at the big group of them talking way to loud, and wearing ridiculously expensive cloths.

"Why, because I don't wear pretty bright colors and have a role model boyfriend?" Paige asked, leaning against the bar next to her.

"Because you seem legit." Ava immediately made a face. "I haven't even had a drink and I'm already being nice."

Paige laughed, accepting the drinks from the bartender and handing Ava's over. "Eh, they aren't that bad when you get to know them. Maybe a little fake on the outside, but they're good friends."

Ava didn't comment, just continued to follow this diva to their tables, squeezing in beside her and Naomi, immediately feeling off put as they all seemed to be discussing the last time they went clubbing, and Paige's ability to attract all kind of trouble. And all too soon her drink was empty, and Nikki Bella was still talking, and Brie kept shooting her dirty looks, and Naomi began to lean on her, and she needed to get out of there.

"Going for another one?" Paige yelled over the music, giving her an understanding look.

"And another one after that," She confirmed, nodding once when Paige yelled to send one her way. She wasn't apart of this group and didn't have any urge to try.

She'd be lying if she said she made much effort, but she never made it back to the table, getting lost in the grind of moving bodies, swaying hips, and just all out sex appeal of it all. Forgetting about the drink she suddenly needed, she couldn't help but become a part of this rowdy group of people.

Her hips moved on their own accord, paying no mind to the particular music, or words being belted throughout the bar, but chose to listen to the beat. It fed into her wolf, and though she couldn't come out and mate in the way she wanted, this was how she made her presence known, and seeing as she got her way, Ava's headache melted away, not longer fighting her wolf. Causing sex, full, one hundred percent, oozing out of her pores.

So when hands settled on her hips, she wasn't surprised at all. Nor was she surprised when the wolf purred and urged her closer rather than shoving this stranger away. It had been a long time since she let herself go like this and let the wolf out to play, and she had no intentions of stopping tonight.

"Wanna get out of here?" the guy of the night muttered, words hot against her skin, fingers digging into her sides after three songs filled with what could only be described as grinding.

She turned her head into his shoulder to get a good look at his face, grinning at his eyes lust darkened state. She could just eat him up. Especially if he kept looking at her like this all night.

"Let's go."

They weaved through the thick crowd and escaped through the back ally, immediately on each other, lips smashing together, his hands groping her breast, hers tugging his jacket off and yanking him against her with enough force it sent them stumbling into a wall. Her wolf encouraging her.

"Whoa," he chuckled, pulling back slightly, giving her the opportunity to begin nibbling on his neck. "You're stronger then you look."

"And really horny," She muttered, kissing back up his neck and firmly reconnecting their lips at the same time a loud growl sounded.

Her hackles were immediately raised, play time over, and he pulled back, nervously looking around the ally. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone trying to ruin my fun," She said under her breath, cursing when another one sounded, this time closer and deep enough to scare Matt away. She let a long list of swear words flow off her tongue, slapping her hands on her hips as she looked around, wanting to know who the hell was ruining her chance of getting laid. Her wolf wasn't as rowdy as it was originally, telling Ava the threat wasn't as real as she thought. "Pussy," She spat in Matt's direction, wherever the hell he ran off to.

"You're welcome."

"And you're a dick," She said, turning to glare at whoever it was, pausing in surprise. Seth Rollins. One/third of the Shield, a mate to Roman and Dean, and currently looking at her with so much intensity it had her shivering slightly.

Now unnerved, and more then angry at the rude interruption, she studied him with narrowed eyes. What was Seth Rollins doing interrupting her? What business, what nerve, did he have doing so? Not wanting to find out, she flipped him the middle finger while backing away, before turning completely to follow Matt's lead and get the hell out of here.

"You deserve better!" She heard called after, and maybe it had something to do with the look he gave her, or maybe the drinks she had was messing with her head, or her wolf being oddly silent, but she could have sworn she heard _Like us_ , trailed after that.

* * *

"I will spear you," She warned, eyes flashing bright orange in warning.

Almost immediately, the tech hand immediately dropped the prongs and walked away, running into Mark Henry when he looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't following him.

"Dipshit," she muttered, grabbing the last cookie and heading to a table, and just sitting down when someone else plopped in the seat across from her. She glanced up quickly, having to do a double check when she found it to be Paige, fully glaring at her.

"You left," The anti-diva accused, eyes glowing slightly.

"What?"

Completely bewildered with what she was talking about, and put off guard at having her sitting down in front of her apparently wanting to talk, Ava sat back in her seat, the cookie she fought for dropping on her plate with a thud.

"Last night at the club, you just completely disappeared last night."

"Oh!" _Oh._ "Yeah, sorry about that, I uh, got caught up dancing with someone and ended up leaving when he got grabby." Not completely the truth, or a lie. Though she wasn't sure why she cared either way. She never did before, and couldn't say she did now, but having someone go out of their way for her, she couldn't help but give her a chance.

"And leaving me without that drink you were supposed to send me."

She laughed at that, grinning at her. "I'll make sure to make up for that next time I come."

"Am I invited? And can I get special treatment too?"

Ava glanced up, raising her eyebrows when the showoff Dolph Ziggler sat to her left, completely in her personal space. "Please, do sit down Dolph."

"No where else I'd rather be Ava," he said, flashing her a smile. "Well, I could think of a few placed, with you, that I'd rather be."

"And I'd rather be any other place with you not there and I'll be good," She said with a sweet smile, earning a snort from Paige, who was know glaring at Dolph, earning even more points in Ava's book.

"Hey Paige, I think Fox was looking for you," Dolph said.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically.

While the two of them began bickering, Ava refocused on her food, occasional adding insult to Dolph when Paige would get in a tight spot, but for the most part completely enjoying Paige's long list of insults.

She was just about to move on to her precious cookie, when she felt an itch at the back of her neck and sudden urge to look up just in time to see three men walking in. The Shield. She immediately spotted Seth, the same man who interrupted her last night, and who was talking to Roman Reigns in a low voice. Both following the seemingly leader of The Shield, Dean Ambrose. He walked with an attitude about himself she could appreciate, moving in a way that dared anyone to mess with him.

During her ogling, he suddenly looked her way, meeting her eyes dead on. Almost immediately, she felt the urge to look away and bow her head, a sign of submission, and almost immediately she straightened up and starred at him harder.

He smirked at her, as if sensing his affect on her, but it quickly turned into a scowl when he saw who was seating next to her. Not even looking at his other two partners, he headed her way. She jolted in her seat, not expecting him to head her way, and felt the urge to look away become even stronger, and yet the way he was looking at her forced her not to.

"Why don't you fuck off," Dean said, interrupting whatever Dolph was saying, looking away from her only to glare at Dolph.

"What?" Dolph asked, jerking back, and instead of answering him, Dean growled at him, and his eyes burned a deep orange, his alpha coming out, and fully ready for a challenge.

It drew the attention of many superstars, and the only reason why she knew that was because she had to look away from him in order to gain control of her wolf, or she would get swept away in his alpha state.

Dolph mumbled something under his breath, but stood up anyway, glaring at Dean before scurrying off. It made Dean's alpha calm down enough that Ava could look at him and be able to breath.

His icy blue eyes met hers once more, and she couldn't help but take back some control of the situation, and of her.

"You Shield boys keep preventing me from getting laid," She drawled, narrowing her eyes. His nostrils flared, and another growl rumbled from deep in his chest, making her feel like an invisible weight was pressing her against her chair, under his gaze.

She shook her hands, trying to shake him off, but found that even hard, because he didn't say she could. All his alpha wanted was her to submit, and her wolf wanted to do just that, and in this moment, she was more wolf then human.

"Dean."

The distraction was enough, and she was able to turn her attention to Seth, who was now whispering to Dean, all while urging him back. "Come on man," He urged, not even glancing Ava's way as he continued to push Dean back.

What was happening? She felt a wave of unease sweep over her, her wolf grumbling in agreement. She was uncertain of what they were playing at, what they wanted from her, and they wanted something. Two nights in a row with The Shield getting in her business? But why? She didn't like uncertainty, and that's all they were.

Finally she was able to look away from his staring to only find Paige starring at her now.

"What?"

"You look like you've got a mating conflict going on chica," She commented, laughing at the bewildered look and slightly horrified look Ava gave her.

"Hell no!"

 **Long time no see, eh? Well... If any of you came from my old stories... if not, hi!**

 **I don't know how I feel about this story yet, I've never done anything paranormal or M/M/M/F, so we'll see how this goes? And I figured paranormal on Halloween night, why not, right?**

 **Let me know what you think, what you want to see, any tips or advice, I'm open to it all!**

 **Until then, see you next update day!**


	2. Chapter 2

She wondered if they were purposefully being obvious, or if they were too stupid to realize it. But from how quickly they looked away when she purposefully caught one of their eyes, she assumed they were attempting to be sly.

Rolling her eyes, she restacked her weights and debated where to move on to. They were currently hogging the cardio section, and that's where she wanted to end her day. Deciding to say screw it, it was her workout, they weren't gonna ruin it because they had a staring problem.

Purposely walking past them and taking the treadmill as far from them as she could, she started up a quick pace and tried to remain focus, despite the looks continued to be tossed her way. On any other day she might have laughed at how pathetic they were being, especially when they began to whisper behind their hands, but after catching a redeye in order to be here for an interview, and Raw tonight, and only running on three hours of sleep, it was not the day to test her.

She only got ten minutes in when they hopped off their machine and slowly started walking her way. Still talking behind their hands and still whispering looking like complete idiots.

She wasn't in the mood to take any kind of a shit, she slapped the off button and hopped off her own machine. She knew most of this anger and irritation came from her temperamental wolf, but it didn't really matter to her. These were the few moments she embraced the wolf side of her even when she shouldn't.

Whatever trouble she would get into would be worth it, she decided once she saw the fear and shock in their eyes. They were about to experience a hell of a lot more, especially considering she could now smell that they were both wolves.

But before she could reach them fully, an arm looped through hers, and a quick look down revealed the uniquely pale skin of Paige. She growled at the two wolves as they passed, but urged Ava on faster past them, not letting her stop.

"I had that under control," Ava muttered, taking her arm back.

"Maybe, but we protect our own," Paige said. "That, and Hunter would have yelled if you started something."

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the rejection ringing in Paige's voice, and the fact that she was now on guard, clearly waiting for Ava to snap on her like she did everyone else. Surprisingly, Ava didn't like that and didn't want her to feel that. her wolf didn't want that.

While she couldn't necessarily call Paige her best friend, she was the closest to it, and unlike all the other divas, she tried with her and didn't annoy the shit out of her. So she tried to make things better.

"Look," Ava began, and then had to trailed off, not sure where to go with this. "I uh… I'm not use to this whole pack thing okay? Especially defending each other and having each other's back."

"But you've been in a few packs before, right?" Paige asked, sitting down.

Shit. She didn't want to open the door to questions, but if she avoided them then that would screw this up even more. "Yeah, but it was more like a bunch of rogues together who just didn't want to be called rogue."

Immediately Paige understood, nodding her head and going silent while she took in that information. In wolf world, a rogue was frowned upon, almost an anomaly. Although they couldn't shift anymore, they still had wolf instinct, and to be in a pack and be protected was strong. Usually the loneliness of being rogue drove a lot of wolves insane, or it could even kill off the wolf part of a person completely. And some would rather be dead then not be a wolf.

So while she had been in a pack, it wasn't a good one and it certainly wasn't healthy. Many days Ava was depressed and thought being rogue would be hell of a lot better then what she had been going through.

But she was past that. She worked through it, went rogue for a while and was better then when she was with her pack. And when she started going down hill, Hunter scooped her up and for all she could say about the company, the best would be that no matter who you were, or how you felt, they made it feel like a pack.

Even if that's what Ava was fighting.

* * *

The rest of the day went by better then Ava could have imagined. She went and had lunch with Paige and drove to Raw with her, and not once did she have the urge to leave and go off by herself. The diva made it easy to be around and she actually enjoyed herself.

Top it off with the badass match she just had, she felt good, dared to say great until…..

"Nice ring work out there Ava," Dolph Ziggler said, suddenly walking side by side with her. "We should get in the ring sometime and bounce some moves off each other."

"Sure," She muttered, walking quicker in attempts to brush him off.

"I really think you could do a lot more top rope stuff with how lean you are," He said.

"How about we talk about this after I've showered?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Do you want some help in there too?" He asked slyly.

"And there it is," She said coming to a halt. "You can't go a minute without being a complete pig can you?" He went to open his mouth, but she wasn't done. "And obviously you can't take a hint, so let me be upfront with you. I am not interested in a relationship, and I am not going to ever look for one with you. So back off."

On his part, he had the decency to look half shocked, and when his mouth fell open nothing came out, but when he suddenly smirk, she spun around and continued walking. She swore to herself if he followed, she would punch him right in the mouth.

Luckily, depending on how you look at it - she personally was upset she missed out on punching him, he didn't follow her. She got to the locker room pretty quickly, and only Paige was in there, packing up to hit the road.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She questioned, taking in Ava's still scowling face.

"I'm not wearing any, for your information. And I got harassed the entire way here by Dolph Ziggler, who can not take a hint."

"Good to know," Paige said, before her face brightened up. "You want to go out?"

"I think I just want to hit the road so I can take a nap before taping tomorrow," Ava declined, making a face of being even more sleep deprived. She turned around and found Paige holding up a bottle of Jack Daniel, one of Ava's favorite. She knowingly grinned at Ava, but Ava focused on Jack.

"You bitch."

* * *

A shrill, ringing sound pierced Ava's already aching skull, making her hiss in response and attempt to bury deeper into the covers to stop it. Unfortunately it just seemed to get louder, and it was almost like someone had set it right by Ava's ear.

Sitting up with feral snarl, she shot up in bed and looked around for the source, finding it to be the hotel room phone, on the other side of the bed, Paige in the way. But needing it to stop more then she needed to be gentle about the sleeping diva, Ava shot across the bed, putting her weight on top of Paige in order to answer it.

"What?" She snarled into the phone.

"Umm, this is hotel management. You requested a 7:30 wake up call?"

Right. Long before Jack got involved. "Alright. Thanks." She put it back, and then ripped the cord out of the wall, daring them to try and contact her again.

7:30 was too damn early, Ava decided, collapsing where she was laying, dozing back off for what only seemed a minute before she was being awaken as what she was laying on moved.

"You're heavy as fuck," Paige muttered, her accent even thicker in the morning, and with a hangover.

"Deal with it," Ava muttered, turning her head, wiping the drool from her face. She made a disgruntled face at the taste in her mouth. "Jesus Christ, my mouth taste like ass."

"I hope to God it isn't mine," Paige said.

Ava slid open her eyes and cast a look at Paige. "If my head wasn't about to split open, I might feel offended."

"The idea might be more appealing," Paige agreed, nodding her head and then immediately winced, cupping her face and moaning.

"Oh yeah, defiantly would remember that sound," Ava muttered, sitting up, grinning when Paige peaked out to wink at her.

Hangovers and all, the duo got ready and headed out to the airport together, needing to catch a flight to Smackdown since they would never make it in time driving. Something Ava was all to happy to point out, and Paige all too happy to justify catching a plane by saying Jack was worth it.

They were debating on just how much Jack was worth, when a male reeking of alpha approached them, immediately getting into Paige's space.

"You in a pack?" He questioned.

He looked far too perfect to ask such an abrupt question. His hair was flawlessly in place, smoothed back in a way that highlighted his angled face, and made his bright baby blue eyes stick out. His cloths matched his looks, screaming money, and yet here he was, standing around like a complete idiot.

"Uh, yeah," she said, sounding as confused as Ava felt. What was this guy trying to do?

Her wolf snarled. _Did it matter?_

"You happy there? Cause, you know, I happen to be in a position I can switch over pack members pretty easily," He said, sitting across them. "And you, my darling," he said, reaching forward and sliding a hand up her thigh. "Would be worth the trouble."

"No thanks," She said hotly, throwing his hand off and standing up, Ava slow to follow, keeping her eyes trained on the guy. As she went to walk past him, his hand latched out and grabbed her arm, attempting to yank her back to him, but Ava reacted faster.

Snapping her hand out, she latched on to the guys wrist and _squeezed_ , eyes glowing yellow, letting the wolf out to play. Bones snapped under her grip, making a sickening crunch sound and causing the guy to scream.

She let go and threw his arm back at him, eyes still glowing, daring him to try something else. "Let's go," She growled, looping her arm through Paige's and leading her away, avoiding all the looks she was getting now and making sure to keep her gaze averted so they couldn't see the glow.

From how difficult it was to get her wolf back in, she'd have to say it had been far too long since she was aloud out to play.

"That's why I hate guys," Ava said after a while, taking a few calming deep breaths.

"At the moment, I'm gonna have to agree with you," Paige muttered, and maybe it was in Ava's imagination, but she could have sworn she heard fear in the anti-diva's voice.

* * *

Ava pulled into the closest parking spot, and immediately regretted it. It meant she would be in there sooner, get her punishment sooner. She undid her seat belt but just had to sit there for a minute, mentally preparing her for whatever punishment they would give her. It wasn't anything she wasn't use to, and she knew, hoped, that Hunter was a hell of a lot more nice then her previous pack leaders. She could do this.

But as she put on her sunglasses and headed towards the WWE headquarters, she couldn't help her nerves. As soon as her and Paige arrived at Smackdown, she got called into the office and was told to skip Sunday house show to come here and talk to Hunter.

Apparently the douchebag was an alpha's son, and an important one. Only add on to the punishment.

"I have a meeting with Hunter," She addressed the smiling secretary.

"Of course, just take seat and we'll tell him you're here," She smiled.

Was this a waiting game? Part of her punishment having her sit around and think the worse?

Okay, she needed to stop. She was thinking too much into this.

"Ava?"

Less then five minutes, see? Over thinking.

But her wolf could only remember all the punishments she received and whined, not knowing anything about trust or under reacting. Because every punishment was a big deal.

By the time she walked into his office, and saw him seating behind his deck, looking as much of an alpha he is, she nearly lost her nerve. Instead she turned to the one emotion she knew how to handle.

"He was a douchebag," She said, and he sat there quietly, folding his hands on his deck and waiting for her to finish. "And he kept touching Paige, and I don't like guys in the first place and he just looked so fucking perfect, it annoyed the shit out of me."

He remained silent for a minute, and seemed almost to be thinking about his words before he spoke. "I don't care how annoying, how much of a douchebag he is, or how perfect his hair was. Not only are you in the public eye, but you are a part of this company, a part of this pack, and you represent us. You represent me."

He spoke quietly, but he may as well have yelled it, and Ava closed her eyes and tried to mentally prepare herself for her punishment.

"This is going to be considered your first strike," He continued, and she heard him rise from his deck, making her flinch, but keep her eyes closed.

After five minutes passed, and no strikes, or even an attempt of one, she opened her eyes to find Hunter leaning against his deck, just watching her. Sadness and anger mixed his eyes, and she still wanted to flinch under his gaze.

"We aren't like you're old pack Ava," he muttered, and offered a smile small. "So Paige."

"What about her?" Her voice sounded surprisingly even, because on the inside she felt anything but, relief, surprise, and unease, slow to trust this.

"You're making friends," He grinned, and she immediately lost her tension, rolling her eyes. "It's a good thing. It'll make you see we aren't a terrible pack."

"Yeah yeah yeah," She muttered, turning to leave, but a poster on the wall caught her attention, making her pause, hands on the door knob. "Them," She said, pointing to the poster. "They have been getting into my business. I don't like it."

She heard Hunter snort, and looked over her shoulder to find him smiling. "Interesting."

She had to agree with him on that one. Three of the top guys in the company concerning themselves with her business? Interesting for sure. Shooting one last look at The Shield, she opened the door and got the hell out of dodge.

* * *

"So how badly scolded did you get by Hunter?" Paige asked, plopping down in front of Ava. Despite all the other girls being around, Paige focused on her and Ava decided to say screw it with privacy and open up. Even if all the girls where paying attention.

"Not as bad as I expected," She admitted, rolling her eyes. "First strike, no punishment. Which probably makes the second worst."

"Punishment?" Paige frowned.

"Yeah, like public lashing. Slaps. Whips, though," She half laughed, "Hunter doesn't seem like that type."

She realized after a moment that not only was the locker room completely silent, but all eyes were on her. Some shocked, disgusted, confused, but none beat Paige, who looked sympathetic.

"Strikes are punished with suspensions," She said, softly, leaving Ava standing there completely shocked, and making a burning blush spread across her cheeks, very aware of everyone still staring.

"Oh," She muttered, looking down and blinking a few times, trying to make the embarrassment go away.

"Why don't you all mine your own business," Paige snapped to the still starring divas, huffing in annoyance before leaning close to Ava. "We're a good pack Ava, we aren't like your old one."

"So I've been told," She muttered. Her wolf huffed.

 **I'm impressed with how many people seem interested! Makes me happy :)**

 **Guest: Glad this is what you were looking for! That's actually why I wrote this. It was something I wanted to read but couldn't find, so hopefully we both can be entertained through this story :)**

 **Claire Moxley: Glad to hear you're enjoying it so far, hopefully I can keep the momentum and not drag anything out.**

 **freayamichealson: Here you go!**

 **I'd love to hear what everyone else has to think and as always, I am up to suggestions :)**

 **Until then, see ya next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't watch that show," Ava muttered, trying not to flinch as the makeup brush brushed against her neck. No matter how many times she got this done, she never stopped feeling out of place and uncomfortable.

"Too much drama?"

"No, more like I don't get a day off."

The lady known as mama Mags paused, making Ava crack open an eye and laugh a little at the look she gave her. "Mhm mmm mmm," She said, shaking her head and rubbing the brush with a little more force. "Let's hope I'm not too shaky doing your eyes tomorrow."

That made Ava open her eyes to try and see if she was joking, but what she saw instead was a very large, and sweaty, man coming her way. Ryback.

"Well here you go darling," Maggie muttered, following Ava's gaze and sounding weirdly excited, making Ava crane her head back to look at the older women to make sure she wasn't having a stroke or something.

"No here we go. Here I go to the locker room," She said, standing up, only to be forced back down at the close proximity of Ryback. Wow he got here quick.

"Hey," He said, slightly panting, wringing a towel in his hands.

"Hi," She said, struggling not flinch back at the rivets of sweat dripping off of him. It coated his forehead, dripping down either temples and his chests, making it looked like someone drenched him in water. One whiff would correct that person.

"Sorry I'm a little," He trailed off, gesturing to his face. "I just came from the arena gym."

"Oh, didn't know they had one," Ava offered, wincing when Maggie tugged her hair, obviously not impressed with the small talk.

"I could show it to you," He offered, catching Ava by surprised. This whole conversation was a surprise to her. "And maybe spot you, you know, with your squats and stuff."

And there went her surprise. "That's nice of you Ryback, but I'm not interested in doing squats, or anything else you can offer me," She said, smiling up at him, lips pulled back wide in more of a teeth bare.

Recognition of rejection flickered in his eyes, and he huffed once before stalking off, his wide shoulders flared out in pure male ignorance.

Ava rolled her eyes and relaxed now that that was over.

"I've been around here five years, and nothing changed with those males," Maggie clicked her tongue, clearly in disapproval. "All of them trip over their feet to get to the new girl. Though, you are the first to put them all in their place."

"I don't like attention."

"Well sweetie, here's your answer."

She froze as the older women's fingers ran over her neck, more specifically her scar. Mating scar.

"That'll put them in for a spin," She snorted, clearly unaware of Ava suddenly tensing up. "Suddenly you show up with a mating mark."

"No." It came out flat, and even Ava could here the defensiveness in her own voice.

"Just because the man that put that on you is dead doesn't mean the effect of this mark is," Maggie scolded as Ava got to her feet.

"I'll think about it," She lied, and clearly Maggie knew that as her lips flattened, but she let Ava escape with that one lie, rather then the million that would have followed.

Dead mate or not, the mating mark would remain cover for a lot more reasons then one.

And why she revealed it to that lady who had to much time on her hand, it was beyond her. She just figured it would be easier if she knew so she wouldn't have to ask questions. It made her wolf huffy, and being the know it all bitch she was, purred loudly over the face that she was right.

She could just shut the hell up.

With the thoughts of her mating mark on her mind, she didn't pay attention to the large Samoan suddenly turning the corner, and the result was a firm chest pressing against hers, and the scent of an alpha making her freeze, unable to move away. And she couldn't say that was necessarily a _bad thing,_ except for the suddenly urge to bare her neck in submission.

Unable to move away, she gulped in air like she was starved from it, and slowly looked up into staring grey eyes, quaking at the intensity.

 _Now here's an alpha_ , she thought.

A buzzing filled her head, as if it was full of bees, and her vision began to get fuzzy on the outer edges, the only clear thing was the grey eyes, keeping her in place. A small whine penetrated the bees, and she felt the wolf inside more clearly then she'd ever felt her before, snapping Ava out of it and making her jerk back, more from the shock of it than anything else.

Her wolf tried to come forward.

The distance proved to be beneficial, making the buzzing to go away, and his scent wasn't so smothering.

"You smell like Reeves," He growled, barely audible.

Her mouth opened, but quickly closed it, the words tumbling around each other in her mind, not even close to go in a conceivable order. And just when she thought she had it, he stepped closer, closer then before.

She attempted to move back, but her wolf pushed forward, keeping her in her place. To other people it would look like the two of them standing close and having a stare down, not realizing the battle Ava was having in her own mind.

 _Take a step back._

 _Leave._

 _Now._

 _Need to get out of here._

The part of her that had control screamed at her, but her wolf was saying other things.

 _Stay._

 _Submit._

 _Mate._

The last one was so silent, She wasn't sure it happened at all, but as she tried to deny it, her wolf became agitated, getting more antsy.

"Ava!"

The closeness of that familiar voice gave her a jolt, and made Roman finally look away, for the briefest of seconds, but that's all she needed. She spun around in the direction of her name, nearly being trapped again when she found Dean and Seth not even two feet away.

She looked around quickly and spotted Paige, grounding herself with her dark, concerned eyes, moving her way. Every step felt like concrete was around each foot, and her wolf was whining, starting to fight back to take control.

She felt herself break into a sweat with the struggle, the further she got away from Roman the better, but it was still a struggle. She was fighting her wolf, and not in just telling her to shut up, but rather pushing her back. Pushing back urges and instincts that were engraved in Ava's DNA.

Not until they made it outside and the fresh air completely washed away the lingering Roman scent did Ava realize she was breathing heavy, and had a death grip on Paige, who if didn't help, then Ava would never have made it out here on her own.

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down when Ava sunk to the concrete in the middle of the parking lot. "Jesus, you're sweating."

"I couldn't," She said, shaking her head. "I still can't. Can't."

"Focus?" Paige supplied.

"It sounded like bees in my head and my wolf," She closed her eyes at the mention of her wolf. She's heard it plenty of times in her mind, growling in disapproval, warning people off, but once, ever in her 24 years of living, have she ever _felt her_ so strong, or heard her so clear. If she focused enough, she could even picture her in her mind, pacing her confinements.

"Is it possible you found your mates?"

"No," She snapped out harshly, eyes flying open. "Don't go there with me,"

"The only time a wolf acts like this is when-"

" _Goddamit_! I said no," Ava snarled, eyes glowing, one hand slapping on the concrete.

Surprise flashed across Paige's face, but it hardened in anger and she stood up, brushing herself off and leaving Ava where she sat on the cement, her breathing still unsteady, and a stinging hand to go along with it.

She just… she couldn't go there. That was a line she had, that no matter how close she was with someone, and there where very few of them, she wouldn't go there. There would be no discussion, no advice given, no gossip, she couldn't dare ask a question, and she certainly wouldn't be sharing happiness.

Mates were supposed to be the best thing a wolf could find. A life partner.

In Ava's experience, her life partner lasted a month.

Her neck seemed to tingle at the thought of her dead mate, and she resisted the urge to scratch at it. It was rare when she thought about what she had lost, but when she did, nothing good came from it.

She only moved from her spot when it was time from her match, and even then and after wards, she avoided The Shield like they carried a plague, and instead looked for the one man thought could put a stop to this.

Luckily she didn't have to go far, there was only one place Hunter was during a show, and luckily for her, he didn't change his routine tonight.

"Hunter!"

He looked up from the desk and took off his headset, shoulders tensing as he prepared to deal with whatever drama she provided. He loved his pack, being alpha of it and taking care of amazing people, but damn did these grown ass adults have drama.

"I swear on all things that are holy, that if you don't keep The Shield away from me, I will come after them with a fork."

He raised his eyebrows in surprised, not at her mention of violence or wanting him to keep males away from her, both a common thing from her in the four months she had been here. What had him surprised was the men she wanted to stay away.

The three of them mostly kept to themselves, accept from Dean who flirted with everyone. "I thought you were antithesis," He said, purposely ignoring her request.

Her cheeks heated up even more, fist clenching. "Just do it!"

He watched her storm away, turning in his seat when she was too far away to see the white in her knuckles, having no intention to stop his top three guys.

* * *

Done with Hunter, Ava had another mission to accomplish. One she was looking less forward to then above all else. But it was something she had to do now that she was calmed down, or else it would bother her all night.

She was trying.

She found her putting her cloths away in one of the many crates, and couldn't help but smirk at the color difference in the drawer she shared with Nikki Bella.

"Hey," She said, hoping she didn't sound to guarded.

Paige barely glanced up, but offered a hey in return.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just something I can't talk about."

"It's fine."

But it clearly wasn't. Trying harder, Ava straightened up and asked, "Do you want to ride with me? I'll drive and you can sleep the entire time."

"Thanks but I'm riding with Summer," Paige said, closing the drawer and turning to face Ava, finally, and what Ava saw made her realize that it would take more then an apology or an offer to drive for Paige to forgive her. "Maybe next time."

"Right." She knew it came off guarded, despite how hard she tried walking into this, but obviously sorry didn't work, and feeling rejected like a high schooler made her not feel like trying anymore. At least night.

So she let Paige walk by her without another word, preparing to leave herself when her name was called, and she found Dolph walking up to her.

"Couldn't help but over head," He half grinned. "Want to catch a ride with me? I'll drive and you can sleep."

She raised her eyes as he used her offer on her, making it clear he didn't happen to just overhear, and when she opened her mouth to reject, her mind suddenly turned to the Samoan with grey eyes that pierced her soul, and with that, her mind was made. "Why not."

* * *

Sleepy but more rested then before, Ava pulled her bags from the trunk, smirking at Dolph's failed attempt to pull his stuff out. "Need help princess?"

"Did you drive two hours straight?" He asked, glaring at her. She laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and in the process catching sight of the vehicle that pulled up a few parking spot away from them, more specifically the people getting out.

The Shield. As she registered who it was, and realized she needed to stop staring, she found she wasn't the only one with the issue. Roman, the same man that helped her make this decision, stood there staring at her, fire burning in his eyes, going straight to her core, muscles flexing in his arms, not trying to impress, trying to get himself under control.

She glanced away from him to Seth, who was at his side muttering in his ear, trying to get him to calm down. Only when Dolph cleared his throat did she manage to look away.

"Am I crossing lines?" He asked, but the satisfied glint in his eyes told her he didn't care if he was.

"None at all," She replied, the buzzing in her head returning.

 **Happy Thursday, Wednesday, Chapter 3, and more important, happy almost Friday.**

 **Thanks for all the love and support for this story, I most certainty wasn't expecting it when I originally posted or even came up with the idea, but I'm glad so many seem to be enjoying. If you're really enjoying, please leave a review telling me what you think, or want. I'm open to request.**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Hope this works for now! :)**

 **Msaju17: Glad to hear you're liking it! And poly anything gains my attention, but when the Shield come into play? Hope you enjoyed this update as well!**

 **freayamichealson: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter three for you, hope to hear from you for this chapter too. Felt a little bland while writing it, but it has a purpose!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hurry back, miss starring at your tits ;p_

Scoffing, she shoved her phone back in her pocket, immediately regretting giving Dolph her number. They hadn't talked much in the hours they spent together, but one thing Ava learned pretty quickly was that Dolph was not subtle at all, and said what he wanted to, appropriate or not.

It usually wasn't.

She could appreciate anyone outspoken, but when it was unnecessary and constantly revolved around her tits-as he so poetically put-it got a little stale. She had already made the decision that she wouldn't travel with him anymore, no matter how much she wanted to push the m word out of her wolfs vocabulary. She'd travel with herself then deal with someone who took a longer shower then she did.

And who had such a complicated coffee order.

After rattling off hers, and struggling to remember exactly what he wanted, she moved off to one of the empty chairs the coffee shop had, and waited for her name to be called, choosing to pass the time by deleting Dolphs number and looked up car services after the show. She had no choice but to drive there with him, but she'd be damned if she had to leave the arena with him again.

But as she got distracted by possible rentals, someone plopped in the chair in front of her, immediately making her jump, eyes going orange on reflex. Her eyes dimmed when she saw it was only Dean, but then she realized it was Dean.

"Nick, really?" Was the first thing out of his mouth

For the second day in a row, words tumbled along in her brain, and she couldn't say anything, and the same thing that happened with Roman began to happen again, and things began to get fuzzy real quick.

But knowing what to expect, she blocked her wolf out and sat up straighter, despite having to blink a few times in attempt to clear her vision. "Stay out of it," she said, once she regained her voice. "Why do you even care? Or Roman and Seth for that matter. What are you doing, stalking me?"

"Would you like that?" He smirked, and damned if he didn't look hot doing so.

"No," She said flatly, trying to seem unbothered by this whole situation, but her rambling of questions kind of put a damper on things.

"You don't sound so sure." And again with a smirk.

"I am." Before he could say something, and he was sure to, because he always had something to say, his name was called.

He stood up instead of answering, and winked at her. "See you soon toots."

Toots? Did he just call her toots? She seethed quietly in her seat, eyes closing in frustration, especially when the wolf whined pitifully inside. Damn her to hell in back.

She had just opened her eyes when she felt a warmth at her back, his breath tickling against her neck, his scent surrounding her. "If I find out you're messing with Nephlim, there's going to be hell to pay," He snarled in her ear, so close his lips brushed against her ear, his voice completely different from their earlier teasing.

She could barely focus on his words, could barely breath with his closeness. His alpha was strong, not as strong as Roman's, but it pushed against hers in a different way, dared her to try, while Roman flat out demanded.

Once she regained her breathing, and could even think about moving away from him, he was gone, leaving her rattled and shook to her core.

Not waiting for the coffee, she stood up so quickly the chair behind her fell, but she didn't notice. She had to get _out._ She felt to crowded, felt the walls closing in. Her walls tumbling down.

Her phone was already in her hand, and numbered dialed by the time she was in her car, pulling out and speeding into traffic by the time it went to voicemail.

"Hunter, I swear to God, you need to get them under control," She hissed, gripping the steering wheel in order to stop the shaking, and hoping to hell her voice didn't match. "I can't keep doing this. You can't keep letting them do this to me! I swear to God I… I'll. Damn you!"

How she made it to the hotel without crashing was beyond her. She was rattled, and that didn't happen very often with her. Five minutes with a guy and she couldn't stop trembling.

But he wasn't just any guy, was he? No. He was Dean fucking Ambrose, who before they even met, she felt an attraction too. He was ridiculously sexy with a bad boy swag. She didn't need the extra draw to him she seemed to have.

Her wolf was lonely. Attracted to that type. But how did that explain Seth and Roman? Both equally sexy, but completely different.

There was no way they were what the three of them suggested, or any one else for that matter.

The more she thought about this, the more rattled she became, question after question preoccupying her mind to the point she didn't notice the hotel worker carrying bags heading her way until they already collided, the bags going flying, her stumbling back, curses slipping off her tongue.

"So sorry ma'am," He said, scrambling to pick up the dropped bags, leaving her to stand there and feel even more like shit.

"No, it was my fault," She muttered, crouching down to help, despite his assurance he was okay. Glad one of them were.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, awkwardly standing there watching as he once more balanced the bags and scurried off. Where did she have to go again?

Right. Back to her room where Dolph was waiting for the coffee she didn't have. Slumping down on one of the lobby couches, she dropped her head into her hands, allowing herself this moment of weakness. Allowed herself a moment to try and understand why she even allowed herself to be affected.

"Ava?"

Head snapping up, she straightened in her seat and offered a tight smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"I should be asking you," The British native laughed, sitting next to her. "You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," She admitted, focusing on her bunched up hands. "I uh, I ran into Dean who apparently doesn't like me riding with Dolph. And I don't know why I care." She continued starring at her hands, waiting for the diva to say something, and when she didn't, Ava glanced up.

"I don't know why you want me to say," Paige shrugged, and Ava barely resisted the urge to flinch at her dejected tone. "I don't know what to say without you taking my head off."

The tension left Ava's body for a moment before tightening back up, realizing she'd have to apologize all over again. "I'm sorry," She blurted out before she lost her nerve. "I just, I don't talk about."

She trailed off and had too close her eyes. This wouldn't be fixed with more apologizes or a bullshit story. She had to open up. She had to show her. "Come here," She grumbled, grabbing the pale beauty and dragging her to the bathroom, hurrying before she lost her nerve.

"Ava?"

She ignored her for the moment, and focused on the cold water filling her palm, mentally counting out the seconds until she bared all to someone for the first time.

Maggie didn't count. She was a 40 year old women who had no reason to tell. Paige? Paige was barely twenty, and barely a friend, but she was the closest she had, and she was close to losing it.

Biting back a groan, she brought the water to her neck, drenching her shirt in the process, but she didn't pay attention. She focused on scrubbing at her make up covered neck, using more force then necessary to get it off, and when she was sure her skin was nearly raw, she moved her hand away and revealed her secret to Paige.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she stepped forward, lifting a hand to touch, and Ava flinched away, her reaction uncontrollable.

"What?" Paige gawked.

Ava shrugged uncomfortably and distracted herself by grabbing a paper towel and wiping the remaining residue of make up off. "A lot less questions are asked by doing this, and he's dead, so it doesn't matter," She explained, finally meeting her eyes.

"Doesn't matter?" Seeing her eyes widen more, Ava resisted the urge to stomp her feet like a child and yell at her to stop. Stop asking questions,stop asking for more then she could give. She'd open up this much, wasn't that enough?

Instead, she leaned against the sink and crossed her arms, settling into story time. "We uh, we were young, thought we still held a chance of escaping and thought being together meant the alpha couldn't touch us. Well…me." Her eyes raised to the ceiling and found a focusing point there. "He fought for me, stood up against the guys when I couldn't, and marked me before anyone else could without my choice."

"You make it sound so…"

"Convenient?" Ava finished, closing her eyes as she thought back to that time in her life. "That's because it was. We were young and mated because we could, but we were never mates, I realize that now."

Unlike then when she was so sure. He was so handsome and kind, had the kindest smile. She thought she was so lucky she found her mate whenever she spotted other girls being taken advantage of, and then she thought she was the unluckiest person in the world when she lost him.

"Now that you've met your actual mates."

Her eyes flashed open and leveled Paige with a look. "And that's why I don't talk about mates. It's a sticky situation and I'd like to keep my hands clean."

"You could leave it like that," Paige said, starring at her mark.

She twitched uncomfortably at the suggestion and under her stare. "Too personal." That and she couldn't handle Paige looking at it for five seconds without getting twitchy. So having a bunch of people she didn't know look at it? "Besides, Hunter would probably get pissy."

"You do make him pretty pissy," Paige agreed, both grinning at that.

And seemingly like that, the tension both divas had held disappeared and they were back to normal.

"Why don't you travel with me for the rest of the week?" Paige offered. "Summer can travel with someone else, and this way it'll get Dean off your back."

And almost instantaneously, her eyes dropped to Ava's neck, making her want to say no. But having Paige on her ass was a hell of a lot better than Dean, so despite her anxiety telling her no, Ava agreed.

* * *

 _You got your hell together_

 _You know it could be worse_

 _A self-inflicted murder_

 _Maybe Maybe_

 _You say its all a crisis_

 _You say its all a blur_

 _There comes a time you've got to face it face it._

She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, focusing on the sound of the music rather then the words, the quick pounding metal a huge contrast compared to what she was doing. She'd claim an area by the curtains to stretch out, taking it slow and easy. The calm before the storm. The music was to pump her for what was to come, the stretches to prepare her.

Coming to her feet, she pulled off her head phones and finally opened her eyes, finding Dean leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes gleaming with… with something she couldn't quite place. Didn't have time to before he pushed off the wall and approached her, forcing her to straighten up.

"Can't help but notice you aren't travelling with Nick anymore," He smirked.

"And I suppose you think it has to do with you?" She snorted.

"Isn't it?"

She didn't know what infuriated her more, the condescending tone, or the smirk that was always on his face. "No." And ensue the smirk. "You know what Dean, just stay the hell out of my business."

In her attempt to get the last word, she turned to walk away, not realizing exactly who she was talking to.

"Or what?"

That made her come to a quick halt, and turn around even faster, finding him right there in her face. And she opened her mouth to say something, he took one more step, making them nose to nose, chest brushing, his warmth seeping into her, their breaths becoming in sync, and his eyes burned even brighter.

They burned into hers, and straight to her core, heating her up in a way she didn't want to admit, but if he asked, she'd tell. Because all she could feel was him, he was all she could taste, see. He was her alpha in this moment, her everything. He didn't completely surround her like Roman and make her feel all this, he didn't demand submission. He teased her, let her be aware of what he was capable of doing, and allowing her to realize exactly what he was doing.

As she took a breath, she breathed him in even more, and that's when things got fuzzy, when things began to blend. The world slipped and the only thing she could feel was his hot hands on her body.

One curled around her hip, the other around her neck, yanking them chest to burning chest. "God you smell amazing," He growled, digging his face in her neck, gulping in her scent and despite herself, she curled around him, intoxicated by his scent, the feeling he gave off. He felt like… he felt like home.

And through her fog, that word slightly grounded her. Home was not a word she knew, she couldn't know. Not with him. She was reminded of that as he switched sides, his lips brushing over her mark. She flinched on pure instinct, and moved away on pure will power, her fear stronger than his alpha and her wolf.

And the more steps she took back, she found it easier to breath, to think, something other then Dean. Like how she had to get the fuck out of dodge. Now.

"Ava," He growled, lunging towards her, but she moved back faster, hurrying away from him. "We aren't done here Ava!" He thundered after her. "This isn't over."

But for her, it was. This, and so much more.

* * *

That word was still ringing in her ear throughout the match and afterwards, fueling the fire under her ass that rushed her to the locker room. For once she didn't care about all the other girls being there, or how conversation always seemed to dull down when she entered, all she cared about was leaving this arena. .

"Whoa, what's going on with you?"

Shit. She forgot about her travelling buddy, Dammit. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she paused her packing to look at Paige. "I need to get out of this arena,. I just-. I'll wait in the car for you."

This time Paige grabbed her hands and forced her to stop, worry filling her dark eyes. "What's going on Ava?"

Her hands clenched and unclenched the particular article of clothing she felt and she focused now on the diva's hand. She was here, in this moment, and had to focus on what was important and what was real, not what could happen.

"I had an encounter with one of the guys," She said, fully aware of other eyes on her.

"Who?"

She cut her eyes to the other divas in response, and luckily Paige understood her reluctance to say much more. "Well then, pack your shit," Paige said, drawing herself up. "We'll walk out together."

In other cases, she would have laughed at Paige being protective, but once they exited the locker room, and began heading towards the rental, her grip on Paige tightened and she felt uncomfortably anxious, constantly searching for them.

It wasn't until they made it outside did she begin to properly breath, her grip slacking as they approached the car and began loading. And just when she thought she made it into the clear, she heard Paige mutter a curse and looked up just in time to catch Dean's heated gaze, checking her out.

She immediately straightened up from her bent over position and looked at Paige in panic, who without a word, shoved her towards the front of the car. Not needing told twice, she locked herself in, slumping in the seat and throwing an arm over her face and not looking until they were driving out of the parking lot, still under The Shield's heated gaze.

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, much appreciated!**

 **Keep em coming.**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Here ya go! Unfortantly the Shield and Ava are hardly together in these beginnign chapters, but their time will be comign up soon, I promise!**

 **Guess: Here's your update! :)**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not as flexible as you, you whore!" Paige spat, trying to swing her hands behind her in order to swat Ava off. In response, Ava laid deeper in her sharp shooter, scoffing at the anti diva.

"I'm no more a whore then you, skank."

Paige growled something under her breath before pushing up to her forearms and without Ava seeing it coming, lunged forward, effectively throwing her forward. She'd just barely caught her on a nearby bench, when Paige came over and put her in a choke hold.

In her own surprise and attempt to stand up, her bag knocked out the floor, all its contents spilling out in the process. Paying it no mind, Ava muscled herself into a standing position, half bent over with Paige's weight, and stumbled back, purposely slamming Paige's back into the lockers, doing it again until her grip slackened enough Ava could wrench herself free.

In retaliation, Paige kicked her in the ass, literally. "I always knew you had a thing for my ass," Ava half laughed, half gasped, still attempting to catch her breath.

"It always just happens to be in the way."

She couldn't help but stand and face Paige, grinning at her disgruntled tone. "Jealous?" She teased. "Aren't you suppose to have a Brazilian ass? I mean, Brazil, British, close enough."

Laughing at the middle finger tossed her way, Ava turned and began picking up her scattered belongings, a lingering smile on her face. It always surprised her just how easy things could be around Paige if she just let go. Just stopped thinking about the bullshit, and just had fun. She wasn't sure how exactly this friendship happened, but she knew from the moment Paige protected her from those who shall not be named, it solidified the deal for Ava.

"Do you think there's a cake in catering?" Paige wondered allowed.

Ava replied cheekily, "Trying to get it to go to your ass?"

"Oh fuck off."

"If there is cake," Ava fluttered as her hand come in contact around a smooth round bottle, confusion being replaced by a mixture of horror and shock.

"What?"

But Ava was too busy pulling her phone out, almost frantically flipping through her calendar, dates flying together as she tried to remain calm. The little but of composer she got completely flew out the window as she received the confirmation she wasn't looking for.

"Fuck!" She spat out, throwing her phone down, and with shaky hands, unscrewed the bottle and poured out a round blue pull.

At this point Paige was at her side, watching in confusion. "What's going on now?"

If Ava wasn't mistaken, the last word held a twinge of exasperation, but she had other things to deal with then Paige. "I'm late with my suppression," She said hurriedly.

"Suppression? As in to prevent your heat?"

"Those are the ones," She replied, already on her way out the door. Three days late. Package said no longer then 1, 2 if you haven't taken them awhile. And Ava had taken them for a long, long time. The chances of her _not_ going into heat was slim, and not worth risking, she'd have to buy time so she wouldn't be surrounded by males at least.

She moved quicker then normal, her wolf fueling on her anxiety and the stress of the situation. She didn't understand these kind of emotions, but sensed the danger in this situation and helped fuel Ava

"Hunter!" She called out, and he spun around, greeting her with a smile.

"Long time no chat," He greeted. "I thought you forgot about me. What can I do for you?"

"I need a few days off, starting tomorrow."

His grin slipped away and he grabbed her arm, leading her off to the side. "For what? You know this is something you tell management."

"Well this isn't something I can tell management and get a response in a few seconds. I need this Hunter," Her voice raised by the end, and his look of genuine concern had her shifting uncomfortably.

"Look at me Ava," He said, firmly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't say no, but I need to know why. This stuff you can't just demand."

This is what he thought was demanding? And did he not know her? That's what she did. She demanded. "My heats gonna start Hunter, I won't be here when that happens," She said, shaking her head. She refused. In the indies, even when she was on the pill, the days of her would have been heats she demanded days off, losing jobs for it.

Much to her dismay, his shoulder shook in laughter and he slapped her shoulder. "Sorry kid, we don't give vacation time for that."

He left her standing there, mouth hanging open, trying to get it through her head what he meant. No. He couldn't just walk away, this couldn't be left at that.

"It was a one time thing Hunter!" She called after him, scrambling to catch up with his long strides. "I forgot to take my pill this one time, please."

His sudden halt made it hard not to ram into his back, and she took a few steps back, one because of the closeness, and partly because how tense he suddenly got. Did she miss something?

"You're on a suppressor?"

She flinched at the venom in his tone, immediately defensive. "I don't want to hear how I'm ruining my body with them," She said, rolling her eyes. "It's my body, my choice to make."

She never saw it coming, mostly because this was the last thing she expected him to snap on, but she found herself slammed into the wall, a fully activated alpha leaning over her. It happened so quickly she couldn't even attempt to fight back, immediately slumping into a submissive stance.

Her breath whooshed audibly from her lungs, and she attempted to turn her head to the side, only for Hunter to grab her chin and force her to look at him.

"You. Are. Not. In. Charge," He growled, his grip tightening to the point of pain.

No doubt would she bruise tomorrow. Once more she tried to look away, just barely catching sight of the audience they drew, but yelped in pain as he squeezed tighter, forcing her back.

"No more pills. No more demands. No more angry voicemails. Do you understand me?"

And when she didn't respond right away, trying to maintain her pride, he pressed fully against her, smothering her in his heat and his scent, forcing her wolf through to submit. Instead of answering with words, she bore her neck out to him, the ultimate sign of submission, something she had yet to do to her alpha.

He growled in response, leaning down and nipping her neck to prove his point to Ava, but to also show satisfaction to her wolf.

By the time he pulled away, she was head to toe trembling, and a fiery blush spread across her cheeks. Her pride was injured, and not ecause everyone saw what happened, but because her wolf knew what happened and won. Without a word to him, or the many that gathered, she stormed off for much needed personal space. Her wolf whines in disagreement, wanting to stick by her alpha after gaining his praise. The traitorous bitch.

Through blurry eyes (not from tears of course, and if accused of such she'd say her neck was stinging _\- because it was_ ), she went towards the abandoned side of the arena that wasn't in use by the company, hoping to find the space she needed and yet, upon arrival, the one and only Seth Rollins appeared, looking as shocked as her.

"Jesus fuck, do y'all have a tracker on me?" She snapped, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I suppose you came to check up on me, tell me Hunter was right?"

"Hunter?" He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

And with her out burst, left her energy, too drained to worry about mates or not, hiding going into heat, Hunter, keeping her composure. All of it just slipped from her fingertips and were left lying on the ground. "I don't know what to do," She moaned

She turned from him to go sit against the wall, drawing her knees to her chest, forehead to knees, beyond ready to give up. "I don't know what to do," She moaned.

She was aware of Seth settling beside her, but keeping his distance. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," She said without a filter. "Especially for the next two weeks."

He was silent for a moment. "I didn't know I was bothering you."

"Please," She snorted, disregarding the twinge of hurt in his voice. "All three of you harass me."

"We know what we want." And just like that his air of confidence was back, and she turned her head to glance at him, momentarily caught in his gaze before she caught herself and looked away. "Why?" he asked immediately. "Why do you always look away?"

She leaned back against the wall and focused on her hands. "I don't like attention."

"Yet you evoke Hunter," He laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at him in response. "I thought you didn't know what happened," She accused.

"You have teeth imprints on your neck." Immediately her hand slapped to her neck. "And you reek of him."

The last statement was more of a growl that went straight to her core. Her wolf perked up immediately, and just as fast got shut down. Ava had had enough alphas today. "I don't like being controlled," and if that was more to herself then him, she didn't know, but gave him the side eyes either way.

He laughed, rising to his feet. "You'll come around."

"I'm serious," She said, looking up at him.

"So am I."

* * *

Hours later, Ava found herself in catering sitting next to Paige, hunched over defensively. It did nothing to stop the stares and bits of conversation coming her way. Once it was out she would start her heat soon it spread like wild fire, putting Ava more on edge then she normally was.

"Let's go out tonight," Paige suggested. "It'll take the edge off."

Ava agreed without a word. Mixing alcohol with heat wasn't the best of ideas, but Ava was all out of them, so Paige's would have to do.

* * *

Paige threw her head back and roared with laughter, clapping her hands together as Ava twerked on her. "You're just asking for me to grab your ass," Paige said in her ear, hands clamping on her hips, grinding with Ava's swinging hips

"I blame it on the heat," Ava said, smirking at a guy that stopped to stare.

"I think you secretly have a thing for me," Paige muttered, lips brushing against the corner of her mouth.

"Who said it was a secret?" Ava said coly, turning her head and barley pecking their lips together. "Drinks?"

"On it," Paige said, squeezing her hips before disappearing, nearly making Ava pout at the lost of her dancing partner. Maybe it was the factor of getting her ass chewed out, or the possibility of going into heat, but she was feeling frisky tonight. Whether she would play on that or not, she had energy to dispose of, and as a warm body pressed against her from behind, she knew exactly how she was going to get rid out of.

Much to her delight, whoever it was wasn't stagnant, and moved with her, gripping her hips and guided her with a dominance that had her pushing that much harder against them.

Her hand drew up around their neck, hand diving in soft, wavy hair, and it made her pause, especially when said person nuzzled into her neck, coming across the mark Hunter left behind and rumbled in disapproval. How... She froze completely, already beginning to pull away when the hands on her hips became like anchors, holding her in place.

"Don't stop," He rasped in her ear. "Come on baby."

Despite herself, her hips picked up again in a slow, hesitant pace, regaining the rhythm of the song, even more encouraged with the thrill of danger this brought.

The faster she moved, the harder he got, before it was to much and he spun her around to face him, eyes burning with the same something it did the other day. Now Ava knew what it was, because she felt the same thing as well. Lust. A firm thigh slipped between her legs, pressing up, forcing a gasp from her, who arched up against him, hands tightening around his shirt. His hand slipped down and squeezed her ass at the same time he nuzzled her neck, pulling away with a grin, separating their heated bodies. "You aren't ready for us baby."

* * *

"Oh my friend is ignoring me. Oh yes, she is. Even after ditching me last night. Yes she is," Paige sang obnoxiously, slapping her hands together in an equally annoying rhythm.

She shot Paige a look, telling her exactly how she felt about her little song, only making Paige grin gleefully.

"She's alive," She cheered. "I thought Dean killed you last night."

That made Ava look her way for a moment before refocusing on the road. "You saw that?

"Hard to miss. And I thought we were getting stares," Paige added after a moment. And at the lack of response from Ava, she turned in her seat to completely look at her. "So that's it? I thought you'd be happy he didn't take advantage of you while in heat."

"I wasn't in heat."

"What was that?"

"I wasn't in heat," She repeated loudly, then quietly to herself, growling and slapping one hand on the door, then choosing to grip her hair painfully, trying to distract herself from the one thing that had been on her mind since last night.

Paige was right, Dean didn't take advantage of her. Catch her in a weak moment? Maybe. But as far as Ava was concerned…" I'm not in heat, and I'm not going into heat."

"How do you know?" It came out quietly, quite enough she could ignore it if she wanted to, but forced herself to answer.

"Side effects to the pill kicked in." She knew when she woke up and felt foggy, and like there was extra weight on her limbs. She was torn to be upset over it, or jump for joy.

"So… last night with Dean?"

It was left a question and Ava took a deep breath and answered. "It was all me."

* * *

They separated ways at the airport, two different sets of house shows then each other. It meant no more questions and Ava didn't feel like she had to entertain and act less fucked up then she was. But on the down note, she _was_ fucked up, and without the extra distraction, it was hard to focus on something other than the pressure in her head, steadily rising and making everything spin.

She closed her eyes, trying to get everything in focus. When she opened them, someone was sitting next to her. Not someone. Dean.

Jolting in her seat, she attempted to lean away, but he was quick to interfere, gripping either arm rest and getting very personal. He acted faster then her, mostly because her wolf wasn't around to help her reflexes, grounding her from doing something stupid. She opened her mouth, but got shushed by his smothering glare.

"In case you haven't caught on sweet cheeks, we want you, and after last night," His eyes heated up, "proves you want us too." She opened her mouth once more but he wasn't done. "And once you're off those stupid pills," He spat, making her flinch and he immediately softened, a hand reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Once you're off the pills, you're ours. No more running, no more hiding."

He leaned impossibly closer, and for the briefest of seconds, heart pounding whole body trembling seconds, she thought he was going to kiss her, but suddenly he pulled away and left as quickly as he came.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I took the time for Thanksgiving to relax and work on the next chapter before posting this one, but hope you enjoy anyway! As always, let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions, criticism, all of it. And you guys are awesome, the support for this story blows me away!**

 **freaymichaelson: Right? I know she wasnt a super badass in this chapter like last time, and maybe seemed a little out of character, but Im working on her and hopefully giving her her edge back soon.**

 **ficfan60: I have to admit I have a soft spot for Dean and tend to right him in more then the other two, as seen by this chapter! But glad you enjoy those interactions and hopefully this chapter made you happy :)**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Hopefully these scenes beat the steamyness from last chapter! I'm always trying to make things even more intense.**

 **kyanam: I don't know what it is, but Paige always seems like she'd best friend and so protective, so glad that's what I'm getting across to you guys!**

 **msaju17: I'm very excited for when I can write Ava giving in, though I have a feelings its gonna be a while, she's a fighter for sure.**

 **guest: glad you enjoyed! And as tempting as it was to make them instantly fall into place, I figured there are plenty of stories like that out there and to give the boys a challenged. You are too sweet!**

 **thewardenrose: I'm so glad youre enjoying it! And this was what I was looking for to, and when I couldn't find it, I figured write it, right? I hope I can live up to expectations!**

 **Allision: I'm trying to make their interactions as different as possible and have certain characteristics with each boy. And I have a weakness for Dean, I can't lie, so I always forget about the other boys, especially Roman, but I'm working on it. Hopefully I can incorporate special moments between Ava and Ro soon!**

 **Thanks for all of your support, seriously, it motivates me to do more for you guys!**

 **until next update day (promise it won't take so long), see ya then!**


	6. Chapter 6

Curled around herself, Ava remained in her tight ball, clenching and unclenching her hands, only then to grip her knees, tugging them impossibly closer to her chest, and restart the process. She didn't know right to life, what was up or down. She wasn't sure whether she was actually sitting on the floor it floating about it. For the life of her, she just couldn't _focus_. Could barely ground herself and tell herself she was here, awake, at work, and she had a match soon.

She couldn't remember exactly when, she'd barely paid attention when the stage hand told her. She was by no means, able to wrestle. Shouldn't be here at all. Not at all.

But who was going to tell her to go home? This wasn't Raw and Smackdown. This was a house show, with less than 300 fans who wouldn't understand. She could barely understand her issue.

All she knew was that she had to move, try and walk out the swimming black spots in her vision. But as she stood, she found herself fighting gravity itself, leaning back against and starring up at the dull arena light, blinking rapidly in hopes it would help.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there. It only seemed to be a few minutes, but her time was up, her match was up.

And it was what she thought it would be. A train wreck. She'd collapsed more times then she'd ever admit, and stayed on the ground longer then she should have, effectively screwing over Naomi as well, who have her a dirty look the minute they were backstage, storming off and leaving Ava to her own demise, stumbling about.

Stumbling into _someone._

She heard the vibration of them talking, felt it against her face as she rested against their chest, only for a moment. Then she'd get up, and she'd… she'd-

Blackness.

* * *

The world came back slowly, buzzing still vibrating her skull, colors and distorted pictures swirling around her vision, before slowly, oh so slowly, things settled into place, and she found herself starring up at a dull, concrete ceiling, a crack zig zagging through her vision.

As carefully as possible, she turned her head, tears pricking her eyes at the hot pain cramping her neck. But when she found it was safe to look further, she figured out she was laying in someone's locker room, on their bumpy couch, a sweatshirt crumbled up in the form of a pillow, a damp cloth on her head, bags a few feet away.

No, she corrected herself. Their bags. Too many to be one person's locker room.

Either way. She'd rather not be here when they, whoever they were, came back. No matter how well they took care of her, she had a feeling of who they were, and knew she had to get out of here. Even as her mind seemed to be at war with itself, confused and unsure how to take all of this, she knew she had to get out of here.

She attempted to sit up, body cramping in protest, her whole lower back seizing up, and she could have worked through it, _she would have_ , she'd done it before, it was the sudden urge to puke that had her freezing, gulping in big heaves of fresh air.

This was new, she thought dully, eyes slipping shut as she just completely collapsed against the couch, despite her cramping muscles. She wasn't sure if she'd ever felt so much of a failure, like she had in this very moment.

Control over her body was the one thing she truly had, needed, and now she didn't even have that. In a rush of rage, she'd become grateful Hunter took away the stupid suppressors. _Hated them_. Vibrated with rage, all channeled to those tiny blue pills. Upset that in the mere seconds it took her to take them, she screwed herself over because now she didn't have her wolf with her anymore. That part of her that was ingrained into her DNA, that had been with her since she was 16 and gave her strength when she needed her most, was gone. She couldn't feel any part of her, almost like the wolf was completely gone.

She knew better, knew she would be able to feel that part of her when the pills left her system, but it never eased her worry in these situations.

But even that she couldn't keep, too drained to get that angry. Too drained to attempt to do anything impressive, but she had to try, because she couldn't, _couldn't_ , be here when they got back.

Taking a deep breath, she surged to her feet, half bent over gripping the couch for support. Everything swayed and never settled into place before she attempted to take a step, resulting in her stumbling further from the couch, seconds from collapsing, before strong arms wrapped around her, steadying her.

"Jesus Ava," he muttered, pushing the hair off her face. "What were you thinking?"

"Let me go," She rasped, attempting to push at their chest, which was much like trying to push away a brick wall, and yet she still tried.

"Hey!" Her chin was jerked up, forcing her to meet Seth's burning eyes, keeping her frozen with their heat. "Stop that, you need to rest."

The sharp sting of the alpha voice faded, and she found herself listening just because she was too shocked not to. She wasn't use to it from Seth, even his attitude wasn't outright alpha. Male cockiness? 100%, but she'd never felt this from him before, and she kind of liked it.

So she allowed him to lead her back to the couch and sit her down, before going to one of the bags and pulling out a water bottle, crouching in front of her while she drank it.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?"

She took a moment to take another sup before handing it back to him and focusing on his concerned brown eyes before answering. "Side effect of pills. Makes me… fuzzy," She rasped, clearing her itchy throat, eyes locking on the water, wishing she didn't give it up so quickly.

The death grip he had on it made her look at his face, finding his eyes glowing, wolf on the surface, calling hers forward. Or trying.

She simply sat there and watched him, dread settling in her stomach. It was only a reminder her wolf was too buried in the suppressor to hear his call, much less respond to it. It felt nice not having to fight with her wolf for control, but funny how when you lose something you've fought so hard to shake off and you actually miss it.

Something Seth clearly saw, his eyes dimmed, though she could still see his wolf lurking, and he lowered himself to his knees, slowly and carefully pushing between her legs as if she was afraid she'd run off. Which there was a good chance she would.

"Do you hate your wolf that much?" He asked gently, hands coming to rest on her knees, his heat burning through her skin, and for the first time making her realize she was still in her ring gear. And yet she wasn't uncomfortable, even with him being so close and hands touching her bare thighs, she oddly felt… safe. Relaxed. Damn medication.

"I don't like being controlled that much," She said, and their eyes locked, his fully open and ready to reveal whatever she wanted from him, hers… not so much. Not sure if this was really happening and if she really even considering this. Whatever this was. Because the feeling of safeness, and feeling like she could drop the walls she put up and let him wasn't her wolf urging her on or affecting her decision. This was all her.

And before she could continue to debate this, the door opened, and the remaining two members of The Shield walked in, immediately locking their hot, burning gazes on her.

Reacting on instinct, she stood up, gaining some leverage, but didn't move, frozen in place. Seth stood up from his crouched position, bodies nearly brushing together in the process. She couldn't handle it.

"I have to go," She found herself saying. Seth drew her gaze his way, thump brushing against her chin.

"Are you okay enough to go?" The soft, gentleness to his voice made her snippy.

Not because he was concerned, but because he was concerned for her.

"I'm fine," She growled, ignoring her guilt and pushing past him and his kicked puppy dog face. She kept her eyes drawn down while she passed the other two, intent on making it out the door, and just when she was inches away, it slammed shit, making her jerk back and toss a glare in Dean's direction, making her miss the large Samoan coming up being her.

She felt his warmth first, and then his scent, closing around her, invading her. Wasn't it funny, that no matter how much she avoided these 3, refused them, they found a way. So much so that they'd resonated a presence in her mind that the instant they were near, even if it was just a few feet away in catering, her wolf knew, instantly on alert, waiting.

Seth's scent beckoned the wolf, welcomed her, and without a question, she went. Dean, Dean taunted. Wanted her wolf to come crawling to him, forcing her with his presence, but making her believe she came all on her own. Roman? Roman didn't play around and Ava's wolf came instantaneously, no choice in the mater, like now.

She went dead stiff, eyes widening as awareness and her senses seemingly heightened all of a sudden, and since she hadn't heard her in a few days, it took Ava a moment to realize the buzzing in the back of her head was her wolf fighting. His presence was so strong it strengthened her and made it possible for the wolf to come forward, even if only slightly. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back, nose brushing against her neck.

He growled in displeasure. "Her scent."

"It's the suppressors," Seth supplied, not happy about it either.

Her wolf whimpered in disappointment, urging Ava to find out what was wrong, all too happy that she could sense her once again.

 _Why weren't they happy?_

She wasn't happy, shouldn't that be the concern? Why did they matter?

 _Mates. Make them happy._

No.

 _Alpha. Submit._

Her head throbbed and she began to shake, whimpering at the sharp pain in her head from the wolf fighting the chemicals in her body trying to bury her. It was taking all the strength from her body, and there wasn't much left. Her legs began to shake, becoming unsteady and a tunnel vision over taking her. Whether or not Roman thought it was from his grip on her, or he knew it was his closeness causing her pain, he let her go, stepping away from him.

Without his scent clouding her and strengthening her wolf, she was able to get it under control and move, this time opening the door and escaping without an issue.

Though she couldn't help but glance behind her, moving quicker when she saw three pairs of glowing eyes looking right back.

* * *

Coffee in hand, hair up, sweats on, Ava curled up on her couch and clicked through the channels, the act so foreign it left her feeling oddly nervous. The last time she had a day where she didn't have work of any kind, well… she wasn't even sure of that.

So this day was very much needed, even if she wouldn't admit it. It was forced on her by Hunter, who got informed by of her behavior by concerned "stagehands".

Stagehands her ass.

There was only three people concerned about her that day, and they certainly weren't stage hands.

Whoever it was didn't matter. She'd take it.

And after a long sweaty run, she was very glad she took it. She felt refresh, even more so ater her shower. Though the relaxed feeling she had disappeared once she found herself standing in front of the foggy mirror, eyes drawn to her neck like the many times they have. But this time it wasn't covered in make up. None at all.

She couldn't remember when she had last looked at it this long, much less with so little makeup. She avoided it as much a possible, barely looking at it when she did put on makeup simply because it still hurt thinking about the lost of her first boyfriend, and it upset the wolf at the lost of her first mate. It had faded a lot, didn't look so purple against her skin, had actually turned a soft pink. Some teeth indentations had faded completely.

Her hand slowly rose to it, feeling it, trying to reassure herself the person in the mirror, this mark, was real.

Her mark was disappearing, fading away to nothing. Pretty soon it wouldn't be there at all, it would just be a memory.

 _Bones popped as she stretched upwards, causing the sheet to fall to her waist. A sharp whistle had her smiling, pulling the sheet up with a blush._

 _He grinned at her, playfully tugging at the sheet when he sat next to her._

" _Stop it," She blushed, shying away._

 _His smile lightened before turning serious, as he turned her head slightly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the still raw mating mark. Her eyes slipped closed, her hands falling on his shoulders as she basked in the affection._

" _Never want this to heal," He muttered against her flesh. "Want everyone to know your mine."_

 _Her thighs clenched in arousal at being called his. "I think its going to stay on me for a very long time," She said softly. "If it doesn't you'll just have to remark me," She added._

 _He growled in response, and tackled her back on the pillows, making her giggle, and not long after that, made her moan._

* * *

"How does that feel?"

"Fine," She muttered, rolling her shoulder back to test the tightness of the wrap.

"It's good," She nodded, hoping off the table.

"Alright. Stick around a moment and I'll give you some to take on the road."

As soon as he disappeared to one of the back rooms, the main door opened and _he_ came in.

"Hey Peach, I need you to," he glanced up, shocked at first, but recovering quickly. His blue eyes sparkling with mischief, took her form in, lingering on her wrapped shoulder, but eventually rising to her face, smirking at her. "Nice weekend off?"

The heavy door behind him snapped shit, signaling the sudden snap in her mood. "Mind your own business," She spat, jumping off the bench and tried to leave, even without the extra tap.

That's what she should have done in the first place. But he moved in front of her too fast. "Did something happen?" He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

And for once didn't have a cocky smirk on his face. Didn't lesson her irritation.

"I need to change," She said, once more trying to brush by him and failing.

"Hey!"

Her wolf, fully recovered and still a little pissy, pushed forward and sat at the ready, willing to do whatever this alpha wanted. But that side of Dean was hidden by a softness in his eyes, and he reached up and gripped her chin.

"What happened?" He asked lowly. Her mouth opened, but only a whimper came out, her wolf wanting to show their submission more than Ava wanted to explain herself. It was enough for Dean, who grinned and pulled her closer, his own chest rumbling in a way that satisfied her wolf like no other, connecting their wolves further.

She once more opened her mouth, trying to say something, only to stutter a few syllables out. Damn him. "Why?" she finally choked. "Why do you and Roman do this?" She took another breath, finding with the more words she spoke, the easier they came. "Suffocate me, force my wolf. Why can't you be more like…"

"Seth?" Dean finished, raising his eyebrows. She blushed, afraid that he thought she had a soft spot for one of them, even if it was Seth. "He's half wolf," Dean breathed against her ear, and whether she stumbled, or Dean pushed her, she was now trapped between him and the wall, Dean bracing his hands on either side of her head.

If she wasn't focusing on Seth she would have fought more. She wasn't expecting that of Seth. Human and wolf interaction wasn't uncommon, but the result of it was, especially one kept full term. That was what was surprising, including it becoming top guy in the accompanying, and being so… masculine.

Taking advantage of her spinning thoughts, Dean smiled wolfishly at her. "Unfortunately for you, I'm all alpha and I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."

And then his mouth was on her and did anything else really matter? No, she decided as he nipped her neck and cause her heart to nearly thump out of her chest, nothing else did. And to think he was causing all of this without actually touching their lips together, and without her fully committing to him.

And as she felt his chest rumble against hers, his lips repeatedly brushing against her neck, his tongue sneaking out and flicking against her skin, her wolf began to relax, something she couldn't help but think Dean wanted.

For her to relax and realize that he wasn't that bad. But no matter how good her wolf felt, or how relaxed she herself felt, it all flew out the window when he switched sides, seemingly skimming over her mark to rile her up. Remind her he was an asshole. It was impossible, he didn't know about her mark, but it didn't lesson her unease, or her sudden reaction.

Muscles clenching, trembling with the sudden flexing, she shoved him away with a primal strength she shouldn't have that had come from her wolf, who was on alert, she herself torn between submitting to this new alpha, or keep loyalty to the one she'd lost.

 _Finally decided to protect me_ , Ava thought dully.

Dean jerked back with the force of her strength, eyes widening in surprise.

"Stay away from me," She said nearly hysteria, convincing herself he saw her mark, that's why he was acting nice. Oh God, that was the only explanation. Her wolf whined in response.

Luckily for her, she didn't need one for herself, and simply walked off, leaving her heart on the ground beside her.

* * *

Partly amused and partly pissed off herself, she watched the seamstress walk off, hands clenched in rage.

 _Join the club, sweetheart._

It wasn't her fault, it wasn't Ava's either, she was just on a role of pissing people off today, and she was totally fine with it. After her…encounter… with Dean, she didn't want to be bothered with formalities or people. So when she turned around and instantly ran into Seth, her reaction was exactly that, she didn't think.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelled lough enough to gain attention. "Why the hell can't you all leave me alone?"

And seeing that this wasn't a good idea, every bell in her head going off, she turned to leave, only for him to grab her. This time a part of her knew exactly what she was doing and didn't care, while the other part would never forgive herself for her reaction.

Her lips drew back in a snarl, full of warning and prepared to bite, steeping up to him once in an obvious challenge, and that would be the only time.

He reacted faster then she saw coming his forearm connecting to her chest, shoving her back and all the while keeping his dark eyes trained on hers. "Watch it," he hissed, leaning closer to her.

Oh _. Oh._ Her eyes became cloudy, the pressure on her chest seemed to be suffocating her, and her head. Oh God her head. It was seconds from splitting open and her wolf slipping free. She wanted to beg him to make it stop, she submitted, she gave up but this was her punishment for going up against an alpha, and losing. She wasn't the only one struggling to get it under control it seemed, for his whole frame shook with tremors, veins pulsed under bulging muscles, and he had to take several deep breaths before he pulled himself away, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

She remained against the wall feeling drained, and feeling like a terrible human being seeing Seth in the same condition, still pushing his alpha back.

"Who told you?" He finally asked, refusing to look t her.

"Dean."

He nodded once, hands on his hips. "Gonna get back at him for that," He mumble, before looking at her, giving the barest of a head shake, before walking off, and all she could do was watch, heart still pounding, trembling and a heavy look on his face.

Leaning her head back, she starred up at the ceiling lights, trying to understand the sudden heart wrenching guilt she felt.

* * *

Lips pinched together, Ava shook out her bag, sending a wave of protein powder cascading down. Double bagged, sealed, and put into its own pocket, the damn thing still spilled. She'd forgotten all about it when she tried to shove things it that pocket, wondering why the hell there was resistance.

She wasn't thinking straight, hadn't thought right since her encounter with Seth just hours before, too preoccupied with the gaping hole in her stomach.

So now she had a gaping hole and a suitcase filled with protein powder. Yay.

"You wet from pissed to depressed. Are you pmsing or something?"

"I also went from ten protein shakes worth of powder to nothing," She sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't know what to do with this shit."

Paige said nothing, picking up a shirt and idly brushed off some powder. And as Ava watched her do this, a thought came across her mind.

"Did you know Seth was…" She trailed off, unsure what was politically okay to say here.

"A mutt?" Paige finished, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah. He doesn't exactly keep it a secret."

"Then how did I not know? Doesn't everyone know?"

Paige's brows furrowed and she squinted at her. "I don't know, I think? And did you even bother to ask?" When she didn't respond Paige continued. "You don't bother to get to know anybody around here."

Was it just her imagination, or did Paige sound a little bitter? "I know you," She argued.

"Yeah? Do you know my family is rogue? Or even how many siblings I have? Or that I have a mate? Or what my favorite color is?" She finally looked up at this point, and while her voice hadn't raised, the anger and resentment shocked Ava, along with the death look she was not receiving.

To Ava' horror, the look wasn't something Paige suddenly developed, and her seemingly sudden anger, was anything but sudden. This had built up, and Ava didn't notice. She didn't care to notice, and apparently didn't care to ask any of these questions that Paige thought was important.

"Point made," she said stiffly.

"I'm not trying to make you feel like complete shit," though the fire in her eyes would disagree, "but you distant yourself from everyone, including me when I've done nothing but try and be nice and try to help you open up. You don't have to do this."

Already high strung on guilt, she was on edge with a quick trigger, just waiting for a target, and Paige just gave her one. "Is that what this is?" She snapped _. Shut up, shut up, shut up_. "This friend shit? Did Hunter sick you on me to try and open me up? Some weird alpha order you're following?"

Paige had jerked back at this point, an angry blush creeping into her cheeks, and she looked like she was going to snap right back, and Ava hoped to hell she would, just picking for a fight.

But the anti diva just shook her head and stood up, and for the second time that night, Ava was left standing there alone in her own puddle of guilt and shame.

 **Thanks so much for your guy's patience! Much appreciated as is the love for this story! And, less Dean interaction this chapter, and next chapter I swear, you guys get Roman!**

 **As always, hit me with an suggestion/ what you want to see. And I appreciate your support more then you'll ever realize!**

 **Msaju17: She does love her pills, but I hope through this chapter I established a new side with the side affects and how helpless she is even more without the pills. And I promise, more to come on these pills and overall side affects. I'm thinking about a one shot just about the pills and over all side affects, especially long term, because trust me, they aren't good. And you as well, hope you enjoyed you're Thanksgiving!**

 **calwitch: I agree, they should, but at the moment they're thinking with their alphas, and maybe other parts. Body language is something they'll have to develop, and she isn't exactly the easiest to open up with.**

 **Squishy97: Okay, first off, love your username! I have never been so jealous. And I hope this brought another smile to your face despite your sister!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Roman gets his moment next chapter! Either that or chapter 8, but its coming!**

 **kyanaM: They defiantly all have their own little roles in this story and how they react/are with Ava. That was my goal, making sure that they're separate and play an important role in her life.**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: I'm a sucker for any scene with Dean dancing, so thank you! Hope this lived up to your expectations**

 **wolviegurl: Thank you so much! here you go :)**

 **freayamichaelson: You make my day with your reviews! I know I keep saying it, but it feels good knowing someone cares! And Hunter always seemed like a more caring and can relate alpha to me, glad you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Taking a gulp of water, Ava let her eyes scan the room, trying to get use to all the new faces. More than half of them wouldn't make it, and the half that did probably would never get to the point of facing her, but it was nice seeing the looks of determination that all newbies first held.

Nice enough that she wouldn't mind this being her new workout place, lord knew it was perfectly stalked with equipment. After all, it was Triple H's playground, home of the Nxt future superstars, the performance center.

Or maybe not.

After all, she wasn't here by choice, was she? She got called in by Triple H to discuss her future career with William Regal. Not exactly a good thing or what she wanted o hear, so yeah, she was a little bit nervous. And after a half hour of being told they'd be with her a moment, her nerves only rose.

Finally, finally, she got called back and led to the very back of building and into the room many referred to as the canned room. For good reason, but she doubted they were going to fire her. Today anyway.

William Regal and Hunter were already there, the latter standing while William sat reclining in a seat, hands folded across his chest, looking completely at ease. Glad one of them were.

Her wolf huffed in agreement.

"Ava, sit down please," Hunter said, leaning against the table right next to said spot. He waited until she did to continue. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. There is a current debate about you being shipped back down to Nxt."

It took her less then five seconds to understand the words, ten to be pissed, and fifteen to jump from her seat, eyes blazing. "Fuck that," She began, but Hunter's hand snapped out and landed on her shoulder, instantly pushing her down and leaning over her.

"That's enough," He said lowly, warningly.

Teeth clenched, she glared up at him, only momentarily put off.

"Why don't we all take a breather?" William said, speaking for the first time. "Hunter, why don't we sit down for this, hmm?"

She'd be amused in other circumstances, seeing Hunter follow someone else's order, but her heart was racing to fast for her to focus on something else then rage.

William unfolded his hands and leaned forward on the table, gaining Ava' attention. "Are you happy here Ava?" He asked, soft blue eyes starring intently at her, truly trying to reassure her, nothing else.

But Ava didn't like it, didn't trust it, didn't trust them. But given the current situation, he might be her only option. "I'd prefer to be in the title picture but pinks not my color."

Hunter growled slightly, clearly not amused, but she didn't spare him a look.

"Not where you are in the company Ava," He said gently, and she found the more he spoke, the more gentle and quietness of his nature pissed her off. "Are you happy in this pack?"

She imagined she looked the same when Hunter told her why she was here, but this time it lasted longer. Of all the things she was asked arriving here in the company, all the things she asked herself, this wasn't one of the questions.

"We heard about the Paige incident," Hunter spoke up. "And I don't know whether I should be pissed off or sad that you think that little of me."

"It wasn't"

"Yes is was," He interrupted. "That was directed at me and at your pack, especially if you think so little of us."

She had nothing to say, to either of them. Couldn't look at either of them and Hunter took that as a sign to continue.

"The Nxt move isn't about your in ring ability. Its about your position in this pack. Maybe by being by people who are new will help you learn to trust us, because I can't have someone who doesn't trust me. So unless you give mean not to, this decision is final."

She should say something. Come up with anything, even if it was complete bullshit. Yet…. Yet she sat there, under the watchful gaze of her alpha, and soon to be coach, and said nothing at all.

* * *

Another day, another Raw. Though she wouldn't be able to say that any more, would she? This was her last Raw for who knew how long, and while she wouldn't describe her mood as sentimental, it was something.

Having to pack all her gear up unsure of when she'd put it on was a little depressing. At the end of the day, she was here for wrestling, not a pack, but pack issues were forcing her to back track. It pissed her off, especially knowing that there was no Nxt plan for her.

She caught herself starring woefully at her gear, immediately scowling and shoving it in the bag, about to slam the door shut when a hand shot out and grabbed it. Another hand yanked her bag out of her hand and roughly began to throw her stuff back in her drawer. She jerked back in surprise at the close proximity of the person and moved back further when she saw who it was.

Dean. Who's jaw was ticking, muscles flexing as he put everything away.

"What are you doing?" She asked once she finally recovered. "I need to."

"You aren't going anywhere," He snapped.

"I think I am. Hunter"

"Things changed, you ain't leaving," he growled, throwing her bag down.

Wait…what?

She blinked in confusion, suddenly grabbing his hand and arm forcing him to look at her. She trembled slightly under her fiery gaze, quickly reminding herself that that wasn't the time or place. "What are you doing?" She repeated. He looked down at her hands on him and looked back up, eyes glowing but she wouldn't back down. Not with her career.

"You aren't anywhere," He growled, voice rising. "We won't allow it."

Her hands fell off of him and watched as he slammed her drawer shut with a loud bang, turning to face her, muscles tense, shoulders leaving, head titled slightly down as his eyes glowed. It should be intimidating. Would be on any other occasion, but Ava found herself wanting to cry. They saved her, no doubt putting their asses on the line.

"Dean," She began.

"Don't ever use his wolf against him," He hissed, and she instantly sobered and knew who he was talking about. She opened her mouth, about to ask if he was mad at her, but knew exactly what his answer would be. So instead, her shoulders slumped and she had to turn away, shuffling over to one of the storage crates and sitting down.

After a moment, Dean did too. And waited.

She was beginning to understand more about this man, like he wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Wasn't such an asshole and cared in his own little way. Her wolf whined in confusion, not understanding all these emotions that were so human.

"I'm not use to this," She revealed after a moment.

"This?"

"Everything," She said, exasperated. "This whole, whole pack think! Dealing with alphas and having to be nice to people. Dealing with girls and their witchcraft bullshit called friendship!"

Dean snickered at that one, and she glared at him. "Heard about that Paige thing. Pretty fucked up."

"If this is your way of flirting with me, your method sucks," She grumbled.

He laughed at that, a full belly laugh that caused a silly grin to spread across her face, immediately wiped off by her wolf.

 _Mate_? She asked slowly coming alert.

No, Ava thought firmly, and just her wolf asking made her realize she'd gotten way to civil with him. Too cozy. Showed her wolf he was okay.

Maybe he thought the same thing, because he stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, mind still elsewhere, when he pulled her right against him. Every muscle clenched, including one she'd rather not admit, his scent making her wolf fully awake.

Ava could almost see her, pacing around the small confinement of her mind, huffing in impatience, ready for action. But Ava wasn't, so she began to pull away only for Dean to tighten his grip.

"I know you feel it," He muttered, lowering his head to the point of their lips almost touching. She did, and that's what scared her. She felt the call, wolf to wolf, hers caged and impatiently waiting, his egging her on.

She flinched at the pain in her head, the closer they remained the more intent her wolf was to get out. Damn him. Damn this. She needed to get away, needed…

And Dean let her go, let her stumble away but keeping a grip on her so she couldn't run.

"We'll let this play out Ava," He rasped, "but one day, you're ours."

* * *

She shouldn't be in here. She should leave. It wasn't like she had to change, she didn't have to go on TV since her storyline was out. And she'd kept all of her suitcases in her rental. So by coming in here, she was opening herself to rejection and looking pathetic. Both of which made her wolf growl in disapproval, something they both could agree on.

To make matters worse, everyone seemed to be in the locker room today, and Paige sitting in the middle of them. She kept reminding herself that she had to do this, it was for Paige. It was closing a current tab left open, aimlessly flopping, unsure if it should be open or close. Ava was about to find out.

She waited it out a few moments, waited for some to clear out, before she approached Paige, trying her best not to look completely like an awkward fuck.

"Can you stay behind a few minutes?" She muttered quietly. Paige still looked guarded, slightly shocked Ava was talking to her, but nodded never less.

It took a little while, and Ava couldn't help but think part of it was a punishment, but she couldn't exactly complain, could she? After all, she was in the wrong here. When Paige finally did join her, she didn't say a word, waiting for Ava to talk first.. All for the better.

"I know there's only so many times someone can say sorry," She began.

"And yet?" Paige interrupted, setting Ava on edge.

"And yet I'm sorry. It was a shitty thing for me to do."

"That's all you've got to say?" Paige asked after a minute.

She had to close her eyes and bit down on her tongue to prevent her from saying something that would make it worse. She stood up, finding that she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and headed for the door.

"Look," Paige said, causing Ava to stop but not turning around. "I get where you're coming from, but we're a pack. And until you accept that, this can never be better."

Air hissed out between her teeth and her eyes clenched shut. She didn't understand why this upset her so much, why it felt like Paige punched her in the stomach, but it did, and this did suck.

But like Paige said, this couldn't be fixed until she accepted they were a pack. That seemed ot be the solution to all her problems, didn't it? But funny how it also seemed to be the cause of all of her issues too.

* * *

Slamming the trunk shut, Ava brushed her hands off on her jeans and headed towards the drivers seat. Her hand had just grabbed the handle when her name was called.

"You aren't driving alone, are you?"

Dean. Followed by Seth and Roman.

She avoided Roman's gaze, just because of how intense it was, and she avoided Seth because of the recent issues, unsure of how they stood. All three sauntered over, Dean with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to answer.

Her eyes narrowed. "What happened to letting them go?"

Seth leaned against her car, momentarily gaining her attention. It was just enough that she lost sight of Roman, which was ridiculous considering how large he was, and suddenly her back was against the car door, large hands braced on either side of her head, and a large Samoan towering over her.

"And who said that?" He rumbled.

Her breath was momentarily taken and her guard came down by the sudden proximity, her wolf coming out. Or at least trying to. Ava trembled, her wolf on the edge of the surface, almost out.

"Dean," She managed.

"I'm not Dean." And he was closer, his chest pressing against her, a leg slipping between her. And to Ava's horror, she couldn't hold her wolf back anymore, and she pushed forward. It was like she was there, she felt everything, felt Roman, but she couldn't control her actions. Her emotions and thoughts were separate from her wolf, and so were her actions.

Their eyes locked, Roman's grey eyes, and her wolfs burnt orange, and then he smiled, a hand slipping down her side, squeezing her hip before continuing down and grabbing the back of her thigh, tugging it up and around his waist.

She gasped at the feeling, her wolf still in charge, confused at what this meant, but knowing that the way the alpha's chest rumbled meant he enjoyed this.

It made her happy, and Ava found herself wondering why the hell this felt good. "Sstop," She stuttered out, followed by a pained groan, head falling back as the wolf reared her head. All the while, Roman hungrily watched her, both man and wolf interested in this power struggle. Her wolf was ready, ready and willing to submit, while she wasn't ready to accept her wolf yet.

He was tempted to pull away, not liking her in pain, but at the exposure of her pale neck, he couldn't resist. He latched his mouth on and gave a long suck. Ava collapsed against him, hands curling into his shirt, and whether realizing it or not, arched her hips into his. He growled and suck harder.

The thought of his mark on the column of her neck sent a deep wave of satisfaction to him, making it harder to resist her. He was quickly getting lost in her scent, her taste, all of it so familiar, yet foreign. He felt like he was getting drunk off of her, all of his sceses being taken over.

A low growl from Dean made him aware of their surroundings again, and he reluctantly pulled away, whole body rumbling in satisfaction at the large purple bruise on her neck. His mark.

His lips tugged up in a smirk as he watched her regain awareness, taking control of her wolf. "We'll be seeing you later."

She snarled, still not fully there. Her wolf was satisfied, clearly enjoying what Roman did, even if she didn't. Even if the dampness between her thighs said differently. Her eyes casted down once Roman moved away, blinking away the dizziness she felt, scowling at the purring in her head from her wolf.

Bitch.

She straightened up and turned to once more get in her car, what she was trying to do in the first place, but then remembered something and bit the bullet.

"Seth wait!" She called out, turning to find they hadn't gone far. He paused and turned, surprise clear on his face. "I uh… I'm sorry. About the whole wolf thing," She said, flinching at how lame that sounded, but he smiled at her. A smile that reached his eyes and reached her heart.

She found herself smiling back, even if he was already walking away and couldn't see. It was good enough for her.

* * *

Maybe it was a suicide mission, a huge, gigantic mistake, but she was on a mission. For the first time ever, she was purposely seeking out The Shield. One member to be specific.

Roman Reigns.

She should be avoiding him, running far, far away, especially after last night and just how excited her wolf was at the prospect of seeing him again. But she dared her wolf to try her.

Today wasn't the day to mess with her.

She found him messing with his cousins the Usos, laughing and obviously having fun with them. Should she really interrupt them? Was she really bothering to ask that questions?

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, interrupting one of the twins and causing all the attention on her. The twins exchanged a look, but Ava kept her attention on Roman. He gave a curt nod and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse us," He said to his cousins and leading her away.

She didn't let him take her far, wrenching out of his grip and spinning to face him. "You want to explain yourself?" She hissed.

On any other day that night have drawn out his wolf, but she was his mate even if she didn't except it, and her anger only amused him, especially after last night and her want for him was obvious. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her with amusement.

"What the hell is this?

His gaze drew down to her now exposed neck, eyes going heated at his mark. His chest expanded and he dropped his arms to his side, causing her to take a step back. Smart girl. "You've never seen a hicky before?" He asked.

She scoffed and moved her hair back over the mark, making him frown. "Of course I have, doesn't change the fact that you should never have…" She faltered, eyes growing wide when he grabbed the hand still fixing her hair, followed by the other and slowly pulling them behind her back.

"Shouldn't of done what?"

She had to look up with how close he was, but she still could barely keep eye contact. "Can't do this," She muttered, eyes slipping close.

He pulled back, eyes flashing, growling at the thought of her telling him what he couldn't do, and opened his mouth to tell her exactly how he felt when someone cleared their throat. He slowly glanced over, seeing Hunter standing a few feet away, hands buried in his pockets.

"I need to speak with Ava," His tone said this wasn't a question, and despite how unhappy he was, he let her go.

Ava on the other hand, had never been so happy to see her pack leader. She struggled to look away from Roman's retreating form, still feeling captivated by his stare. Despite how pumped she was and determined to tell her wolf to fuck off, one look from him and it all flew out the window.

Dammit.

She closed her eyes for a minute, and when she reopened them, Hunter was standing in front of her. "What's that all about?"

"Nothing is going on," She said, immediately on defense.

"Alright. Though going up to bat and threatening to quit is a hell of a lot to do for someone with nothing going on."

Damn him and his knowing look. "I can't" She emphasized, squeezing the hair at her scalp. "What did you want anyway?"

"To make sure you're off your suppressors."

"Does it really matter?" She asked snipply.

"Yes," He said, eyes darkening.

"Yes dad," She said sarcastically. "I'm of the things. Happy?"

"Why aren't you?" He asked evenly.

She had to look away. "I'm not talking about this with you."

How could she when she didn't completely understand it herself? Didn't understand why her skin crawled without them. Why the closer she got into heat, the more nervous she became. No. No, she could explain it, but that would mean opening herself up in a way she wasn't ready to.

"I thought we were improving here."

She hated how disappointed he sounded, and hated herself even more by her inability to say something.

"Cover that mark before the show."

The talk rattled her, she realized walking back to the locker room. Not the Roman one, that one pissed her off, but her talk with Hunter. Because she thought she was improving too. She'd open up to Paige, went out on a limb with her. Wasn't fighting and completely avoiding The Shield. He obviously saw her hicky and had to realize she stuck around to get it, even if it was unwillingly under her wolf's control.

She scowled as she went into the locker room and pulled her makeup stuff out, wanting to avoid the makeup ladies questions. His words got under her skin, just like the Shield did. She couldn't deny it, not when she was covering up the mark.

"Fuck!" She hissed when she realized she messed everything up. She grumbled as she removed all of her makeup, although it wasn't much, just to ensure nothing was off, and ignored the thoughts that came to mind as she realized she had to cover up both marks. One from her previous mate, and the one from a possibly new one.

She was just about to move on to her hicky when she heard a door opening. She paused and took a moment to look around, swearing she heard something. But when she didn't see anyone, she shrugged it off and went back to doing what she was doing. There were more important things to worry about.

 **Or are there? And as promised, Roman! Still working on his character and adding depth, but I hope i got a good start on him and its coming across well. As always, your support blows me away and I appreciate it all so much!**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Debwood-1999: Better late then never, I appreciate your review! I can appreciate a cute love story where the guy saves the girl, but Ava's part wolf, she isn't fragile, I couldn't have her just fall right into the Shield's arms, though it is tempting with how manly they are.I was almost a little too proud of my title idea as well, so glad you appreciate it! And I loved your ideas, would love anything else you have!**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Glad you enjoyed,a nd I hope you loved the scenes with her and Roman just as much!**

 **Thewardensrose: Your review just about made my day hearing how you love this story, seriously, reviews like this keep me going, so I'm glad my story does the same for you! And yes, its Dean, glad someone else gets it! And hopefully the Roman and Ava interaction was just as great as you imagined!**

 **msaju17: Full bitch mode will return, she's pretty aggressive! But glad you enjoyed!**

 **Allison: I almost didn't throw the Seth thing in, but between the two other boys, I always felt Seth was different, especially being younger. I don't want to say weaker, but in a way thats how I viewed him, so I'm glad you enjoyed the little curveball :)**

 **freayamichaelson: Seth is pretty special, isn't he? And the Paige thing, I almost didn't add in her mate, but I didn't want her to be the typical party Paige, I wanted her to be different and almost the matured one in this story? Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Until then, see you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't get very far after her match until she was confronted by Hunter and all three Shield members. They didn't say a word, they didn't have to for her to know something was wrong. Really really wrong.

Hunter's brows were furrowed, shirt partly unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, fist clenched at his sides, anger coming off him. But not in the way it was coming off the other three, enough that her wolf could care less about her alpha, instead whimpered and whined over The Shield.

All three glared at her with so much anger and part disgust that she recoiled as if she'd been slapped. She'd never received that look from them, she didn't know what she did to receive it. She paused just barely out of the curtains, not wanting to move closer, legitimately confused and slightly nervous. Her wolf picked up on that as well and began to pace, huffing along the way.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly.

"Let me see it," Hunter said, walking forward and into her space.

"See what?" She asked, trying to pry his fingers off her wrist. She got momentarily distracted by a deep growl, looking over to see Roman's eyes glowing and him taking a step towards her, making her take a step back despite Seth and Dean stopping him.

"You only have one chance Ava," Hunter growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, raising her voice.

His jaw began to tick ad he moved his grip to her forearm, dragging her out of the guerilla spot, disregarding her yelp as he dragged her down the steps and throwing her into an empty locker room, slamming the door shut behind The Shield.

She caught herself, fingers clenching around the locker, eyes glowing and a snarl of her own filling the space. Her wolf was very close to the surface, and Ava let her stay there, not sure what was happening. She attempted to stand up to Hunter, but one quick look that held so much anger had her dropping to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

In that time, he came to stand over her, his scent only worsening the situation. "Let me see it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She panted, shaking her head, pushing off her hands to begin to stand up. But then Hunter's large hand connected with her shoulders and sent her back on the ground, knees connecting with a crunch.

She was drowning in her own mind, torn between the confusion she felt as a women, and the submission she felt as a wolf. It turned her into a pathetic mess, whimpering when he yanked her head to the side by her hair.

"Get me some water," he ordered.

Realization hit her, but she was being smothered by his scent, her wolf torn, locking her in place. Even when the ice cold water soaked her neck and shirt, and he began to scrub at her neck.

Wrong side.

But he only moved to the other side, and her heart began to pump. She jerked back, hands shoving at Hunter, managing to rear up to her knees. It was a good attempt.

Her neck cracked painfully, breathing turned ragged as his palm connected with it. It was only one slap, but combined with the awkward way her head was tilted, it was enough.

It was enough that he was able to reveal her secret.

He cursed loudly and released her, and she took that time to curl around herself, ears ringing, head pounding. This was too much she couldn't handle it, couldn't handle the pressure in her head. A dull buzzing filled her ears, but she was still able to make out the low growls that echoed in the locker room. It sounded like Hunter was humming, not actually talking and she struggled to make out his words, but she did hear one world.

Protocol.

She knew that word to her core, and instantly it caused her wolf to curl up and hide, effectively screwing any chance she had to fight these three alpha males.

Most old fashioned ruled involving punishments were eliminated because they were too barbaric, but some… some still applied.

The first crack of the belt on her back had every nerve coming alive and going to that one spot. She felt every outline of the belt buckle, felt it burn, felt it yank out of her back, skin getting taken with it.

Her back arched, a half scream half moan slipping from her lips. She tried to move away, pushing her back against the locker, but Dean, who got the first hit, came at her, gripping the back of her neck and partly her hair, put her back into position and wouldn't let her move.

That didn't stop her from trying, setting her nails into any part she could reach. It was such a weak move that would have made her cringe, but she was riding on pain, betrayal, and a hurt that reached deep in her. It caused a certain righteousness and justification for keeping these man at a distance.

They betrayed her like everyone else. So why was she so surprised? More importantly, why was she so hurt?

At the end of the 2nd mark delivered by Seth, she stopped struggling and everything went numb. Everything slowed down, her thoughts seemingly stopping. She didn't even make a noise, only a slight gasp as the last hit connected with her back.

Dean let her go and she slumped down, every muscle trembling. For being numb, she sure was feeling a lot.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Voices were raised and Ava only became aware of the new person in the room was when she dropped by Ava's side. Immediately she leaned into Paige, hiding her face against her so they didn't have to see the tears.

She couldn't stop shaking, and with the presence of Paige, someone she was safe with, only made things worse.

"What she deserved. She lied."

"This isn't your business Paige"

"He's dead. Her mates dead."

The room became silent, the only sound was Ava's uneven breathing. Footsteps came closer, and she flinched closer to Paige.

"Ava, is it… it that true?"

Funny how hard it was for him to say it. As alpha of the pack, he wasn't suppose to make mistakes, wasn't suppose to make this big of a mistake. She became aware of him couching beside her, reaching out to touch her and she completely panicked.

"Don't touch me!" She lashed out, and somehow became even closer to Paige. "Don't touch me."

* * *

The trembling didn't stop. Logically she knew it was adrenaline wearing off, mixed with pain. At east that was the scientific explanations. Part of it was her wolf scared, hurt by being betrayed and being so controlled by its alpha.

The wolf didn't understand the rules or what they meant, it just knew that they lead to pain. Something she was told wouldn't happen here. She was lead to believe that. Ava couldn't help but find the amusement in the fact that she found the one rule and broke it, simply by keeping a secret.

She didn't laugh about it now. Right now she was waiting for Paige with her bags and continually refusing sedatives for the pain.

She was pretty numb as it was.

No. She couldn't say she was numb, because you couldn't be numb and feel the amount of emotion she was feeling. It ranged from rage to disappointment, because despite it all, she thought this would be her pack. She couldn't be more wrong.

Paige came in a moment later, slightly frowning. "They're waiting outside and don't know what fuck off means."

"Maybe they want to see their handy work," Ava said, sliding off the exam table. She was sad for her, Ava realized. She could see it in Paige's eyes and the soft tone she spoke in.

She didn't like it, or wanted it. Not wanting even more sympathy, she grabbed her own bags, swinging them over her shoulder. She muffled her groan, but had to close her eyes against the pain, brushing off Paige's offer to carry her bag. She was going to carry her own shit, and walk right past the three men lurking outside.

She tried.

They intercepted her like they had a right to, caging her among the three of them. They were gentle, but she needed that an hour ago, now she just needed them to get away.

Paige, bless her soul, elbowed between them and wouldn't let them get to close, but they were close enough to make her twitchy and make her wolf whine. Like that helped.

"Please Ava, we didn't know," Roman rumbled off to her side.

"No because you didn't bother to ask," She hissed, fist clenching. The actions they took didn't bother her so much, it was the fact that she was actually trying. For a moment, she was changing. For them.

"Ava," Seth began. A deep growl rumbled her chest, her eyes slowly glowing as her wolf seemed to finally wake up, strengthening her and empowering her.

"Leave me alone."

And when she looked up into Seth's eyes, the soft brown eyes couldn't even make her stop from leaving.

* * *

For being such a shitty friend, Paige was an awfully good one to her. She didn't even have to ask, Paige didn't even ask her, just booked her flight, gave her directions and the key to her apartment. She'd been here for the last three days by herself, last night the first night Paige returned.

She held reserves just going to someone's apartment, but quickly changed her mind when the first night she got here she was immediately soothed by the scent of Paige all over the apartment. It sounded weird, but when she woke up in the middle, back spasming, she didn't feel alone even if there wasn't a person in the apartment.

They fell into a surprisingly easy rhythm. Maybe it had to do with both of them wanting this, Ava not wanting to be alone just yet, and Paige wanting to keep an eye on her. Whatever.

She wasn't that clingy and this was nice, it was quite and a whole week off. It was mostly spent healing, but she had four days left and she was going to take advantage.

They were both sitting and eating breakfast when Paige's phone went off, interrupting the peace. She answered it with a scowl, one that only grew by the time she was done with the call.

"What's up?" Ava questioned.

"I have to step out a minute."

Ava frowned and set her bowl off to the side, watching as she got on her shoes. "You look like you just ate a spider," She commented, completely confused.

"I'll- I'll just be back."

She watched her go, frowning at the sorry she heard just as the door closed. Sorry for what?

Maybe Ava had over stayed her welcome. She curled up on her side and focused on the TV, flinching at the twinges in her back. Five minutes hadn't even passed when the door reopened.

"Done being weird?" She asked, not bothering to look her way. But when she didn't get a response, she looked up and immediately got up from the couch, backing away and looking for an escape route.

They fanned out, assuring that she'd have to go through one of them in order to isolate herself. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Her wolf came out ,barely, still too weak to do anything impressive or to give her any actual strength. It was just enough to let her know she was here.

"Hear us out," Dean rasped.

"I don't care," She immediately said. "It doesn't matter what you say."

"It matters to us."

Some how Seth had moved closer, close enough that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. Beyond grateful he didn't, but pissed and a little scarred with how cornered she felt. She couldn't show her panic, couldn't let them know the effect they had.

So she risked closing her eyes to compose herself, biting her lip when she felt them move closer, their heat surrounding her on every side. Arms encircled her waist, breath ghosting over her neck, a chest barely brushing against her back. It was so gentle, so completely opposite to what she ever experienced. It was almost…. It was too careful, and it reminded her why he had to.

Eyes popping open, she yanked away from Roman and moved further away from all three of them, keeping her back to them as she fisted her hair. "This isn't happening," She mumbled, more to herself. "It can't. Especially after what happened. You, you don't even know me."

"Let us get to know you," Seth said quickly, making her turn to see the three of them starring at her, for once looking vulnerable. "And whatever you want to know about us, we'll tell you."

"What happened before," Dean trailed off, clenching his fist and not being able to finish.

Yeah, try living through it buddy.

"No excuse," Roman said. "None of us will ever forget your cries. Ever." He slowly approached her, obviously not wanting to scare her away. They all were looking at her like she was a caged animal and she kinda was, wasn't she? "Let us make it up to you. Please."

His strong hands settled on her hips, clear grey eyes revealing all the emotion he felt, and he was surprisingly gentle for being so big. She could only imagine how good it would feel to be wrapped in them, but she couldn't. Not right now, they all had her overwhelmed.

She yanked away, backing away from them and repeatedly shaking her head. She had to take a few deep breaths to keep everything together because despite her hurt, she felt their's too, all of them. It was almost enough to shock her and momentarily distracted her. Normally being intuned to mates emotions and feelings didn't happen until months, years, into bonding.

She'd never heard of it happening this soon, especially without bonding of any sort happening. She should take it as a sign, take it as it was, that they were her mates, they weren't playing her, but mates didn't do what they did.

She realized couldn't before because she was too hurt and too consumed in keeping barricades up, pushed them away to much to notice, but now she did and now… .

It pissed her off that it only hurt her more. A spasm in her back had her flinching and fist clenching, resulting in flashes of anger and worry enter Roman's gaze, and he took a step towards her at the same time the door opened.

"Back up," Paige hissed, "and get the hell out of my apartment."

They barely looked at her, not bothering to acknowledge the women. All eyes remained on Ava, and her eyes remained on the ground.

"We're going to make it up to you Ava, one way or another," Roman promised.

She didn't look up, closing her eyes when a pair of lips barely touched her forehead, followed by one on her cheek and another on her temple, the tension never leaving her body even when the door closed.

She shook from it, from the emotion that over took her from the struggle to keep her emotion in.

"I'm sorry," Paige immediately said.

"It's fine."

"Hunter called and ordered I give them a chance. I would never have"

"Paige, its fine. I'm not mad," Ava said. "I'm going to lay down. I need to sleep this day off."

If only she could forget about it too.

* * *

"And if you go to the bathroom," Paige was saying.

"You'll be by my side. Got it," Ava nodded, keeping her head back against the seat, eyes closed. Today was her first night back after a week off. She wasn't wrestling, her back wasn't healed enough and she kept getting spasms, but they wanted her evaluated and to get her back into the swing of things.

Right, because that's something they could fix in a night back.

"The only thing that'll separate us is my match," Paige continued.

"When am I going to meet your mate?" She interrupted, turning her head to look at her. "I mean, after all, I didn't even know you had a mate.

A slight blush spread across the smaller diva's cheeks. "Sorry about that," She muttered, referring to her shots taken a few weeks ago. "But uh, you probably met him some point, he's been on the indies for awhile but just got resigned.. Alberto.

"Del Rio?" Ava whistled, grinning at the almost scarlet red diva. "didn't expect that one. He's hot. Hell of a worker."

"Don't hit on my mate," Paige growled teasingly.

"How did you meet?"

"An indies show, knew right away and kept in contact. Nothing happened until he got signed, he didn't want us to deal with the long distance."

A found smile slipped across her face, and Ava looked away. It seemed like a private moment, like she shouldn't be in the car while she remembered. And of course she had to lighten the mood.

"Can you imagine the pups you'll produce? Your pale skin and his dark?"

And so the debate continued up until they arrived at the arena, the mood then went tense as she spotted them. She wasn't sure she was ready to face them. Not anymore then she was the other day in Paige's apartment. But she needed to get out of the car.

A spike of irritation flashed through her and it set her teeth on edge. Since when was she a coward? When did she avoid trouble?

 _Since you got a scent of them and knew the were hers and she was there's. And then after they whipped away her trust._

Throwing open the car door, she slammed it shut and slammed that part of her brain shut. She didn't need truth, she need space. And alcohol.

She probably wouldn't get either today. She'd no sooner thrown her bags over her shoulder and then they were grabbed from her. She didn't say a word, instead grabbed Paige's bag and handed them off, not helping but to smile. She turned and came face to face with Seth.

"Its good to see you smile again," He muttered, smiling easily at her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and Paige's growl helped her exhale, finding peace in her friends protectiveness.

"Down girl," She muttered, smirking in Dean's direction, who had a heavy scowl on his face.

"Excuse me Ms. Ava." They all turned to find a young stagehand shifting from foot to foot. "Hunter would like to see you right away."

She straightened up, worry and anxiety overtaking her. "Ava," Roman muttered, reaching out to touch her wrist.

"I'm going with you," Paige declared, throwing her bags at Dean. "Why don't you do something useful?"

He growled at her, jaw ticking, and she straightened up, all too ready and willing to take a jab at him, but Ava couldn't deal with their shit, not now.

"I'll be fine," Ava said.

"Are you sure?" Roman began.

"Fine," She snapped, brushing him off, though she was far from it and wanted nothing but Paige to hold her hand.

But this wasn't her, she didn't need people, didn't rely on them, didn't want to. So she went by herself to get it over with, only hesitating once she had to knock, but eventually did, heart pumping faster then she cared to admit.

That didn't stop once she saw Steph waiting along with Hunter. "Ava," She said, standing and pulling her into a hug. It was so motherly and caring Ava didn't know how to react, awkwardly hugging her back. "I'm sorry about Smackdown. My husband," She tossed a heated glare towards him before looking back at Ava. "Was a week enough? Do you need more time off?"

She was starring at her with so much concern and compassion it threw Ava off, and all she could do was shake her head. She was led to a seat and dutifully sat down, becoming eye level with Hunter. He didn't radiate the concern and compassion his wife did, but there was guilt there.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize," He said. "I followed protocol and it wasn't the right thing to do. I realize that not, especially without asking. I can personally assure you nothing like that will happen to you in this company ever again."

 _Like you promised it wouldn't happen in the first place? Like you promised this pack was nothing like my last? How you would protect me? How sorry you are Hunter? Because I'm in pain every time I sit the wrong way, I can't sleep, and I can barely feel my wolf. You've got her so scared she wont come out to even tell me to accept this apology. So exactly how sorry are you Hunter?_

"And I hope this doesn't affect our progress."

She didn't have anything for that other then to laugh.

"Look," he began.

"If that's all you brought me here for then I'd like to leave."

Hunter and Steph exchanged looks, and it was clear they were arguing about something, but whatever it was, she didn't need to be there for it.

"You can go," Steph finally said, offering her a smile.

She didn't need to be told twice, rushing out of the office only coming to a stop when she spotted Roman lurking outside. "Wanted to make sure you're okay," He explained.

"Fine."

He was hurt by her lack of response, she could feel that, but she couldn't feel enough in herself to care. She glanced down and when she looked back up, he was there, gently reaching up to cradle her face.

"I know you're hurt. I can feel it, and I know you can feel us. But you will never understand how much I hate myself for what we did to you."

She licked her lips before responding. "You'll never understand how much I hate you for what you did to me."

 **Does this qualify as Ava being in bitch mode again...? Though can you blame her exactly? Anyway, appreciate the support from you guys!**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Debwood-1999: Any progress Ava made in this pack just got demolished in this chapter unfortunately, but I couldn't make things easy on her, at least not yet anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

 **NESSAANCALIME6913: pretty much said everything Ava's thinking. Not like her old packs, but that's all she see's and can focus on. As for being pushed too far this may be it. There's only so much someone can take.**

 **calwitch: She was in a terrible pack, so for people to just expect her to take it is pretty ridiculous, isn't it? And at this point any progress just slipped away.**

 **wolviegurl: Here you go :)**

 **Msaju17: Unfortunately we don't learn just yet, but hope you enjoyed this!**

 **thewardensrose: I defiantly have more/better things planned around her mark! We aren't over it yet, and glad you're nejoying where everythign is going! Hopefully I can keep you guys happy**

 **freaymichaelson: Hope you loved this just as much even though it is more depressing!**

 **Until then, see you guys next time. And happy holidays for those who celebrate!**


	9. Chapter 9

"They are persistent," Paige stated.

"Annoying more like it, and unable to know when to give up," Ava said, rolling her eyes.

"They know what they want," Paige muttered.

"You'd think they'd get the hint," Ava mused. "Especially after everything I've said." Said to Roman. She… she couldn't think about that. Couldn't remember the intense emotion she felt from him, or the amount of guilt that left her sick to her stomach.

They left her alone the next two days, but it didn't last long, Roman just has been avoiding her since. Maybe it was for the best, she decided, what would she say to the men she hurt so badly?

She had to close her eyes before reopening them, finding Paige watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," She said. "It's just.."

Ava cocked her head. "You think I'm being too harsh?"

"No, let them suffer," She said immediately. "All you want, but try putting it into perspective."

He brows furrowed. Perspective? "What?" How could she say in anyway, they were right?

"I'm sorry, I didn't"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I just don't understand." That was putting it mildly.

Paige sat in front of her and idly spun her phone around. "I don't know all of the rules, but it's against the law to hide your mating mark, something about it being unfair to pursing males."

"So whipping me"

"Was your best bet. They could've killed you, or blackmailed you from any pack."

It didn't make sense, doesn't make it right, but she understood. Even just a little bit.

* * *

She looked up just in time to see them enter the gym. She immediately looked down, averting her gaze as they walked past, resuming her own workout once they started theirs. Her reaction was stupid, it was a public gym, they could come here if they wished, and there was no reason why she should let this effect her. But as she continued to workout, her mind wondered to her earlier conversation with Paige.

Perspective.

From her perspective, they hurt her, but she couldn't deny that they were hurting as well. She added weights onto her squat bar, debating her next move. She could squat this easily, her max weight was 20 lbs more, but as she glanced over and found Seth just looking away, she made her decision.

She remained leaning over the bar, watching Seth come her way and surprisingly enough, walking pass her and to the free weights. Oh.

So they were understanding her need for space. She should take advantage, but Paige's words range through her head. Perspective.

"Seth," She called, opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked immediately stopping and looking at her.

Funny how they did that. Stopped whatever they were doing to help her. Even after her nasty words. "Spot me?"

"Yeah, of course."

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea, because she needed to focus on the weights, but her attention was on him, his heat seeping into her back, hands ghosting over her hips. She didn't take into account how personal it was. But she needed to get through this.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and took a few steps back, gaining her balance before slowly lowering down.

The first three were easy enough, a little shaky due to his close proximity rather then strain, but by the fourth rep, he was off her mind and it truly was shaky.

"Come on Ava," He muttered. "Muscle up, up up!"

She grunted as she did so. Two more. She did it even more slowly, and knew she could've resumed, could've muscled through, but she screwed up.

She looked up and saw his eyes, dark eyes starring so intently at her, she lost focus and she suddenly wanted away, wanted this weight off her shoulders.

"Shit, come on Ava," Seth grunted, catching her as her legs began to collapse, arm snaking around her waist and lifting her, weight and all.

"Sorry," She muttered as they set the weight back.

"It's fine," he dismissed. "Are you alright? You did amazing."

She half laughed but nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for the spot."

He continued to watch her and she began to feel uneasy. What did he want?

"You aren't covering it up anymore."

There it went.

"Cats out of the bag. Kinda pointless." Sarcasm. It was beginning to feel like her old self was coming back. But then he flinched and she felt her defenses crumbling. "Thanks again," She muttered, dropping eye contact and moving to return the weights, but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at him.

"Come to lunch with us," her eyes widened but he hurried on. "After this, wherever you want. Just… please."

"I… I can't. Not right now. Maybe another time."

His hands dropped from her and she did the one thing she was good at. She fled.

* * *

She glanced up just in time to catch sight of his blue eyes before they collided. His arms wrapped around her, palm between her shoulder blades and on her sorest, deepest mark. Air escaped between her teeth and she jumped back, black spots swimming in her vision.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and kept her steady while her vision slowly cleared out, revealing Dean holding her. His eyes were darkened, lips drawn in a tight line, rage etched on his face. "Let me see it," he demanded.

It? The last it they wanted to see turned out pretty badly.

She frowned in confusion, ready to tell him to go to hell with whatever it was, but with the grip on her shoulders, he spun her around and shoved her forward into the wall.

She barely caught herself, bracing against the wall, a growl rumbling in her throat, about to turn around and snap when he pressed against her.

She froze, muscles tightening a the feel of him so close. "what the hell?" She growled, but trailed off when she felt him move down her body, hands sliding down her sides and coming to rest on her hips.

She could feel his breath on her lower back, indicating he was on his knees. For her. She didn't care how this might look, or what other people were thinking. Funny how they did that. Make it impossible to think, to care, about anything but them. Later when she was alone and think about these moments it enraged her she didn't have any control.

But right now. Now she was frozen in place and uneasy of Dean's actions. What was he going to do? His hands slipped up under her shirt with him. "Hey," She growled, attempting to push off the wall. This was too far, he couldn't see them.

"Stop," he warned, hands tightening.

"Listen here jackass"

Her breath caught, curling her hands into fist, nails digging in her flesh. Her whole body trembled and when she remembered to breath, that was shaky too. He moved further up, not stopping with his actions until he reached her neck, allowing her shirt to fall as he braced himself against her, hands caging her in.

Her back tingled from his kisses, her heart tingled with their meaning, and she found herself leaning into him. His chest vibrated against her as he rumbled in approval, nose skimming down her neck before he placed a feather light kiss there too.

Her eyes slipped shut, only opening when the warmth of him disappeared and he no longer caged her in. He left.

Good, she thought bitterly, blowing out a puff of air. She needed to get control, especially when it came to these three men.

She walked on shaky legs to the locker room, putting on a brave face when it was far from the truth. She wanted to act unbothered by all of this, the kisses, the continual pestering, all of it didn't matter. But with her heart still beating too fast, it was hard to deny her attraction and the way those kisses made her feel. God, how did they get under her skin?

She strode into the female's locker room and her dating woes became the least of her worry's. "You look like shit," She frowned.

"Charmer," Paige rasped, not looking up from her stooped over position.

"Why don't you go home? You cant wrestle like this."

"I'm not on the shows."

"Even more reason to leave," Ava straddled the bench and got a better look at her. "I hope this isn't contagious."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Ava said, standing up and beginning to pack her bags. Paige watched her, not fighting it.

"I'm your ride."

"And I'll find another one even if I got to flash my tits to someone. Seriously, go."

Luckily it didn't take much more, but as Ava watched her dive away, she bit her lip and accepted the fact that she just screwed herself over. She didn't know if she could find another ride. The divas weren't her friends and wouldn't give her a ride, and none of the guys would offer her one, if they did they'd expect something in return.

She was serious about flashing her tits, Dolph would appreciate that, but since her lashing everyone knew The Shield was interested, putting her off the market. Meaning she only had one option.

She had to admit to herself seeking them out wasn't the smartest decision nor was it necessary. She wanted to see them. She wanted to keep getting close to them she realized with a jolt. She started to rely on seeing them. What was happening?

She was beginning to feel dizzy with her thoughts and emotions. She couldn't think this out, and a part of her didn't want to. This wasn't her, but it was becoming her.

* * *

Nerves ate away at her, and it didn't help that she ended up having to wait nearly twenty minutes, receiving plenty of looks from those who existed the locker room. She gave them right back, unimpressed with their stupidity and rudeness.

Just when she was about to lose her nerve, the door opened and she looked up, fully prepared to glare at whoever they were, but softened when she saw it was Seth.

He didn't see her immediately, but when he did, he jerked to a stop, surprise written all over his face. "What are you doing out here?" he questioned, helping her stand. "How long were you waiting?"

"Not long," she dismissed, glancing down for a minute to brush her legs off. When she looked back up he was watching her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Well no." She stopped and had to restart, seeing the concern only grow in his eyes. "I uh, I need a ride and was wondering if I could catch one with you. Either to the hotel or rental cars, doesn't matter."

Concern melted off his shoulders, she could almost see it disappear off him. "Of course, and don't be ridiculous, you can ride with us the rest of the week if you want."

She didn't know about that. Didn't know if she could spend that much time with them, but she appreciated his overly concern.

"We'll swing by the diva's locker room and pick you up after the show," He promised.

"Thank you. If its an issue."

"Shut up," He interrupted. "It's not a problem, seriously."

She raised her eyebrows at his rougher tone but nodded. "Thank you," She repeated once before scurrying off and preventing anymore conversation happening. Things were too easy with him, conversation wasn't a chore and that was enough to make her walk faster.

* * *

She failed to think this plan out fully. She knew it would be slightly uncomfortable, but she would suffer through it so Paige could get better. But she sincerely doubted she'd willingly do this is she'd realize she'd have to face Dean again after earlier. What was she going to do? What would he do?

She still wasn't sure what happened other then he'd kissed her marks and she didn't hate it. It made her feel… loved.

She threw some water on her face to try and clear her mind of Dean and it worked, only for him to be replaced with Roman. She paled in realization that they hadn't seen each other since her hate comment. Oh God.

She swayed on her feet and fought not to panic. Could she do this? Did she have a choice?

Besides, she stalled enough, no doubt they were waiting on her, or would be soon. Time to put her big girl pants on. Besides, Seth was probably doing to get her. He was the only one she didn't have an issue or awkward encounter with yet.

It didn't stop her from taking her time gathering her bags, planning to stand outside the locker room and wait, but when she opened the door she found Roman waiting for her. His hair was pulled back into a low bun, jeans, a loose shirt that showed off his muscles, slightly flexed from their position crossed over his chest.

He didn't say a word, they didn't say a word, simply walked side by side to their car, Dean and Seth already there, loaded up and waiting for her. Her bags were thrown in and they were on their way.

She was in the backseat with Seth, the only one who was talking to her, and even he didn't want to be social anyway. She'd only close her eyes for what seemed a moment, but when she reopened them, she was leaning against something really warm. She snuggled into the firmness, her hand coming up to rest against it as well. Still half asleep, she took in the scents around her.

They only made her more lax, more sleepy. She felt safe, her wolf would approve. A jostle made her flinch and she became more alert this time, and she heard the soft mutter of a voice. Not just any voice. Seth's.

That made her realize and wake up fully, going tense on her "pillow", that was actually his thigh. She pushed up off him and starred at him with wide eyes. He frowned and his hand fell off her side, obviously upset with her moving, but remained on the phone while she focused on creating distance.

She was breathing too fast and she focused on that first. It wasn't a big deal, she fell asleep on him, wasn't the first time she accidentally fell asleep on a travel buddy, but with him it was different. With all of them it was different.

He continued to watch her while on the phone, and it took her a moment to realize it was her phone. She narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to possibly yell, but he said goodbye and hung up, but kept her phone.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Who was that?" She asked, ignoring his question and grabbing her phone. "How did you even get it?"

He gave her a wolfish grin. "I went in your pocket."

If she remembered correctly, her phone was in her back pocket, meaning he no doubt got a good feel of her ass, and he looked all too happy about that.

She felt blood rush to her face but she ignored it and repeated her question. "Who was it?"

"Paige. She said she accidentally cancelled your rooms."

It took her a moment to comprehend and she frowned. Cancelled their rooms? Realization came to her, the rooms were part of the rental car deal set up between the hotel and dealership. "Shit," She muttered, scrubbing her face. What else could happen?

"I told her you would stay with us." Her head snapped up and she starred at him with her mouth wide open. "You aren't staying with anyone else," Seth growled and a rumbling from the front seat reminded her they weren't alone and that apparently they were about to gang up on her.

"There's other rooms," She snapped, eyes flashing.

Their gazes clashed, hard headed male and stubborn female, neither looking away. Ava was close to breaking this stare off, especially when she realized how hot he looked upset, but he looked away first, jaw ticking.

"If there isn't you're staying with us."

This time she did look away and chose to stay silent the rest of the way, fuming about the situation. She knew pouting about it would do nothing, but at the same time, all she wanted to do was complain how unfair all of this was.

She didn't ask for three mates Potential mates, she corrected herself. Potential mates was putting it nicely.

She stormed out of the car the instant it came to a stop, grabbing her bags before any of them could even try and going to see if there was an open room. It didn't even cross her mind that there wouldn't be one. So when that was exactly what the receptionist said, she felt as if the ground underneath her opened up. That meant…

She closed her eyes.

"It should be under the name Reigns," Roman rumbled, coming to stand directly behind her, close enough she could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. She didn't open her eyes or move away from the counter. She'd just jumped head first into the deep end, and she wasn't sure if she could swim.

The receptionist cleared her throat, and Ava shot her a glare, but nether less moved away, turning to find them waiting for her. How considerate.

Her lips drew up in a snarl and she strode past them into the elevator. They joined her and thankfully kept their distance, sensing she was rattled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Seth asked softly.

"No," She half laughed, looking up. The feeling of them being so close was driving her insane. "But I don't have a choice do I?"

Her eyes closed again and she tried to focus on her breathing. Sensations where attacking her from all sides and she couldn't help but wonder if that's how they felt.

 _No, because they accepted that you're theirs and are tuned into your feelings and senses. Why do you think they got the hint and is giving you space?_

She looked around at the three men and found that none of them were looking at her like they usually would. So maybe they did get the hint. Maybe they could feel her…

She attempted to tune in on them, but found it nearly impossible. Too much energy and emotion bouncing around in her head. But one did stand out.

It ate at her, made her heart ache. Guilt. Who had it?

She didn't have to ponder it long, the elevator doors opening and allowing her to squeeze threw them and allowing her to breath again. It rattled her more then she wanted to admit, and while it wasn't so strong anymore, it still bothered her.

Bothered her enough she had to go and immediately lock herself in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, taking the time to get herself under control. She needed to remind herself of who she was. It wasn't someone rattled easily or someone who let men change her, even if they were her men.

She straightened up and starred at herself in the mirror, her reflection reassuring her she wasn't changing completely and that she was in control. She could handle this.

With that small pep talk, she existed the bathroom and found all three standing around and clearly waiting for her. She stiffened and eyed them all wearily. "What?"

They exchanged looks and some form of silent communication passed between them, something they seemed to be ready good at she noted.

Dean rolled his shoulders back before slowly approaching her, catching her gaze and keeping it. The closer he approached the more nervous and twitchy she became, and Dean caught on to that and stopped a few feet away. It was still almost too close, close enough that she could catch his feelings and could feel that it was him who nearly suffocated her with guilt.

She regarded him with confusion. Why? Was he about to do something?

He rubbed the back of his neck, nerves coming through. It was so unlike the cocky, arrogant bastard she knew that it actually worried her. Was something wrong?

He exhaled and regarded her carefully. "We want to see your back."

Of all the things they could ask for, that wasn't something she expected. Her eyes widened in shock, mouth dropping open before she quickly snapped it shut, taking a step back. "No."

"Ava."

"No," She repeated, shaking her head.

"We want to."

"Haven't you done enough?" She spat, not caring how hurtful that was and unfair since she could feel their guilt. The look on their faces made it all worse.

She turned to escape into the bathroom, willing to hide in there the rest of the night, but didn't get far. Hands clamped on her hips and she was dragged back into a warm chest with enough force it made her gasp.

She could feel every ridge, every hard muscle, pressing against her back. There was no distance, no space between them, and she shuddered at the feeling, eyes slipping close in embarrassment at her uncontrollable reaction. Her wolf was fully awake now and while still slightly pissy, she appreciated an alpha in charge, responded to it. And right now, Dean was full alpha against her.

"If you think you're the only one struggling," He rasped, "you are very, very wrong."

A heat coming from deep inside spread through her, and yet at the same time she shuddered, goosebumps spreading across her skin. Her wolf was causing this. Her wolf was punishing her, she realized. She knew what she wanted, even if Ava didn't.

She whimpered in confusion and pain. Everything was fuzzy, the only thing grounding her was the man at her back.

"Shh," Dean whispered, pressing soothing kisses on her neck. "What you're feeling, all of it, it normal."

Normal? Words were becoming harder to process, but she managed to snap out through gritted teeth. "Why don't you feel it?"

He rumbled in rumbled in response. "We've accepted you're ours."

Now its your turn was left unspoken, but she heard it nether less, sinking back into herself and into the battle between the wolf. This had never happened before, and to say it freaked her out was an understatement.

She lost track of time, would have lost track of everything if it wasn't for Dean. He continued to sooth her, pressing kisses along her neck, shoulders, nuzzling his face against her, hands stroking up and down her sides, her arms, wrapping around her.

Eventually things seemingly clicked into place and her tremors slowed, heart rate lowering as did her breathing. She became more aware of her surroundings, and where she was with who. She straightened up, no longer leaning into Dean and finding her balance. She couldn't pull away, he still had an arm wrapped around her, and she hesitantly laid her hands on it, telling herself it was to push him off but that never happened.

"Let us see Ava," he breathed against her ear. "We want to make sure you're okay."

She wouldn't win this. Couldn't win this, not after the wolf incident. It left her tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, but it didn't stop her pride from trying, even if she knew they won.

She gave the barest of nods and Dean immediately let her go, taking a step and giving her room. How considerate. When she turned around, she found them all watching her, waiting. It caused warmth to rise in her cheeks and she felt very unsure of herself. How were they going to do this? How was she going to do this?

"Lay on the bed if you've got to, but we aint leaving," Dean said.

Her eyes narrowed and she bore her teeth at him, but over his shoulder she could see Seth and Roman watching her, both with a pointed look, waiting. There was no getting out of this, she allowed this to go too far to try and back out. And if she was being completely honest, she knew deep down they'd never force her to do anything and if she wanted to leave, they'd let her.

Yet she got on the bed. She faced away from them, because if she didn't, this would never have happened. She had to brave up courage in order to do what was next. Such a simple task, but it revealed a lot. Talking a deep breath, she thought fuck it and threw her shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind her. Oh God.

She shivered and had to stop herself from wrapping her arms around herself, jumping when she heard Dean growl, only making her itch to have her shirt on again. What was she doing?

She felt the bed dip beside her, causing her head to snap in that direction, seeing Dean crawling on the bed beside her. "Lay down," He urged, making a point not to touch her, to not pressure her.

She realized she was shaking and whether it was from nerves, fear, or adrenaline, she tried to hide it by following his command, lowering herself on the mattress, folding her arms like a pillow and hiding her burning face.

She tried not think about the fact that she was practically on trial, being examined and looked apart and exposed.

A full body tremor shook her and she only trembled more when a hand stroked down her back, Dean trying to soothe her. It helped a little, all up until the point where a firm set of lips brushed against her back.

She jumped from the shock of it all, but hands held her down and resumed brushing against her back, calming her. The lips returned. The slight brush of the beard made her assume it was Seth who was brushing teasing kisses along her marks, careful over her marks and bruises.

Every now and then his tongue would come out, swipe against her skin, gentle sucks here and there. She tried not to shift on the bed, or maybe arch her back against him. She hated, was mortified, that this was turning her on.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stop any noise to escape, but she was heating up quickly, body burning, aching. She found herself beginning to pant in pleasure and she was close to yelling out from it.

Everything was too much, but not enough. Not enough relief. Not enough distance from what was causing this.

She was seconds from losing her mind.

"Don't hold it in," Seth rasped near her ear. "Let us hear it."

She shuddered, beginning to slip between reality and unconsciousness, but his voice made something in her click, and she realized that while he spoke the lips hadn't moved. Meaning...

Her heart somehow pounded faster and she found the strength to try and fight, trying to push up off the bed, away from the large Samoan on her back. It was a fettle attempt and was met with a firm, solid chest, not budging. "Stay," he rumbled, the vibrations reaching her already trembling core.

She relaxed once more into the mattress and he continued up her neck, purposely pausing by her mark. it made her defensive and curious on whether or not it was because it was someone elses mark, or if it was because he somehow knew it would be too much for her.

She swallowed back her emotions, pushing all thoughts aside to realize they he was no longer touching her. None of them were.

Confusion littered her mind, and she acted without thinking, rolling over and freezing when her legs connected with bodies. hands gripped her legs and finished rolling her over, and she found Roman kneeling between her legs, Seth and Dean on either side of her in a similar position. Emotions attacked her on every level in a way that made everything blissfully go away. She was aware of everything that was happening, all of the things she felt, but they seemed far away, at least enough that she didn't have to deal with them, at least not right now. It was a good thing, considering it seemed she had bigger things to worry about from the looks she was receiving from all three males.

She began to tremble for a whole new reason then before, this one was because of fear. Because the look that all three of them were giving her was the look of lust.

Her wolf reared up in the worst way possible, giving her a surge of energy, but no direction for it, so she took it as panic, sitting up and prepared to move away from them.

They were faster. When would she learn this? Roman leaned over her, causing her to land flat on her back with his hands on either side of her head, effectively caging her in. She looked up at him with nothing but fear in her eyes, causing him to let out a low growl.

"Ava."

 **I really love poly relationships. So much. And this is easily my favorite chapter up to date, and probably of the whole story. Just saying. Thanks so much for the support, you guys freakin rock!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **NESSAANCALIME693: Boys can be stupid. Especially alpha males, but the boys get a little taste of what she feels here and understand even if its only a little bit.**

 **Allison: Yeah I don't think Paige and the boys will ever get along lol. And Hunter tends to think with his alpha more then anything else.**

 **calwitch: I debated writing it that way, having Ava let them sweat it out and fight it more, but she's a little weakened right now, frazzled, and maybe its taking advantage of her, but I wanted to show a softer, more caring side of the boys that I haven't been able to show yet. So I hope I got that across, but trust me, the struggle between Ava, the boys, and her pack are far from over!**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Glad you enjoyed! Ava's weakened now, walls down, wolf hurt, so they slipped in and comforted her when they could. We'll see if she lets this continue next chapter.**

 **Msaju17: hopefully this filled your expectations, and will continue to do so next chapter with the making up part :))**

 **Royal5231: Awe, I'm sorry I made you cry but at the same time glad I got that emotion across! As for Ava, she defiantly has a lot to decide, doesn't she?**

 **Lissa003: They defiantly can be over bearing but Ava's a strong women, or at least most of the time. We'll see her fire returning, I'm not a fan of writing an Ava that needs defending, though yours if much appreciated :)**

 **wolviegurl: Here you go! :)**

 **Debwood-1999: the boys definatly blew it, but here they tried to make it up, and we'll see more of Paige being a good friend and protector. As for hunter, Ava is a very closed off person, he cant exactly be blamed for not knowing, but for not thinking? His fault completely. Hope you caught up on sleep!**

 **Dark-Bright-Falcon: Sorry my update is so late, you probably have last chapter memorized! And glad the wolf thing came across, I definatley want to work on that next chapter and get better getting that across. Not trying to spoil, but that becomes a major part of this story.**

 **freaymichaelson: Is it wrong I'm happy you cried? It just feels good knowing I got that across considering that was my main goal! Hope you feel this chapter too!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" She quaked, flinching back. Her voice was too tight, too high pitched and trembled with fear. She trembled with fear of the unknown. They were unknown and what they wanted to do with her was. She didn't like questions left unanswered, and that's all that they were raising.

Roman growled from above her, making her eyes widen before everything was spinning and she found herself looking down at him, his arms encaging her against his chest and hers braced against the solid, warm, span of muscles under her.

She scrambled to get up, this position much worse than before. It left her open, and while she was no longer caged in by them, it made her feel worse and somehow even more vulnerable than before.

She began to push off his firm chest, attempting to keep as much space between the two of them as possible and made the mistake of forgetting about the other two, freezing when hands settled on her hips, keeping her immobile.

She remained straddling Roman's hips, staring down at him while her hands uselessly dangled at her side, switching to move, but was all too aware of the presence behind her. She knew it was Seth, seeing Dean kneeling at her side much closer and without remorse pressing against her.

So close.

Air exploded from her lungs, eyes popping open as she felt lips press against her neck. Her mark. She was barely aware of hands running up and down her arms in an attempt to soothe her trembling, because all she knew was the lips on her skin. They were gentle but firm, not letting their intentions go misinterpreted.

She didn't flinch away, but she wanted to. She was shaken to her core, and the moisture forming in her eyes went unchecked as she remained as still as possible, this moment forever being engraved in her core.

"Easy baby," Seth cooed from being, his breath brushing against her ear. He began to run his hands up and down her arms to further soothe her, the sweetness of it made her ache. But she was also afraid for what they had planned. The ideas running through her mind made her tense and once more Roman's dissatisfied growl sounded, gaining her attention for just a split second.

Dean took advantage, lips pressing firmly against her neck at the same time's Seth's hands clamped on her hips. She assumed it was to ensure she wouldn't go anywhere, but she wouldn't, even if she could. Because what Dean was doing made everything come to a screeching halt. Her wondering thoughts, her wolfs pacing, the trembling in her hands, and even her racing heart. It all stopped at the feeling of his lips on her mating mark.

She would have sworn time stopped if it wasn't for Seth's steady heartbeat against her back. Emotions swamped her and tears filled her eyes. Her was being so soft, gentle, his tongue running lightly over the indentations before pressing one last kiss and moving away.

Not completely, but enough that he could see her face now. She met his open gaze with an equally broken one, walls completely coming down in this moment and revealing everything, whether she liked it or not. She couldn't guarantee it would stay this way, that she'd be this open with her feelings, but she could give this to them in this moment.

Dean's hand cupped the back of her head in acknowledgement, momentarily bringing their foreheads together before moving back and giving Seth room to follow his lead, ravishing her mark with the same amount of love Dean did.

Dean remained close, only backing away when Roman sat up. Personal space flew out the window, but with them she was becoming accustomed to not having any. His large hands cupped her cheeks and examined her.

It was hard to fully make him out, the tears she was keeping in made everything blurry. But those tears were the only thing that kept her together. So even if they all knew she was crying, either from the sobs shaking her or the in-tune mating thing, she held on to them. Until Roman told her not to.

"Let go," he muttered, his nose rubbing against her collarbone. "Let it out baby girl." He ended in the same spot the other two, showing just as much love. "Let it go."

And she did.

* * *

Freshly showered, smeared makeup off, sweats on and hair up, Ava felt mostly human. Mostly. Her emotional breakdown an hour ago still lingered in her mind and if she thought back to it, she'd get teary all over again.

She couldn't very well call it an emotions breakdown, because all of it was the mental walls she built up crumbled around them. And they, there were just there and so… so kind.

They held her, whispered comforting words didn't let her go until she was ready. When she was, they understood her need for space and to gain composure. They left her to go get food and should be back soon. It didn't get past het that there were taking het time. She appreciated it.

But was also very hungry. So anytime now…

Besides her hunger, the longer they were gone the more time it gave her to think. Kind of ironic considering she wasn't sure what she should think. She never thought she'd be in this position again. Never be close to someone, not after….

Not after her last mate. And now she had three. Three who showed no interest in defacing her mark, but had in fact showed her love towards it. She didn't know if that would last. If they did pursue this, very big if, then that could change. But she had to push that aside for now.

 _For now_.

The door opened, pulling her out of her musings as the three boys walked in with pizza and wings. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Hungry?" Seth asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I need to be fed before groped from now on."

"Is that an invitation to grope you more?" Dean asked, breathing in her ear.

She shuddered against his chest and purposely elbowed him in the gut to escape back to her bed with her plate of food, ignoring his deep laugh.

They all settled down with their food into a comfortable silence that just fit effortlessly like they'd been doing this forever. It spoke volume's about the situation.

To bad Ava wasn't prepared to listen. She glanced up to find Seth watching her, clearly amused over something. "Do you have a problem Mr. Rollins?" She questioned, putting her empty plate to the side.

"I always thought of you as a salad girl, that's all," he chuckled.

She snorted in response. "With these thighs? Far from it. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," Dean rasped from his spot on the other bed. "Seen enough girls in the indies starve themselves over stupid shit for a lifetime."

It was ridiculous with the cheerleaders when I was in football," roman jumped in, shaking his head.

"I stuck by positive people," Seth shrugged.

"I wish I had the same choice," Ava muttered, dropping her gaze.

She was aware of the bed shifting and then Seth was beside, lifting her head up to look at her, a frown on his face. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Damn.

"You didn't. I'm over sensitive over on my past." On opening up to people, but she didn't say that out loud.

"Why?" Dean was joining them on the bed, coming to her other side. No doubt roman would be here any second, this not being complete unless they triple teamed her.

"I don't think now's the time to get into this," She tried.

"Then let's make it," Seth said. "We want to get to know you."

"Seth," She muttered. Where did their understanding go? Why couldn't they get that she'd pushed her boundaries as far as she could tonight? Hell, she thought she'd done enough to satisfy them.

"We won't rush you," Roman said, standing at the end of the bed. The for now left unspoken. "But sooner of later, its going to happen. All of it."

The way he eyes her body left no wondering to the meanings behind his words, and a blush spread across her body in awareness. His chest expanded and the quite rumbling coming from of the body's told her that they didn't miss her reactions.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" She asked, changing the subject and moving off the bed to create space from them and their implications.

"Who do you want to sleep with the most?"

Damn them and their double meanings. "I don't know, nor care," She growled, going to take retreat into the bathroom for space. "Figure it out," She called over her shoulder, locking the bathroom door behind her. As she stood and examined herself, she began to questions what she was doing here.

As she stood and examined herself, she began to questions what she was doing here. Was this the right thing? Based on her appearance, she'd have to say yes. She looked… happy. It seemed stupid to say it, but it was true.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes didn't look so harsh, and she felt safe. It's been a long time since she felt that way, especially around other people.

She ran her hands under cold water to help cool off before she went out to face them, finding all of them standing around stripped to boxers.

It made her freeze, her efforts to cool off thrown out the window seeing so much skin and muscle. She had to catch herself, though the smirk on Dean's face told her she was caught.

"If this is your place, its not working," She said, eyes widening when Dean began to walk towards her, making her move away and his smirk widen. "Who am I sleep with?" She questioned, flinching at how that sounded.

"You can have all three darling, if you can handle it," Dean drawled. "Though it might be a tight fit."

"Me," Seth interrupted, drawing her attention. "You've got me."

Her shoulders relaxed, shooting Dean a glare that she knew would only encourage him.

"He's a cuddler," Dean threw over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. She glanced over and found Roman grinning at her, making her wonder exactly what she got herself into.

* * *

"Shit, you look terrible."

The diva groaned in response and threw the blanket over her head. Ava smirked and adjusted her grip on the phone, skyping Paige to check on her. "You're so flattering," Paige muttered through the blanket.

"Did you get any sleep on the plan?" Ava asked.

"Who cares about my shit, I wan tot hear about your room mates," Paige said, peeking up through the blanket. How was your sleepover? Or wasn't there much sleeping?"

"Funny," Ava grumbled, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. "It was…"

Yeah, how was it? She didn't give herself time to actually sit here and think it out. It would've been hard surrounded by them, especially considering they took away an ability she had to think, to fight. Her mind drifted as she thought about her little freakout in the middle of the night.

 _It was entirely too warm and stopped being cozy an hour ago. Sweat was beginning to form on her body, making her wake up quicker, eyes pooping open as she shifted in discomfort. It took her a moment to realize where she was and why she was so goddamn hot._

 _She was sprawled on top of a breathing heater, a leg thrown over his waist and hands curled on his chest. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to remain still, not wanting to wake him up._

 _Slowly she untangled herself from him and the blanket and moved off the bed, once off it flattening herself against the wall._

 _He chest was heaving, on the verge of a panic attack. She needed more distance. She scurried past him and other two unsuspecting sleeping figured and into the bathroom. She found condolence in the bright light of the room, grounding her but at the same time making it worse because she wasn't dreaming, this was real._

 _She thought she'd be fine, thought she could be an adult about this, but she never thought she'd wake up cuddling Seth freaking Rollins. What was she doing? She didn't know anymore._

 _She allowed herself some more time before slowly existing the bathroom, coming to a halt at the sight of Roman leaning against the wall, head aback against the wall, eyes closed. They opened and he slowly turned to face her._

" _You good?" he rumbled lowly._

" _Yeah," She breathed._

If only that was the case.

"Ava?"

"I'm scared," She finally said, having to look away and momentarily block her face from Paige. She was on the verge of a complete breakdown, completely different from the one she had the other day. That was mourning and acceptance of her mark. This, this was about her feelings and the fact that she was falling for them.

This was long overdue, but not exactly the best moment."

"I'm kicking their asses," Paige snarled, coming closer to the camera. "What did they do?"

"Nothing, I'm just." Her voice cracked and she focused on her shoes rather than Paige. "I don't know what I'm doing. I use to know what I wanted, where I stood and now…" She couldn't finish. She couldn't say the rest out loud.

Couldn't say that now she wanted them. She wanted mates.

"It's not their fault," She finally said, brushing a loan tear away.

"Can I still kick their ass?" Paige asked a minute later, drawing a little laugh from her. "Seriously Ava."

"I'm having a weak moment. I'll be find in five minutes.

"And then ready to cry again in 10."

"I'm confused, not pmsing."

"Can't tell the difference with you."

"Oh bite me."

"Sounds more up your mates ally, not mine." Ava simply shot her a look. "Too soon?"

"Way to soon." She wasn't sure when she'd be comfortable talking about it. "I need to go do this interview with this new chick. Renee Young, heard of her?"

"Nope. But you have fun with that."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Ava muttered once Paige logged off, slowly pushing to her feet. She hated to admit she felt better after talking to Paige, only another reminder of her change of heart. What were these boys doing to her?

Her hand shot out on the wall as a wave of dizziness nearly knocked her back down. A wave of heat over swept her and she shivered despite how hot she felt

She needed water. She better not have caught Paige's sickness. She made it to the girls room and immediately splashed water on hr face and neck, trying to clear her head.

She caught sight of herself in the morrior and everything slipped into place but managed to crumble at the same time. The eyes that starred back at her were burnt orange, the eyes of a lonely and aching wolf about to go in heat.

Her heart dropped out the same time her stomach fell out of her body. No, she couldn't do this. Not now, not yet.

She fell back against the wall, gasping in air as she clutched her mess of a stomach. She'd just started getting comfortable with them, accepting them as mates, but she couldn't go this far with them, she wasn't ready for physical contact. All the progress that was made would be thrown out the window because of this stupid heat.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stop her body's reaction and the need to be touched would be so strong she'd beg.

If they were good mates, they wouldn't make her suffer. Meaning…

There was no getting around this.

Aa spurring calmness settled over her and the tears came to a halt. This was happening whether of not she liked it, but she wasn't about to go in this situation without any control. Maybe she wasn't ready for this, but maybe this was exactly what she needed.

Slowly she regained her bearings and straightened up, wiping away her tears and getting one last look at herself. She wasn't sure when this actually would kick in, it being so long since she'd gone into heat, but she was sure she'd make it to one of the boys safely.

But as she neared the interview station, she realized that maybe she got the whole situation wrong. The _whole_ situation. Because standing there was non other then Dean Ambrose, standing too close to some blonde and looking way to cozy. Ava was aware of her wolf clawing at the back of her head to get out, to let her take care of whoever this bitch was, but the human side was too hurt and noisy to move, watching the situation unfold. She could have all of this wrong, could've just come in at the-

The blonde rose up on her toes at the same time Dean began to lean down, a proud smirk on his face, but ava didn't see no more, immediately spinning and taking off in the other direction. Her heart felt heavy, hurt, and while she held plenty of rage, it was temporary over shadowed as another wave of hear swamped her, a sheen layer of swear covering her body

Her arms crept up to wrap around her middle, a shiver racking her and her body beginning to cramp. One thing she did remember about this, was that the pain was before pleasure. She tried to keep her gaze down, not wanting to catch anyone's attention, but running into a full blown alpha wouldn't help at all.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted Alberto Del Rio walking her way, whistling loudly, not having a care in the world. That was about to change. Paige was her friend and his mate, meaning he was a potential ally and could get her out of here safely.

She hesitated, wondering if she should actually involve him in her mess, but the buzzing in her veins began to pulse and she bit back a groan, decision made.

She stumbled in his way, seeing a look of surprise on his face before everything went blurry and she cried out in pain, doubling over and using him for support.

"Whoa chica," he began.

"Help, please," She whimpered. "I need."

Once more everything turned black, the blood in her ears roaring to the point it was deafening.

"Come, we'll find your boys."

Ever in her confused, over heated state, she knew what boys she was talking about. "No," She rasped, still bent over at the waist and trying so hard for everything to become clear again. "I just need"

"Sounds like she needs a man."

She knew that voice but now couldn't place it, feeling as if ants were under her skin, pure fire in her veins and bees in her skull. The heat was indescribable, but it was too intense, having no choice but to succumb to it and giving in.

She felt her world tipping and barely heard that voice promising her a good time before everything slipped away.

* * *

The feelings of hands pawing at her sensitive flesh awoken her from her dazed state. She arched away, feeling as if the hands were touching her raw nerves themselves.

"Bloody hell," someone panted.

Her brows furrowed, the voice triggering something that made her focus shift from the fire burning her up. Something was wrong… this wasn't right. It was a struggle, but she opened her eyes and adjusted to the poorly lit room, pieces slowly coming together into her worst nightmare.

She was naked from the waist up, her cloths no where in sight and a very naked and very turned on Wade Barrett tugging on her jeans. Any remnants of heat in her body was replaced with adrenaline and fear, lashing out.

Her foot connected with his thigh, completely catching him off guard and allowing her other foot to slam into his stomach, knocking him away from her.

"Shit, get back here," He growled, lunging for her as she rolled away.

Her legs were too unstable to support her and she ended up stumbling into the wall, Barrett hot on her heels. Reacting too slow, he got a hold of her, yanking her back against his naked body. "Easy love, you wont be fighting once I'm done with you."

 _Not in this lifetime._

Her head snapped back, something cracking in the process, both parties crying out. Her head throbbed from the connection and she fought the urge to puke, more distracted by how light headed she was, causing her to drop to her knees. She heard Barrett collapse somewhere behind her, but would deal with him as it came. Right now, she had to move.

Adrenaline still coursing through her, she pushed to her feet and just managed to catch herself on the bed. Her eyes felt heavy, but she scanned the room for cloths, the coldness making her even more aware of her nakedness.

The shirt was completely ripped, forcing her to tug on her bra and jacket, trying to get out of here as soon as possible. She casted one more glance at the unconscious Barrett before escaping the dark hotel room. She tried to run far away from him and any chances of her being dragged back in, but she couldn't.

Her body felt too heavy, everything was hot and stifling, causing a rumbling in the back of her throat, a despite whine for help, for relief. She clenched her eyes shut and set her nails into the carpet. She couldn't give into her wolf and this seemingly act of "mother nature". Screw mother nature and her wolf.

It was a struggle, but she made it to her feet and a few feet down the hallway but came to a halt when it broke off in two directions she realized the full situation.

She had no idea where she was, where her stuff was, if she was even in the same city. On top of all of that, she was only wearing a bra and a coat worn more like a shawl. What was she going to do?

Her woeful debating drained her of energy she didn't have, and she had to lean against the wall just for support, putting her head back while trying to gain her composure. She could do this, she could-

A menacing snarl made her stomach clench, fear spiking hard, but the heat harder. The sound of a male so close affecting her more then she liked. Her head turned, almost reluctantly, and another whimper escaping her throat, but this one more of relief then anything. It drowned out the fear and even the heat for a minute as she spotted Roman down the hallway, leaking alpha and eyes glowing.

It made the heat worse, but it wasn't Barrett, so she could endure it for him. He quickly moved to her, moved on her, face digging almost painfully into her neck as he inhaled, snarling against her flesh. It burned when he touched her, made her ache in places and in ways she'd never felt before.

"Please." She barley recognized herself, so openly needy, pushing further against him, practically dry humping him, but she never felt this amount of need before. "Roman." Her hands curled around his biceps, but he pulled roughly away from her, a look of disgust filling his gaze.

"Barrett can have you," He spat. Then he did the unthinkable and left. Left her there alone in an unknown hotel, half dressed, aching and nearing on the point of need, and worst of all, completely heartbroken. As she collapsed on the ground and heaved with the force of her sobs, she knew this moment would forever be seared into her mind, for it was at this moment that her trust, her heart, her soul, completely shattered.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she remained there, hell, she didn't know if anyone had even walked by her, she only became aware was when she felt the ground move under her and she was scooped into someone's arms. She began to tense, but they were quick to reassure her, speaking softly to her in Spanish.

It was how she knew who it was and she was safe to let the blackness take her, muttering one thing before it did.

" _Don't tell them. Don't."_

* * *

Cold water pricked her sensitive skin, helping the remaining fuzziness go away. The heat was starting to fade, at least the worst of it, and all that remained was the feeling that she was in a car accident, her heart personally run over.

Del Rio… he was so considerate, taking such good care of her. He brought her back to his room and set her on the bed while he started a bath for her. He was all too careful when undressing her, it being far from sexual and he didn't linger once he set her in the tub, leaving her and giving her privacy, immediately calling Paige.

He'd been on the phone with her for a full 60 minutes, debating what to do with her. From what she could gather, she was going to San Antonio with him and back to his house where Paige was waiting.

For once she was glad she didn't have the choice, because she wasn't sure what she'd do.

There was a knock on the door. "Chica? I'm the setting the phone here. Paige wants to speak with you."

She didn't say anything, kept her eyes locked straight ahead, even when Paige began asking questions, cursing at her for not responding, _breaking down_ when she didn't respond,. But to that, to that, Ava could respond to, because she broke down too.

* * *

They walked side by side, Alberto being a gentleman and carrying her bags, but also remaining close enough that people would think of them as a couple. She didn't complain, considering it made her feel safe.

"There she is," He muttered at her side.

She glanced up and followed his gaze, spotting Paige standing alone and obviously looking for them. Once they were spotted she immediately rushed to them, attacking Ava in a hug.

No words were spoken, she just held her for a few moments until Ava had to pull away, emotions getting the best of her. "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys," She said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Are we."

"I know what you're doing," Paige growled, grabbing her arms hard enough to gain her attention. "It's not working, not now. You aren't pushing me away."

Ava didn't say anything, couldn't, because she knew if she did, she'd breakdown once more and wouldn't be able to keep her composure. And that was all she had left, couldn't Paige understand that?

"Come, let's get out of this airport, yes?" Del Rio urged, shuffling them along.

And while they were on the way to their house, with Paige and Alberto continually shooting her worried glances in the backseat, all Ava thought about was how the weather was in San Antonio.

* * *

Getting called in early was never a good sign, and she supposed she should be nervous, but at this point these types of meetings were just a part of her everyday life and she'd grown to accept them. Accept the fact that she'd never be enough, do enough for this company, for Hunter, or possible anyone else.

And she could see Hunters anger practically reflecting off of him, but he was going to give her a chance to explain. How considerate. Too bad she had nothing to say.

"There's nothing to explain," She shrugged.

"Barrett and your boys disagree," He argued.

It set her teeth on edge with how he said your boys. It was very clear they weren't going to be anything to her, just how she meant nothing to them. Especially Dean, evident by how quick he found someone to occupy his time with then she wasn't around. "They'll get over it," She said, when in reality all she hoped was that she'd get over it. Get over them and Barrett.

"Is this some joke to you?" Hunter snapped, getting frustrated with her.

She continued to look at him, her mouth opened, prepared to deliver a long spew of words she had in her head, but shut it at the last minute. She didn't trust herself, knowing she'd breakdown in the middle of it.

Hunter, sensing her disconnection to the conversation, sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment before speaking. "As of now you're being pulled from the shows, live and house and all of your appearances will be canceled. Any future storylines…"

She stopped listening, she barely remembered getting up and leaving his office. She wasn't sure she'd even gotten dismissed, only realized she wasn't in his office anymore when she was flat against the wall with a very angry Seth sniffing her neck.

"You don't smell like him," He growled.

She didn't have to ask who he was.

He pulled away and starred down at her, hurt and anger evident in his eyes. "You want to explain why you went to."

"Barrett?" She finished, noticing the way the lines at his mouth tightened at his name. "He was close, handy and got the job down. I didn't think it would be a problem." The lie left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Not a problem?" He was close to snapping, a part of her hoped he did, not helping but to feel she deserved it as some type of punishment. A twisted part of her felt disappointed when he turned away from her. He took a visible deep breath and turned to look at her once more. "I want the truth."

This was her opportunity. She knew that of all three of them Seth would be the one most likely to understand. He wasn't completely consumed in his wolf, not over run by alpha. He would be the calm one, the one that offered her comfort, he'd help her.

But she didn't know how to help herself. "That's it."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Not my problem," She attempted to move away but he reached out and grabbed her. "Don't you have a blonde to woo?" She spat, surprising herself almost as much as she surprised him, unsure of where that jealousy came from.

"What?" He frowned, loosening his grip. She used that as her advantage and yanked away, moving as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Ava stabbed at her food, not really hungry but not enough energy to say no to the food that was shoved her way. Sometimes it was better shoveling food then dealing with Paige and Alberto's harassment.

Speaking of them, they both acted as guard dogs on either side of her, occasionally growling at anyone who stopped to speak or looked a little too long. Mostly because rumors of her and Barrett's night was spread around, the rumor mill going strong tonight.

It didn't help that word of Dean choosing Renee over her was starting up as well. She was officially the talk of the company. Joy.

Paige made a noise in the back of her throat, drawing Ava's attention. She looked away quickly, but not quick enough, drawing Ava's attention to the situation a few tables away.

The situation being a pretty little blonde sitting on Dean Ambrose's lap, grinning down at him like she belonged there.

Jealous was a bitch, rising up Ava's throat in a low growl that caused Rio to grab at her arm in warning, prepared to stop her in case she did anything. And she realized she was close, muscles tightening as her wolf prepared to lunge.

But she didn't have the right to defend them, because they weren't hers.

It was a struggle, but she forced herself to relax and to look away from them, but only to look at the other two sitting at the table. Roman had his head down and was focused on his food, but Seth, Seth was starring right back at her.

She was caught looking. Caring.

She glanced over at Renee once more, before looking back at Seth with raised eyebrows, her little blonde comment earlier becoming clear to him as he sat up straighter, mouth opening.

Whatever he was going to say, even if it wasn't for her, she looked away, done with her emotions and this situation.

"Are you okay?" Paige muttered.

"Just dandy," She replied, resuming stabbing her food.

 **Surprise, an update that didn't come over a week apart! But at the same time sorry? This story is taking a turn to the sadder/less cheerful side and we'll see less and less of the boys in upcoming chapters. Sorry but I promise it has a purpose for this story!**

 **Thanks for every review, follow and favorite, you guys are really awesome, seriously, you dont get it.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **freayamichaelson: Trust me, I get it. I love when her walls are down, but we won't see that for awhile now. (i support Team Seth as well!)**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Glad you enjoyed them! I'm still working on adding more Roman, but glad you're enjoying it in the meantime!**

 **fanfic60: Thanks so much, glad you like my story! And trust me, Ava has a long journey ahead of her!**

 **Brookeworm3: I've always held a soft spot for the Shield, partly why I'll mroe stories involve them, but glad you like!**

 **wolviegurl: She let them in for a minute, but Dean messed up. We'll see where this goes from here i guess. thanks for reviewing!**

 **Msaju17: I loved writing last chapter and the beginning of this one, but the end not so much... I hope you like this chapter as well, even though it might be you're least favorite. :)**

 **Dark-Bright-Falcon: Glad I didn't make you wait so long like last time! Ava and her wolf will always be a continually fight, especially since Ava likes to keep messing with it and letting it run the show, but then putting her walls back up. its safe to say those walls are going to be up for a while. As for hunter, he knows he was wrong, but he isn't an ass kisser. In this story he can almost be called a bad guy, even those he isnt, he just makes bad choices and thinks soley with his alpha since he has a pack to run, so doing much more then apologizing? Probably not.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Siren, do you have any words to describe what just happened between you and Nikki and Brie Bells?"

"Any words, any words?" She spat, clutching her knee, growling through her teeth when a ref attempted to help her stand. "They just tore my ACL, you're damn right I have words Renee!" Taking a deep breath, she composed herself before glaring at the short blonde. "Unfortunately, none of them would cut as PG. So let me just say this: I will be back, and the Bellas, they better hope I'm feeling merciful when I do."

"Cut. Great job you two, that's a wrap!"

Ava immediately began to unwrap her knee, not thinking about how she just finished her last promo for her last appearance on TV for who knew how long. Nope, not thinking about it. But when she did, it enraged her.

Enraged her that she came here to wrestle, and all of that got swept under the rug because of a relationship. A relationship partly destroyed because of the blonde standing a few feet away, attempting to start a conversation.

"So Siren was from the indies, right?" She asked.

"Yupp." God she was a bitch. But attempting conversations with this lady was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well that's cool. Glad they let you stick with it, ya know?"

No. She didn't know. Didn't know a damn think. Why was she still talking?

"So do you-" She broke off with a giggle, causing Ava to glance up, irritation reaching its peek when she found Dean standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and chin rubbing against her neck.

Ava's stomach dropped.

"I'm trying to talk to Ava," Renee said, shying away from him.

Dean met her gaze, growling at her, anger still set in his eyes, all directed to her.

Lips drawing up in a snarl, she growled right back. It surprised him. Surprised her a little, having no idea she had that in her, but with this whole situation she was starting to learn more about herself. Like how she had a jealousy streak in her but she also had the ability to completely disconnect herself to a situation to survive through it. Like this one.

Because being up front and so close to these two hurt, it hurt knowing how quick all three of them was to dismiss her. Especially after how gentle and considerate they could be. She'd experienced it first hand, those were the men she submitted to, not the man standing in front of her right now.

But unfortunately for her, he still had the same effect on her. Just from looking at him, starring into his eyes, she felt the urge to look away because it was disrespectful to stare too long, because it was all too intense to stare too long, because if she did, se would submit to him. It pissed her off more then anything, because she shouldn't feel this way. Shouldn't feel the urge to submit to him, or feel jealous seeing him put his hands on blondie.

But she did. Because those hands touched her, should be touching her, and despite the hole she dug for herself, still thought of him as hers. Even if she never techniqually had him.

Feeling too emotional for this stare down, Ava caved and looked away, ripping away the rest of the makeshift bandage and stalked off, getting as much distance between them as possible. Stupid girly emotions.

She wanted to pretend this situation didn't bother her but it did, it did a lot. Ripping out her pony tail, she roughly fingered through her hair and attempted to go hide out somewhere, momentarily getting distracted by Alberto calling her name.

"You okay chica?"

Her temper flared, and Alberto gave her a perfect outlet for her emotions. "You don't have to pretend to be nice because of Paige. I don't need your sympathy or fake friendship," She spat.

Surprise was clear across his features, but he recovered quickly. "Aye, Paige has nothing to do with this. I feel responsible. I couldn't help you."

He was talking about Barrett she realized. Since he was a mated alpha, he couldn't stand between her and Barrett when she went into heat. It would be consider disrespectful to his mate and could result in other alpha's challenging him for Paige. So he couldn't help her, not without putting Paige at risk, and as her mate, he would never do that.

"Wasn't your fault," She mumbled, glancing away from him.

"Ava," he muttered. "What happened that night?"

Eyes widening, her head snapped his direction. That was unexpected from him. "Don't worry about it," She said, jaw clenching. He wasn't going to let it go, why would he? She began to leave, not surprised when he grabbed her and wouldn't let her go.

"Just tell me one thing amiga. Was it yes for both of you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you think I'm weak?"

"No," He growled, stepping closer and showing his temper. "You were in heat with an alpha who doesn't like no."

"I wanted it." It tasted like acid on her tongue, and she struggled not to flinch, especially when she saw the disbelief in his eyes. Shaking her arm loose, she backed away, and when she was sure he wouldn't stop her, left.

Talking about that night wouldn't help anything. He wouldn't feel any better and she preferred not thinking about it at all. Denial? Maybe, but she was surviving and that's all that mattered.

"Aye yo, Ava!" She glanced up and find Ziggler grinning at her, along with Swagger, Truth and Breeze. Trouble, meaning she should signore him and keep walking. She waited. "When's your next heat? Just so I can be around and catch you like Wade."

Her blood ran cold, jaw ticking at what he was implying and just informed her. She was becoming a target, she could tell from all their grins and sly looks on the other three faces.

"Or we can start practicing now?"

Her mouth opened, all too prepared to teach these boys all about who she was, but a much louder growl prevented her, all eyes turning to Roman who stood at the end of the hallway, his presence reeking of pissed off alpha and much more dominate then any of the boys standing in front of her right now.

Even his walk demanded attention, respect, with just enough swagger in his step it made his approach even hotter.

She hated him for him. So much so she couldn't look up at him when he came to a stop behind her. If she did, she'd regret what she'd do. She knew the other men left, they'd be stupid not to, but could also tell because all of his anger was now directed to her.

"Look at me." Anything but that. "Ava look at me." She couldn't. His growl was the only warning before he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall with enough force to force air out of her lungs, leaving her momentarily breathless. "Look at me!"

She'd never heard Roman raise his voice until that very moment, and maybe that's what strengthened her and helped her fight the sickness that had her paralyzed and let a man handle her like that.

With inner strength from her wolf, she brought her hands up against his chest and pushed, shoving him far away from her.

It took more strength and effort then it should, and as she leaned over dizzy with fatigue, tears formed in her eyes. Because it shouldn't be this hard, she shouldn't be this weak, and they shouldn't be so important. So special that they were breaking her.

Thank God she didn't give them everything, because the little but she did, they tore that all to hell.

She saw his hands reach for her and she reacted. "Go, go!" She screeched, slapping his hands away. "You don't owe me anything. Just go and be with little Miss. Blonde. Go be with your mate."

She nearly gagged on the last word, but she didn't, she got it out.

"Mate? God you're stupid," Roman huffed, trying once again only to get slapped again, again. 4"

"I don't need you," her voice wavered, but she powered on. "Never needed you."

She wasn't sure how she did it, but managed to make to the locker room, because completely losing it.

* * *

Her feet slapped the concrete as she ran through the local park, trying to get her frustrations out. Bringing her heart up and making herself exhausted usually did the trick, but right now even that wasn't helping her. She still had _them_ on her mind.

It was pathetic, really. That she was breaking down over guy-three of them for that matter! They came and went, and none of them got a piece of her or bothered her until.. She swore off serious relationships a long time ago, but what they offered was so much more than a relationship. It was a lifetime commitment. One that they had her looking forward to, maybe even a little excited.

But then they ripped it away, just like her heart.

She couldn't help it. Couldn't help but think about them. Think about the way they held her, reassured her, made her feel safe, kissed her mark. They were so gentle, so caring, so lo-

"Fuck!" She hissed, tripping and landing on her hands and knees. "Fuck fuck fuck."

Her hands were raw, as well as her knees, now throbbing in pain. This was just perfect.

She pushed to her feet, stumbling a little as they threatened to give out. Looked like she was going to have to walk home. In the rain. At least it suited her mood.

By the time she made it to her apartment, she was freezing, soaked, and her knee was starting to lock up. With a hot shower in mind, she was to distracted to notice the figure waiting for her in her apartment.

She glanced up just in time as a fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying on the ground, momentarily disoriented. Weight crushed her further onto the ground, hands beginning to pull on her shirt. It was the sound of fabric ripping that gat her motivated, twisting around enough until her elbow connected with his crotch.

It was enough that she could push him off and get up on her feet, stumbling to the light switch all while grabbed a knife off the counter.

"You piece of shit," She growled, tossing the knife back on the counter. Shit, that didn't help her knee.

"You bitch," Barrett growled back, withering on the floor, cupping his crotch.

"You're the only bitch I see."

He looked to be getting back up, and despite bad knee, and went over and kicked him in the ribs, getting more satisfaction then she should. But this was the second time he tried to rape her. This time without her being drugged up on her heat.

So maybe she kicked him once more. And maybe once in the head.

She looked around for her phone, dropping it somewhere when he punched her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she find it. Call the cops? Maybe call Hunter and telling him he hired a piece of shit?

The choice was taking from her as the front door opened and Paige came stalking in. "Alright you bitch, get ready" She broke off when she spotted Barrett on the floor, glancing at Ava with wide eyes. She took in her appearance, more importantly her ripped shirt, and seeing her half bent over, Ava could only imagine what was going through her head.

"Alberto!" She bellowed and immediately started towards the man on the floor, Ava quick to grab her and yank her back.

"Don't," She warned. Paige turned her burning gaze on hers, eyes wide. "It's not…"

She trailed off when full blown alpha Alberto Del Rio came flying in the room, chest heaving and eyes glowing. He found Paige, taking a step towards thinking she was in danger, but then shifted to Ava and then eventually Barrett.

He took a step forward, but Ava quickly stepped between them. "Get out Barrett," She snarled over her shoulder, not letting go of Paige or taking her hand off of Alberto's chest until Barrett brushed passed them and slamming the door behind him.

"I want his balls on my mantle," Paige snarled, stepping up to Ava.

Instantly Ava got right back in her face, nose to nose as her wolf snarled in her head, the challenge in her own home setting her off. "Are you forgetting who's life this is?" She snarled, grabbing her arm. "Who's business?"

Paige yanked out of her grip and took a step back, closer to Rio and glared at her, chest heaving, She wasn't upset, shocked, mad, and a hell of lot other things she couldn't word right now. "He just tried to rape you."

"You don't know that." She would have winced if she knew they wouldn't see it, because she was well aware of how lame that sounded, and how much of a victim she was being right now. So kept her mouth shut, didn't dig herself a bigger grave, and for whatever reason, Paige stayed silent too.

"Wow," She said finally. "The big badass Ava turns out just to be a big bitch."

"Excuse me?" Ava growled. "Remember who's house you're in."

A slight stare down pursued, and by technical terms ava won when Paige shook her head and walked out of her house, but she lost on a far, far greater scale.

Ava remained starring at the spot Paige once stood, only refocusing when Rio took her place, forcing her to meet his concerned gaze. He didn't say anything, just remained standing there looking at her.

And looking.

"What?" She snapped, nerved becoming frazzled and on the edge of a breakdown. "Do you want to just sit there and tell me what a loser I've become? Weak? Soft? Or are you going to turn into a big bad alpha and yell at me for upsetting your _precious_ mate?"

He didn't say anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? Doing anything? God, she was going to-

He pulled off her train of thought by pulling her into a gentle hug. She remained stone cold stiff for a minute, finding that she couldn't breath suddenly. It felt like her lungs were already so full that she couldn't force anymore air in them or they'd burst. She'd burst.

But things were starting to become fuzzy. Black spots filling her vision. So she took a deep breath, despite the stuffiness, and when she let it out, she fucking broke. Lost it. Lost herself in the tears, in the situation, in his arms and couldn't stop.

"Aye chica," He muttered, stroking her hair, " _dejar salir miel_. Its okay."

At some point she ran out of tears and just remained in his arms, whole body shaking with emotions she couldn't express, from the anxiety and stress of the whole situation. Eventually she had to pull away from him though, she had to compose herself if she was planning on getting over this, and not getting over it wasn't an option.

"That's why you didn't want me to tell the Shield, isn't it?" He murmured.

She moved into the kitchen, keeping her back to him as she leaned over the sink and splashed old water on her burning face. It was a good escape tactic, she couldn't look at him and lie right to his face.

But he didn't need actual words.

"Oh Ava.

"I don't want pity. I don't need it, and I don't need them to find out."

"It'll help, having someone and they wouldn't blame you, they'd never blame you. They'd understand."

"I want to be left alone now. Thank you," she said hoarsely, effectively dismissing him but at the same time wanting him to stay. She didn't want to be left alone in her current emotional state, but she didn't know how to be emotional in front of people. She wasn't wired that way.

A loud sigh told her he hadn't left yet. "You're too stubborn for your own good." He walked behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Call if you need anything, yes? We leave tomorrow."

"Me myself and I," She whispered once she was sure he left, gaze drifting to the ceiling. Funny how that was when she always needed someone the most.

* * *

 _The doctor says I'm headed for destruction  
Can I fucking live?_

 _I'm like a time bomb ticking in your head_  
 _Paranoia clouding your judgment_  
 _And no matter what you do about it, about it, about it_  
 _I'm like a time bomb ticking in your head_  
 _Paranoia clouding your judgment_  
 _And no matter what you do about it, about it, about it_  
 _I'm still in your head_

 _*Ping ping*_

She frowned as the music came to a stop and slowed to a light jog as she pulled out her phone, finding a text message awaiting her from Triple H.

 _Call me asap_

Her frowned deepened. She didn't do anything wrong. Or at least, anything new that would get her in more trouble. What did he want? She came to a complete stop contemplating it, freezing on the spot when she realized there was only one thing he'd need to talk to her right away her.

No. _No._

Her fingers shook as she dialed the number, impatiently pacing while waiting for her to answer, only to get a voicemail. "Come on," She snarled, immediately redialing and receiving no answer. Her lack of a response told Ava that her fear was coming true, that she called Hunter. She told him.

"Fuck!"

She wasn't going to call Hunter. Especially not with the anger that was coursing through her. She needed to talk to Paige. Find out for sure, even though she already knew the answer. Knew that Paige told them about Barrett trying to hurt her. Maybe Rio told her about the other night too. Maybe-

Rio.

She wasted no time in dialing his number, and cut him off on the second ring when he began to answer the phone. "Put her on."

…

"Put her on the fucking phone Alberto!"

A slight shuffling noise, and then more silence.

"You told Hunter. Really"

"Thought it would be a good idea for our boss to know a rapist works for him."

"It wasn't your business to tell," Ava growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh get over yourself," Paige huffed. "This isn't just about you Ava. Think about all the other girls he could get a hold of. Typical you, thinking only of yourself."

"Here I thought I was just a weak, pathetic bitch," Ava said in a tight voice.

"And selfish. Shocker."

And like that, she was gone, leaving Ava seething in her rage, shaking with it and having no idea what to do with it. She'd really like to punch something, someone, do _something_.

So she ran.

And ran until she couldn't.

* * *

A pin could have been heard dropping from the silence in the locker room, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. It wasn't lost on anyone how Paige and Ava avoided looking at each other, or at least making eye contact, passing glares when each other wasn't looking.

Ava had nothing to say to her, at least nothing that wouldn't lead into a fight or get her fired, and honestly she didn't care if Paige had anything to say to her. She wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Are you guys fighting or something?" One of the Bella's asked. Quick glance told Ava it was Nikki.

"Of course they're fighting, they won't look at each other," Brie jumped in, rolling her eyes.

Ensue bickering. As always. Did they ever really stop? Ava tuned them out, but became aware of when they finally stopped as the locker room door opened.

Her hair stood on end, and one sniff told her why.

"We need to speak with you Ava."

She didn't move, nor turn around until she heard her walk out, the door thudding behind her. She should have seen this coming, after all she ignored every call and text, and blatantly ignored the order to come to their office right away once she arrived. She was surprised it took them this long and that Steph didn't stick around to walk with her.

She dropped her cloths and left the locker room, not before glancing at Paige on impulse and finding her starring down at her phone. Coward.

When she exited the locker room, she found that Steph did wait for her, a solemn look on her face and clearly not in the mood for joking. Good, Ava was all out of jokes.

Without any talking, they made their way to the make shift office where hunter was no doubt waiting for her. He probably has a long speech prepared, maybe had plans to get physical with her to force her into talking again.

Just the thought set her wolf on edge.

But just then, they rounded the corner and Ava nearly came to a complete stop, had to physically force herself forward, step by step. Because leaning against the wall and too engaged in each other to notice them was Dean Ambrose and Renee young.

Kissing.

And touching each other.

It made her skin itch, it made her feel like throwing up, and overall, it made her chest ache. Her chest vibrated with a deep growl that came directly from her wolf, and she barely could control it, barely keep it quiet. She knew Steph heard it from the look she shot her.

But she kept her head down and teeth gritted until they passed them. And even then it was still hard to breath.

"That's new," Stephanie commented.

"I'd rather not talk about it," She muttered, still trying to compose herself.

They were in front of their office at this point, and Stephanie turned and gave her a look over, compassion but firmness in her eyes. "You might not have a choice."

She didn't like how that sounded at all. "There's always a choice."

"Unless someone just takes without permission." She just continued to stare at Ava, and she knew she was looking for an answer to her unspoken question, but Ava was better at this then Steph. She had too much practice at keeping secrets. Stephanie softened a little bit. "We can help," She said gentle, almost motherly.

"Do I look like someone who needs help?"

 _Yes,_ her mind whispered.

Steph opened the door and motioned her in, where Hunter sat behind a desk. Radiating alpha and anger. So much so that it immediately made Ava dizzy with it, having to take a moment before even looking at him.

He shot her a knowing look. "That wouldn't happen if you submitted. I mean, after all, you've given up on everything else."

Ouch. She didn't say anything, just glared at him fro that cheap shot. "I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Giving up."

"But I'm close to." The air seemed to leave the room.

"What are you saying?"

"We can only tolerate so much, will only take so much, and you are very close to crossing the line of no return," he said slowly, as if carefully choosing his words or controlling his temper. Probably both. He stood up at this point, and if ava's mind wasn't reeling with what he was trying to say, she would have most likely gotten dizzy and overwhelmed once more. "I'm going to ask one question, and what you answer, is very very important."

 _Oh no. Hunter, don't do this. You know I can't do this for you, I can't do this for myself. Don't make me save myself. Please. I'm not strong enough. You know this._

"What happened between you and Barrett?"

She exhaled, shoulders slumping as she seemed to lose the ability to fight. Because she lost. Dammit, she lost.

He walked around the desk and came to a stop in front of her, his scent surrounding her. She knew it was an attempt to comfort her wolf more then to dominate it, let her know he was her alpha, he would protect her.

But her wolf needed protected from Ava herself, and that Hunter couldn't help.

"What happened between you and Barret?"

Her throat felt as if she swallowed a hand full of glass, her lips as if she glued them shut. If only. Because she managed to open them, the words tumbling out against her will. "No. Nothing happened."

And just like that, she sealed her fate.

His eyes slipped closed, and when they reopened, they were pure gold. His energy drowned out everything else, even her ability to breath, to move, to think, and then he was moving. Faster then any normal man should, faster then she would ever have been able to, and had her pressed against the door, it groaning in protest with the force he just slammed her with.

She faintly heard Steph calling his name, but he became her main focus, more importantly what he was doing to her. Because all she felt was the urge to submit, to give everything up to her alpha, but the mental wall Ava built long ago prevented it, resulting in her inability to breath and as if hundreds of pounds were being pressed into her. Without his forearm pressing against her chest, she would no doubt be collapsed on the ground.

"Tell what happened," he demanded, pressing harder. "Ava, answer me!"

He was fighting a losing battle.

Finally he let her go when she refused to speak, and she completely collapsed on the ground, just trying to breath and waiting for the weight to lift.

Stephanie came over and knelt beside her, rubbing a comforting hand over her back trying to soothe her.

"I have no choice in this matter," Hunter growled, pacing the small office. "You're being sent to Nxt. Maybe there you'll learn how to trust people. Trust us. And you can't, well then my hands are tied. You'll be released from this company. Not only from WWE, but this pack."

It was an effort, and she probably shouldn't be moving at all, at least not without help, but she couldn't stay in this room any longer. This building any longer. She had to get out.

She pushed to her feet, despite Stephanie's protest and stumbled out of the room without looking back, slamming the door behind her. She didn't wait around, wait for the dizziness to stop, and just kept going.

But even she had a limit, and when she found herself stumbling sideways, meeting a wall, she gave herself a moment to gain composer. Though in all honesty, she didn't have much left over, because she was just told that despite everything she's worked for, how far she's come both wrestling, and personally in this company, she was being sent back down to the bottom. For who knew how long.

No, she knew. Until she submitted, until she became a weak and gave up herself. Because those walls? They were who she was, it all she knew and all she had, and now they wanted those from her.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help?"

 _Jesus._

"Of course, of course," She muttered, chuckling humorlessly.

She straightened, closing her eyes when things began to sway and tightened her grip on the wall, opening her eyes in time to see her reaching out to help. She growled a warning, watching as the blonde shrank back and Dean take a step forward.

"Watch it," he snapped back.

"Sorry to disappoint you Deano, but not my mate, remember? Cant tell me what to do," She said dryly, enjoying the little shot at him, reminding him of what she did, what he didn't have. It wasn't much, but at this point, she didn't have much, did she?

His lip curled in response, message received, but then delivered one of his own. "Then don't upset my mate."

It was like ice in her veins, and hit its mark perfectly. Her reaction was exactly what he wanted, she could tell from the glint of satisfaction in his eyes. Damn him. His smirked at her, and she found that only made her feel sick to her stomach, because she let him win this round.

"What's going on?"

Seth and Roman.

They came from behind her and stood around the trio, sensing the tension and Seth looked genuinely concerned, reaching out to touch her. "Are you okay?"

His fingers brushed her arm, and she wanted to cry at how comforting it felt, not fair that he could still make her fees that, after everything. But then she saw Roman moving, coming to stand behind Renee in what looked like to be a protective manner and everything crashed around her.

She spun away from them and took a step before she lost her stomach, too emotional to care that she just threw up in front of them, barely hearing Roman mutter "Jesus," with the blood roaring in her ears.

Because it was making sense now, the truth hitting her harder then she wanted. They weren't her mates, they never were. If it was true, if what they told her was the honest to God truth, they wouldn't have been able to replace her like they had, they wouldn't be over her like she wasn't over them.

It had been a lie, all of it had been a lie. She opened up to them, trusted them, let herself feel the things mates should feel for each other, she let herself imagine the impossible, and it was all a lie.

It didn't help that Seth was immediately by her side, holding her hair back for her and being so damn caring. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Why did they have to keep pretending?

"I'm going to go grab water," Renee said.

"Are you okay?" Seth muttered.

No. She really wasn't.

She straightened up and stumbled back from him, leaning against the wall more while she whipped her mouth off with her shut, feeling more drained then ever.

"Looks like the whore might have a little gift from Barrett."

It didn't make her sad, didn't make her feel even more sick, no, it made her something she knew well, something she could work with. It made her mad.

No hesitation, no second guesses and turned and slapped him with everything she had, the loud crack giving her more satisfaction then she thought possible.

His head turned with the face, and he stumbled just a little bit, surprise rolling off him and off the other two, Roman's eyes widening in surprise, a nothing "Jesus," tumbling off his lips.

Even Seth couldn't believe it, muttering, "whoa," but did didn't stick around, brushing past them and down the hallway in the way she was originally trying to go. Somehow all of that left her feeling better, her burning hand giving her a sense of power but left her feeling even worse at the same time.

She'd ride this little high as long as she could, especially considering what she was about to do. She was about to go pack to leave Raw for who knew how long.

As she rounded a corner, she saw Renee coming her way, water bottle in hand.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked, hurrying up and coming to a stop in front of Ava and forcing her to stop as well.

Ava took the water and looked at it, debating whether she should just throw this in her face, maybe give her the same slap she gave Dean. It would no doubt hurt the small women more then him, possible knock her on her ass if ava was lucky, but it wasn't her fault. That was the hardest part to admit.

That Renee was just a by stander in this situation, that she wasn't the one that took the boys from her. After all, mother nature was a bitch and apparently thought Renee would be a better mate to her then the boys.

So instead Ava just muttered a thank you and sipped the bottle, glancing away when she kept starring.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"No." She responded before she thought about it, but being honest for once felt nice, even if it was for someone who seemingly ruined her life. "I uh, I screwed up with Hunter and I'm going to Nxt."

"Oh my God," Renee said, eyes widening. "That sucks, I'm sorry. But it's a fresh start for you, ya know? You'll defiantly be able to run the show down there to, so hey, maybe its what you need."

"Yeah, maybe," Ava muttered, glancing away. "But thanks for the water I guess, I need to go pack up and hit the road."

"Anytime, good luck down there."

She'd need all the luck she could get.

By the time she got back to the locker room, more divas had arrived, and how it became silent when she walked in, word got around that she had personally been called into the office.

She couldn't find it in herself to care at this point, especially knowing she wouldn't see these girls for a long, long time.

So without a word, without bothering to shoot death glares at the ones starring, she went and packed her pack, not bothering to make it neat and precious. She just wanted to get out of here, especially when they began whispering.

She attempted to zip her bag, but it kept catching, making her grow more and more frustrated, tears springing to her eyes over the stupid situation. She just experienced her heart being ripped out of her chest and crushed, her alpha nearly disowning her, and a damn zipper was making her emotional.

Just when she was about to completely lose it, a hand reached over and helped. "Here," Trinity smiled warmly at her, "I've got it."

"Thank you," Ava said, blinking rapidly to try and clear her eyes.

"No problem," Trinity smiled warmly, zipping it without a problem and handling it off to her.

Ava offered her one last smile before swinging it over her shoulder and leaving the locker room without one goodbye. She had no one here she had to say goodbye to, something a part of her regretted but at the same time felt relieved for. Making connections weren't her thing, but it sucked at times like this when she felt really, really freaking lonely.

On her way out, she passed Ziggler and Breeze, and she should have seen it coming, seen them not being able to help but make a comment. Her got in her way, grinning way to big, looking way to pleased with himself already, and opened his mouth. No doubt it was something to make her upset, feel humiliated, and way to sexist, but she was done. Done with everything, and never gave him a chance, punching him in the face with enough force that it broke his nose and a few of her knuckles.

And she continued like it didn't happen, head held high as she walked right pass Seth and Roman who had been a few feet away, and got the hell of this place.

* * *

When Triple H said Nxt, he meant Nxt, as in, all the way down to the beginning with everyone. So it meant running the ropes, it meant slowing down for everyone else, and half the time she had to demonstrate moves and be the one that was on the receiving end.

She felt for like a coach then a performer and held no doubt that this was Hunters way of trying to humble her, maybe humiliate her, but all it did was piss her off.

She didn't belong with this group of girls, they could tell, she could tell, event he trainers could tell, but rules were rules and she was meant to start in this class.

She was just on her way out the door when Sara, the female head trainer pulled her aside to "chat".

"Let's sit for minute," She said, waiting till Ava was settled to begin talking. "I know why you're down here," Ava tensed, "but I also know its none of my business, so I'm not asking questions but I'm just going to ask that you make the most of your time here. Getting back to basics never hurt anyone. You might find new techniques here, or relearn stuff you forgot about. Who knows, okay? And just go easy with the girls, they're just here to learn."

"What, do you all expect me to snap and kill everyone?" Ava asked, finding the request amusing.

"Look at the way you're acting now."

If that's what Sara thought was her upset, she was really really wrong. It was enough to make her want to get upset, just to show her and prove to her what upset looked like, but she just growled under her breath and attempted to listen, because she was still talking.

"It wouldn't hurt to find a friend here, get close to one of the girls, maybe become a mentor. Or hell, one of the guys since you're unmated. Just saying. Think about it, alright?" She got up to help some of the girls but paused and gave Ava a stern look. "You can make a home here, if you want. No one's forcing you."

Right. No one's forcing her, but if she didn't they'd fire her and make her lose her pack. Whether Ava was still suppose to stick around, she didn't care, she was getting the hell out of here.

On her way to her car, she pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up, a habit she broke 6 months ago when she joined this company as a request from the company. Screw them.

"Do you know how bad those are for you?"

"Does it look like I care?" She drawled, turning her head to exam who came to join her. Finn Balor, Nxt's golden boy. Interesting. She hadn't yet had the chance to meet him, only seen him in action a few times.

"Guess not," He grinned.

Defiantly handsomer in person.

"Did Sara send you out? Thought she'd wait at least a day before playing match maker."

"No," He laughed, "thought I'd say before the boys talked me out of it. You're the resident badass around here."

That made her genuinely laugh. "Lately I've been more of a chump then a badass."

"Eh, I won't tell anyone."

She grinned at that, taking one last draw on her cigarette before throwing it to the side, pushing off the wall and turning to fully face him, wanting to clear the air right away. "You seem nice, but I'm not interest in a relationship if this is what its about."

"How about a friendship?"

She blinked in surprise. "That's not working out well for me either." She laf laughed and looked away before look back at him, his eyes catching hers. Bright bluer eyes. He was cute, really cute, innocent looking. Not her type at all, but maybe…

"Then I'll be whatever you want me to be."

She smirked at that and walked closer, invading his personal space, close enough that their chest brushed and he could smell his after shave and the light scent of sweat from working out. "You might be getting yourself in trouble there."

"I think I can handle it."

"I think I'd like to find out," She murmured, a hand sliding up his shirt over warm, firm muscles, leaning forward just enough that their lips brushed in a barely there kiss. "Yeah," She whispered, hand coming to rest on his abs. "Defiantly would like to find out."

But before she could get ahead of herself, she back away, grinning at him. "See ya around Finn."

He winked at her and watched her as she climbed into her car and backed away.

Despite everything, maybe this Nxt thing wasn't too bad as she thought.

 **So much love for last chapter guys wow! Motivated me to get this chapter out but there was a lot to write and no joke, this Finn scene was so hard to get down. Not gonna lie, catching feelings with these two, and I know some of you will too. Careful though!**

 **Either way, everything follow, favorite and especially review means so much, you guys rock.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Brookeworm3: This wasn't much cheerful was it?But don't worry, happiness to come, maybe not with the boys though...**

 **NESSAANCALIME6913: Paige is pretty close to kicking every in the balls, looks like yours and Paiges inner bitch might be friends :) I defiantly am looking forward to putting the boys POV out there to see their side to all this. That might be a whole seperate project all on its own since theres so much. Thanks for your review! :)**

 **calwitch: The boys have a lot of explaining to do, which I'm not starting to think about where to include that and maybe a whole side things for them, but its important to remember that they have their flaws too and that the alpha in these stories, think with their alpha and tend to be more animal then man sometimes. Either way, thanks for your review! And I share your frustrations with the boys, maybe less since I did write them but...**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva: Depending on how you look at it, she's becoming a little less stupid in trying to move on with Finn. Is Finn a good idea though?.. And all of your questions and points are going to be answered soon, scouts honor! :)**

 **ficfan60: Poor Ava indeed. Things are starting to look up Finn though, maybe? Thanks for the review!**

 **Lissa003: Your review was perfect, thank you! And yes, there is a lot of cleaning up and making up to do heading Ava's way isn't there? Things tend to get bad before they get better, so we shall see. I'm looking forward to writing everyone's sorry, trust me! :))**

 **Guest1: No denying it, but Ava's too strong to admit that, and the boys aren't thinking straight. I think the only one who is is Alberto.**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: It was hard not to immediately send her Seth's way, and she thought about it, but that wouldn't make for a good, long story would it? They're will be plenty moments of turning to Seth, trust me!**

 **Msaju17: Hope you got my message and can't wait to see you back :)**

 **Guest2: She's too stubborn, to admit that, well, at least right now. We're working up to her opening up.**

 **iceprincess1987: Ah i wish i could tell you that, but I have no idea what I'll come up with along the way. I can tell you her and Finn get along welll...**

 **kyanaM: Glad you love the story and glad I evoke emotion! I do have Roman work to do, especially making people like him again, I guess that's my new challenge! But trust me, he does have an explanation and we'll see him in the doghouse over this situation.**

 **wolviegurl: Glad you liked it, though I don't know if like is a good word for this chapter. There's a lot of emotions going around, and yes, a lot of anger towards those two. Eventually this will all get better, I promise!**

 **Alicia: Late review is better then no review! And I agree, she doesn't need a mate, but sure she likes company, and Finn seems handy at the moment.**

 **Dark-Bright-Falcon: its all very complicated. Glad you enjoy Paige! Alberto is my personally favorite, but yeah, the boys all have explaining today. But for now, just know that they tend to be more alpha then human sometimes.**

 **royal5231: Glad you feel that way, but sorry at the same time? Thanks for the review!**

 **freayamichealson: Everyone wants a friend like Paige, and I like to think Alberto is the perfect bonus :) Thanks for your review!**

 **Next chapter is a light topic, I promise!**

 **until then, you guys are awesome!**

 **See ya next update**


	12. Chapter 12

She was beginning to think she was actually insane, especially for someone who didn't like running at all, to now running almost everyday. But everything slipped away when she ran, nothing was on her mind except putting one foot in front of the other until she reached her destination.

Only problem with that was the fact that she also forgot about looking out or other people that may be in front of her. Or running towards.

Whether it was fate, purely accidental, or on purpose, she looked up just in time to see the bright blue eyes that confronted her yesterday in front of the Nxt performance center just before they collided, sending her sprawling on the ground, her ankle going in awkward direction.

"Ah shit," She gasped, bringing her knee to chest so she could rub it. "You're an assshole."

"That wasn't my fault," he panted out of breath, hands on hips as he stood above her.

"Bullshit. Watch where you go," She growled.

"Watch where I go?" He argued, bending down and reaching for her hands, helping her to her feet despite her bad ankle. His arm supported her and helped her to the nearest park bench, even despite her continually cussing at him.

"Its your fault if I'm out with a sprain."

"It's your fault you have weak ankles."

She blinked. "I don't know whether to be offended or not."

He grinned as he lowered to his knees, gentle hands curling around her ankle and brining it close to his chest, fingers poking and prodding. "Does this hurt?"

"No," She muttered, brows furrowing. She couldn't remember the last time someone cared this much without wanting something from her. "I'm not offended anymore, not if it gets you on your knees."

He laughed, and she decided in that moment that his laugh was as beautiful as his eyes.

"I'd do it anyway. Just so we're clear."

"I'll remember that." Their eyes met, passion in both, and both promising a little something if the time ever arose. Which Ava hoped to God it did, not remembering a time she felt this affected by someone willing.

But she wasn't going to think about that. Nope. Not while she was trying to move on with Finn Balor. Even if this thing was just for fun. She'd take it while she could.

He stood up and so did she, still way too close, and there was still way to much tension in the air, but they both walked as if they couldn't tell. They headed the way Finn was since Ava shouldn't run anymore, and that was the way she needed to go to her apartment.

"So what are your next plans?" he asked.

Her shoulders tightened and her head ached at just that question. "I have no idea," She muttered, exhaled. "it was spur of the moment thing, besides, I doubt Hunter has any plans for me."

"He's a good guy," Finn said, referring to hunter, hearing the anger she got just mentioning his name.

Good guy. So many things ran in her h****/+g-head in response to that, but then remember who she was talking to and snorted in response. "Of course, forgot I'm talking to Triple H's golden voice. Sorry to inform you of this Finn, but you aren't gonna get me to ride Hunter's train."

He didn't say anything for a minute, and she thought for a minute that she upset him and pushed him away too, but then he said, "I hope so, considering he's a married man and I was kinda hoping you'd be riding me later."

She couldn't help her reaction, a genuine laugh escaping her mouth. "A guy who's upfront. I like it."

"I'm not the upfront now. If I was, I'd be asking when your next heat was." Everything in her tensed and she nearly came to a stop, but he continued quickly. "But I'm manly enough nor alpha enough I'll settle for subtle hints."

But the mention of his alpha had her thinking. He was one of the first ones that didn't completely try and dominate her, in fact, if she didn't know better and have a strong sense of smell, she'd question if he ahd any alpha in him. It almost reminder her of…

"Are you only half wolf?" She asked, before she lost the nerve.

He gave her a side look, looking slightly uncomfortable. "That's personally isn't it? But no, 100% wolf."

"Why aren't you going all alpha then?"

"Ahh," He grinned, understanding her train of thought. "I like to think my looks and the accent are enough rather than forcing the ladies."

What a nice guy. "Pretty blue eyes worked on me."

"Not the accent?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

She laughed and shot him a sly work. "Nope. I'm a sucker for the eyes."

Especially pretty blue ones like his, or like… Nope. Not going there. She was over it, or at least pretending to be over it for now. She wouldn't think about the pretty blue eyes that taunted her, or the grey ones that always seemed to pierce her soul and held her immobile. Or the soft, gentle brown eyes that were always so welcoming but could get a wicked glint in them when his train of thought derailed.

No. Not thinking about them at all.

Or about how she might be using Finn.

Or how she might completely regret this when this was all said in done. Because things were easy with Finn, easy in a way she hadn't had in friendship for awhile. Maybe because she didn't seem to have an filter with him, was so done with people she just lost it and thought screw it. Or maybe because he didn't want anything from her.

Or maybe it was because he was just so kind to her for no apparent reason.

But no, she wasn't thinking about them at all.

At this point they made it to her apartment, and she turned her back to him while digging for her key, just beginning to turn the lock when he was suddenly pressed up against her, every inch of his hard body pressing hers against the door, his breath on the back of her neck, and his alpha surrounding her.

It was foreign enough to confuse her wolf into silence, even though she wasn't much use now a days anyway, other then to whine about seeing her "mates" with someone else, but it left her immobile.

Left her feeling as if she was in a little bubble, just her and Finn, and she was using his air, he was using hers, and it felt impossible close, impossible sweet, that a part of her ached in that moment for the tenderness of the moment.

Even if he was controlling her and taking advantage of her.

His mouth was on her neck, tongue making delicious patterns against her skin, hips grinding into her ass, reassuring her he wasn't lacking. She should be enjoying this, it was hot, felt good, great even, but it felt _wrong_.

Something in her wanted to get away, didn't want him pressing against her, kissing her neck, didn't want anyone on her but-

She pushed back against him despite it, urging the feeling to go away, trying not to think about her growing discomfort and instead think about the growing bulge against her ass. Even her skin felt itchy where he was touching her, but she kept pushing back, because she wanted to want this, she had to.

He pulled away from her slowly, pressing a finally kiss to her neck before pulling away completely, popping the little bubble he created for her, leaving her momentarily lost and weak, slumping against the door.

He chuckled, his point coming across clear as day. "See you tomorrow Ava."

He left her there leaning against the door, wondering what the hell just happened, and deep down, wondering what the hell she was going to do.

* * *

She made a disgruntled face, having to look away a few times as these new girls practiced. It was just pitiful watching. She knew you had to start somewhere, but being experienced and already doing it all, this was just painful.

She glanced over but immediately looked right back to the girls as Finn sat next to her on the floor.

"You should be in there too," he commented.

"I got kicked out," She grinned looking over at him. "I was being to rough."

He laughed and stretched out beside her. "So what's Sara's plan, separate training? Advance class for the beast you are?"

Beast? She purred a little bit at the compliment, but the situation sobered her. "I don't know." She admitted, silent for a minute. "Seems like I'm everyone's problem child."

He sensed her shift in mood and they watched the remainder of the class, not talking about until the girls started going off in different ways. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm assuming you now," She replied cheekly.

"Oh I'm not that easy."

She just looked at him, the combination of his dead serious voice and face making her damn near lose it, because she found that false and hard to believe.

"A bunch of people are going out tonight and I want you to come with me."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Want to tell why?" he asked, sounding off put.

She exhaled and shook her head. "Not really."

It would be the first time things got awkward between them, thanks to her stubbornness, but she found she still didn't care. She didn't have the energy to worry about situations like this, especially social ones between him and his friends. People she didn't know and no doubt already thought a certain away about her.

"Okay," He muttered, starting to rise to his feet, and dammit, he sounded genuinely upset and she found she didn't like that. Not at all.

"Hey, wait," She murmured, grabbed his wrist before he could go too far. "The club scene isn't really my thing, I don't drink." Not anymore. Couldn't afford to with her no longer on suppressors. She liked being in control as much as possible now a days, alcohol didn't allow that.

"You don't have to drink there."

"Then what would I do?"

"Socialize." He was starting to sound amused.

"With people I don't know?" She knew she was being difficult at this point, but she didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to leave Finn feeling bad. She sighed and rose to her feet to be eye level with him. "I appreciate it, and while it's tempting, I'm gonna pass tonight."

"Alright," he said, looking disappointed but not sad or upset with her like last time.

"Are you upset?"

"A little, I was hoping to get laid tonight."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away. And they were back.

* * *

She toweled dried her hair, throwing the towel to the side as a knock distracted her. Who was it? Immediately her mind turned to Barrett, part of her still wondering how the hell he found out where she lived, but then shifted to the fact that she was hiding in her room like a coward.

If Barrett wanted to come play, so fucking be it.

She stalked to the door fully prepared to do some damage, swinging it open just to be stopped in her tracks.

It was Finn, and a part of her was relieved that it wasn't some over heated alpha looking for trouble, but he was pure trouble, wearing jeans, a tight t-shirt stretched across his chest, and wearing a beanie that looked all too hot on him.

She didn't say anything, even when he smirked at her, clearly aware of his effect on her. "Can I come in?"

"Bedrooms down the hall," she muttered, still remaining unmoved as he stepped in and crowded her personal space. He chuckled, their bodies pressed completely together at this point. "You're distracting me."

"Good," He muttered against her mouth. She thought he'd try and kiss her, but he pulled away at the last minute and walked into her house, heading to her leaving room.

"Make yourself at home," She muttered.

"I was going to," He called over his shoulder.

She snorted and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, and also to distract herself from Finn. Who was currently sitting in her living room. Like he owned it. Moments like these reminded her that things were too easy with them. It was all effortlessly.

She couldn't help but think part of it was her wolf disappearing on her, not putting up a fight despite the times things got too cozy between them. Then she'd magically resurface.

Either way, Ava would ride this wave and see where it took her, even if it was riding Finn.

"I thought you were going to the club?" She asked.

"I was. Did."

"And left already?"

"Wasn't that fun."

She smirked. "Because I wasn't there?" If only she was that important to him.

"I had to shit."

She closed her eyes. God. She picked up her tea and joined him in the couch, both settling into a comfortable silence like this had been done before, like they had sat on the couch together before, had been doing this for a while.

She didn't think too much about this, instead took in the moment and enjoyed it. Even though she found it weird that he didn't want anything from him. Why?

She turned to openly stare at him, as if the answer was written on his face. Maybe he saw what she was trying to tell everyone, that she was no good, not meant to be with anyone. Because a guy like Finn shouldn't be sitting here with her on a Saturday night doing nothing but watching an old TV show. And she was planning to ask him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked without looking at her.

"I need to know something."

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"What is a hot, single alpha doing here with a very unwilling girl?"

He grinned, but it quickly slipped away and he looked at the Tv for a minute before looking back at her with smoldering heat in his eyes. He grabbed her tea and she let him, watching him as he set the cup to the side and leaned over her.

It forced her to lay on her back, him hovering over her, kneeling between her legs and efficiently distracting her. "Hardly seem unwilling," He murmured, lips descending on her neck while his hands began to roam. "In fact," his hands slipped down her side and over the curve of her hip, getting closer and closer to the v in between her legs, but just when he got close, he'd move away.

He'd touch her with feather light touches, and then slightly harder than lighter when he came closer to her privates, barely brushing her there with the back of his hand, lingering long enough to give her time to arch up, before moving away, roaming her stomach, the sides of her breast, pausing to cup the bottom of her breast without fully cupping her. It was all enough to drive her closer and closer to the brink, seconds from begging him to touch her harder.

Her breaths were coming shorter, and on the last past of his hands over her pussy, she arched against him shamelessly, despite his chuckle.

"You want this?" He chuckled, whispering against her ear.

"Yes."

"How much?"

Was he going to make her say it? From the way his hands left her body, she knew he wanted to hear it. "Please Finn, touch me."

He growled against her throat, dropping further on her body, giving her _friction._ "How much?" he repeated.

She… she couldn't. Because she couldn't ignore the deep burning wrongness in her gut that still lingered despite her arousal. Her nails dug ever so little into his shoulders, using the leverage to grind against his body, beginning to turn frantic as the feeling didn't go. _Why wouldn't it go away?_

She tried to focus on her bodies reaction, on how hot he was making her feel, how hot her body was starting to feel. But it only made her think about the situation more, about that feeling, and how she was starting to find it hard to breath. How his heat was starting to suffocate her. And just when she was about to lose it, about to push him off her, he sat back on his hunches. His eyes were slightly growing, chest heaving, but he also looked concerned, and had a look of… knowing.

"I know what I'm doing."

That could be taken two ways. He knew what he was doing to her body, more specifically, what he was making her feel. Or he knew what he was doing in this situation. But he wasn't moving away from her, in fact seemed to be waiting for her next move.

So she made it. "At least one of us do,' She murmured, half rising off the couch and fisting his shirt, dragging him on top of her.

* * *

She slowed to a jog before coming completely to a stop once she made it in front of her apartment, thoughts still blissfully far from her mind as she came down from her running high. She was really starting to love running.

Scary thought.

She frowned as she spotted familiar cars parked nearby, one in front of her house and one directly behind her car. Who the- Finn. And Alberto. Together. Alone. In her apartment.

"Shit," She groaned, rushing into her apartment, half expecting blood and half her furniture tore apart. Instead, she found them starring at each other, Finn only half in her kitchen while Alberto held the counter top in a grip hard enough to crack. In fact, they both looked ready to crack.

"It's okay," She said quickly, going to Alberto first, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. "I knew he was coming Rio. Its okay."

"No she didn't," Finn growled, words gruttal and too deep to be human. She looked away from Alberto long enough to glare at the idiot before relooking at him.

"

"¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"English Alberto, I need English," She said, brows furrowing.

"What's going on?" He growled.

Her eyes narrowed, not liking at all how he was getting heated with her, or how he was trying to get in her business. "Nothing. At least nothing that concerns you. Finn's helping me adjust to Nxt." He was lucky he got that little bit of information from her. But from the way he continued to look at, he wanted more.

"Ah minute Finn, yes?"

Finn looked at for confirmation. "I'll see you tomorrow," He muttered, coming over and kissing her cheek, all while eyeing Alberto down on his way out.

Neither paid no time, just continued starring each other. Alberto trying to figure her out or perhaps convince her to talk with just a look, but she was trying to keep her walls up, try to convince him that under no shape or form, would she explain herself to him.

But then Alberto sighed, tension leaving his body. "What are you doing chica?"

That was enough to make her laugh, because such a simple question held such a complicated response. She turned her back to him, going to grab a drink from her kitchen to help distract herself. "Does it matter?" She asked, banging around her kitchen, slamming things way too hard and way too dramatic. "I'm adjusting," She said sarcastically turning to look at him. "Just like Hunter wanted. Just like the little submissive bitch he always thought I could be."

"Ava, you must know"

"No, don't. You know its true. Hunter wants everyone happy, even if they aren't, wants us to pretend he's the best alpha in the world and he likes to think that he's the best alpha in the world. Well I hate to break this to you, but he isn't. Not at all."

No. Not at all.

Because since she'd join this pack she'd been hurt 10x worse than any other pack had done, because unlike them, he promised her a better life and so far fell short. She'd been whipped, forced, nearly rapped, and practically kicked out and shunned wrestling wise because she didn't do what he wanted. And not to mention he continued to act like he was doing the right thing. And maybe he thought he was, truly thought he was doing the best, but if he ever dared to ask, she wouldn't hesitate to respond.

"He wants you to be comfortable, to trust everyone."

"Well he certainly has a shitty way going about it considering I've had nothing but bad experiences." Things were getting too serious, she was expressing too much and soon wouldn't stop. She collapsed her upper body against the counter, effectively hiding her face from Alberto's concerning gaze.

She heard the chair sliding out, and him sitting across her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He didn't say anything, was just this to be a comforting friend until she was ready for him to let go. He would never understand how much she appreciated this.

"How's Paige?" It came out muffled, but Alberto heard her just fine.

"uh, Paige misses you. Won't admit it, but has her way. She is uh, fighting in your honor." He sounded amused.

"How?" It caused a warmness in her heart hearing that.

"Won't look at the new blonde. And enjoys making snide comments regarding the Shield."

"Oh." She didn't need reminded of Renee and the Shield, she thought about it all enough on her own, but there it was…. "Are they… are the three of them?" Are they completely over her?

"I don't think so. Dean is the one that holds the most interest." Thank his heart for not making her finish the question, but when she looked up, she saw pity in his eyes and hated it.

"You don't have to look so sorry for me." Would really prefer if he didn't.

"I feel sorry you must go through this. Feel sorry you make yourself go through this. If they knew."

"They'd still be upset because I chose to ran from them." She pulled away from him and scrubbed her face. "I didn't even stick around to see if he kissed her, just left." She was aware he didn't have a clear idea what she was talking about, but she was saying this more to herself then him. But that didn't matter, because even if he didn't kiss her, he sure was kissing her a couple days later. Not to mention how Roman reacted to her after finding her in the hotel room told her everything she needed to know about him.

She finally straightened up. "Thanks for stopping by and checking on me, but you don't have to, seriously. You don't owe me anything."

"I do." He drew her interest as he genuinely looked upset. "I should have gotten the Shield quicker, long before he left the arena with you."

It made her uncomfortable knowing he cared so much, and that he blamed the situation on himself. It was her mess, her life, he shouldn't care. Shouldn't be worried. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

"Aye, it was chica, but I won't argue. It would be pointless and I know when I have overstayed a welcome." He walked around the counter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Take care, I will check in soon."

She watched his retreating form, smirking a little when he winked on his way out. How the hell she had a 200lb aloha, mated, looking after her, was beyond her. Only she could get herself in this situation.

* * *

"No," She said shaking her head. "You have to push with everything. Be over dramatic, arch your shoulders, arch your back, grunt. That's the name of the game and you, Ashley, need to attack the mat. Pretend it owes you money or… something."

She watched the girls demonstrate the slam once more, and had to close her eyes, frustration starting to set in. "Alright," She sighed, jumping off the top rope and stalking over to the duo. "Let me show you."

As she got in stance, one ankle hooked behind JayJay's, her hands already in place, she eyes Ashley and further explained. "Watch the way I do this okay? Then you can do this on her."

"Ava!"

She paused and glanced up, finding one of the office monkeys standing a few feet away, waiting for her.

"We need to see you in here, now please."

She narrowed and tensed slightly, mostly because of the now silent room, even from some of the rings surrounding them. Her jaw ticked in annoyance and untangled herself from JayJay, stomping from the ring and brushing past the office monkey.

When she entered the office, Sara sat at the head of the table, explaining why she wasn't in practice, along with a few nameless people. All looked very solemn and all of it putting her on edge. Oh God, what now?

"Please take a seat Ava," Sara said, straightening up. "We just need to talk to you about something."

"What?" She asked tensely.

"Someone from your old pack has been signed and will be arriving shortly and we just need to know you can behave and act professional," Some faceless person said, taking her attention.

She froze for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Sara said, quick to jump in. "But you need to remember that this is a brand new start for her too, so its" Ava laughed, rubbing her face.

"You seriously thought that I'd actually care about that? Or make some sort of fuss?" She saw the shocked look on some of their faces and the way they were exchanging looks. So she leaned forward and explained further. "I honestly don't give a damn, seriously. I might not be in the 'in crowd' here, but I wasn't in my old pack either so nothing changes. I'm over all of them. Who is it anyway?"

"Bayley."

She could feel herself light up, a sense of happiness coming over her and almost a feeling of giddy. She loved Bayley, she was the one person she could almost call a friend back in the day if she'd make the time to have any.

She was just a source of light that made Ava happy, made Ava's wolf happy, playful, and remembering all the fun times they had, a happy purr escaped her chest, echoing in the silent room.

Her eyes widened in shock, surprised by her own reaction and clearly so were all the other people as they looked at each other for confirmation that that just happened while Sara grinned at her.

"Is she here? I want to know when she's gonna be here," Ava said quickly, needing to see her old friend.

"I'm glad to see your excited," Sara laughed. "Especially since its going to be your job to show her around and make sure she's okay when she gets here next week."

"Okay," She agreed quickly. It had been a long time since she spoke to Bayley, it would be nice to see her again, check in, make sure everything is okay with her, especially since she was in WWE now. She didn't realize she was still smiling until someone pointed it out on her way out the door.

"Didn't know you could be this happy Ava," one laughed.

"Didn't know she could smile at all," Another commented.

Self admitting, Ava knew she wasn't the happiest campier around, but to the point where people thought she was so miserable she couldn't smile? That made her off put and little ashamed of herself almost. She was letting this situation make her so miserable she didn't resemble any happiness at all?

She knew she wasn't exactly happy, but she wasn't miserable, and things could be a hell of a lot worse. Bayley coming was a reminder of that, a reminder of the place she used to be.

A whistle pierced her thoughts, and she glanced around to find Finn crouched in the corner of one the rings, covered in sweat, out of breath and motioning her closer.

"You okay?" He panted, half distracted by the class he was supposed to be a part of in front of him. "You look upset.

"I'm fine. They didn't fire me if that's what you're thinking, or anyone else," She muttered, glancing around.

He half laughed, still distracted by his class to prod further. Oddly enough, she didn't like that.

"Someone from my old pack got signed," She revealed, gaining his full attention.

"Who?" He asked, instantly glowering. "Is it some over powering alpha who's ass I need to kick?"

"No," Ava said, shaking her head, smiling a little. "She's cool, I'm actually pretty excited for her to come."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

She shrugged and glanced away a minute, trying to find her words. "I uh, I didn't realize- I guess I didn't know I was coming across as…" She sighed and stopped. This was turning out right. "I didn't realize how much of a spoiled and selfish bitch I was coming across as to everyone else."

Finn frowned, shuffling closer to her. He opened his mouth, but got interrupted by the coach, calling everyone back in to restart. She could see him hesitating her, for her, and she smiled a little.

"It's okay, I should get back anyway. Get back to it," She grinned at him, backing away and watching him do exactly that. He looked incredible in that ring, hot as hell, and she could watch him do this all day. But she had her own stuff to get back to.

Yet she couldn't find it in herself to go back into the ring, something in her dreading the thought of trying to teach girls the basics rubbed her the wrong way. So she walked right past the ring and out into the parking lot.

And as she sat in her car, she couldn't help but thinking about what was said. How people thought she couldn't be happy. She'd be lying if she didn't think that of herself a few times, especially after recent events, but Bayley was restarting here. Fresh start, new home, wasn't that what Sara said?

So maybe… just maybe… that could be for Ava too.

* * *

"Listen here motherfucker," Ava grumbled, stomping from her bed and towards the door. Whoever was at her door didn't get the message that she was done with people and trying to relax. She was too upset that she had to pause her show to remember she wasn't wearing makeup, or a bra, and her hair was tossed in the messiest bun she could muster.

The faster she could make them go away the better.

"Look," She began, throwing open the door but froze when she found Finn waiting for her on the other side. "Finn?"

"Well don't you dress to impress," He said, taking in her sweats and baggy shirt.

She narrowed her eyes at him, flipping him and the bird and going to slam the door in his face but he pushed through.

"I've decided that a sleepover is overdue," He declared, ushering into her house.

"What?" She frowned. When the hell did he get so comfortable in her house to just walk in?

"I brought legos?" He grinned, holding up a box she didn't notice he brought with him

"Legos?" she asked, eye brows raised as she tried to process what was happening. What… what was happening here? She had nothing to say to him. Especially with how happy and carefree he looked in her living room setting up his legos. And with how turned on she was at the sight.

"Look," he urged, opening the directions and handing them off once she came closer. "See the pictures? This is gonna be great. I need you to gather all the red pieces and partner them up with the blue ones."

She sat there looking dumb folded instead. "Are we… are we seriously doing legos right now?"

"Do you have something better planned?" he questioned, not looking up from said legos.

"We could have sex."

He paused, glanced up and seemed to think about it for a moment. But the put his head back down and refocused. "After legos. Right now we're gonna build this space shift."

He just turned down sex for legos. What the hell was happening here? She couldn't help grinning at his concentration, finding it fascinating to see a grown man so focused on something. Especially something as simple as legos.

It was hot as hell.

Making it worse that the guy turned down sex, because she wouldn't mind getting a little frisky right now.

"This ship better be amazing," She grumbled, pretending to be more annoyed then she was and leaning back.

"You'll understand during the process."

"There's a process?"

He simply gave her a look, snatching the instructions from her hand and focusing on those while Ava decided she could use a cup of tea.

When she came back and settled beside him on the floor, he immediately started asking questions. "Who's this new pack mate coming?"

"Bayley," She said, shrugging. "I'm not completely close to her, I was never close to my old pack-

"Kind of like now?" he interrupted.

She responded by throwing a lego at him. "Unlike now, they didn't push. They didn't care how I felt about them, just as long as I did my job it was enough. One night I was one of the last ones out and uh, came across her and a few of the guys. I didn't know it was her but they were messing with someone, pushing her around and touching her like she was some play thing," She spat out, hands clenching around her mug. She hated remembering this shit, made her so upset and angry.

She had to take a deep breath, closing her eyes before reopening them and finding Finn fully focusing on her, legos momentarily ignored. "I should have kept walking, almost did. It wasn't my business, they were nothing but trouble, and I'm pretty sure one of them was sleeping with the producers, but I couldn't leave her there with them. Even if it bit me in the ass."

"What did you do?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"I rammed one of the tech carts into the back of one of the guys legs. He was the one grabbing her a little too much. When the other came at me I kneed him in the balls and when the last one tried to stop me from carrying her out, I slapped him in the face. Pretty sure that was the first time I ever got that violent with the guys in the company. Kept them away for a little while," she said, trailing off in thought. "I carried Bayley out of there, and never have I ever been so grateful to step up to those dicks. She didn't deserve that."

No one did. And Ava certainly didn't deserve the repercussions for that, but she's never tell that story outload.

"Did she end up okay?" Finn asked, making her laugh.

"Bayley's Bayley," She smiled, setting her tea to the side. "She is the most happy person I have ever met. Nothing bothers her or keeps her down, she is funny, forgiving, and probably enjoys hugging more then anyone ever. She was a little ify after that, but she eventually bounced back. She remained working for the company months after I did, with the same men and didn't make a fuss. Just did her job."

She was idly messing with the legos while telling her story, and now that she got done with the harder parts, Finn refocused on his legos, slapping her hand away and resuming building. "Does this mean you have a friend?" He asked.

She went to throw another lego his way, but he grabbed her wrist and did the unexpected, yanking her against him with so much force that it sent him sprawling into his lap, face first. She began to get up, saying "Here I thought you wanted to build your" She gasped as he grabbed her hair, forcing her to stop less than a foot away from his lap, still way too close for this to be anything but sexual.

She met his eyes and found that she could relax a little more, seeing as he wasn't in alpha made just eyet, instead just looked at turned on as she felt.

"Do you have any idea," He grunted, "how hot you look right now? And all of the things I can do while you're in this position?"

His words made her hot, made her want to arch into him, but she refrained knowing he wanted to run this show, and she'd let him. For now.

"You'd enjoy it all, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," She whispered. He made a noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgement and used the grip of her hair to guide her over him, straddling his lap but facing away so her back was snug against his chest.

Still using the grip on her hair, he guided her to rest completely against his chest, lips grazing her ear as he inhaled her scent. "After my legos," he muttered in her ear, before shifting his focus.

She sat dumstruck, knowing she should be upset over this, forcing his hands off of her and forcing him and his damn legos out of her house. It wasn't nice to get her super worked up and then leave her high and dry. Not nice at all.

But he continued to touch her while building his legos. His free hand wondering up and down her legs, hips, occasionally cupping her breast, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks and then removing all contact and focusing on building for a few moments.

He's get her all worked up, hot, breathless, grinding on his lap in frustration, and then he'd stop. He was driving her wild, she needed actual contact, and she needed it _soon._

By the time the starship was built and set aside, Ava was about to burst and Finn took pity.

His hand slipped into her sweatpants and – _oh god_ \- he was touching her, his large hand cupping her pussy and _squeezing_ , eliciting a moan from her lips. His lips settled on his neck while his fingers began exploring her sex, one fully sipping inside her body and began pumping.

"I won't go all the way with you," He muttered in her ear, adding a second finger and causing her hips to arch up. She struggled between focusing on what he was doing to her body and the words he was speaking in her ears. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

And as if to prove his point, his thumb rubbed delicious patterns over her clit, swiping back and forth while his fingers steadily pumped until she was coming, arching against his body and uttering a loud groan.

The after math seemed to be more intense than the actual orgasm, her body trembling from the force and her mind blissfully floating while Finn continued to hold her and pet her, bringing her back down.

She needed that more then she thought, it being such a long time since she received pleasure from someone other than herself.

"Where's your room?" He muttered, shifting her around as if she was a lifeless doll and rising to his feet, following her instructions to her room. He undressed her there, before stripping himself down to everything but boxers, joining her in the bed while she thought over his words.

"Why can't we go all the way?" She asked softly, glancing over at him.

His lips turned a little up in a smile. "I'm waiting for my mate."

Ouch. Hurt a little, she couldn't deny, but thought it over a minute. "Does that mean…"

"I'm not a virgin. Far from it actually. After going through a little bit of a… phase… I decided to wait for my mate. But that doesn't mean I can't indulge," He grinned down at her, eyes slipping down her body, lingering on all the right spots.

But she had to ask. "So what does that mean for us?" Since when was there an us?

He softened and propped up on his side, a finger trailing down her face. "It means I can touch you, please you, and be whatever you need, just not that."

And that weirdly hurt. Hurt a lot actually. She nodded and rose out of bed, mumbling a lame excuse that she needed to use the bathroom, and locked herself in there. She knew she liked Finn, but to the extent that she liked him was just being realized now. Things were just easy with him, he didn't expect much, didn't want anything, and was just there for her.

But she knew she could never have him, she didn't want anyone, even if it was him, so why did it hurt?

She brushed some water on her face and unlocked the door, finding Finn leaning against the frame, waiting for her.

"You okay?" he looked genuinely concern, and dammit that made things worse.

"Yeah," She said, nodding and attempting to brush past him. He let her at first, but quickly turned and snagged an arm around her waist, pulling back into his chest. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist and his chest dropped onto her neck.

He didn't say a word. Just held her, and she let him, ignoring that this wasn't helping anything and that she was butt ass naked. Just let him comfort her.

A lone tear slipped out, and she quickly wiped it away, whispering, "Fuck."

"You didn't want anything from this either," he reminded her gently.

"I know, I know," She whispered. "I don't know why I'm this upset."

He didn't say anything, just held on.

* * *

She woke up alone and was fine with that, almost happy so her and Finn didn't have to do the awkward inconuter thing, but the smell of coffee and his shirt still thrown on the side of her bed telling her he was still here.

She almost felt disappointed, but told herself to get over it. They were still friends, he still cared and after last night it was clear she cared. Time to deal with it like a big girl.

She shimmed out from the bed and donned on Finn's shirt- probably not the best idea but fuck it- and found him chilling in her kitchen drinking coffee.

He grinned when he saw her and she felt a little more at ease.

They broke off into easy conversation, over who hogged the blankets, Finn being more of a cuddler then she is, and current topic, who snored.

"I don't snore," she declared.

He snorted. "Last night proved you do."

"I didn't snore!"

"How would you know?"

He had her there. "Go fuck a cactus Finn," She grumbled, sipping her coffee.

"I'd rather fuck you."

She might have flinched if that didn't bring something up she wanted to talk about. "About that," She began, hating the look that he got. "I'm not that clingy, I promise. I blame it on post orgasm bliss or whatever," She said, wavering her hand around.

He walked over to her and cupped her face, urging her to look at him. "It's okay to be upset," he muttered. "I'm upset too, especially at how hot you looked last night."

She smirked a little but looked back, still feeling like she was getting pitied. She would never have brought the damn thing up if she'd known- His lips connected with hers and she straightened, unmoving while his urged hers on, tongue slipping into her mouth.

It didn't take much more to get her to kiss him back, brows furrowed as that feeling returned. She didn't feel it last, not once while he was touching her, but having his lips on hers made her skin get itchy again. Made her wolf… unhappy.

He growled in his throat, almost sounding frustrated, before pulling away, gripping her hips and hauling her on the counter. "Since we can't have sex," he panted, gently pushing her back until she was propped on her elbows. "I'll have to make things up to you," he smirked, hands gliding up her bare thighs and urging his shirt higher.

"If you insist," she muttered breathlessly, heading drooping back when his tongue first made contact and deciding that she wasn't overly heartbroken like she first thought.

 **Well that was lengthy. And interesting. How is everyone feeling about this Fin thing so far? Love it, hate it, catching feelings? No gonna lie, I've had to catch myself a few times. Starting to make me think about a Finn story...**

 **But about this story. I will be taking a two week break to not only catch up on chapter writing, but get my mindset right. I'm starting to forget why I wrote this, and its starting to feel more like a chore. i don't want that. You've all been so supportive of this story and are so enthralled in it, I want to do you guys right and Ava's story right. My next update will by the 27th.**

 **I don't want to do that, but I feel I owe it to, especially with how crazy updates have been lately I want to get back to a normal.**

 **So here is me promising on everything holy, Roman's hair, Nikki Bella Booty, a shirtless Dean Ambrose, I will be back the 27th.**

 **But as always, your support means the world to mean, thank you for every follow, favorite and review. Special shoutouts too:**

 **Debwood-1999: Awe, thanks so much! And nothings taking me away from finishing this story, I at least owe it to you guys to keep going! Interesting view point on Finn, would love to hear what you think about him after this chapter!**

 **ficfan60: Its breaking my heart too! I'm as anxious for her to get a happy ending as all of you!**

 **Brookeworm3: Right? They found someone new, so can she! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Alicia: For right now he's making her very happy, and I'm glad you liked that I included him! I'm a sucker for Finn...**

 **wolviegurl: So do I, but patience. At least thats what I'm telling myself...**

 **calwitch: Goodness, I can't wait till they explain it to her. I really really want to answer all of your questions but that'd be spoiling! For now, I think its important to remember everyone has flaws and most of the time, those flaws are used by bad guys to hurt others. Not implying that this story has bad guys but...**

 **Msaju17: Welcome back! For now Finn is just a fun distraction. How far they'll go, eh, we'll see.**

 **ambroserollinsgirl: Thanks so much! Sorry I'm going to make you go on a little break from it :( But soon neough I'll be back and we'll see just how stupid all of these boys are.**

 **Emzy2k11: Sorry it took me so long! But hopefully you enjoy this one and stick around until the next update!**

 **Dark-Bright-Falcon: I'm glad you noticed her growth! It was a short period of time but she did mature, and I'm so happy someone enjoys Finn! I know others do, but I'm with you, just trying to not catch feels and remind myself this is about The Shield.**

 **freyamichaelson: Glad I made your day, hopefully this chapter has the same effect!**


	13. Chapter 13

The music was too loud, drowning out her thoughts as she looked around at the equally loud people. It would help if the music playing was more her style, but this was straight country, songs about tractors and America playing none stop along with the ditzy loud blondes with hats and cowboy boots.

The scent of booze was the only thing she could pick up, mixture of beer and whiskey from the people she was currently sitting with. And as she looked down and eyed their choice of alcohol compared to her water, she felt a little out of place. Fueled by the fact that she was out of place.

The people she was sitting with consisted of Big Cass, Enzo, Carmello, Sami Zayn, and of course Finn sitting by her side. She was here because of him, sucking it up for him.

Funny choice of words since he had to do something similar to get her here.

A smirked slipped on her face as she thought back to that, to his delicious begging, his smiles, and the delicious pleasure he brought to her. Matter of fact, he looked pretty delicious right now in his jeans and a beanie over his head. She could eye him up all day like this.

And whether he felt the look, or just happened to glance her way, their gazed locked, his immediately turning heated as he leaned closer. Placing a hand high on her thigh, edging on the line of inappropriate.

"What's the naughty look for?" He muttered, thick Irish accent washing over her and making her shudder a little, his hand feeling heavier and hotter, especially so close to her private.

Leaning closer, she angled her body so half her chest pressed against his and her lips brushed against his ear, but with enough coverage that she could suck on his neck without anyone else seeing. "How delicious you look right now and how I could just eat you up in that beanie." She nipped at his ear before pulling away just enough she could look at him, enjoying the heat in his eyes. "I could get use to this if I get the same treatment I did before we left the house."

"I'll keep that in mind," He muttered, leaning forward in a barely there kiss. Winking at her, he pulled back and rejoined the conversation, leaving her with a sly smirk, looking away and just happening to catch Carmella starring at her. Starring at them.

It made her uncomfortable, anxious, and she immediately wanted to stare back, say something. Instead she just looked over, taking a sip of her water and trying to move away from Finn without making it to obvious.

She failed from the side look Finn gave her, but luckily he didn't say anything. At least about that. "Do you want anything else other than water? A drink? Food?"

His concern touched her. "Water's fine. Thanks."

He made a face. "Basic bitch."

She laughed, it sounding absurd coming off Finn's tongue. "Water's refreshing."

"So it alcohol. Makes you… loose." He smirked slyly at her. "Drink up," pushing a drink her way.

She shook her head and pushed it to the opposite side, just happening to be towards Sami Zayn. He smiled at her, and she smiled back as friendly as possible, but knowing it most likely came out way too tight. She wasn't sure how to act around this group of people, hell, she wasn't sure how to act around any group of people.

She wasn't the friendly type at all. So what was she doing here? Around this group of people who she had nothing in common with and no doubt never would. She didn't realize she had such a big frown on her face until Finn bumped into her arm, a frown on his own face.

He knew, she realized, knew she was uncomfortable and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to ruin his night because she was a messed up fuck.

She straightened up and attempted to at least look engaged in the conversation, although failing miserably, catching sight of an opportunity as Enzo Amore checked out his own tattoos.

"Thinking of your next one?" she asked, catching his attention.

"Always room for more, eh?" he replied. "You got any?"

"Not yet," She said.

"Yet huh? It an addiction, ya know what I mean? Won't stop at one, two or three. Nah uh."

"What would you get?" Finn asked, joining the conversation.

"It'd uh, be on my upper back, above this nasty scare I have from my old pack. You only live with the scars you choose. Because it's a scare I have,"

"But you choose whether to live with it or not," Enzo finished, wagging his finger. "Cleva girl, cleva girl you've got there Finn."

It went unusually silent after that, eyes still on Ava and she couldn't help squirm under the attention.

"I always saw you more of an ass tattoo," Finn said.

She glanced over at him, her heart swelling to the point of it nearly bursting, and at that moment she knew she fell for him. How could someone be that perfect? So beautifully considerate.

"I'll get one to match yours," She said cheekily. Just like that, the attention was off of her and on Finn and she could breath. At least without everyone gaze on her, instead she focused on Finn, seeing him interact so carelessly and easily with his friends. It made her smile without realizing it. Until…

Until she realized Carmella was still starring a hole into her head.

Jaw ticking, Ava decided she's had enough, pushing away from the table. "I'm gonna grab a smoke," She muttered in Finn's ear, squeezing his shoulder when he began to get up. "I'll be right back, promise."

She found her way out to the patio area outside, leaning over the railing an idly flicking her lighter, not in any hurry to return to the table. She rolled her eyes at how stupid this was, all of this was, caring what they thought of her, what they wanted from her. All of it. It got under her skin and she needed to get it out quick.

She sighed and straightened up, jolting when a figure came to stand besides her. Big Cass. What did he want?

"Heya," he greeted.

She nodded in response, lighting her cigarette and taking a long drawl. The longer they stood their in silence, the more anxious she grew. Not only was it awkward and full of tension, but she was beginning to run low on her smoke, meaning she didn't have an excuse not to talk or be there. What was his excuse? What did he want from here?

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to ask him, but he beat her to it.

"I wanna apologize," He said. "On behalf of Carmella. She ain't exactly subtle."

Ava couldn't help but laugh, trying to shake off how thrown off he was causing her, especially with his apology. "It's whatever," She shrugged, blowing out smoke. "She's probably waiting for me to snap along with everyone else."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "We just don't know what to expect," he finally said. "Especially with Finn."

Her eyes narrowed and she angled her body in his direction. "What the hell does Finn have to do with anything."

"Well ya come down here all moody and shit, firth with the Shield and now with Finn"

"You better watch the next thing that comes out of your mouth," She warned icily.

Shook registered on his face, but he squared his shoulders and continued. "We're Finn's friend before we're yours alright? We don't want him to get hurt that's all."

Her wolf was at the edge, ready to come out and play, ready to rip Cass a new one. Whoever the hell he thought he was, he knew nothing about her, none of them did. She didn't need their approval of her, she didn't care what they thought or said about her.

But she kept it all in check, Because he just confirmed what she thought all along. She didn't belong here, especially not with this group.

Nodding her head, mostly to herself, she crushed her cigarette and threw it to the side. "Tell Finn I'll call him tomorrow." With that, she walked right past him with her head held high, and he didn't bother to stop her.

* * *

A part of her hoped Cass would lie and say she was rude to him, cussed him out, maybe said something bad about his girlfriend, something that would make it less awkward when they met again. Because she certainly did not call him the next day, or the day after that. Was so much as ignoring his calls and texts, even went as far as to drive somewhere else instead of taking the normal running path she would.

Why?

Because she was a coward and held no shame in it. She didn't like confrontations, at least with him, so chose to avoid him at all cost. She knew at some point this would bite her in the ass, knowing Finn he would track her down and make her regret skipping out on him, but she was also selfish.

So there was that.

He was the performance center waiting for Bailey to arrive, a part of her giddy at the prospect of seeig her old pack mate. She missed how bubbly she was, and how no matter what she could put Ava in a better mood. They weren't exactly best friends, back then Ava was even more reserved then she was today, but they were pretty close.

It left her feeling better knowing she didn't have to worry about being part of Finn's friend circle when she had her own friend coming soon.

Not soon enough.

Not wanting to be around anyone, Ava settled herself in a corner and closed her eyes waiting for her friend to arrive.

It didn't take too long for trouble to arrive coming in the form of a wet towel being thrown in her face. Her eyes flew open, teeth bared in a snarl prepared to snap at whoever was bothering her but froze when she found Finn glaring down at her.

"No," he snapped, pointing a finger at her. "You don't get to be upset when you're the one that ran out of my the other night. And you've been avoiding me!"

She didn't say anything, just kept tarring at him. He sighed and plopped beside her. "Luckily I'm a forgiving man who accepts apologizes in the form of blowjobs."

She still remained silent, instead chose to continue to stare at the spot he once stood. She could feel him starring at her, could feel him asking silently asking a million questions, but she didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to give in so soon.

"What did Cass say?" He asked quietly.

"The truth," She said after a moment. "And exactly what I needed to hear."

"Fuck," he growled. "Fuck no." he tried to grab her chin but she looked away quickly, turning her head away from him. "Hey," he said, shuffling to his knees and forcing her no choice but to look at him. "Come back from whatever hell hole you just went. He has no idea what he's talking about, alright? Probably hit his head on too many low ceilings or something."

She tried to laugh, but her emotions got the best of her and instead a sob came out, her whole body vibrating. Oh shit.

Her eyes widened, a hand slapping over her mouth as she starred at an equally shocked Finn. Oh shiit. She couldn't help her immediate reaction, which was to hide every and any emotion. She jumped up and scurried past Finn who leapt at her in an attempt to catch her. She rushed past everyone, pushing some people out of her way, ignoring Finn calling her name and rushed into the woman's bathroom and into a stall, immediately locking the door behind her. It was a good thing she did, because not even five seconds later, a body collided with the door, the handle twisting.

"Ava," Finn growled, knocking on the door.

Dropping her head on the door, she shook her head groaning. "Go away. I'm trying to have a breakdown." Trying not to have a breakdown more like, she thought, backing away from the door. Arms wrapped around her middle she slapped a hand and tried to hold back the tears, trying to get them under control.

She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't take this emotional toll. It hurt. It hurt so much and she just wanted it to all go away, didn't want to feel this way.

He began to curse in Irish, and the door shook harder. "Ava, open this door." When she didn't, the door shook once more before a pair of hands gripped the door and he began to pull himself over, about to jump in the stall with her.

Do everything she could to escape him, she unlocked the door and escaped despite him on it. It didn't work, him dropping down and catching her with an arm around her waist and being yanked against his chest. She struggled, desperately wiggling and trying to get away. She was to the point where she was about to use her nails when his arm tightened around her and in an alpha voice, ordered her to stop.

In her emotional state, she didn't have a choice but to stop struggling, sagging against him. Weirdest thing, the struggle pumped her with so much adrenaline she didn't need to cry, just felt irritation at the fact that she couldn't get away from him.

"Let me go Finn."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"We're talking about this?"

"We aint talking about shit if you don't let me go." His arms dropped and she scrambled away, turning to glare at him. "I'm emotional, okay? As of late anyway."

"Are you stupid?" She glowered at him but he continued. "I'm your friend Ava, and I know you have a shitty past and don't know what a real friend is, but that don't just walk out and abandon each other. They are there for each other. So whatever Cass said."

"Cass could suck a dick for all I care."

"I agree, but it bothered you."

"It didn't bother me. I don't care," She stressed.

His whole body softened and she immediately tensed, knowing things were going to become mushy. "You wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't care. It's okay to care Ava." He walked up to her slowly, as if he was afraid she'd run, and gently pushed her hair back. "I don't want what he said to change what we have."

 _What do we have Finn?_

She couldn't ask that question, instead just looked away needing a moment before looking back at him. "I don't know how to do this." Any of this.

"I'll teach you."

It was so simple, but so sweet and heart warming that she couldn't let it settle in her head and let her think about it, let her wolf wonder about things she didn't understand. "Do I get a school girl uniform?"

A slow smile slipped on his face, and his forehead came to rest on hers. "Ava," He muttered, shaking his head. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, didn't really care, just breathed him in all while trying not to think about the way her heart skipped a beat being held by him. If she thought about it too much, she knew everything would be ruined, and for once she just wanted to be happy. Even if it was a lie.

A knock on the door made them freeze, both forgetting they were in fact in the ladies room at the performance center.

"Ava? Bayley's here."

Her eyes widened and she yanked away from Finn in record time, rushing to the door and struggling to unlock, suddenly to excited to even function. Finn's body leaned over hers and unlocked the door, chuckling when she elbowed him back to open the door.

She rushed out and once she spotted Bayley, a grin spreading across her face. Especially when Bayley rushed towards her, arms stretched out for a hug. Same old Bayley, Ava thought as the diva collided into her, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Ava was all too happy to return it.

"How are you?" Ava asked, forcing Bayley back so she could get a look at her. Make sure she was really here and actually okay.

"I'm good," Bayley panted, looking around eagerly. "I uh, I can't believe… I'm here. Nxt. WWE, I.. I." She shook her head and rehugged Ava.

Laughing Ava once more pushed her off. "Breath Bayley, okay? I'm here for you, we'll get through this together, and," She broke off as Bayley focused on something over her shoulder and Ava half turned to see what suddenly caught her attention.

Finn was standing just outside of the bathroom and watched the two ladies with such an intensity that it was more than just observing them. "That's just Finn, he creeps around a lot."

"Oh."

There was a shift in the air, Ava and her wolf felt it, the hair on the back of her neck standing up on end and her nerves becoming sensitive, and uneasiness settling in her gut. She didn't know what it was, but knew she didn't like it and that she had to do something

"So what have you been doing lately?" Ava asked too loudly, turning to look back at her, squeezing her arms to get her attention. It worked. Kind of. She could still see Bayley was distracted, something in her eyes that Ava couldn't place-didn't want to place- but it was enough to get her focused. "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? Catch up and talk about WWE, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bayley nodded enthusiastically, and began to go off about how great it was to be here, but now Ava was distracted, thinking back to what just happened, about Finn. But when she looked over her shoulder again, he was gone.

* * *

"Goddammit, I'm getting you a key, I was just comfortable," Ava ranted, throwing open the door to allow Finn in. "Seriously, you can at least call," She broke off as his lips crashed onto hers and he immediately back her further into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Whoah," She mumbled when he pulled back to kiss down her neck. Her hand slipped into his neck, eyes closing. "What the hell got into you?" She asked he as continued to back her into her room. She didn't mine it, but she's never seen him this urgent or out of control.

"Need to taste you," He growled, shoving her back on her bed. She let him, immediately turned on by his words and by dominate Finn. She laid back and closed her eyes, soaking in the feeling of his lips and tongue along her neck, pausing to suck on all her hot spots, tongue making delicious patterns along her skin.

He pulled back far enough to pull her shirt off of her but immediately went back, kissing along her cleavage, nuzzling into her skin. While he was rushed and seemed out of control, all of his moves seemed to have a purpose and as she laid there and took it in, something was wrong, very wrong.

He nuzzled deeper into her chest, almost like he was searching for something… someone.

Her stomach dropped, her heart damn near stopping and she felt everything falling down around her. "Stop," She whispered, hands digging into her comforter. "Stop!" She screeched, hands shoving at him and forcing him off and away from her.

He stumbled back in complete shock, eyes wide and filled with concern. "Ava," he said, reaching for her.

"No, no," She said, shying away from his touch, backing up further on the bed on her knees, wrapping her arms around her middle. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me."

"Please, Ava," He said, talking a step closer and putting one knee on the bed, still reaching for her.

Not thinking, but not wasting any strength, she lashed out and slapped him as hard as she could, the crack ringing in the otherwise silent room and her hand ringing with it. She ignored the pain on his face, in her hand, because all of it was drowned out from the pain she felt deep inside of her.

"Leave," She panted, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "Just leave."

Breath, she reminded herself, keep breathing. But every breath felt like glass digging into her lungs, her heart pounding wildly while she just kept trying to prevent herself from losing it. She felt sick, felt broken and like she was about to fall apart, the tears forming in her eyes. She held them in, knowing they were what would pull her apart, would be her end.

Her breathing picked up, to the point of hyperventilating and to the point black spots began to appear in her vision. It took everything she had to keep breathing, it being the only thing she could focus on, the only thing she knew, along with the deep panic she felt running through her whole body.

And once it was over, once the panic attack subdued, she found she could breath and found that she was strangely calm. Didn't have to cry anymore.

So she sat there on her bed. Breathing.

* * *

A knock on her door the next day was no surprise, and although it took everything in her to get up and actually answer it, she knew she needed to get this over with.

She opened the door and stepped aside without a word. The door closed with a soft click and ava found her arms wrapped around her middle, immediately holding herself in his presence suddenly feeling very insecure around him.

It didn't help that he was starring, that he was evaluation her and wouldn't look away. Or that he had this certain look of pity on his face in the process.

The silence was eating away at the little nerves she had left, and she began to fidget uncomfortably.

"I hate that you look like that," He finally said. "That you're protecting yourself from me. I would never hurt you," He said, beginning to walk towards her.

"Not physically anyway," She muttered, causing him to freeze. She could see the confusion in his eyes, and a part of her wanted to scream. How couldn't he see it? How didn't he know? She closed her eyes and tried to detach herself from the situation, tried to not feel and pretend to be the big badass she always was when emotion got into play. But she couldn't, not with him.

"Dammit Finn," She half laughed, looking away as her eyes stung with fresh tears. "Damn you for letting me even for a second, think that I could have someone like you in my life."

"You do," He began, but she shook her head.

"She's in the Pine Hotel, room 411," Ava said, taking a shaky breath. "You guys make a good couple."

His shoulders slumped. "Ave," He muttered weakly.

He was apologetic, she could see it in his eyes, see how sympathetic he looked. It was almost funny, he was sorry that he found a mate and was hurting her. That didn't help, it only reminded her of what a nice guy she lost.

She knew not to get involved with him, knew nothing good would come out of it, but she thought a little fun wouldn't hurt, thought she could distance him. But he was so kind, didn't want anything from her, was a distraction to the real pain she felt whenever she thought back to what she lost a month ago.

He kept them off her brain, but in the mean time replaced them and her being foolish, let him. And now, she was losing him as well.

She had to look away from him as the tears began to fall. He came over and held her and she let him, let him rock her, stroke her hear, mutter soothing words in her ear. She wanted to take it all in and never forget it, but she couldn't focus, because this was hurting a hell of a lot more then she wanted it to.

"It doesn't change anything Ava," He said in her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"But it does, because now you have a mate and I don't have you," She whispered, turning her head into his chest. "And I'm alone again."

To that he didn't say anything, just held her.

* * *

She took a few days off from… well, from living. She stayed at home and did nothing at all. It was rare she even left her bed. But she had an obligation to WWE, so today she was at the performance center and currently running ropes.

She was putting a lot of people to shame with how hard and fast she was hitting them, but it felt good to sweat, and it kept her mind of herself and all her self pity. Because she had a lot of it.

She was momentarily distracted by Bayley approaching her ring, nervously standing outside of it and looking up at Ava. Ava could almost smell the anxiety pouring off of her.

Taking a deep breath, she kept running but panted out, "Bill's in the back, Sara isn't here, and I don't know where Finn is."

"Can I…can I tttalk tto you?" She stuttered.

That made her pause, wiping the sweat off her brow and slowly walking towards her, slipping out of the ring and sitting on the edge. Bayley joined her after a moment and they sat there in silence.

It was ironic how just a few days ago Ava was all too excited to have her back in her life, they had dinner together, neither of them stopped talking all night, and now the silence was deafening.

But all that was before she realized Finn and her were mates, and before Finn came to her place a horn dog because he could smell Bayley on her. She closed her eyes at the thought, knuckles turning white with the grip on the ring edge.

She kept trying to remind herself this wasn't Bayley's fault, Finn's fault, anyone. It was mother nature at its finest, two wolves meant for each other, their souls intertwined. Ava was just standing in the way.

"I'm sorry," Bayley finally said. "I didn't mean to come in and screw everything up, not with you and…"

Ava sighed and rubbed her face, telling herself to remain calm. "It's not your fault, I'm not mad Bayley. You guys are meant to be."

"But I'm interfering with you two."

"I think I'm the one interfering," She laughed, looking up at the ceiling instead of her guilty friend. She knew looking into her eyes, Ava would feel that guilt times ten.

"I'm nervous," Bayley admitted after a moment. "I don't know what to expect."

"I can tell you he's a fabulous kisser."

The blush on Bayley's face was too innocent and cute to resist, Ava nudging her with a grin. "I'm serious," Bayley said. "The pack… the pack was never nice to me, it didn't change when you left."

Just hearing that sent Ava's blood boiling, thinking about what they could have done to Bayley when she left and had no one to protect her. She had to keep her anger under control. "Nothing like that will happen to you here, ever," She stressed, starring into Ava's eyes. "People are nice… its different."

"Sounds like you really like it here," Bayley commented.

Ava realized she did, maybe not crazy over management or her alpha, but this beat every other pack she's been in. Minus the little hiccup with her mating mark, but she wouldn't think about that.

She wondered when she began to preach what had been preached at her.

"Look," She began, taking a deep breath to gain composure. "Despite what happened, there's no hard feelings Bayley. If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here okay? Though I can't say I'm that good with company politics," She half laughed, making Bayley grin. "But you've got yourself a mate now, who happens to be the golden boy."

It was her first time saying that out loud, and it hurt a little bit, but she had to accept it, after all they were meant to be. So she had to get over it and be happy for her friend, even if it hurt.

As they both got submerged in their own thoughts, Finn emerged from one of the locker rooms joking around with someone, completely at ease and looking all too happy. His smile was wide, happy, beautiful. And not hers.

He glanced over and met her eyes, his smile growing friendly and warm, but then noticed who was sitting next to her and his smile dropped. He suddenly was completely serious, as was Bayley's gaze, and she could see their potential, their future.

But's hers was a mystery, because where the hell was she going to go from here?

* * *

"And this is called… the elbow of doom!" Bayley yelled, winding her elbow back and charging at a bent over Ava. Glancing up just in time, Ava caught her around the waist and spun the diva around so her back was against her chest and immediately locked the girls arms down so she was immobile.

"And I call this," Ava panted, "the tickle monster."

"No!" Bayley screeched before Ava could even touch her stomach and began to wiggle to the point Ava was almost concerned she could hurt herself. "Bayley," She laughed, gripping the diva harder and only laughed harder at her struggle.

"Doesn't look like training to me," someone commented, and both stopped and glanced over to find Finn outside of the ring, arms crossed over his chest and grinning at them.

All other times he would bring a smile to her face, he would make her happy and they would start bickering. They would laugh and have fun, flirt, make plans for later and he would make her heart flutter.

Her heart did flutter, but spurred by anxiety, uncomfortableness and she found herself unsure how to react, especially when he turned his attention towards Bayley.

Instead of watching the way Bayley blushed, and seeing her fidget, and instead of watching Finn give her a smile that Ava use to get, she grabbed and water and put way too much attention on that instead of their lovey dovey conversation.

Bayley's giggle pierced her heart, straight to her core, and she resisted the urge to groan. She could handle that she didn't have anyone, she really could, unless it was shoved in her face like this.

"Wanna go around?" Finn called to her, now in the ring and standing way too close to Bayley.

She smiled a little bit but shook her head. "I'm good, probably gonna head out."

"Already?" Bayley frowned, taking a step to her and without thinking about it, making Ava step back.

"Ava," Finn muttered softly.

She just shook her head and left the ring, not being able to stand their sympathetic eyes following her. And it seemed that they followed her all the way to her apartment where she broke down.

Not because of them, but because of her disappointment with all of this. She thought she could handle this, she really did, thought she could handle being alone and by herself. Because she wasn't crying over Finn and Bayley, no, she was crying over the fact this meant she'd never truly be okay in this company.

And she had no idea what the hell to do.

It hurt knowing the truth. Knowing she couldn't do this anymore.

A knock on the door had her jumping damn near ten feet, not expecting anyone here at the moment. And if Bayley or Finn followed her, she vowed to punch both of them in the face.

She took a moment for composer before going to answer it. It was easy to tell she was crying, but at the moment she couldn't find a care in the world. She just wanted to get this over with.

Wiping her cheeks once more, she unlocked her door and opened, mouth open to ask who ever it was to get the hell away, but froze when she found it Alberto standing there, smiling at her, and right behind him was Paige.

She was too shocked to say anything, to move, and just starred at Paige and Paige starring right back. She couldn't believe she was here, couldn't fathom why she was here.

"Hey chica," Alberto said, distracting her and shuffling her back so they could walk in the door. "How are you?" He asked, gently hugging her and pulling back to exam her face, frowning as his thumb gently brushed over her swollen eyes.

"I'm uh, alright," She muttered, still distracted by Paige, unable to stop herself from starring. It was hard to believe that she actually standing there in her kitchen, after everything, after so long.

Ava couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here.

"I'll be back, I forget something in the car," Alberto said after it became clear no one was going to say anything. He kissed Paige's cheek, winked at Ava and like that left the two of them to continue to awkwardly stare at each other.

"How's Nxt?" Paige asked, breaking the silence.

"Its fine," Ava shrugged, crossing her arms and then immediately uncrossing them.

Paige nodded then sighed, rubbing her face. "I hate this, I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore."

Ava didn't respond, just looked down and took a moment before looking up again. "I do too," She sighed, dropping her arms at her side.

Paige smiled a little and sat down at one of Ava's bar stools while Ava remained standing. "So how is Nxt really?"

"It sucks," She admitted. "No plans for the future, nothing but rookie classes."

"And what about Finn?" Paige asked a few moments later, earning a look from Ava. "News travels. Especially when a long time bachelor finds his mate."

Oh. So once more she was the main focus of gossip. Nodding her head, she pushed her tongue against her cheek before responding. "It is what it is. I'm happy for them, I really am." And she was, even if it stung. "I knew better to get attached, but it was easy with him. Fun." Looking down at her hands, she couldn't help but ask her next question. "And um, how are they?"

She didn't clarify they, didn't have to with Paige. And under no circumstance should she have asked this question, but she couldn't deny that they were floating around in her head. Especially after everything's that's happened and her feeling so alone. She's tried desperately to keep them out of her mind throughout this whole process, but every now and then they crept in and now she had to know.

"I avoid them like the bloody plague. Or they avoid me," Paige said, picking at her nails. "They know I hate them. Did you change your mind about that?"

"I doubt they changed their mind about me," Ava laughed bitterly, the memory of Roman walking away from her in that dirty hotel coming back to haunt her.

"You're their mate Ava, they can't refuse you. It isn't like that," Paige said softly.

"And Renee? Did they mate with her yet?" why was she doing this when she tried to forget them?

 _Because the loneliness they caused is back before the man that filled it found his mate._

Paige's brows furrowed and she looked genuinely confused. "They can't mate with her."

"They can if they want to, nothing stopping them," Ava grumbled, pulling out her ponytail.

"No its."

Whatever she was going to say got cut off as Alberto came back in, carefully evaluating the situation. "All good?" he asked slowly.

"All good papi," Paige grinned, earning a smirk from Alberto.

He went over and mumbled something in her ear that made her blush and caused Ava to smile at her friends happiness.

But seeing them interact brought everything back into perspective and everything hit her at once. But instead of freaking out and breaking down into tears, she felt calm and felt assured in what she had to do. She made a lot of mistake and had to live with them, but not in constant agony. No more.

"Let's celebrate, aye?" Alberto asked, pulling back from Paige. "Dinner?"

"Yes please," Paige said, standing up. "Mexican? Italian? Chinese?"

"Mexican," Ava decided, "and Mr. Del Rio gets to say all the complicated Spanish words for us."

* * *

She sat in the executive office with Hunter starring down at her, starring a hole into her soul, and for once she wasn't bother by it. Wasn't irritated, wasn't on guard, felt relax, and first time reassured with her decision. Even if Hunter kept double checking.

"Hunter," She said, half laughing. "I haven't felt this sure in a very, very long time."

He's jaw began ticking as he kept studying her. "You know what happens when you go rogue Ava. You remember last time before you came here."

"I know."

He sighed and shook his head, leaning forward on his desk. "This is stupid," He declared, looking at her. "And I want to say no, but I won't keep someone who doesn't want to be here. If this is really what you want, and not your way of trying to get away from mating," He said, leveling her with a look. "I'll release you and allow this to happen."

"I want this more then anything," She said, taking a deep breath that was more shaky then she thought. "I don't know how much longer I'd be able to handle it in this company if you don't let me go. I won't last Hunter."

He didn't say anything for a solid minute, just kept watching her, waiting for any doubt or sign that she was second guessing this to come, but it didn't, wouldn't. She knew what she needed.

A smile spread across her face and a sense of relief washed over her, a weight she didn't know she was carrying lifting off her shoulders as he signed the paper work and slid it her way, waiting for her to sign it as well. "I'll miss your stubborn ass."

She smiled and stood up, handing the paper work over. "See you around Hunter."

She was officially rogue.

 **Welcome back! You have no idea how much I've missed you all! And all of your reviews were so kind and understanding, I love you all so much for it! But seriously, thank you for getting I needed to reestablish my love for this story, and hopefully this inspiration I have will stay strong until the end, especially since we're getting to the good parts!**

 **Ava's rogue? What? More on that next chapter and how it affects her and I little warning about next chapter, or a little reminder per say. This story moved fast, I like to have a lot happen within a chapter because I don't want this to become a 50 chapter story, nor a 2,000 word update. Ya know?**

 **So be prepared for big things to happen, and until then, I'll see you all next Monday!**

 **(I'll start responding to reviews again next chapter too, promise! :D)**


	14. Chapter 14

She couldn't believe she'd done it.

She went rogue.

She didn't have a pack.

She was her own person.

And it felt damn good.

* * *

"Just place it right there," She said, directing the movers. It was hard to pay attention to them and the thoughts running through her mind. So much potential, so much possibility in this new city, especially considering it was LA.

She didn't thing she would completely relocate, didn't plan to at first, but a week after resigning she'd come home from a run with a very heated and drunk Paige waiting in front of her apartment. Luckily Ava spotted her and waited till she left with Alberto so there was no confrontation, but knew that wouldn't be the end.

So she packed up and left and got more distance between herself and the pack. Even if that meant coming to a whole new city not knowing anyone. It wasn't the first time, she doubted it would be the last. But for now, this was home.

* * *

Rolling her shoulders back, she let the hot water wash over her face and burn away any evidence of her tears that were left.

Her wolf was in a state of distress, going insane and not giving her any space, draining her both mentally and emotionally.

She was second guessing. She was second guessing her decision to go rogue, her decision to leave everyone behind without so much of as a goodbye, her decision to completely give up wrestling. She missed it, dammit. She missed being in the ring.

And she hated working at a bar and being hit on my drunken slobs every single fucking day. Hated just having to scrap by.

Resting her arms against the wall, she let her head fall and the tears come, the force of them leaving her shoulders shaking.

She made this decision, she had to live with it.

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?" Ava asked, clearing the guys now empty glass.

"How about your number?"

She half smiled, placing her hands on the counter bar. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned towards her. "Why the hell not?"

"Phones were created by the government to spy on all of us."

He kept his eyes narrowed before sighing and falling back into his seat. "That one wasn't so bad," he said, waggling his finger at her.

"And what," She laughed, "last week was so bad?"

"Last week you told me you couldn't because the plate in your head vibrated near any technology."

"Pretty sure that was a few weeks ago actually," She said thoughtfully.

"And I'm pretty sure you're running out of excuses," he said, leaning forward towards her. "Give me your number Ava." He was more solemn, serious, making the smile slip right off her face as she focused on scrubbing down the bar.

"I can't," She muttered.

"You've said that before, find another excuse," He said, shining a brightening smile at her. "Seriously, what are you hiding?"

 _A lot more then you'll ever know._

"I don't want either of us to get our hopes up," She said, offering him that little bit of explanation. "I'm a running Jacobs, don't stick around even when a pretty boy comes in the picture."

"No exceptions?"

"No exceptions."

"Damn."

He sounded genuinely disappointed and bummed out. It made her heart swell just a little more. He'd been after her for the whole month she's worked here, patient, joking, lifting her mood when she had to. But they never made it out of this bar because a start over meant no boys.

It wasn't like she could with him anyway, him being completely human.

"I'll tell you what," he said, reaching forward and grabbing her hand, something he never attempted before. She froze and starred down at the way they fit together and shocked out how nice it felt. "I'm leaving for home in a week, settle some stuff down there and get my parents will in order. Not sure when I get back, could be another week, a month, two months, hell, a year. But whenever I do, you give me a chance Ava. Give us a chance."

* * *

Her coffee had long got cold, her bowl of cereal barely recognizable as it became more of a pile of mush from the milk. The TV was blaring, some movie that had interested her an hour ago but now, now she focused on the paper in her hands.

Her fingers were clenched so tight around it she doubted she could let go, its delicate pages crinkling where she gripped it. Starring up at her was an all too familiar smile, warm, inviting, friendly.

A head on crash, killed instantly. Young, 33 business man leaving behind two parents and a brother, sister and niece. The words blurred together, got jumbled, because none of it matter. None of it mattered.

Releasing her death grip on the paper, she let it float down on the ground and sat back on the couch. If she needed any more proof that she meant to be alone, there it was. That was the universe proving what she thought all along, that their wasn't someone out there for her and there never would be.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for her ice cold coffee and focused on the TV while ignoring Jacob smiling up at her.

* * *

She threw the damp towel on the counter and examined the freshly done dishes in front of her. Took nearly an hour, but it was done now and she could relax for the rest of the night. She did a double shift last night, working long into the morning and as a result received two free days off. Starting with her couch and an oversized blanket.

A blessing, one she took without question. Drunken bar goers were almost worst then the creepy fans she used to deal with on a daily basis.

That sobered her a little bit as she thought about it. She never thought she'd work permanently at a bar and give up wresting. Wrestling was what she loved, but it was too much of a hassle, a reminder, and when she said she needed a break, she needed a break from everything.

For a whole she juggled both, wrestling and bar work. But it didn't work out and drained her at a time when she really needed her energy.

Being rogue, it wasn't easy. It drove wolves insane, seeing as they were pack oriented, taking comfort in being around other wolves. Even though she didn't get along with more than half of her pack, and she wanted nothing more than to rip their faces off, her wolf got comfort and that's what mattered.

Until it didn't, and until her wolf began to take priority over Ava's mental health. Hence why she needed to go on her own.

It was still a struggle every day, a struggle with her wolf who put up more of a fight than ever before, but she pushed on, plowed through. But things where beginning to catch up on her. She was feeling the affects of being rogue.

Constantly freezing, never warm, paranoia, constantly tired and feeling over all drained. But it hard gotten a lot worse before Hunter scooped her up, and she could take a lot more now.

Her phone ringing jolted her from a light doze she didn't realize she slipped in, and she struggle to fight out of the blankets surrounding her and barely making it in time.

"Ava. How you doing beautiful?"

"Aj? Styles?" It took her a moment, but a grin spread across her face at the sound of her old friend.

"One and only baby."

"Hey man, how ya been?"

"Can't complain. Boys have started football."

"And I'm sure they're killing it, along with all the other five sports they play."

"Track and baseball. We're cutting it at three."

"Smart man." She couldn't help but smile. He was such a great dad, so proud of his little boys, bragging about them any chance he got. "Not that I'm complaining, but what do I owe this surprise call to?"

"I'm in town sweet pea. Raw's in LA and I want to get a drink with ya, catch up."

It was like a car crash in her brain, seeing everything happen in slow motion and not be able to do a damn thing to stop it. All of these thoughts bouncing off of each other, emotions swarming her mind and her wolf. Her damn wolf reared her head and made everything blurry.

She stumbled back onto the couch and had to clutch at her temple and remember to breath as she fought through this confusion.

It meant nothing, nothing at all. It didn't necessarily mean she'd run into any one she didn't want to, she didn't even have to run into Aj if she really didn't want to. But her wolf was focused on pack.

 _Pack. Pack. Pack._

 _Alpha. Mates. People_

No, no pack, no alpha, no mates, no no no!

She flinched as her head began to throb but at the same time quiet down. She once more regain control of her own emotions and thoughts and made her wolf shut up once again. She ignored the part of her that was concerned at how easy, that was, but got distracted by Aj calling her name.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," She muttered. "Uh, sure. Why don't I text you an address and you text me once Raw's done."

"You better not flake on me missy."

"Never." She hoped she could keep that promise, because at the rate of her head and heart rate, she might pass out before she could meet him.

It wasn't' just her wolf panicked, she felt uneasy knowing everyone was in town. Knowing that there was an even a slightest chance she'd run into someone, into Paige, or Hunter, or…

She didn't leave off on a good place with any of them, well except Hunter, and she was in no place to have drama. She worked hard on putting them behind her.

But wasn't that that what she was causing right now? Drama with her freaking self?

She took a calming deep breath and relaxed back on the couch. No big deal, she was just going to have a drink with her old friend, no one else. Whatever else that would happen, would happen and she'd be fine.

Or she kept telling herself that.

* * *

"Well look who it is," Aj said, hands on his hips.

She grinned and walked into his welcoming arms. "Aj," She said, squeezing him tight.

"How are you doing hun?" He muttered against her ear and hugged her back. Thankfully he didn't say anything when she didn't let go right away, or when she burrowed closer into his warmth and how comfortable she felt in his arms, or didn't respond.

She didn't realize how much she missed him. He was always kind to her in the indy scene, always looking at for her, and they'd actually become really good friends back then before they split up for difference companies.

Funny how once she left, he arrived on the scene.

"I'm good,' She said once they pulled away, instantly missing his warmth as they took a seat. "Better seeing you, its been a while old man."

"A long time. Not too long for me to know you're way too skinny," he said, dad mode on.

She rolled her eyes and waved the waitress over to order a drink. "You're a charmer."

"It's the truth. Way too skinny, you need more meat on your bones," He said, frowning even more once she ordered. "And you're drinking?"

"Relax, I didn't come here to get lectured Aj. I came here to catch up with you."

"You knew damn well coming here I could lecture you sweet heart. It's been a while, but it aint been that long."

She sighed and took a sip of her beer. "I've been running, a lot."

"And you're rogue. Makes me worry."

"I'm fine Aj." One look from him and she couldn't lie. "It's rough," She admitted after a minute, her eyes welling up slightly. She blamed it on the sympathy he was giving her. "Hence the running, and the drinking. It helps keep my mind off of it. It's only gotten rough as of recently."

His frown furrowed and he reached for her hand, giving a squeeze. "What can I do?"

 _Oh Aj, if only you could do anything to help me._

"Nothing," She smiled sadly. "But at the moment, you can get me another beer while I go to the bathroom real quick." While she went and regained her composure.

She didn't make it far, pausing just outside as her wolf became more alert then she had been in the past few weeks, picking up on something. All of Ava's hair stood on end, not knowing exactly what was happening right now.

She trembled slightly, eyes slipping close as she breathed deeply, mostly to try and calm the sudden rush of adrenaline she felt, but with that inhale came a rush of memories, sensations, and _heat._

She dropped to her knees, her legs giving out as everything around her began spinning, nothing making sense. _Oh God, what was happening to her._ She attempted to get up, hands desperately grabbing at anything to help her, but ants where crawling under her skin, her veins on fire, a light sheen of sweat coating her body.

A cramp in her stomach paralyzed her, so strong and painful she couldn't help crying out from the pain. Eyes wide, chest heaving, tears began to pour down her face knowing exactly what this was.

She was in heat. Goddamn after all this time, she was in heat.

Why didn't she continue her suppressors? Why why why? She kept asking herself that as she blindly tried to crawl away on her hands and knees, not sure where she was heading, just trying to get away.

But you couldn't get away from something inside of her, and as another cramp hit het and made her fall on her side, her hip radiating in pain, she realized just how screwed she was. So she let the darkness, the pain, the feeling of hopelessness, take her.

X

And in the dark came a cooling heat, pressure, relief. She moaned at the feeling, whatever it was it cooled the heat running in her veins. It made everything less painful but more intense at the same time. It coaxed her out of the blackness enough that even in her muddled mind, she knew what was happening.

She heard voices and focused on that. A hand was touching her face, running down her neck, her chest, just kept caressing her. She would have fought, but the time for that had long past, it was as if her biggest nightmare was coming true.

The hands made her feel more needy, arching towards them, wanting more but wanting them off her body. It helped bring her down and she found focusing was easier. Easy enough that her eyes opened, slowly at first, but eventually enough that she spotted them.

The Shield. Seth was in front of her, comforting her and Dean and Roman, they stood a few feet away squared up with Aj.

They were here. They were actually here.

The part of her that was still sane tried to push forward, tried to rise to her feet but barely made it an inch before she collapsed back against the wall, breathing as if she just got done running a marathon.

"Hey, look at me Ava," Seth growled, hands gripping her arms. She dragged her gaze from the three of them and looked at Seth, his face coming in and out of focus. "Keep looking at me baby, that's it," he whispered, caressing her cheek and calming her down. His forehead dropped to hers, inhaling loudly taking in her scent and pulling away with a snarl, eyes glowing radiating pure alpha.

It made her wolf purr, coming out louder then it should, and she arched towards him, needing an alphas touch, comfort, directions.

"We need to get her out of here," He growled pull away from her completely and making her cry out in protest, greedily reaching out for him missing his heat. Chest rumbling, he reached for her and pulled her into his deliciously warm arms _\- oh god yes-_ and rose to his feet despite her dead weight.

She wasted no time curling around him impossible closer, but not close enough. She just needed closer, needed more. Whining, she pressed her face deeper into his neck and breathed in his scent, still trying to rationalize herself. His scent helped, and for a moment she felt herself. Her incredible horny, over heated self.

Seth came to stand behind his other two mates, still having a stand off with Aj.

"Move," Dean snarled, having enough of this.

"Aj," Seth said when he didn't move. "We'll take care of her."

"She's ours," Roman uttered.

Something in Ava clicked when she heard Roman say that, but she stored it away for later, still trying to get closer to Seth who on his part, didn't say anything, just squeezed her tighter and held on. It couldn't be easy with how hard she was squirming in his arms.

Jaw ticking, Aj accepted that answer and moved away, eyes locked on Ava as they strode by, but she couldn't focus on him to reassure him she'd be fine. He wasn't her alpha, he didn't concern her at the moment. All that matter was the man holding her and the heat he was giving off, heat he was causing in her.

He smelled so good, safe, like home, and he felt great against her body. Made everything fuzzy but clear at the same time, made everything hurt less but ache more.

Whining into his neck, her lips began to explore the little bit of skin that showed and that she could access. His chest rumbled under hers and he crushed her closer, making her wolf happy and urging her on, thinking she did something to please her alpha.

She was barely aware they were in a car now, only knowing when Seth moved away in order to set her down on the seat. She whined and immediately arched in pain, grabbing for him once he slipped in beside her like a needy child.

His arm locked around her waist and against his side, causing immediate relief from the fire consuming her. "Shit baby, you're on fire," Seth growled as her chest began to vibrate, her purr filling the otherwise silent car.

She arched against his side, needing more from him, her hands beginning to roam, sliding up his shirt.

"Dammit roman, drive faster," Dean ordered, his boner pulsing in his jeans as he took in her scent and seeing her hands on Seth in the mirror. Snarling, Roman stepped harder on the gas.

 _Not enough, not enough._

She couldn't handle it, the fire that was spreading in her body consuming her and leaving her in agonizing pain. Growling in frustration, she swung her leg over Seth's lap, catching him off guard as she straddled him.

"More," she snarled, attacking his neck with kisses and bites, grinding her hips down on his and gaining enough relief that she did it again.

"Fuck," He hissed, grabbing her hips trying to stop her. "Ava."

Her teeth latched onto his neck and _bit_ , earning a deafening snarl from him and his hips to thrust against hers. She moaned in pleasure but quickly gasped as he grabbed her hair and roughly yanked her off his neck and off his chest, aware from his heat.

If this was meant to be a punishment it worked well, her wolf whining at the loss of contact.

"Watch it," he warned, eyes flashing. Her gaze lowered in shame, partly because of her wolf upset over getting her alpha mad, but the human part of Ava realized how weird this was, unnatural and how embarrassing.

She just dry humped a guy she hadn't seen in months. Hell, she'd never even kissed the guy, and she was ready to go all the way with him in the backseat of this car. Only another reason to hate who she was, and mother nature for making her go into this maddening heat.

"Hey," Seth said gently, urging her to look at him. "It's okay, alright? We just need to get to the hotel and then we'll take care of you, I promise."

She nodded but still struggled to meet his gaze, glancing over out the window. "Air," She rasped, not able to speak just yet.

"Yeah, okay," Seth said, hands gripping her and easing her off his lap and to his side, rolling the window down all the way, letting in some clean fresh air.

It cleared her mind enough that she didn't press right up against his side and wasn't withering in discomfort, though if she focused enough on the spot between her legs, she knew damn well she would.

So she sat there like a good girl and focused on breathing until they made it to the hotel.

She was okay enough to walk, the fresh air actually helping her mind clear even more. Enough that she felt a little panicky. She was about to mate with not one person, but actually three when she thought she'd never mate again.

Not only was it three, but it was three she'd once thought would be her mates but that didn't work out well before. And then there was Finn. He had nothing had to with it, but her mind was spinning.

Her whole life was about to change in mere seconds and she felt like she was in the passenger rather than the driver seat.

They stopped at the door, Roman unlocking it and stalking in with Seth following. Ava on the other hand, froze just outside. No going back. Dean remained behind with her, his hands coming to rest on her lower back.

"Ava."

"Yeah?" She breathed, eyes slipping close for a second.

His hand slipped up her back and curled around her neck. "We'll take care of you Ava. Always," He growled the last part.

She swallowed hard but nodded, his touch somehow reassuring her enough to step inside the small room, the AC blasting in the room doing nothing for her over heated body.

Seth stood with more tension then a few minutes before, and as the door closed with a silent click, she felt Dean tense behind her, both seemingly watching Roman and waiting for his move.

He was quick slipping out of her jacket and shirt, stalking towards her with so much intensity and heat in his eyes that she had to step back, nerves getting the best of her.

He growled a warning, and she froze immediately, gasping when his hands grabbed at her and yanked her against his bare chest. This what it, she realized, nerves swimming around her stomach, feeling way too light headed. She was about to get mates, they were about to…

She tried to fight her reaction to flinch when his teeth pressed into her throat, but luckily he was too focused on her scent to notice, just growled even louder and sudden spun, backing her further in the room. If he didn't keep a grip on her she knew she would have fallen on her ass by this point.

None too gently, he shoved her on the bed and stood over her, hands gripping her shoulders. "Stay," He snarled.

Wait, what? She blinked in confusion and watched him stalk towards the bathroom, grabbing Seth and taking him with him. "Dean, now."

Dean frowned, glancing at Ava and seemingly debating what to do. "Dean." Growling, he ran his hands through his hair but followed Roman and Seth into the bathroom as well.

Leaving her sitting there. Alone. On the bed. This wasn't at all how she saw this going. What were they doing? Where they talking? Where they- The sound of a shower answered her question. Seriously? A shower? But-

A loud moan followed by a vicious snarl had her shooting up off the bed, starring at the closed bathroom door in shock. They were in the shower together, and they were- Another moan and that time it caused a painful counter reaction in her, it feeling as if her clit had a very own heartbeat of its on.

Her wolf was feeling frisky and hearing her mates getting off in the other room made her want to join. But the human part of her paid no mind, still in a state where she could think clearly enough to realize what had just happened.

They were rejecting her, yet again. She was hear, in their hotel room with them in heat and on the verge of dry humping one of them with the need she felt. And they were fucking in the shower.

It was a painful blow to her heart, enough that she nearly dropped at the pain. No matter what, she was never enough, would never be enough for them. She wasn't the kind of mate they wanted.

Making possible the stupidest decision of her life, and possible life threatening, she stumbled towards the door and with shaky hands unlocked it. Because she'd rather end up completely broken then end up being someone's burden.

* * *

She didn't know how she made it, immediately collapsing onto the floor was the apartment door closed behind her. Pressure. She felt pressure in her head, her ears feeling like they were about to pop and her eyes so very heavy.

She needed to-

 _Focus._

She was in control here, she was in control of her body, her life, her wolf, she could do. She just had to make it to the bathroom. Shower, get their scent off of her and get warm again. That was all. She just needed to get warm.

Shoving to her feet, she staggered through the house, banging her body off more surfaces then she remembered owning and eventually barged into the bathroom.

She slapped at the wall, eventually finding the light switch and groaning at the sharp burst of pain that had her squeezing her eyes shut, the light way too bright in this room.

She lost her grip on the door and stumbled back into the wall, hitting her shoulder off a towel rack and immediately crying out in pain, completely collapsing on the floor.

"Control," She choked out. "I have…" Eyes slipping close, her body sagged on the floor and let go.

* * *

Hours later, and Ava hadn't moved. She remained curled up on the hard bathroom floor, shivering as a deep chill seemed to settle in her bones. It was such a different from just a few hours ago when the warmth was consuming her, eating her up. Being surrounded by warmth.

She closed her eyes and curled up even further, in an attempt to warm up without having to move, because honestly, she wasn't sure she would be able to move.

Maybe she would die here, alone on her bathroom floor. Fitting.

She felt herself just beginning to doze off when the bathroom door was thrown open, and she was jolted awake, her body cramping up at the sudden movement of her sitting up. She doubled over in pain, her world beginning to spin and slip away when arms wrapped around her body.

She recognized the heaviness of them, the warmth, the scent, and immediately she pushed them away, needing them off of her, even if all she wanted to do was turn and curl into the warmth.

She needed them last night, she didn't need them today.

"No," She rasped, her voice coming out strained and not more than a whisper. "Get off me."

"Dammit Ava." She was jerked back into a firm chest and arms snaked around her legs, making her vision flip for a second, until her head connected with his shoulder, bright blue eyes glaring down at her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He was furious with her, but his voice shook with concern as well, a hand coming to push the hair off her face.

"Jesus, you're freezing," He said, carrying her into the bedroom and getting into bed with her, never once letting her slip out of his embrace, and she didn't have the energy to try. Covers where pulled up around them. "You're such a fucking idiot."

"Dean," Roman rumbled.

"I'm gonna go make her some tea," She heard Seth say, already on his way into her kitchen if she had to guess.

"You're lucky I don't hit women," Dean continued, tightening his hold on her, his breath washing against her forehead.

"Yyyouu di-didn't waantt mee," She stuttered, nearly impossible to speak with the force of her teeth chattering together. She curled tighter around Dean, soaking in his warmth, but still needing more. She felt another pair of hands touch her body, rubbing up and down her legs.

"Is that what you really think?" Dean asked, squeezing her to the point where she could barely breath. "Baby-"

"Sit her up and let her drink this," Seth interrupted as he came in the room, handing the drink off too Roman so he could join them on the bed too, sitting on Dean's other side. "This should help with her voice too," He said, stroking her hair and watching on Dean sat her up against his chest. His heart ached seeing her like this. Weak, and so depleted, thinking that they didn't want her last night, when that was the farthest from the truth. But he also knew trying to explain it to her now when she was slipping in and out of consciousness wouldn't help anyone. They would be having this conversation once she felt better.

Roman held the cup to her lips, not removing it until she drank it all, hoping it would warm her up the places they couldn't reach. "Side affect of being rogue so long," He muttered, locking eyes with Seth, feeling just as helpless.

All three huddled close, surrounding her with their warmth in order to warm her up, putting their discomfort aside. Anything for their mate.

* * *

She woke up in patched, coming alert at random moments and then completely passing out at others. She wasn't sure what was a dream and what was reality, but all she knew was that the three of them were constant.

X

"Shit, she isn't warming up. Why won't she warm up?"

"Relax Dean, she's been rogue along a time, it'll take time," Seth muttered softly.

"It's my fault," Roman rumbled while later.

"Rome."

"It is," He snarled, the vibration rumbling her chest. "If I could control my alpha"

"Don't go there man," that was Dean. "Not now."

Control his alpha? What did that mean? She had to wake up, she had to get away from them before- She shuttered, teeth clattering together and arms tightened around her.

"We need to get her help if she doesn't"

X

"Wake up Ava. We need you." She felt his breath against her neck, his lips pressed just below her ear as he leaned over her and helped surround her with heat. "We need you mate, just wake up. I'd take it all back if I could. All of it. Just wake up."

"Dean, baby."

"She needs to know I'm sorry, sorry I'm such a fuck up."

"Baby boy."

X

"Tell Hunter he can go fuck himself, our mate needs us," Roman growled.

"He's pulling the fact that she isn't ours," that made Seth snarl, his arms tightening painfully around her.

"She's ours," Roman said.

"The fuck you think I told him?"

X

But now she was awake, wide awake and filled with conflicted emotions and thoughts. What she should do and shouldn't do. What was going to happen now? What the hell did all this mean?

She assessed the situation before moving a single inch. She was curled into Seth's chest, Roman beside him, and Dean completely covering her back.

She couldn't deny that she felt comfortable, safe, but as her mind began to catch up what was happening and panic set in. She tensed up and had to clench her teeth breathing deeply as laid there way too close to these boys.

She pushed back against Dean, him easily falling off of her in a snoring heap making her job easy. All she had to do was get out of this bed undetected. Easier said than done, because freedom was less then three feet away and she began to get a little to excited. But she made it and quickly escaped to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

She bent over her sink, knuckled clinched tight as she kept breathing, fighting off a panic attack and failing. They were here. In her bed. Possibly mates.

She didn't remember the last few hours at all, only remembered being so fucking cold, and then warm. Because of them, they warmed her up, possible saved her.

No, she seethed, they didn't want her, they didn't want her before, didn't want her last night, so what gave them the right to come storming in and deciding that she was there's? Even if she was, she didn't care, they weren't meant to be together. After last night proved it.

She sat on the toilet and dropped her head in her hands.

It wasn't that simple, she knew it. They happened to go to that bar and scenting them drew her wolf out enough to produce the long over due heat. They were the only wolves they could do that to her, especially after so long, so denying it now. They were hers.

It felt weird even thinking that. After so long of being by herself it was weird having to herself, well, again. She thought they were hers once before, but even then she was wishy washy, nervous and the what if sitting a the back of her mind. But now, now they were all laying in her bed after saving her.

She groaned into her hands and shook her head. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

It took her a while to brave up the courage to get up and open the door, peeking out to find all three still sleeping to her relief. She wasn't ready to talk to any of them yet, didn't have her words ready, instead headed into the kitchen to get coffee ready because one thing she knew for certain, today was going to be a long day.

She stood in the hallway just a foot in her open living space starring at her kitchen and living room. The home she'd made for herself even if it didn't feel like a home at all.

But it was hers, and it was all about to change. She hated being that type. The stereotypical 'I found my mate and it changed my life'. But she couldn't deny the changes they brought. Starting with the whole body, life alternating heat she just recently went through less than 4 hours ago. Or the fact that she felt better then she had in months.

And she doubted they would be moving to LA and live here with her. Would she even want them to? It was lonely in this apartment and it would always remind her of her weaker moments, on the floor balling her eyes out.

Taking a deep breath, she headed towards her kitchen and put it all at the back of her mind. For now.

* * *

She was sitting on the floor beside her large, open windows overlooking LA with a coffee in hand when one of them first woke up. It was Roman, stomping out of the bedroom with a feral look in his eyes and an appearance to match. His hair was down, shirt off in nothing but sweats that sat low on his hips.

It showed off all his muscles, and currently his flexed arms, fist clenched at his side. He calmed a little when he spotted Ava, eyes not so bright, but chest still heaving as he stalked towards her. She didn't say a word, just watched him approach and couldn't but be reminded of that awful night she escaped Barrett's and he found her.

She swallowed hard once he came to a stop directly I front of her. What did he want? What was he doing to do, say?

He offered her a hand, and she starred at him too long for his liking, a growl rumbling from his chest. She set her coffee to the side and placed her trembling hand in his, gasping when he yanked her up from the ground and directly against his chest.

His warmth radiating off of him made her realize how cold she was, shivering against him. His hand grabbed her hair, yanking her head back to sniff her neck while his other hand slid around to cup her ass, yanking her even close to his body and causing her to gasp for a whole nother reason.

He growled again and pulled away with a frown on his face. "You're too skinny."

It took her a moment to distinguish the wolf and herself, but when she did she yanked out of his arms. "Sorry, I don't have much of an appetite lately, and apparently not enough ass for you," she said sarcastically. She went over to grab her cup and stalked away from him towards the kitchen.

"Ava."

Ignoring him, she dumped out her coffee and poured another.

"Ava," He growled, alpha coming out enough to make her pause for just a moment.

"No," She hissed, spinning around fast enough to make her dizzy. "You don't get to use that voice with me. Not after everything." _Not after you left me._

She took a moment, partially to breath because she really did feel weaker, but also because once she started she wasn't sure she could stop She'd held all of this in, kept it to herself, not having the opportunity to say this to them, not having the strength. She didn't necessarily have the strength now, but if they were going to do this, really actually do this, then she had a lot of shit to say.

But as she swayed lightly on her feet, she realized she wasn't as strong as she thought. He was at her side quickly, hands steadying her.

"You aren't strong enough for this," He growled, bending to lift her up and causing her to close her eyes at the sudden movement.

"Fuck you."

He stalked over to the couch, gently sitting her in a corner and covering her with a blanket. "Glad to see you're your old self," he rumbled, tucking her in.

I'm not, not at all.

Much to her surprise, but also relieved, he didn't hover. Instead he did the opposite and stalked off and out of her sight. Fine with her. She settled her head back and closed her eyes wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

* * *

She didn't even realize she'd dozed off until a gentle hand shook her awake, startling her into a sitting position.

"Easy," Seth crooned, his hand slipping from her shoulder to rub up and down her arm. She closed her eyes for a second, reopening them to find his soft browns still starring at her. "You okay?" He asked, hand still rubbing.

"Yeah. Yeah," She said, clearing her throat. He smirked slightly and kept starring. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks heated and she looking away, only to look back to find he was still starring. "Stop," She half laughed, shoving at him.

He chuckled and stood up. "Dean will be back soon with food. Hope you're okay with pizza."

She didn't say anything, just sat and watched him head off into the hallway and presumably her bed room, making himself right at home.

She frowned at that line of thought. This was all too easy, way too easy. She couldn't let herself get swept away in their presence so soon. Not again. Last time she allowed that to happen she ended up ubelievanly hurt.

She couldn't help it that it just felt right with them, more right then it had ever been with anyone else. Her old mate, Finn, no one could compare to what these three caused.

Groaning under her breath, she rubbed at her face in frustration. Why couldn't this be easy? Mother nature had to be a bitch with mates and assigning who to who, why couldn't the actual relationship be simple?

She didn't do well with complicated, usually ran before it hit that point. She tried running afterwards, but that didn't work out well for her did it? No running now. "Defiantly not," She muttered out loud.

She was saved from her misery as the door swung open and Dean came in, carrying what looked like way too much food, slamming the door behind him. "Food!" He called out.

She just stood up when the other two came out of the bedroom.

"Thanks man," Seth said.

"I accept tips in the form of blowjobs," Dean replied casually, making Ava pause in shock knowing he wasn't talking to her. He better not have been. His gaze settled on hers, eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth saying, "You're"

"What?" She challenged, glaring at him.

"Let's not start," Seth said, ever the peacemaker.

"You're still too weak," Roman added, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder.

Irritation in her spiked and once more she opened her mouth to say fuck off, but paused as she took in their appearance. Seth's hair was frizzy, half wet half not and a certain glazed look in his eyes while Roman, Roman oozed male satisfaction, pride in his eyes. Along with one quick sniff, her question was answered, and a whole lot more raised.

"What the hell did you do in my bed?" she asked, brows furrowed in disbelief.

Even Seth's slight blush which was completely adorable, couldn't off set her from them. Roman simply smirked and exchanged a look with Dean.

Seth cleared his throat and opened one of the boxes. "You need to eat," He said, dropping a piece of pizza in front of her and reaching for one of his own.

"It was actually in your shower," Roman said.

Dean chuckled while Seth shot Roman a glare, shoving the big man back while he took a set, eyes cast down and a light blush still dusting his cheeks. Roman purred and moved closer to him, his chest pressing against his side when his arms snaked around Seth's chest. He pressed several lingering kisses on his neck before moving away, choosing to come around and sit next to the still starring Ava.

"So the three of you…" She trailed off. Her question was answered by Seth's little blush while Dean smirked. "I… does that mean you're all gay? Bisexual?"

"No," Roman answered her. "We're attracted to each other and that's it."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd get a dick shoved up my ass and like it, but mother natures a bitch and decided for me," Dean responded, taking a giant bite of pizza.

She blushed a little at how crude he was and at the image in her head, letting her mind run wild. The thought of the three of them together was hot as all, something she'd love to see first hand, and probably would soon.

"You complaining?" Roman asked in a low voice, eyeing Dean. They shared a look and she could see the passion between them, the heat, and it affected her more ways then she'd like to admit. Especially considering what they were talking about.

She was trying to understand their situation and understand what was to come, she didn't need to be side tracked by them.

Seth cleared his throat and all the attention was back on her. "So," He said, leaning forward on the counter. "We need to talk."

 **Told you we're moving quickly! Mostly because I can't stand stories that drag on and the main couple are separated so long, that's depressing. And while we may move quickly, we are far from the end of this story, trust me! Would love to hear what you think about this chapter, I appreciate your guy's opinion more then you'll understand!**

 **NESSAANCALIME6913: I'm looking forward to write in the scenes where we see just how much it affected them, and hopefully give Ava some insight too and maybe loosen up. Thanks for the review and your great idea :)**

 **Freaymichaelson: Glad you enjoyed, hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much!**

 **Calwitch: Soon Ill write more on Bayley and Finn and their relationship. Of course once Av gets hers together! And more to come next chapter on Renee/Mate situation. You're giving me ideas with Bayley and Paige teaming up, that'd be interesting!**

 **Lissa003: I just think they are an adorable couple, even if it breaks Ava heart. We'll hear more on ava and how she feels next few chapters.**

 **Royal5231: hopefully you got just as excited for this one as well! Glad I cause that reaction, I just want to make people happy with my stories. I feel like I'm saying this to every review but more next few chapters. I plan to address her being rogue and the exact effect it's had on her, and next chapter addresses Renee issue!**

 **Brrokeworm3: Glad to see you as well! Thanks for your review!**

 **Msaju17: Serious ass kissing! And this situation is only going to get stickier, trust me!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl: Glad to see you as well, thanks for you're review and hopefully this lived up to expectations!**

 **kyanaM: I'm sorry you feel that way, I honestly don't think I strayed from my story at all. But you can have your opinion and I do hope you come back to finish this story with me.**

 **Pica16:Glad you really like it! And welcome! :)**

 **Emzy2k11: Sorry if the wait was too long, but hopefully the chapter makes up for it!**

 **Dawnie-7: You're reaction is exactly, spot on how I hoped everything came across! You made my night with this review, so thank you so much! And as for the broken story part, you and me are gonna be best friends because I LOVE writing that type of story. Would love to hear what you have to think for this chapter!**

 **Alicia: I thought it was a pretty brave move for her myself! Soul searching never hurt anyone.**

 **Kim: I don't know if I can form a whole spin-off story of them, but if enough people request it, might think about a mini, 5 or 6 chapter story for them. Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Chyrstal: I hope you don't get disappointed that there wasn't more of a push away from her, but we all know Ava and know that'll come later. Hopefully you liked this just as much!**


	15. Chapter 15

Much later, she woke up to a oddly silent house considering there should be three large men lurking about. She still had trouble believing that they were here, in her apartment, and she was letting them.

Pushing up from her bed, she shoved the covers aside and went to go find where everyone was. To her surprise, she found nothing but a note on the counter, indicating rooftop. She frowned at the messy scrawl, debating but in the end ultimately deciding to go up.

She found only Dean up there smoking a cigarette, looking over LA. She hesitated just inside of the door way. She hadn't spent any 101 time with him yet, wasn't sure what his mindset was, but only one way to find out, right?

He didn't acknowledge her as she came to stand beside him besides to offer her a smoke. "You shouldn't be smoking anyway," he muttered when she said no, butting his and sliding the familiar looking pack her was. "They're yours," He said, seeing her confused look.

She snorted and grabbed them from him. She didn't smoke too often, every now and then when the edge was too strong and the voices too loud in her head. It was between these and drinking. Two crutches she gave up a long time ago and now, now they were just a reminder of her failure.

Sighing loudly, she placed the pack aside and let her gaze and mind wonder, until Dean began talking.

"Nothing happened." She looked over at him in confusion. "With Renee."

Oh. Jaw ticking, her chest vibrated as her wlf rumbled in unhappiness.

"You need to know," he said, turning to face her.

"I don't think I want to know," She began. Didn't think she could handle it.

"Yeah you do. I can see it every time you look at me compared to Seth or Roman. You look disgusted and I get it but."

"Dean," She muttered, guilt hitting her.

"Let me finish. I didn't touch her anyway that matters, it never went beyond pissing you off and trying to hurt you. It's fucked up, it was stupid, I'd take it back if I could."

She absorbed what he said but was still left with a few unanswered questions. "why were you with her in the first place? Why would Roman and Seth let you?"

He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "fuck, I don't know. She was there, egging me on and after you ran out with," He trailed off and let out a little growl on his own. "And uh, we don't limit our selves to just us three. Like we said, we aren't into guys and never imagined ourselves in this situation. We don't whore around, but we… indulge sometimes. We come home to each other every night. It works."

It was a lot to take in, he answered a lot of questions, a lot of things that had been bothering her. It didn't solve everything or make everything better, but he helped the human side of her.

He said his part, now it was her turn. "I'm not disgusted when I look at you. I'm hurt. Confused and yeah, a little pissed off. You call her your mater Dean." His hand reached for hers and she let him, watching as their fingers intertwined. "After everything, and how reluctant I was to be your mate it felt like a slap in the face. But," She said, taking a deep breath, " I'm trying. I'm not used to this."

"Yeah, neither am I."

"Not having someone through themselves at you?" She snorted.

"Mates." That earned him a look. "Seriously. I'm not meant for this shit. I don't know how to be a good person, let alone mate. Roman and Seth," He shook his head. "Best damn thing to happen to me. Don't know what the hell I did to deserve them."

It touched her, hearing him talk about them with so much love, she could hear it in his voice how much he cared about them.

 _That could be me, she realized, he could talk about me like that one day. If I let him._

* * *

If I let him.

That thought stayed in her head for the remainder of the night. So much so, that soon after there little talk on the roof, she slipped away with an half assed excuse that she was getting cold and headed to her living room. But as she sat curled up on the couch, she grew colder and an uncomfortable pit grew in her stomach.

She knew part of it had to do with her wolf still hyper sensitive and being away from who she considered her alphas made her anxious. It made Ava even more anxious too, considering less than a week ago she was losing touch with her wolf, feeling her less and less. And now that she was awake and occasionally taking over her mind and thoughts like earlier in her kitchen?

It was a lot.

Taking a deep breath, she drew the blanket tighter around her and thought through this. Because as much as she wanted to avoided the seriousness, she also hated that all of them were walking on eggshells around each other. They needed to have a talk, probably before the night was over considering all of their stuff was in her apartment, and technically she had a job, and so did they.

The door swung open and Dean stalked in, a sweaty Seth and Roman following him.

"How are you?" Roman asked, focusing on her.

"Conflicted."

"About what?" He frowned, walking over to her and sitting on her coffee table across from her.

"Everything," She said, taking a deep breath. "How is this going to work Roman?"

Emotions flickered in his stormy grey eyes, and he seemed to be thinking it through as well, before his shoulders slumped in a sigh and he leaned forward. "I don't know," He admitted. "Have no clue, but I do know we're mates Ava and whatever we got to do, we're gonna make this work."

"And if we can't?" The small voice of doubt that always lingered in the back of her head came out. It was the same voice that prevented her from jumping headfirst into this relationship in the first place, that made her push them away and as a result, push Dean into Renee's arms.

"We will." He reached out and squeezed her leg and somehow through one simple touch, he calmed her nerves and for now, that voice went silent. "But we do need to talk about where we go from here."

"I'm assuming you're going to make me move?" It angered her just thinking it.

"We aren't going to make you do anything," Seth said, joining the conversation. "We want to move at your pace Ava, and we don't want to force anything on you."

"Speak for yourself," Dean muttered, puttering around in the kitchen.

"Dean!"

"What? You want me to lie to her?"

Roman cleared his throat and Seth let it go with a little growl of his own in Dean's direction while all Dean did was wink at him. "We aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but there is the whole rogue thing."

"Which was stupid," Dean scolded, glaring at her. "You nearly killed yourself Ava, how long did you think you could go?"

"I was doing fine on my own," She said defensively.

"You were slowly killing yourself. Your wolf."

No denying that. So she didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Which is why we want you to rejoin the pack."

Her head snapped back in Roman's direction, eyes wide. "No. Hell no."

"Ava," Seth began.

"Nope, nope nope," She said, shaking her head and standing up. "No."

"Well then what are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but not rejoin the pack," She said, heading into her bedroom with them hot on her tail.

"Didn't we just discuss this? You're killing yourself."

"Was. Was killing myself, but I feel much better now being around alphas, my wolf is coming back, I'm getting stronger. I'll be fine," she said. Now that she was in her bedroom she didn't have anywhere else to run to. She had to face them.

"And how long do you think that'll last?" Dean challenged. "We can't support you on your own, unless you want us to fuck and become mates right now."

"Dean," Seth said, frowning but also looking at her.

"He has a point," Roman muttered, leaning in the doorway. "You need a pack alpha Ava, you know that."

"No, what I know is that you said you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. And I don't want to be in a pack." She was beginning to feel a bubble of panic at the base of her throat, threatening to come up in a scream. Or sob. She wasn't sure yet.

"When it comes to your health and safety we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and healthy. No matter what you want," Dean said.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want a mate or a doormat?" She snarled, taking a threatening step towards him. Anger. Good, she knew what to do with anger.

"At the moment a doormat sounds damn good," He growled back, taking a step forward himself.

"Then go back to your blonde bitch, because that isn't me," She spat, turning to go in the bathroom but never made it that far.

A year ago she would have been able to fight back in seconds, her reflexes quick and off the charts. She would have heard him coming, would have spun around just in time and fought him off. She certainly never would have gotten pinned against the wall with a 200 lb alpha leaning over her, eyes glowing, fangs beared, but that's exactly where she found herself.

Luckily, she still wasn't completely helpless, her wolf coming out quickly, her own snarl coming from her throat and daring him to try anything. Their eyes locked, wild and filled with heat, intensity, two wolves, mates, seeing each other and it held full of promise.

"Dean!" Roman snarled, and Seth who was the closest, yanked him off of her, shoving him back a few feet right into Roman who grabbed his arm in case he tried to come at her again.

They were still looking at each other, ignoring Seth asking her if she was okay, ignoring Roman who's own alpha was threatening Dean for hurting his mate. They were too absorbed in each other's eyes, their souls and wolves dancing together.

Seth blocked her sight from him, and a growling Roman lead Dean away, forcing her wolf down and her to calm herself down. "You okay?" Seth asked, hands running over her arms, checking her shoulders where Dean had gripped her.

"Yeah," She said, closing her eyes as her heart continued to beat wildly. His look. The way their wolves connected. It affected her in a way she didn't want to admit, and now having Seth's hands running over her body? She pushed away from him almost forcible and went to the bathroom, needing the space and air.

When she came back, he was waiting for her, still looking concern. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm a big girl Seth, I can handle it," She said, half laughing.

"But you're still weak," He muttered, walking up to her and cupping her cheek.

Oh God. She still couldn't handle touch. "I'm fine," She repeated, stepping away from him and causing his frown to widen. An awkward silence followed, and she looked everywhere but at a frowning Seth.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Roman saved her, coming into the bedroom. "Sorry about Dean, sometimes he gets a little heated. And is stupid," He growled.

"It's fine."

"You're saying that a lot."

Her lips twitched and she glared at Seth. Who yes, was still frowning.

Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why don't we pick up this conversation tomorrow, when Dean is calmed down and honestly, I'm feeling a little testy myself."

"Okay." Inside she was praying whatever God was listening. "Where are you going to stay?My bed won't fit all of us and quite frankly, I don't think I'm ready to have you in it when I'm actually conscious."

"Dean's going back to the hotel to calm down, and me and Seth can crash on the couch."

"Or you can go to the hotel too."

"We aren't leaving you," Seth said firmly.

"I'll be fine."

"We aren't leaving," Seth growled, eyes flashing.

She resisted the urge to fight back, but she didn't want to test her luck more than one night, and if she was being completely honest, she was feeling a little weak and could easily go to bed right now.

So she accepted their answer, and later when she was laying in bed, starring at the ceiling, she tried not to think about the two of them sleeping on her couch. A part of her, the wolf part of her, ached to go be with them, needing them even closer.

Her wolf couldn't understand why they weren't together, she couldn't understand why Ava was fighting it. Rolling over, she buried her face in the pillow and let a whine escape her throat. She just wanted to sleep, felt exhausted, felt her body ache with the need for it, but her wolf wouldn't shut the hell up.

A creak in her floor board made her freeze, going completely still as her heart jumped in her throat. She silently scolded herself. She had two other people in her house, two people who wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Just as she allowed herself to relax, she felt the bed dip, causing her to roll over and find Dean starring down at her intently.

Her brows furrowed, but she didn't say anything, waiting for his move.

He lowered himself on the bed next to her and just continued to watch him, and she continued to watch him, taking in his features. He looked so innocent, but at the same time she could see his rough edges, knew he had a rough life, and knew that he could easily cut her with those edges.

But she also knew he never would, at least not purposely. Never again. She had no idea why she was so sure of it, but she just knew.

 _You know because earlier when he had you pinned against the wall, your wolves mingled. Got their first real taste of each other and connected and became addicted. Now you're connected and would never be able to come back._

Her wolf whined, the sound slipping from her throat before she could stop it. Dean reacted, rolling over more so he hovered over, his hand slipping in her hair. "Shh," He cooed, head dipping so his lips could settle on her neck, over her pulse point.

She should fight him, should call out to Roman or Seth and make him get off of her, get out of her room. But how could you fight something when it was all you ever wanted?

Her eyes slipped shut, her hands coming to rest on his sides, nearly pulling away from the heat radiating off of him the little growl he let out at her contact.

"I love having you touch me," He muttered into her throat, taking a deep breath and shuddering head to toe. "Jesus Ava, you have no idea how much I need you. God I need you so much."

Whoa. Her heart skipped a beat at his confession, the rawness of his voice, and she knew it had nothing to do with sex. Well yeah, she was sure he wanted her that way, but this was on an emotional level, mental level, every freaking level he could get.

And she wished, wished so freaking hard, that she could give that to him.

"Dean," She breathed, urging him to look at her. He pulled back and met her gaze, eyes flickering with unchecked emotions. Her hands, shaking with a mixture of anxiety and longingness, came up cup his scruffy cheeks, her own emotions taking the best of her.

He growled in his throat, eyes flickering to her lips. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted to let him.

But just as he began to lean down, she angled her head down just enough that he got a message. He sighed, but didn't push, instead slipped in bed next to her and drew her back into her chest, holding her close.

With his scent reassuring her, his warmth surrounding her, and her wolf getting the closeness she desires, sleep made her eyes feel heavy, and despite all the thoughts tumbling around in her head, she managed to close her eyes and finally doze off.

* * *

"Yes you, get your ass out of here!" Someone hissed. "What the hell where you thinking? How did you even get in here?"

It took her a moment to wake up, and even then it was completely awake. It was just enough to know it was Roman scowling Dean and trying to get him out of her bed. She felt rather comfortable having him in it, felt safe, and her wolf was silent for once.

So as slow as possible, and seemingly asleep, she rolled over and curled up against his chest, her leg slipping over his.

"You where saying?" Dean rumbled, his morning voice sounding even more raspier, and somehow sexier in the morning. Her heart fluttered at the sound, his chest slightly shook under hers and he realized he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"We aren't done," Roman growled, and Ava waited for him to stomp away before opening her eyes and rolling off a still laughing Dean.

"Owe you for that," He said, grinning.

"I'll add it to your tab," She said, sitting up against her headboard.

"I wasn't aware I had one," He said, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed at that. "What, do you think I'd just let you get away with all your shit? All of you have a tap."

"And uh, how would you like me to pay off this tab?"

His voice, what he was implying. It affected her, she wouldn't deny that, but she wouldn't let him know that, and give him some pay back. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something that matches your talents."

"My talents, huh?" He asked, sitting up and invading her space. She leaned further against the head board. "What would you know about my talents?"

"I figured your mouth has to be good for something other than running it." Her confidence she once had was slowly degrading, having him close affected her in a way no one else could, a way only an alpha, her alpha, could do.

His lips curved in a slow smile, and he leaned closer, close enough that they were practically kissing, that if anyone walked in, that's exactly what it would look like.

She licked her lips, in nervousness, anticipation, whatever the hell it was, it caused a growl from Dean. A god, did she love that sound.

"Ah, am I interrupting?"

Shit.

Dean pulled back and shot Seth a murderous glare while Ava took the opportunity to scurry away. "No, we were just sharing knitting patterns," Dean snapped.

"Oh good, I would have hated to stop something important," Seth said cheerfully, eyeing Ava who was distracting herself by opening the curtains. She looked flustered, a blush darkening her cheeks, and her heart was beating fast. Dean had that affect.

He shot him a warning look. They all wanted close to her again, their alpha's craving that physical closeness, but they didn't want to push her to fast or scare her away again. They wouldn't be able to handle it. But Dean, being a little shit, could never stop himself.

"Get dress," He said acknowledging Dean. "Roman wants to hit the gym in ten minutes. No exceptions," He added, seeing Dean getting ready to complain.

"Fine," He grumbled, getting out of bed and trudging off to Ava's bathroom.

Now that the curtains where open and light was streaming in the room, Ava could no longer distract herself, had to meet Seth's gaze. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You gonna be okay while we go workout?"

Their protectiveness was beginning to piss her off. "Yes Seth, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Better get used to it," He said, approaching her. "You've got three mates now Ava, all we'll do it worry about you."

"Oh joy," She said sarcastically, going to head out of the bedroom. He grabbed her wrist though, preventing her from moving and earning a lip curl from her. "Let it go."

Of course he didn't. He just watched her reaction, watch the anger make her wolf come out to play. "God you're beautiful," he muttered, causing her eyes to widen in surprise and a blush stain her pale cheeks. He let her go with a grin, heading towards the bathroom to join Dean in the showers, only grinning wider when he heard her cursing his name.

* * *

The boys when to go workout, leaving her alone for the first time in 48 hours. Weird, but she would take advantage of it considering she hadn't had an space to think soly on her own without the boys and their alphas affecting her thinking.

But just when she thought she would have alone time, there was a knock on the door. Tensing up, she starred at it for a solid five seconds before unlocking it and opening it an inch. Better safe then sorry, because she knew it wouldn't be the boys, they would just walk in.

It was certainly not the boys. In fact, it was the last person she expected. She stood frozen in place, the door opening more as she got a better look. This… no. She blinked a few times, thinking maybe she was seeing things, but no. He was still there.

Hunter was still standing in front of her door.

"Can I come in?"

She thought about slamming the door right in his face, but thought better of it and stepped outside, allowing him into her apartment.

He walked in like he belonged, looking around and taking in her space. It made her feel a little defensive, even insecure. This was her private space, no boys, no alphas allowed. Her safe heaven. And one of the people that caused her the most pain was standing in her living room looking around.

Finally, his gaze settled on her and examined her as well, like he was looking for something. "Stop it," She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, his skin beginning to crawl.

It made him smirk. "Same old Ava I see."

"No at all." The smirk fell off his face and they were serious again, him still watching her and still making her skin scrawl. "What are you going here Hunter, what do you want?" She finally asked.

He seemed to debate it for a minute, sticking his hands in his pocket and nodding once. "Mostly to talk to your boys who seemed to have forgotten that they have a job to do, a contract to uphold. But also to see her and make sure you're okay."

It was funny how his voice softened on the last part, and for a moment she actually believed he meant it. Really wanted to know if she was okay. "You didn't care before."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" She half laughed. "Let's see. You ignored my uncomfortableness with all the pigs that you hurt, with the boys once they started chancing me, ignored how I felt with going in heat, you beat me when you found my old mate mark without asking about it, and uh, oh yeah, punished me and practically destroyed my wrestling career because I couldn't mate with them." She paused and took a breath. She was sure she could find more.

"I was doing what I thought was best, making alpha choices," he said, face becoming stern.

"I disagree, I still have the scars."

Both of them were getting heated, him beginning to radiate alpha and her wolf becoming to come feral, eyes glowing and pacing around her head. Hunter took a breath and seemed to reel himself in, controlling his anger. Good for him.

"I did," He said slowly, "what I had to do in order to protect my wolves, my pack. Which includes The Shield, not just you. Which is why I'm here right now."

"Yeah well, I'll tell them you stopped by they're gonna be back Monday."

"Not just that," He interrupted. "They won't do crap unless you're with them. They'll do whatever it takes to win you back, prove their worthy again, make you happy, even if that means leaving their pack." She opened her mouth to disagree, brows furrowed and thoroughly confused, but he wasn't done. "And since I can't convince three alpha males to put their career before their mate, I'm going to convince you."

"You're going to rejoin the pack, rejoin WWE. We'll work out your contract and what it all means later, but the sooner I have you under my control again, the sooner this whole mess and sticky mate situation will be over. Until further notice you go where they go. Every house show, every live event, hell, if it keeps them happy and under control, you go to the damn bathroom with them. I'll warn people off if I have to, but I fully expect your full cooperation."

She'd stood there the whole time, her expression no doubt changing from confusion, anger, and now, comical, a laugh slipping from her throat. "I see you got funnier Hunter. I didn't follow your orders when you where my pack alpha, what the hell makes you think I'll follow them now? Do you actually think"

"Yeah, I do," He glowed, face morphing into a much harsher one, one that was similar to a face he'd make in the ring as Triple H, King of Kings, ultimate badass. "Because if you don't, your mates careers are on the line. All of their hard work, everything they've went through, everything they've ever accomplished, all of it will be wasted because their silly mate couldn't swallow her damn pride for once. All of it, because they were trying to make you happy."

Jaw ticking, hands clenched into fist, her wolf howled awake inside of her. She was more awake and on edge then she'd been the day Ava left the company, showing more response from a threat to her mates then anything her mates could actually awaken.

Voice coming out deeper and more wolf then human, she asked, "And what would Vince think about you threatening his top sellers?"

"Not threatening at all," he said, back to pleasant and like they were discussing sports rather then career's on the line. "I won't have a hand in their downfall, it'll be 100% on you. Think about it." He started walking out the door, pausing at her side. "See you on Monday."

And as the door closed, so did Ava's future.

* * *

Dumping her shirts out on the bed, she grabbed a few of her favorites and half assed folded them shoving them in her suitcase. She didn't give it much thought, didn't want to think about what she was doing at all. Because that would just piss her off and she couldn't break anymore glasses. She was running out.

She heard the door open with a loud bang, and she glowered at the door knowing she'd lose her down payment from the whole in the wall now.

"AVA!" Roman roared, followed by stomping of feel as all three alphas filled her bedroom and took up her space. "Why was Hunter here? His scent is all over the place."

All three were in alpha mode, but it didn't affect Ava at all, in fact, she was completely calm and cool as could be. Considering. "He came to check on you guys and me. See if we were mates yet," She said, grabbing a few hair products and throwing them in her bag. "Said to say hi."

"What do you mean he came to check on you?" Dean huffed.

"And you guys. Mostly you I'm assuming, considering you are under contract with them," She shrugged, struggling to zip her suit case. "Give me a hand, will ya?" She grunted, putting her weight on the bag while she struggled to zip.

Roman growled and easily zipped it, trying to meet her gaze, which she avoided. "Well what did he say?"

"Would you like me to recite the whole conversation? It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? He came to your apartment. How does he even know where you live?" Seth questioned.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? How did you find my apartment? Apparently it isn't that hard."

She knew she was being cold towards them, knew they could sense something off, but dammit, she couldn't be all warm and cozy with them again, not like before. She wouldn't be in control and therefore wouldn't be able to control her emotions and wolf. At the moment she was numb to it all, and that's how she needed to stay.

It was so different before, completely different that it threw her off. Especially considering the first thing on her mind was how they would no longer be cuddle sessions in her bed, or any heart felt conversations in her house.

The time to discover each other again and try to work things out were lost. She was stupid in the first place for thinking that this place was like a safe haven. She forgot about the outside world and how there were other things and other people beyond the four of them.

"Will you, will you just stop a moment?" Dean snapped, grabbing her arm when she grabbed another bag. "What the hell is going on Ava? Why are you packing?"

His eyes. She found that they made everything go away and she could get lost in them. Looking over at the other two, how hard and steeled Romans where as he was still in protective mode, thinking someone was going to harm her and Seth's, so warm and full of concern. It made her realize hunter was right. They would do anything for her, even if that meant giving up their own careers.

So she lied. "Me and Hunter talked about stuff, worked some things out and uh, I'm coming back. Returning to WWE and the pack." She shocked them could tell. Dean's grip loosened and his brows furrowed, opening his mouth said say something but she shook him off and headed to the bathroom.

She grabbed only the essentials. She'd have to come back and pack up the rest of her apartment, through a lot of stuff away no doubt. The life she built for herself here was over, time for a new chapter.

She came back out to find boys still standing there in shock.

"What changed?" Roman asked. "What changed your mind?"

Hunter threatened you. "You were right," She said, taking a deep breath. "We're mates, where I like it or not, whether I'm ready or not. I can't deny it. My life's changing because of it and it's time to accept it. Accept you." She met their gazes, it helped steel her decision. "I'm ready."

 _I'm not ready. Not at all._

 **I don't know where jerk Hunter came from, but I'm gonna roll with it. Seems like something he'd do. Anyway, thanks for your continual support, let me know what you think about this chapter, especially specific things you want explained/worked out and I'll do my best to fit it in and update soon!**

 **Until then, know I appreciate and love all of you!**

 **Debwook-1999: More on how they found her later, promise, and yeah, the will never be done hashing stuff out lol. And of course not, I'm all for slow burn, but sometimes…**

 **NESSAANCALIME6913: The Dean thing was touchy with me, hard to right because he had a lot to make up for, and has a lot more to prove then the others, hence the little one on one between the two of them. And at the moment it looks all fine and dandy, like they're good, but trust me. Ava isn't that easy and I can't let this drama go so easy. As for Barrett… stay tuned!**

 **Calwitch: I feel like I set myself up for failure because I have so much to explain, and I don't want to word vomit all over every chapter. So some explaining this chapter, more to come. We'll see their struggle and explanations throughout the rest of this story. And while it may look like she let them off the hook this chapter, you just wait! Thanks for your review :)**

 **Brookeworm2:Things aren't ever easy for her, so when her and Paige do talk… Glad you enjoyed, glad to be back, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Wrestlecic1: Thank you so much, glad you are enjoying! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Lissa003: Hopefully this update made your day too! Glad to be an this ride with you, and it is one hell of a ride, there's a lot more work to do!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl: Last chapter was one of my favorites for sure, though this convo with Hunter was pretty interesting too, wasn't it? See you next chapter!**

 **Pica616: I screwed myself over with that ending because even I wasn't ready for the talk lol. But hopefully you enjoyed it, and theres more to come!**

 **Msaju17: Omg that is perfect, Ice Queen Ava? Love it! And yeah, a lot ofmisunderstanding go around. Honestly, I feel like Ava's whole life is just a whole misunderstanding.**

 **Emzy2k11: Sorry for making you wait so long, but hopefully you enjoy this update just as much!**

 **Chrystal: Your review made me reedit everything in a very good way! Because you are right, and pointed out something about Ava that I forgot about and I guess loss sight of. Because your right, this won't work with her. They've got to make it work, and we'll see more on Ava finding a place among her three boys.**

 **Alicia: Soul searching indeed, considering these boys and her wolf nearly destroyed her. But she's strong, there's not much she can't come back from. Thank you for your review!**

 **Dawnie-7: Their relationship with each other meant so much to me, and I had to be so careful writing that scene. I actually had it written out by like, the fifth chapter because I knew where I wanted this story to head. And don't worry, but much of Aj in this story, just as the father figure. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, love to know what you think of this one!**

 **Wolviegurl: A lot more truth to come. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Dark-Bright-Falcon: I've missed you guys too! I wish I could update more often and once a week like before, but I don't want to ruin this story by rushing through and half assing it. Especially knowing I have people like you who enjoy this story so much. It makes it hard to make deadlines when I don't think it's good enough. But now I'm rambling. But yeah, she seems easy right now, but her apartment is like a little bubble for them, and once the real world comes in, we'll see how that changes things, and how much damage is actually done to their relationship. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Imprint Tl: Hopefully this was soon enough for you! Loved to know what you think about this chapter as well! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Watching them organize the car was interesting. Cute, almost. They had everything planned out and organized in a way that it fit like pieces of a puzzle, Seth in charge and shooing Dean away when he tried to mess something up, or put his suit case in the wrong way.

"Its easier if we let him do his thing," Roman has explained seeing her raised eyebrows.

It took a little longer, Seth having to figure where her pieces came into play, which was only another little dig that she was messing things up for them. Even if it was only space in the car. It mattered.

"There!" Seth said triumphantly, slamming the door with more force then necessary. "You guys ready?"

"We've been ready ten minutes ago pretty boy," Dean teased, ruffling his hair and going around the side of the car for passenger seat. Roman smirked and took driver, grinning at Seth's almost offended look.

"If it's not put in properly, then the bump around and things in the suitcase get messed up," Seth explained to her.

Her lips twitched in response and she followed Roman and Dean's lead, getting in the car before she got more lectures from Seth about the importance of car organization.

X

"Shit," Dean moaned, stretching his legs. "My back's killing me."

Ava could relate, feeling her body cramped in several areas. She wasn't used to road life, being in the car for hours on end, only stopping when gas or a bathroom break was needed. Which tended to be at the same time, eliminating another opportunity to stop.

"You want back?" Seth asked.

"Nah, gotta keep Roman up."

Ava leaned against the car, keeping an eye on the gas pump as she listened to them interact. They knew each other well, looked out for each other. It was sweet, but it was going to take awhile to get used to road life with them.

It was going to take awhile for them to get used to her too. When they originally pulled up, Roman got out and immediately started heading to the store, pausing when he realized he had no idea when she wanted.

He was apologetic, a little embarrassed, could see it in his eyes. A mate should know what the other needed, wanted, he didn't. She was quick to assure him, didn't want anything, but she could tell it through him off, through them off.

It was the little things that mattered to a wolf, and none of them had it down yet. She doubted they ever would.

And seeing Roman stagger out of the store, immediately handing things off to the boys and watching them interact, that feeling of not belonging only strengthened.

X

She no longer laughed at Dean's puns, or sides with him just to piss Roman off.

She didn't baby Seth, or cuddle up to him or open up to him.

She didn't argue with Roman or do anything to engage his alpha.

She didn't bother.

The more distance that grew between them and her apartment was the distance she put between them. It was her sanctuary, it was where she could open up to them, allow herself to think about the possibility of mates, where they could go, but now all she wanted to do was hide.

They could feel it too, could see the sadness on Seth's face when she declined to lay down on his lap, or when Dean kept shooting comments at her and she didn't take the bait.

It hurt them, and as a result, hurt her. But she couldn't stop. It was a cycle she'd never get out of.

X

They were twenty minutes away from the arena and Ava felt sick. If she'd eaten anything, it would have long been thrown up. She wasn't sure she could do this, no, she knew she couldn't do this.

She couldn't face all the people who hated her and had waited for her to leave the company. They were probably gloating over the fact that she came running back.

She defiantly couldn't face the people who believed in her and were actually nice to. She just abandoned them without a word, and if that happened to her she'd never forgive them. That thought alone made her want to groan, thinking about never having Finn or Paige in her life again.

And then there was Hunter. Now that, that made her mad. Mad that he had the nerves to blackmail her and her mates, it made her blood boil and feel a rage she hadn't felt before. It was her wolf's instinctual urge to protect, kill, do anything for her mates.

She looked away from the window to look over at them. Things had been so different at her apartment where she could be herself with them without putting herself at risk. The real world was harsh, it tore people apart, broke them, could destroy someone if they weren't careful. Ava knew that first hand.

She couldn't afford to put her heart on her sleeve because she couldn't be broken again, she didn't have enough in her to pull herself back together.

So yeah, things were different between them, but it was for her and their protection. She wouldn't be taken advantage of, and certainly wouldn't let them be used against her for people like Hunter.

Before she could get angry over him again, the arena came into sight. Her palms became sweaty, her muscles tense, and her heart pumping out of her chest. _Oh God._

A low growl made her jolt in her seat, turning to look at Seth whose eyes were an orange hue. She couldn't deal with what every his issues where at the moment, hers where taking over her mind. Opening the door, she stepped out and that was about as far as she made it.

She was pushed face first into the van, barely catching herself from falling face first. Growling, she spun around as her wolf came out to play, but so was Seth's, who was over her in an instant. His body blanketed her, his scent invading her senses, seemingly her soul, as him and his wolf took over.

She became limp under him despite her best effort to fight him. When would she learn? Learn that her wolf and his were meant to be and would always win, especially together.

His thigh slipped between her legs, pressing against her most intimate part with enough force that it sent her up on her toes with a gasp. He grabbed her wrist her secured them over her head so she couldn't fight him while his head dripped into the crease of her neck, his breath hot and heavy against her skin.

Her eyes slipped closed on their own accord as she forgot where they were and that she should be fighting this.

His lips trailed a path up her neck, nipping the sensitive skin behind her ear before growling huskily in her ear. "Your scent," He growled, more wolf then man. "It's driving me insane. Makes me want to mark you, mate you, show you your mine and I'll protect you."

His lips were almost frenzied against her skin, and her only thought was, _what's the rush_?

His hips gaze an absent grind into hers, and it lit her up, made her groan into her neck, her teeth catching his shoulder, her leg coming to wrap around his waist and only pulling her closer. "Ava."

"Yes."

A throat cleared, trying to gain their attention, but neither could pull away from each other, she never would be able to. After being deprived for so long, her wolf clung to every bit of contact she could get.

"Seth." Deeper, with more authority behind it. Enough that Seth growled against her neck, but pulled back. "We need to get inside."

He kept his gaze on her, those soft brown eyes usually soft and reassuring, but now hard and full of heat, like other part of him. She swallowed against the whine trying to creep up her throat. Control. She was beginning to gain control now that he wasn't completely smothering her. She couldn't…. She closed her eyes against his, taking a ragged deep breath and forcing her hands to release her claw like grip on him.

"Ava." She couldn't look at him. She'd acted to selfless, needy, like some desperate, easy whore. "Ava look at me."

She couldn't. His thumb slid under her chin and forced her head in his direction and she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

There they were, the warm brown eyes she knew so well, trusted and tended to turn to more then the others when things turned heated and she felt like she was losing control. He was back. She could steal see the wolf lurking in his gaze but he got enough under control to reassure her.

"Its okay," He said, smiling gently at her. "It's the wolves, and you being afraid, it makes me." He broke off and took another deep breath. "We need to get inside."

She nodded, knowing that was going to be the closest to an explanation and apology she would ever get from him.

"Ava." She looked up in confusion until he gently squeezed her thigh, making her realize her leg was still wrapped around his waist and keeping him locked against her. Heat spread across her body, blood rushing to her cheeks as she hastily brought her leg down, pinning all body parts as close to the car as possible.

He lips twitched into a smirk and backed away from her, turning and heading to the back of the car to give her the space she needed to compose herself. Her head dropped back as she starred at the sky a moment.

His little display worked in a way, because now fear was the last thing on her mind, instead all she could think about was how her body was still tingling from where he touched her, and how fast her heart was beating.

Point one for the wolf, negative a thousand for Ava.

Heading towards the back of the car where the boys waited, they began to walk towards the arena, each step becoming more and more difficult for Ava. She didn't want to be here, wasn't ready to be back, but this was for them. After all they do, did for her, this was the least she could do.

She half expected Hunter to be hanging around, waiting for them to show up to see if Ava actually went through with what he demanded. The thought made her teeth grind and her wolf to become agitated. Screw him and his damn alpha.

Instead of Hunter, a crew hand waited to take them to their personal locker room, something just as shocking to Ava as to the boys.

"What the hell did we do to get this?" Seth wondered allowed.

"What the hell is he going to want from us for this?" Roman shot back, shaking his head.

Dean snorted and shouldered his bag as they all started following the stagehand, Ava's anger only rising. Between the starring of everyone that saw her, and this, she was about to snap. Hunter didn't want a damn thing for this, he already got it. She was here, wasn't she?

Maybe it was to try and make up for being such a douchbag, because Ava had to admit this was a new low, even for Hunter. Maybe it was to ensure that she remain silent and not tell the boys about his little threat. She doubted they would handle that well. Or maybe this was his part in keeping his promise, keeping people away from her.

Did it matter?

Roman gave a low whistle once they made it. "A private bathroom and everything? Christmas morning boys!"

"Swanky," Dean said, throwing his stuff down.

"Swanky?"

"You got a problem Rollins?" Dean shot back, eyes narrowing.

Before they could get into much arguing, a knock sounded on the door. Ava immediately tensed, her whole body beginning to vibrate, readied with energy. Roman came to stand behind her, Dean at her side while Seth opened the door. They relaxed when they saw it was just Hunter, but Ava tensed up like never before.

"Hey Hunter," Seth said, shaking his hand. "Thanks for the locker room man."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Dean asked more jokingly then anything else. "Does this mean we're getting titles soon?"

"Give them a locker room and they want titles," Hunter said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You see why we don't just hand them out?"

"No, you don't," Roman agreed, silently asking the question.

Hunter starred at him for a moment before looking at Ava for the first time since he walked in. he didn't look long, much to Ava's relief, and annoyance. _Coward_.

"I remember how it is in the beginning, and considering everything, especially since nothing is official, I figured keeping you guys together in a room Ava can actually be in would be better," Hunter explained.

"She's ours, that's official enough," Dean growled.

Hunter held his hands up nonthreateningly, and then fully focused on Ava. "Good to see you Ava. Glad to have you back."

"I bet," She said, keeping a level voice and not showing any emotion.

He seemed to debate what to say next, taking a step closer to her that had her mates step forward too, Roman's hand circling around her wrist.

All things considering, she should be happy that they were trying to protect her, keep all males away from her, mates or non-mates, but the way Hunters lips twitched in a half smile and the way his eyes tightened, it angered her. He could practically her him thinking, _I told you so_.

"I'll be in touch about your new contract," He said, nodding at the boys before leaving them alone.

* * *

The rage was still simmering in her stomach hours later, after Raw was over and they were still loading up the car. It was the kind of anger that a person could smile at her and she'd snap on them.

She didn't want to be this way, didn't want him to win that way, but after being locked in the locker room for more than four hours while the boys did what they had to do made her stew all the emotions and things she felt.

God she hated him, hated him for making her do something she didn't want to do, and worse, pressure her into something by threatening her mates.

"You good?" Dean asked, pausing to come stand by her.

"Yeah," She muttered, half distracted with her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did I not just say yeah?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, causing his lips to twitch. She played into his hand, giving him the little bit of bickering she'd gone out of her way to not grant him.

He opened his mouth to no doubt say another sarcastic remark that would set her off, when her name was called loudly, making her heart jump in nerves, but quickly tense. Instead of finding a threat, she found Aj Styles coming her way.

A smile spread across her face and she took a step in his direction, momentarily stopped by Dean grabbing her arm. "Dean," She said, but his eyes were locked on the approaching Aj. Frowning, she shook his hand off of her. "Go help roman and Seth or something, I'll be right here," she said.

She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to go, was going to hover and protect her. Too bad she didn't want their protection.

Turning her back on him, she met Aj who had an amused expression on his face. "What?" She scowled.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be able to handle three mates. Turns out I was wrong," he grinned. It made her laugh a little bit.

"Handling it is usually me telling them off and them not changing at all."

"Welcome to mated life," He said, spreading his arms.

"So over rated," She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Listen," Aj said, turning serious. "I've been meaning to apologize about that night. At the bar when… ya know. I couldn't do anything without"

"Aj, I know," She interrupted. "Its okay, really." Not really, not at all. "But you never did buy me that other beer."

"You don't need to be drinking anyway," He scolded. "Or smoking."

"Oh God," She said, rubbing her eyes. "Are we starting this right now?"

"See if I was your mate, the very night I found you you would have been given a long speech, a power point, a uh, a"

She laughed and playfully shoved him back. "Your poor wife."

While they continued to tease each other, Ava's thought process drifted to what he said, something that never occurred before. How did they find her that night? It wasn't the most popular bar. Unless Aj… would he tell them? No, he seemed as shocked and upset as she was.

"See you soon,' She promised, squeezing his hand and going back to their now packed up car. The boys were just chilling beside it looking as moody as always, especially Dean. He looked like he was down right pouting.

"May as well of invited him with us," He grumbled,, stomping to driver seat.

"You trying to invite another man into our bed?" Roman questioned, sliding in the back beside her while Seth fiddled with the radio.

"Not that country douchebag prick."

"How did you guys know where to find me that night?" She asked, interuptng their bickering. "When I was with Aj?" Like they needed it clarified.

She could have sworn the tension in the car rose. Dean glanced at her in the review mirror, and Seth continued to fiddle with the radio until finding a heavy metal station..

"None of that devil worshipping shit," Dean snapped. "Need to hear my own thoughts."

"What the hell do you have to think about?" Seth shot back.

"Shit, I have shit to think about!"

"This is why they don't sit together," Roman sighed, putting his heach back.

Just like that her question was dropped. And she let it go, for now.

* * *

Despite every instinct in her body telling her to turn and run and to never, never attempt this alone, she kept walking. Her wolf hated having the boys away from her and especially when attempted something so dangerous.

"Dumb ass," She muttered. She was going into catering, not trying to fucking murder someone. In all fairness, this was a big step for her. It was the first time outside of the locker room without one of them. Her wolf had the right to be anxious. Ava just didn't need the added distraction.

As it was, from all the stares and whispered she heard was leaving her on edge, a scowl on her face. She just wanted some damn food while she had an appetite. Which was exactly why she should have known better and that this was a futile attempt.

She'd gotten less then ten feet into the room when she came into contact with the number one thing she was trying to avoid. Paige.

She grabbed her and spun her around with enough force Ava was instantly on alert, teeth bore in a warning. Her anger dispatched a little when she saw who it was, but from the look on her face, she was on edge quickly.

"Who do you think you are?" She snarled, inches away from Ava's face.

"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure why she was shocked, she'd probably react the same way if Paige had been as bad as a friend as she had. She just didn't expect so much _hate_ in her eyes.

"You two faced bitch! You shouldn't be here, you don't belong here."

Starring into her dark brown eyes filled with rage fueled Ava's and she straightened to her full height, putting herself a couple inches higher then Paige and reminding her who she was. "I highly suggest you back up," She said cooley, looking down at Paige.

"Or what? You'll leave again? Cause please, fucking do."

"What is you problem? I didn't realize I couldn't"

"Well you can't. You can't just come back like you never left. That's not how this works!"

Her voice had risen to near shouts and was drawing a lot of attention at this point. Neither diva seemed to notice. Or care.

'Fuck off Paige, you act like you anything," Ava said, turning in disgust. Getting heated over this was worthless, especially with how angry she was now. Once more, paige grabbed her and wouldn't let go, nails digging into her skin.

Ava pushed her tongue against her cheek in irritation, glaring at Paige.

"No," She was shaking her head. "You don't get to walk around and pretend there aren't consequences for your actions."

The words sounded foreign in Paige's mouth she couldn't contain her laughter. "Consequences for my actions? Jesus Paige," She laughed. "Why don't you go ahead and chain yourself to Alberto, you already have your head shoved that far up his ass."

She pushed too far, knew it the minute Alberto's name left her mouth, but Paige got her heated. If she wanted a fight, she better have expected ava to fight back. Especially when Paige's open palm connected with the side of Ava's face.

It cracked loudly in the hushed catering room, half of them watching and listening to the two argue anyways. In seconds, the arguing turned into a full blown fight, Ava not hesitating to lunge her fist slamming right into the anti divas mouth.

She stumbled a step away, hand cupping her mouth and pulling it away with blood in her fingers. Blood orange eyes met her own, and suddenly Paige lunged, shoulder connecting ot Ava's middle catching her off guard as they tumbled to the floor.

Paige reared back, fist raised but Ave used her lower body strength and shoved the diva off her. Just as turned around, her body crouched down and ready to spring, an arm wrapped around her middle and yanked her back.

"Whoa girl," a southern accent drawled, penetrating her cloud of rage. Aj.

Someone else had helped Paige up and was keeping her in their grasp, effectively keeping their bodies separate but their eyes….

"Your nothing but a scared little bitch," Paige spat, straining against her hold.

"But at least I'm my own," Ava retorted, forcibly pushing Aj off her and storming away from everyone. Everyone and their bullshit stares and whispers and gossip. She wished she could walk away from all the negative thought running through her mind. All of Paige's words. She wished they didn't burn, but God did they burn.

It was Roman who ended up finding her outside the loading docs, feet dangling over the ramp she was currently sitting on. She didn't see or hear him coming, more like felt it, felt her wolf stir but rest at the same time.

She only glanced up when his boots were in her eye sight. He searched her face, and when he didn't find the injuries he was looking for, he turned serious. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

Loaded question. She opened her mouth and the last ling she thought she was going to say, came out. "Why?" Roman's eyes widened at the sound of her rage. She was trembling from the force of it. "Why were you at the club that night? How did you find me Roman?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out, making her anger grow. "How?"

It was dangerous screaming in an alpha's face, but she wasn't just anyone. She was the alpha's mate, their wolves meant for each other.

"You have to understand," He began slowly.

"Understand what?"

"We overheard Aj talking to you"

"And you decided to come and fuck up my life? Make me change everything about myself, my life just to come back to this hell hole and deal with this fucked up pack?"

Some stage hands were watching, others scurrying away and she should care that they were drawing attention. But she didn't. Didn't care about a damn thing.

"Will you calm down?" Roman rumbled, glancing around.

"What, don't want others to hear how fucked up this situation is? Us? How the great Shield boys can't get their mate without practically kidnapped her and"

She was on a role insulting people today, and probably a new record with how many fights she'd gotten into in one night. Roman didn't lay his hands on her like Paige, she was his mate, but even he had limits.

His hands clamped on her shoulders and shoved her back into something that dug into her lower back, knocked the breath out of her. Their eyes locked and together their wolves danced. This was 100% a wolf moment, a primal instinct telling her to fight.

She felt no fear or worry. Any hurt she felt disappeared, because for some reason this was the most calm she felt in a long time. Everything clicked and made sense in a weirdly wrong way. Seeing Roman's eyes burning into her own, feeling his chest rise and fall against hers, feeling the rumble of his chest, it felt right. Like she could lose herself in this moment and it not mattering.

It shattered once Roman's eyes lost their special glow and his hand up to gently touch her cheek. It was achingly sweet, a tender moment that they've never shared before. "You look so beautiful when you let your wolf go," he whispered, leaning closer to her. "God we've missed her."

He was so close, causing her to remain frozen in place, partly in shock from his words. He took advantage of her reaction, leaning even closer to the point that their lips touched. Close enough to the point this could be considered a kiss, their first one and the whole time he kept his eyes on hers.

Searching.

Terrified that he wouldn't be able to find what he was looking for and that would be an even bigger disappointment then she already was, she shoved him away. "I can't do this." _I can't be what you want me to be._

He ran a hand over his face before fixing her with a look. It was a frazzled one that looked wrong on his face. "Ava, we're mates."

There it was, that magical word that was supposed to be the end all be all. Sunshine and rainbows that changed everyone's world. "Then why does this hurt so much?" She whispered, clutching her rolling stomach.

The look on Roman's face told her he heard it, and it devastated him. So much so that it devastated her, felt it in her bones, her heart and tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, never wanted to hurt any of them. She couldn't handle it, couldn't handle feeling his pain and seeing it on his face.

She turned around and clutched at the form lift he slammed her against, just breathing. She didn't turn around until she could distinguish his feelings from hers, but when she looked, he wasn't there.

 **What? An actual update?**

 **I won't waste time apologizing, but I will say I love you all so much and thanks for the understanding and all of the kind words you guys have been sending me, encouraging me to return to this story. I'm determined and filled with a whole new motivation to finish this up! Don't worry, we still have a lot to cover before that actually happens.**

 **Until next time, thank you guys so so so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

It didn't take very long for Hunter to track her or Paige down. Now they were sitting awkwardly in his office waiting for him and Stephanie to arrive. The silence dragged on, making Ava's skin crawl and making her constantly shift in her seat.

It only spurred Paige on, who kept shooting her scowls and dirty looks.

Ignoring her, Ava slumped even further in her seat, a smirk coming on her face. The last time she felt like this was when she was in high school and waiting for the principle to tell her her punishment. Like now, he made her sit and "think about" her punishment.

She snorted at the thought, wiping her face.

"What?" Paige snapped, glaring at Ava.

Despite the divas nasty tone, Ava shared what she was thinking, causing a small chuckle from Paige. "I didn't realize you went to school," She commented.

Ava laughed, "Am I not educated enough for you?"

"Want me to answer that?"

Stretching out her legs, Ava gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. It had been awhile since she thought about school, as limited as her experience was. "I didn't go long. Half way into 10th grade before I ran." What she did remember, it wasn't anything impressive and she wasn't heart broken.

"Ran?"

It took Ava a moment to realize this was Paige trying to reach out. Trying to grab a life jacket in wavy water. Ava tossed it to her. "Neither of my parents carried the wolf gene. When I started getting aggressive ad craving raw meat, kinda freaked them out. Seeing my eyes glow was the last straw for my highly religious mother."

Paige was silent for a moment. "That's rough."

From Paige's perspective, maybe. Paige grew up surrounded my loving family and never alone. It was all Ava knew, even when she was home her parents where never happy with her. Besides, she didn't dwindle in the past, wasted time and energy.

She shrugged. "It is what it is."

Just like that, they were back to silence. It was less tense, both deep in their thoughts, but still, their was an awkwardness there that Ava thought they made up. But that was before she left without a word. Before she left without looking back.

"You should have told me," Paige said, seemingly on the same thought processes as her. "I would have…"

"Stopped me?" Ava finished.

"You could have at least said goodbye."

"Goodbyes are stupid." And uncomfortable. "Besides, we just made up. I couldn't exactly dump all of my issues on you right away."

"Yes, you could!" Paige snapped, turning to look at her with blazing eyes. "That's what friends are for."

"I thought we've established the fact that I don't do friendships? Or any relationships at all?"

The slight twitch in Paige's mouth told Ava she wasn't super mad about it. "Still." After a moment, she continued. "How are your boys anyway?"

Ava felt the urge to tense up and to crawl within herself immediately, fine on the tip of her tongue just to keep Paige off her back. But this was about them making up. Or at the very least, this was about them getting back on good terms. Terms that didn't involve them fighting in catering.

"Frustrating," She said, blowing out air. "Stupidly complicated and all alpha mode. All the freaking time." Seeing Paige's raised eyebrow, she decided to take this as an opportunity to get some stuff off her chest. "They just, they're so smothering, ya know? It's a lot, all at once. And there's three of them, which I don't know what I did in a past life to get three mates when I never wanted one in the first place. And they just expect so much and I just, I don't want to disappoint them." _More than I already have._

Paige was silent for a minute, chewing on her lip before responding. "Sounds like you could use space. Get some time to think without them smothering you."

Part of Ava was disappointed, wanting Paige to have all the answer and to solve her problems. After all, she was the one with a mate and it seemed to be all sun shines and rainbows. But what Paige said was enough to get her mind turning, thinking this out.

Before she could fully develop any thoughts, the door opened and slammed against the wall with a bang, immediately causing both divas to sit up straight.

Hunter stalked in, radiating anger and even disappointment in his gaze. For some reason, Ava found it to have no effect on her.

"Ava, nice to see you starting right where you left off," He commented, sitting behind his desk.

Gritting her teeth, Ava fought back all the insults she had stored up for him, all of them centered around his questionably sized manhood. Instead, she let them simmer inside of her.

"Goof to see you Ava," Steph said, offering her her first welcoming smile since she came back. If she wasn't so tense waiting to hear Hunter, she would have appreciated it.

"I thought it would be obvious. Especially since I'm speaking with two grown women, but let me make this absolutely clear. No fighting in my pack." The last half came out in a growl and Ava was aware of Paige flinching beside her. Ava on the other hand, starred back at him defiantly. It made him angrier, the red hot rage coming off of him in waves and affecting everyone in the room. But she wouldn't back down, not now.

Seeing it in her gaze, he stood up and began to round the desk only stopping when Stephanie placed hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we find a way to smooth this all out, okay?" I don't suppose you two would like to explain what happened?" At both of their silence, she nodded. "That's what I thought. Which is why me and Hunter have agreed that you, Paige, will train Ava."

"What?" Paige asked, glancing at Ava just as surprised as she was.

"You guys can train at Nxt, work off some of you ring rust Ava."

"You do realize I trained her, right?" Ava retorted, an angry blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Unless you would like to talk out your issues right now," Steph paused, "this is a great way to work through your issues."

Ava's fingers dug into her chair hard enough it creaked in protest, glaring back at Hunters dark eyes. Her wolf vibrated under her skin, rippling with energy and an instinctual urge to fight. Fight and protect for herself and mates.

Every time she looked at him all he could see was the triumph in his eyes when he cornered her at her house. When he threatened her and her mates.

As if reading her thoughts, the corner of his mouth titled up into a sly smirk. "If that doesn't work for you Ava, I'm sure we can think of some other punishment."

Her chest rumbled as a growl slipped past her lips.

"That's what I thought."

Eyes narrowed, she opened her mouth to let all the jokes and remarks she let simmer out, but Stephanie interfered.

"Now that that is settled, I do believe you have a show to get ready for Paige."

"Your mates are probably wondering where you are Ava," Hunter added. She was on her feet before she realized it, about to launch herself at Hunter if Paige hadn't grabbed her arm.

"I'll be seeing you soon Ava," Hunter called as Paige dragged her out of the room.

She would have marched right back in that room if Paige hadn't pushed her long. "Jesus Ava," She grunted, giving her a final push.

"I hate him. I despite him." She seethed, fist clenched.

"Is it that bad training with me?" Paige half joked.

"That's ridiculous, us training. No offense," Ava added. "Do they even have a plan for me? What the hell am I training for?"

"Fun?" Paige suggested, earning a look from Ava. "For the sake of wrestling?"

She couldn't deny the fact that she missed being in the ring, it was what she came to this company to do after all. It was the fact that Hunter was making her do this. Despite what he said, it wasn't for a punishment, it was a sign to tell her he was alpha, he had power over her. And she hated that about him.

But as the rage left her, she had to admit it wouldn't be so bad to spend time with Paige. "So you're going to be my trainer now?" She asked as they slowly walked along.

"I practice rough," Paige warned.

"Good." And she meant it.

Just like that, they seemed to be back on track, though she knew it wasn't that simple. But it was a good start.

"See you soon?" Paige asked.

"Hopefully. Depends how far they let my leash go," Ava said, rolling her eyes.

"hang out with me them. It'll give you space," Paige offered.

"Soon, just… I need to at least check in."

Luckily Paige accepted that answer and allowed her to walk away. Back to the locker room. Dread weighed her down, making her slow down until she came to a complete stop. She shouldn't feel this way.

Her mates shouldn't make her feel this way.

She closed her eyes as her emotions seemingly attacked her. Mates were supposed to be a source of protection, sanctuary, love. None of which she felt. Just dread boarding on despair. This wasn't how this should go, she was messing everything up all over again.

To make things worse, she knew they were trying, that all they wanted was her and to make her happy. Now more then ever she was considering Paige's offer, gaining space from her mates. What could it hurt?

 _Me, it could hurt me while telling them._

The chance of them actually letting her go off with Paige was another thing. She had to try, because she couldn't go on feeling this way. She couldn't share a space with Roman after what happened. After reliving his face in her thoughts, it cemented her decision.

Steps filled with determination, she marched to the locker room and her confidence immediately faltered when their eyes locked on hers.

"I'm going to travel with Paige."

After the shock wore off, it didn't take long for them to say no. Dean choosing a rather creative way. "Hell fucking no. No, no," He punctuated, angrily ripping off his shirt.

She never noticed before, but funny how he always had to do something violent to match his angry tone. "Excuse me?" She questioned, glaring at him.

"No, you aren't riding with Paige and her fuck head mate."

"Alberto's not even in the country at the moment dickhead."

"Ava," Seth said, interrupting whatever smartass remark Dean was gonna say. "We haven't mated yet, we don't want any dick"

"Other then Dean?"

"Why do obsessed with my dick Ava?"

"to mess with you," Seth explained.

"So no," Dean clarified, earning a fuming glare from her.

"Look,"

"Ava"

"Don't bother"

"Will you just"

"No!"

Roman cleared his throat, exiting the bathroom. "It's okay, she can ride with Paige."

"Dude! No!"

"Dean," He said warningly, even Seth was frowning.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He met Ava's gaze. "Will you call us later? Let us know you made it alright?"

"Yes," She said immediately.

"She won't have to cause she aint riding with anyone but us," Dean said.

"Dean, its fine."

"No its not."

"Dead." It was said in a warning. They glared each other down, Roman obviously out glaring Dean. She took tit as her cue to leave, grabbing her stuff as quick as possible, hating that she was causing tension between them, but not enough to turn back. Not when freedom was so close.

She rushed to find Paige, praying she didn't leave without her, smiling when she found her leaning against a rental waiting for her. "Bout damn time," She remarked, a grin splitting her face.

About damn time indeed.

* * *

"My ass is cramping."

"And what do you want me to do?" Ava demanded around a mouthful of chips.

"Drive," Paige retorted.

"I offered to drive last rest stop. Don't bitch because you were being all bass ass."

"I was saving my own ass. You drive like a manic."

"And how's your ass treating you now?"

Paige glared at her, knowing Ava won that argument, and not the first one of the night. The first was which direction to go, then who would drive when, after that it was about food, and now about driving arrangement. It was good to return to normalcy.

"Take a turn here," Ava directed. "Its going to be coming up on your left."

"I think you messed up the GPS. Are you sure" She immediately clamed up, lips firmly shut. Ava waited, half turned in her seat and eyeing Paige as she pulled up in front of the small hotel. "Shut up," was all she said, getting out and slamming the door.

Lips turned into a smile, Ava began to gather things, pausing when her phone slipped on the floor and Roman's words rang in her mind. Only asking that she called to say she was all right.

Unlocking her phone, she found a single text from Seth asking how everything was going. She could do this. For them.

It nearly went to voicemail, at the last moment the familiar deep rumbling of his voice causing shivers to run down her arms. She closed her eyes a moment, taking in her body's reaction to her mate.

"Ava? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I'm just… I'm calling you like you asked." Dammit. Why was this so hard?

"Alright," He sighed over the phone, as if thinking the same thing she was.

She couldn't leave it at this, not when he was trying for her. "Roman?" She asked, closing her eyes and leaning against the window.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for… just thank you."

Another exhale from the other end, this time with a hint of laughter. "Anything Ava," he said. _Anything for you._

Long after they hung up, Ava was still sitting in the car, a warmth filling previously cold places from Roman's words. Paige was waiting in the hotel lobby for her, all of the bags sprawled around her.

"Of course you come out when all of the bags are out," She said with no malice. Ava simply smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just," She trailed off and shrugged. Luckily Paige didn't need more, instead got up to check them in while Ava gather all of their bags for them. "What?" She asked when Paige came back frowning.

"Your boys called ahead. Got us conjoined rooms."

Later as she lay in bed, in her own room, a smile lit up her face and a giddy lightness she never felt before filled her chest. She never wanted this feeling to leave.

* * *

Steps leaded with hesitation, it took Ava awhile to find their locker room and even longer to get the courage to knock. There was some rustling before it was propped open, Seth frowning face quickly changing when he saw who it was. "Ava," He greeted, half in shock. "You don't have to knock."

"Yeah well," She said, entering the locker room. "I didn't want to walk in on any… activities." The grin that spread across Seth's face only made her blush spread. "Where are the other two?" She questioned.

"Shower."

That made her eyebrows raise. "And are other activities going on?"

The dirty grin that spread across his face should be downright illegal, putting images and thoughts in her head that made her want to squirm. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She would, definitely would, and from Seth's heated gaze, he knew it too. She never gave much thought too male on male. It didn't bother her of course, she just didn't think it would be so hot. Maybe it was just the thought of her mates together, but she couldn't deny the reaction it caused.

It didn't help that Seth was still starring, igniting her with the single look that seemed to be penetrating her mind. Jesus. If he could get her this worked up by just looking at her, imagine when he got his hands on her.

No, no she couldn't imagine it, she had to put a stop to this. "I wanted to say thank you," She said. "For the room last night. You didn't have to do that, I would have roomed with Paige."

"You're my mate Ava," he said, his face softening. "I'd do anything for you."

She didn't know what to say and he appeared to be about to continue when the bathroom door opened and Dean emerged, a satisfied smirk on his face. Yeah, no doubt about the other activities.

"I won," He declared. "He almost got me the dirty fucker. He chested, tonguing," He broke off seeing Ava, and if she wasn't mistaken, some happiness left his eyes. His lips thinned into a fine line and she couldn't help but try to lighten the mood.

"Well don't stop on my account," She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Right," He said tightly, turning to look at Seth. "Couldn't warn me she was here."

Ava jerked back like she'd been slapped, a pit in her stomach growing. He needed warning against her?

"Dean," Seth frowned.

He sighed and started going through his bag. "Sorry, sorry. Ava, dear, mate of mine, so glad to see you, hope you've had a great trip with Paige. Glad to see you haven't run off again, was Barrett not available?"

A gasp left her throat, all the blood draining from her face.

"Dean!" She growled, taking a step towards him but at the same time glancing over at Ava in worry. She was barely aware of it, swaying on her feet as the earth seemed to rise up and swallow her whole. Her ears were buzzing, her head feeling light but full of bees. This felt unreal, impossible.

She was the regret in his eyes, heard Roman coming out and calling her name, saw Seth walking to her, but she stumbled back, not wanting anyone's touch, especially there's. Not when Barrett's touch was the front of her mind, the memories she fought so hard to forget coming back to the surface.

"Ava, he didn't"

But she'd already left the room, she left the room long before she actually walked out of the door.

* * *

"So you didn't just run off," Paige said. "And Alberto couldn't stop him. That's why he was so upset, but he wouldn't tell me. I just assumed he was mad you ran off and he couldn't stop you but no, he couldn't stop Barrett. Dammit."

Ava let her go, closing her eyes and embraced the throbbing in her head. The pain was welcomed, because it was something, something beside the numbness she felt. Funny how she used to embrace it, now all she wanted to do was feel something.

"Ava."

"What?"

"You have to tell them."

Sighing, Ava opened her eyes and slowly straightened up from her hunched position on the edge of the bed. "Do you really want to start this?"

"They need to know, they're thinking the worse! They think you ran off to be with Barrett instead of them!"

"I can't help it that that's what they thought."

"But you never bothered to correct them!" Paige said exasperated.

"No," Ava agreed, just watching her. Her attitude was unnerving Paige, so careless and so… unlike Ava. She wasn't one to be emotionless or without an opinion. But Ava knew herself, knew if she developed strong emotions over this type of situation she wouldn't stop thinking about it, she would obsess over it and it would destroy her.

"Tell them, they're your mates."

"Then they should have known better then, huh?" Ava said evenly, and to that Paige didn't say anything.

"It wasn't your fault." And here came the victim speech, one she had been on the receiving end way too often.

"I know, I know." Standing up, Ava smiled at Paige the best she could. "I'm gonna go lay down. I'll be okay Paige, its fine." That was probably the first lie she ever told Paige.

The saddest part was it wasn't remembering what Barrett did, or tried to do that was tearing her up so much, it was what Dean said, thought of her, that hurt the most.

It felt like a knife tearing through her heart when he said it, when he made it clear he still held that night against her. If he did, who was to say the other two didn't hold it against her as well? Roman must have, he was the one who found her that night, half dressed wondering down the hallway, and he left her. Said Barrett could have her.

Seth had been the only one that thought there was something more to it and she told him there wasn't, she wanted it. She could gag at the thought.

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts, and she looked through the peep hole before opening it. She was careful to open it only enough so her body could fit through it, making it clear she didn't want him in her room. Too personal. Too soon with her hurt feelings. That and if he wanted to, he could stay, she wouldn't be able to escape him.

"I wanted to apologize, on Dean's behalf. He's… complicated, and stupid, and so unbelievable dumb."

She shrugged in response, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's whatever."

"No it isn't. It hurt you."

She wouldn't deny it, she was still hurting, but she didn't say anything more. She had nothing to say.

He was the one to break it first. "Whatever happened the night Ava, with Barrett, whatever made you run off to him, it doesn't matter. Because," He said, stepping closer and cupping her face between his hands, forcing him to focus on her and nothing else. "Something made you run away and that's all that matters to us at the end of the day."

She didn't know what to say, didn't think she could say anything at the moment. She was feeling a lot of things at the moment. She felt the urge to turn back into her room and sleep this all away. Explain that she hadn't run off with Barrett, that she never wanted it and that it broke her when they thought the worse. She wanted to cuss Dean out and the fact that he couldn't apologize himself. But the strongest urge was to lean into his warmth and strength. Take the comfort and strength he offered and savor it.

He must have seen it in her eyes, because something shifted between them, something more intense and personal causing a connection. He leaned closer, searching her eyes asking an unspoken question.

A spike of fear hit her, and she felt like her breath had been stolen, everything coming to a screeching halt as she answered his question. "Roman."

Her eyes slipped closed just as his lips connected with her, feather light and moving against hers with uncertainty and hesitation. But once she began to press against him and her hands curled around his shoulders, his own lips pressed harder against hers and took control.

She shuddered lightly when his tongue swept across hers, exploring her mouth for the briefest of seconds before pulling back, pressing one more kiss to her lips before backing away.

She starred at him, chest heaving and leaning back to clutched at the door frame, needing steadying as her head swam. Wow. Just… wow.

Her fingers came up to touch her swollen and still tingling lips, her mind too fuzzy with warmth and emotions to say anything that would matter.

He didn't need anything from her, instead leaned in again, and she thought for a briefest second for another kiss and her heart came to a stop, not sure if she could handle any more, but instead pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, lingering long enough to make her lean into his chest.

He squeezed her hips before pulling back and leaving her standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

An idiotic smile spread across her face and went back into her room, leaning against the door as she took in all the things she was feeling, what just happened, what this all meant. But the number one thing she realized was that Barrett was the last thing on her mind.

 **About damn time for some action! Even if its just a kiss... but once I get started on the smut I don't stop so prepare yourselves for next chapter, that's all I'm saying!**

 **unrelated note, how do ya'll feel about M/M action? How detailed, how much, how little would you like?**

 **Thank you all so much for your support, I love you all and although I'm not replying to your reviews I read every single one several times, they mean the world to me! Love ya'll!**

 **Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

A long string of profanities stringed together in perfect harmony had Ava pondering if it would be considered poetry or song lyrics. For Paige, it was just a part of her vocabulary. Currently directed at Ava's mates who happened to be unloading their car just as the two of them pulled up.

"Don't they have other stuff to do other than to creep?"

Ava didn't day anything, but a frown spread across her face. Paige's words irritated her. Enough that she started feeling the slow burn of rage travel through her body. It would have taken into effect if she wasn't so shocked by it.

She usually found Paige's words amusing, agreeing for the most part, but now hearing her say bad things about her mates in such a, a negative tone. It only made Ava realize how much they got under her skin, her wolf's skin.

Her wolf, sometimes even more stubborn then Ava, was still slow to trust both Ava and the boys, but was beginning to come out more and more these days. It was in little ways, like alerting Ava when one of the boys were near, or letting Ava know when it was too long since she saw them. And like now, becoming too weak to do anything impressive like force Ava into the boys arm or connect with them to the point where they could feel what she felt. But it was happening slowly, something Ava honestly wasn't sure how she felt about.

"Let's get this over with," Paige grumbled, slamming out of the car.

By the time Ava got out, Paige had opened the trunk and was tossing stuff at the Shield while tossing insults at them at the same time. Especially at Dean, who surprisingly didn't rise to the bait, just glared while Seth snapped back at her easily.

"Too much for you to carry?" Paige teased, tossing another bag at him.

"Not at all. I carry your boyfriends weight in the ring every night," he shot back, earning a snarl from Paige.

Ava managed to tune them out as her gaze locked with Roman. His gaze made a blush spread across her cheeks and down her chest as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, firm chest under her hands.

Upon their own accord, her feet inched towards him and her body naturally drawn to him, leaning towards him. "You good?" he muttered, ducking his head down to stare intently into his eyes.

"Never better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said, lips tugging into a smile. His own smile lit his face and she found her cheeks burning hotter and she had to look down, focusing on her feet rather then him.

"Ava," he began.

"Roman," She returned, making him smirk. He glanced away for a minute before looking back at her. She could tell he wanted to say more, do more, but was respecting her need for time and space.

Instead stepped closer, reaching down to grip her hands. "When do you think you'll make it to our locker room?" he muttered.

She flinched before she could stop herself, jerking her gaze away from him. She would have taken her hands back but he gripped her tighter. "Didn't know I was welcomed."

God, could she sound any more pathetic? Desperate for reassurance? He frowned and stepped close enough his chest brushed against hers. "You're always welcomed Ava. Where ever we are."

She bit her lip, looking up at his soft, reassuring, loving eyes. Fuck him and his caring ways. "If you really want me there," She sighed. "I do." "Then I'll go there after I talk to Regal. I have to clear up time to go train with Paige."

"Come right after?"

"I think that lines meant for you big guy." She said, turning away, a smile lighting her face at his hearty laugh.

"You going without me?" Paige frowned, stopping her shoving match with Seth long enough to focus on her.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Its just Regal," She shrugged.

"I can go with you," She began to argue.

"See you later. Boys will take my bag," She called over her shoulder, already beginning to walk away, rolling her eyes at Paige's protectiveness. She used to be the most independent person in this company, even unmated, no friends and with a bigger target on her back did she have more freedom.

Rolling her shoulders back, she walked towards where Regal and where all the other old farts hung around. "Where are you you English bastard?" She mumbled, poking her head in one of the makeshift offices.

Growling under her breath, she turned to leave and jumped with a start, Hunter less than a foot away from her.

"Ava," He greeted. "Can I help you?"

Oh she had a long list of things she could do, preferably to himself that would help her. None of which were deemed appropriate according to the employee hand book. "Looking for Regal," She grunted, attempting to move past him only to be blocked.

"He's busy. Anything I can help you with?"

"Nope," She said, once more trying to leave and once more being blocked. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before reopening them to glare at her boss/alpha. "You know Hunter," She said, forcing a cheerful smile. "You used to be a fair alpha. What the hell happened to you pal?"

"What happened?" He laughed, a sound that sent goosebumps down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck standing an end. Even her wolf let out a low rumble, neither a while nor a snarl. Just an acknowledgement that something was about to happened.

"What happened was you were too busy being a little cocktease and always running off, always driving your mates insane to the point where they couldn't do their damn job."

He stepped close enough to the point that she had to stumble back. She really pissed him off, his voice beginning to deepen, a low rumble sounding out in his chest. "What happened was when we were in LA, I told them that under any circumstances were they to go to you or contact you. You know what happened? They looked me right in my eyes and _said no_."

Now her wolf did whine, feeling the pressure from an alpha. Not _her_ alpha. That was enough that Ava didn't crumble under his gaze.

"they defied orders. Orders from their alpha!"

The rage was coming off him in waves, enough to smother her if she got too lost. This was the game, the king of kings. The man notorious to ending people in the ring. Her pack aloha. And she wasn't crumbling under his pressure.

Because her alpha, her mates, was stronger than him. Straightening to her full height she looked him in the eyes and said, "Do you always fail in measuring up Hunter?"

Being an expert at pushing people, she knew breaking points and knew she just crossed his. So she left quickly, walking fast from him feeling relief and a sense of accomplishment. She lost that night at her LA apartment when he cornered her and threatened her. And won. Now she scored a point in their book, a major one.

Her feet came to a stop in front of the boys locker room, lips parting in surprise. She hadn't even thought about where she was going, just knew she had to get away from Hunter and go somewhere safe. She found her safe spot.

Her hand rose instinctively to knock, but remembering Seth's words and Roman's earlier comment had her hand fall on the door knob and turned it.

She ignored the feelings of discomfort and unfamiliarity in just walking into their personal space. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidness, she turned around and completely froze, mouth dropping open.

Inches and inches of bronzed skin, stretched across hard deep set muscles greeted her. She forced her mouth shut and her eyes to move up from the delicious chest and to meet his eyes.

The smirk on his face and the slight heated look in his grey eyes told her he knew the effect he was having on her. It wasn't like she was hiding her reactions well, she's gaped at him opened mouthed for what seemed like five minutes.

She couldn't help it, he was just so…..

A rumbling sound deep in her mind was slowly working out towards her throat and she realized with a jolt tit was a purr. Her fucking wolf was purring at the sight of Roman Reigns shirtless.

But it was a damn good sight.

"Uh hi," She said, clearing her throat.

"Hi," he grinned. "You gonna stand there all day?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How long you're gonna stand around in just that towel." He laughed, smiling at her while rumbling through his pack. "I knew listening to Seth and just walking in would be bad news," She muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"You can look at me Ava."

"Still in just a towel?"

"Yeah."

"I'm good." Another laugh and this time she smiled. She didn't realize how much she liked hearing his laugh especially when she caused it. It caused a warmth in her that tended to stay around more than it didn't. He was officially under her skin. They were under her skin. She was beginning to accept that.

"I don't mind."

"Huh?" She asked, too caught up in her thoughts and looking at him. but one look reminded her and she glanced away. Her breathing increased ever so slightly, her wolf becoming more and more alert. No she couldn't' look at him, not without…. No, it just couldn't happen.

"Ava."

She looked up at him slowly, taking in the long, muscular legs, the skimpy white towl wrapped low on his hips, revealing a sexy v that made her mouth water. Even more mouth watering was the damp torso revealing planes of muscle and a frim chest that she craved to touch. Finally she met his eyes, darkened a from her inspection.

"Come here." Once she stopped less than a foot away, she became aware of the warmth coursing through her blood. "I want to kiss you again," He muttered.

"I don't mind," She said, using his own words against him. His lips turned up in the briefest second.

"When you," Roman paused before beginning again. "When you came into the locker room to tell us you wanted space for a moment I saw it."

It took her a moment to respond her mouth dry from his closeness. "It?"

"The fire. I see it now."

"Well," She said, clearing her throat. "You being so…. Close, my wolf."

"No," he said, shaking his head and leaning closer, his breath brushing over her lips, his chest rising and falling against her own. "Its you. You're so," he trailed off, eyes sweeping over his face, a hand brushing her hair out of the way, lingering on her cheek. "So determined. Strong. Full of will power. You amaze me everyday."

She couldn't help the spike of indifference that bubbled inside of her. "If I have so much will power, then why is it anytime you're around I can't seem to say no?" She questioned softly.

His lips turned up into a smile. "I rather like you unable to say no."

Their eyes met, an unspoken message passed between them. Roman checking, double checking and triple checking to make sure it was okay. Making sure this new stage in their relationship was truly okay with her. Ava saying she wasn't sure if she was ready, if she'd ever be ready, but she'd risk it for him. Her eyes slipped closed just as his mouth claimed hers.

Slowly, so carefully Ava felt a part of her break.

It was like she remembered. No, it was better than she remembered, way better. The same heat and fireworks unloaded inside of her, her stomach doing somersaults, her heart going into a crazy dance while her wolf. Her wolf, if possible, felt free, felt like she was running miles and miles on end in empty fields. She was free. While Ava burned alive under Roman's touch.

A low moan uncurled in her throat, rising on her toes just to get even closer, gasping when he forced her mouth open and his tongue plundered inside. Unlike before, this kiss was anything but gentle. Before he was just figuring her out, now, now he took. Dominated. And she let him.

The kiss was growing more and more aggressive, his hands wondering her body and setting her nerves alive. Her nails dug into his shoulders, a gasp leaving her mouth as Roman yanked her even closer against him.

He pulled away from her slowly, teeth catching her bottom lip for half a second before releasing her. She stumbled a step back, a hand coming to her mouth while she watched him watch her.

No words were needed, no warning, and yet when she collided with his chest, it was still a shock, both of them tumbling down onto the bench, Ava's legs straddled either side of his hips, hands fisted in his wet strands, mouth fighting his.

He pulled back just an inch to look at her. His eyes glowed an amber yellow color. His wolf was close, calling hers out. She felt her right at the surface so close, closer then Ava had ever felt her. She found herself wanting to feel more. She didn't know what she was getting into, what this door she was about to open lead to, but she was tired of waiting.

She'd been deprived too long, she couldn't remember the last time she let a man touch her, especially one that touched her beyond physically means. She was starving for his touch, and he was all too willing to give it to her.

Maybe she was letting this get to far, she thought once his mouth left hers to nip along her mouth, teeth catching into the meaty chunk of her shoulder. She gasped, body arching into his from the unexpected jolt of pain. But his teeth didn't leave her skin, instead he bit down harder, slowly but surely, leaving her a gasping and shuddering mess. Unconsciously, her hips began to move against his, grinding down onto the hardness under her in need.

She was too hot, too over whelmed. Too fast, she thought frantically.

She began to pull away, to do… to do something, but his hand clamped on the back of her neck, steadying her with a simply gaze while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Trust me," He ordered.

Wide eyes, she starred down at him, eyes fluttering close when he began to move with her, hips thrusting up to meet her. The friction was too much, he was too much, and when he suddenly pressed her down onto him hard, she lost it.

Groaning his name, she collapsed against his chest, curling herself into him for protection while she blissed out in post orgasm after glow. She shuttered lightly, eyes closing as she pressed closer to Roman, who ran a hand up and down her back, still rocking her ever so slightly against him.

It milked to tremors, her pussy still throbbing and emitting the most pleasure. She couldn't remember the last time… no she couldn't remember anything, couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Slowly the cloudy haze passed, and her brain functioning slowly returned and she realized exactly what just happened. Her stomach dropped, growing tense against Roman's grip. Oh no. What the hell just happened? Did she just… did he just…. In under five minutes?

"I should," She muttered, pulling away from him unable to look at him. "I have to"

"Yeah it would probably be for the best," He said, voice deeper than normal.

And ridiculously hot. She swallowed back any noises still lingering and untangled from him, standing shakily on her feet and backing away from him.

She had to remember she wasn't the only one struggling here. She felt how effected Roman was, heard it, hell, could easily see it. And while he respected the fact that she couldn't do much more, even if he had his limits. If she stayed, more would happen then she was ready for.

So she left, still on shaky legs and feeling warm and bubbly inside, a ridiculous urge to start giggling. But she paused just as she opened the door, glancing over at Roman who was gripping his towel tighter to his waist and trying to distract himself.

"Hey Roman," She said, waiting for him to look at her. "I don't regret it."

She left it at that, quickly closing the door behind her. She took a moment to lean back against the door and fought her inner battle- her wolf- to return back to Roman. Part of it was her wolf wanting to be close and continue their bounding, but the woman part of her wanted… cuddling.

She could gag.

Forcing herself off the door, she quickly started to walk away before she turned around. Cuddling, she wanted to freaking cuddle. Who the hell was she becoming?

These thoughts and along with her body still buzzing from his touches and her own bodies high was part of the reason she didn't see him coming. Not until it was too late and she couldn't fight back.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her aside, her shoulder cracking against the wall. Her mouth opened to cry out in pain but was cut off with a hand across her mouth and another pressing her even further into the wall.

"Missed me sweetheart?" He rasped into her ear. Oh God no. She couldn't fight back, her limbs wouldn't move, why couldn't she move? He growled and pressed tighter against her, grinding his hips into her thigh while sniffling along her neck. "Why didn't you say hello?"

Everything around her was spinning, what he actually was saying went pass her head. It was just a mumble of words that didn't make sense. But just the buzz of his voice sent her heart racing and her legs struggled to stand on there own.

Barrett.

Flashbacks from last time assaulted her, lights flashing in her eyes and the past and present merged.

" _Jesus baby, you're burning me up," he panted into her ear, sweaty hands running too rough over her body. She cried out in pain, her nerves on fire and aching, but not for this. Now for him. It was wrong._

 _Something hard poked into her thigh, grinding down into her and spreading sticky wetness all over her._

" _Ah fuck, ava, fuck Ava," he grunted, fingers curling around her underwear._

She felt nauseas, squeezing her eyes shut as her body tensed against his grip, leg trying to kick out and get his damn hand off her ass. She couldn't-

A snarl vibrated her head, her ears aching in discomfort. She wasn't the only one affected by it, Barrett tensed against her and slowly backed off. Without his weight pressing into her, she slid down the wall and took the opportunity to curl around herself and make herself as small as possible.

She heard growls and loud voices but she couldn't focus on anything but the assault of memories. Memories she attempted to push back for so long, to the point where she couldn't remember them, came back in a such a rush she nearly passed out.

"No," She muttered, squeezing her legs tighter together and attempting to pull her hands out of his grip. He chuckled against her throat, moving down to suckle her skin, her breast. "Stop, stop please," She begged, struggling in vain.

"Fighter, I like it. Did your Shield boys like it?

Shield. Through her cloudy thought process they clicked in her brain and she found new energy to fight. Her wolf now knew why this was wrong, because this wasn't her mate, she wanted her mates.

Her leg rose and kicked out at him, earning a few curses from Barrett. He lost grip of her hands and she used them to fight against him, pushing and scratching at his chest.

"Fuck!" He shouted, his fist colliding with her jaw. Her head spun, dizziness and felt sickness hitting her even harder. "Focus!" He snarled, shaking her. "Focus Ava, focus!"

Dean's POV

His body shook with unfiltered rage, ready to lunge and rip Barrett's fucking throat out. He would have. The smirking bastard would be dead if Del Rio wouldn't have held his arms, keeping him back.

How dare he? How fucking dare he touch _his_ mate?

"Calm el, calm," Alberto urged. "your mate needs you, eh? Calm for her."

His eyes remained locked on Barrett, growling at him when he glanced at Ava. A whimper drew his attention to Ava. Seeing her curled up broke his heart, which turned quickly into rage once more.

But the Mexican bastard Alberto was right, she needed him. Him of all fucking people.

Yanking out of Rio's grip, he stalked over to her and crouched beside her. "Ava," He said, reaching out to touch her but hesitated inches away. "Alright, come on," He grunted, grabbing her arms and forcing her to her feet. She was practically dead weight and it mage the rage burn even hotter, thinking Barrett did something worse to her.

But seeing her eyes, seeing her look right threw him, he knew what was wrong. Knew all too well what it's like to be lost in thought. Memories. And no matter what he did she wouldn't fucking focus.

He couldn't help but think Roman and Seth would know what to do, how to bring her back. Another whimper made his teeth grind. Seeing her struggle was driving him insane, his wolf growling in agreement. He had to do something. _Anything_.

Growling, he pressed tighter against her, shoving his leg between hers to further support her weight. "Come on Ava, I don't know how to fucking do this," he muttered, upping the back of her head. He urged her to relax against him, drawing her head to his chest.

A streak of satisfaction coursed through him when she pressed closer, fisting his shirt in her fist. "Where is Seth when you fucking need him? Or Roman? I can't handle crying chicks, especially you Ava. Not you."

Her tremors where slowing so he continued. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Determined. So fucking stubborn. More stubborn then me if that's fucking possible. Roman's gonna have his hands full, huh?"

"Dean?"

He could have fucking wept at the sound of her voice. "Welcome back baby," He said, running his hands through her hair.

She exhaled against him, still shaking but nuzzled closer to him still, standing on her own but _choosing_ to lean against him. It made him feel even more like a dick then he already did. He had no right to hold her and she shouldn't be willing to be in his arms. Not after the way he treated her, the comments he made about that fuck face Barrett. And now….

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her. Now that things were calming down he could breathe again, and he immediately wished he didn't. It took everything in him not to slam her against the wall and do what he wanted to do the minute he smelled back all those months ago.

And now the smell of her arousal was turning in on. "Why?" He growled, impressed he could even get that out.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and attempted to pull back but he wouldn't let her. Couldn't.

He took a deep breath and bit back a snarl. "Seth or Roman?" Her lack of response told him he wasn't being clear enough. So he cleared it up for her while giving into his urges.

He backed her into the wall and made sure that no point of them was not touching and gave a meaningful grid. Form her gasp and the way she tensed against him, she understood perfectly well. If not from his grinding, then his rock hard dick pressing against her pussy was a great sign.

She mumbled, "Roman."

Of course. Of course the big bastard got to her. "Motherfucker," He spat, breathing into her hair. Its vanilla scent didn't help at all. Only increased his arousal. He knew he should move, shouldn't be this close or enjoy this, but Jesus….

"Dean?" She sounded so innocent, smelled so fucking delicious, and he could feel her heat through both of their jeans. He couldn't resist, he just had to…

"I just… Jesus I just need," He gave in and grinded his aching member even harder into her, growling in pleasure at the friction. It caused the scent of her arousal to rise, smelling even thicker. He could just eat her alive.

"Dean."

Sharper, filled with tension that reminded him he couldn't be enjoying this. Had no fucking right. He didn't deserve this after the way he treated her and not after what she just went through. He growled in displeasure against her skin, teeth pressing against the delicate flesh there. One bite and it would calm the wolf inside of him. Not completely but enough he wouldn't find this so hard.

With more resistance then he knew he had, he yanked away from and stumbled back like he was drunk. Even just looking at her pressed against the wall, hair fucked up, cheeks burning, fuck he was on edge.

Felt primal urges to claim her. The thought got away from him and he took another step towards her, eyes glowing and chest rumbling. He would've claimed her, that and so much more in that very second if he hadn't gotten distracted by approaching footsteps.

Lips drawn back in a snarl, he tensed for a fight but relaxed when he saw it was only Paige. His opportunity to calm the fuck down. "Will you take care of her?" He growled out. "Take her somewhere private?" _And away from me?_

"Yeah," Paige nodded, glancing over at Ava but focused back on him. Seeing the fiery gaze in Paige's eyes, he knew he could trust her with his mate. Giving himself one last look at Ava, who was still pale and looked to still be shaken up, he left her there.

It was one of the hardest things he's ever done. Walk away from his hurting mate who was just attacked, but he would her more. It'd been a long time since he'd ignored his wolf's urges and given in. It left him vibrating with energy, needing to do something.

He stormed to the locker room, teeth grinding as he thought of all the things he had to say to that cock sucker Roman, the things he would do.

But when he got there Seth was the only one around. Shirtless, hair down and curling around his face, taping his wrist.

Dean watched him for a second, pushing his tongue against his cheek while debating. Fuck it, he thought, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

But then Seth looked up and he thought fuck it once more. And lunged.

He saw Seth's eyes widen just a fraction right as they collided, Dean's weight sending them toppling to the floor while he completely devoured the younger mans mouth. It could hardly be considered kissing as he used more teeth then anything. He made sure to remember to make this up to him later. But now?

Now he needed to use him.

"Off, off," He snarled, hands tearing at his belt, roughly yanking it away from his body.

"Jesus Dean, give me a-shit, give me a minute," Seth panted struggling to help the crazed man laying him.

He didn't have a minute, he needed the younger man, and by fucking God he was gonna have him.

By some miracle, Seth's pants and underwear were yanked down to midthigh and that was about all the patience Dean had, his wolf snapping at the teeth to claim. He slithered down his hard body and sucked half of his soft cock in his mouth and immediately sucking, his tongue rolling around and around, caressing him to hardness while his hands fondled his balls in a much slower fashion.

Seth gasped, back arching at the pleasure and attempting to thrust into Dean's mouth. He kept his hips pressed to the ground and made it known he controlled the pace, he controlled how this was going to happen.

"Dean," Seth moaned, hands reaching down to grab a fistful of the curls. He guided his head how he wanted it, moving him up and down his shaft as fast and as hard as he wanted. He was so close to blowing already, not standing a chance with the way Dean deep throated him or played with his balls far too lightly.

Pulling back, Dean met the younger mans half closed as his lapped at the tip of his cock, licking up any precum that escaped.

"Ah fuck, fuck," Seth growled, straining not to cum. And just when he thought he'd lose it, blow his load down Dean's fuckable mouth, the man pulled off him with a pop. "Shit man, come on."

"My speed," He said, hands turning from light fondling on his sac, to a steady squeeze that would hold him back but make the fire burn hotter. He was struggling with patience, especially with the taste of Seth on his tongue, but he had to prep the man. "Suck," He ordered, shoving his fingers in Seth's mouth.

When he deemed them wet enough and he was done tempting fate with his grip on Seth's balls, he roughly yanked Seth around, making the main struggle to get on his hands and knees with his pants and underwear still wrapped around his thighs.

"Dean," He panted, dropping his head to the floor to help Dean prepare him. His hand found his cock, firmly squeezing at its head to prevent him from cumming at the burning stretch as Dean filled him with his fingers.

He was close to losing it, slipping one finger in after another until he was roughly fucking him with three, angling his hand in a way he jabbed Seth prostate with so much force and suddenly the man yelped and attempted to get away.

Dean saw red.

Shoving his own pants down, he had enough sense to spit in his hand and rubbed it roughly over his cock before directing it where he really wanted to be. What he really wanted to do. Draping himself over Seth's back, teeth catching at the base of his neck and over Dean's mate mark, he thrusted.

Both men let out a noise of pleasure, one feral and full of ownership while Seth's was more human and full of pleasure of being owned.

He set a rough pace, fast and hard, in and out of Seth's body like he would a cheap whore. Using him for his pleasure and to let out ownership. He fucked him until his hips ached and they both grew sweaty enough his grip kept slipping from Seth's hips and the skin under his teeth torn and bleeding.

Seth was half out of his mind with pleasure, Dean's thick cock stretching him and feeling him and repeatedly tagging his prostate with every punishing thrust. He didn't know if Dean was punishing him, didn't care because if this was punishment, he'd take it every day.

"Dean, oh fuck, please," Seth moaned, gasping as he angled his hips down and hit his prostate that made Seth's vision go black. He needed to come, felt it burning under his skin, his balls heavy and aching. "Please please please," He babbled, crying out at the unbelievable feeling.

He didn't want to stop, wanted to keep fucking Seth until he couldn't talk, couldn't move, and knew without a doubt he was fucking _his_. But Seth's energy was fading, could tell in the lack of movement from the man and the way his head lowered to the ground and all he could do was moan nonsense.

Hand slipping under the man, he grabbed his hard and leaking cock and roughly jacked him off. "Cum for me Seth," He growled into his ear, hand increasing in speed. "Cum for your alpha."

That's all he needed to hear and he came with a shout, body completely giving out as he whimpered over and over again as his cock pulsed squirt after squirt onto Dean's hand.

Feeling Seth clench over and over around him, pulsating and milking him all while listening to him cry out in the controllable pleasure was enough to send Dean over too, viciously snarling into Seth's neck.

He curled around his back, lazily thrusting into the man as he finished into him.

It took Dean awhile to come down and weakly push his alpha aside, earning a distrustful growl from him. He wanted out, wanted in control.

 _Seth. Mate. I need to take care of him._

Using Seth was a low blow, and from the growl from his wolf who reluctantly subsided, he knew it too. Carefully withdrawing from his intoxicating heat, Dean pulled Seth down with him on his side, curling around his back and tucking the barely conscious man closer to him.

Nuzzling into his neck, Dean inhaled the scent of their sex, sweat and Seth's blood mixed and it calmed and satisfied his wolf. Licking at the bloody bite mark, a spark of remorse went through him, but he felt more satisfaction than anything else.

"I'm okay," Seth muttered, knowing what was going through Dean's head, the battle he always felt after taking him so hard. How he always felt.

Dean tightened his grip on him in response.

The laid there for who knew how long, and would have laid there even longer if the door hadn't opened and Roman walked in.

Giving Roman credit, he didn't look at all disturbed at the sight of his two mated laying on the floor covered in sweat, blood, cum and the smell of sex coating the room. He'd walked in on this sight more than once.

He met Dean's eyes and knew this more than a random round of sex gone crazy. But he knew not to push.

He went off into their private bathroom and came out with a towel, crouching down beside the pair and wiping off Seth's stomach and carefully cleaning his now soft cock. He barely twitched. "Do I want to know?"

"Barrett got to Ava." Everything in Roman tensed up and he stared at Dean, waiting. "She's fine. More than fucking fine," He laughed hoarsely, eyes slipping close and leaning down to sniff Seth once more. "She smelled too fucking good."

Roman's eyes closed and he looked to be trying to hold in the anger he felt, clearly thinking about all the things that could of happened at his negligence. He should have known how appetizing Ava would have smelt after what they did, and he just let her go because he didn't have enough control.

"We need to get her to travel with us again," Seth muttered, half audible.

"How," Dean scolded. "I fucked up with her so much she isn't gonna want a thing to do with me."

"Sorry's a good start," Seth said, sounding way too smug.

Dean glared down at the man who reclosed his eyes, wanting to bicker and be immature because apologies weren't his thing, made his skin crawl thinking about it. But the look from Roman and the memories of seeing Ava helpless to old memories with that fuck hate touching her…

Dean gave it some thought.

 **Let me just say, this would have been done a week ago if not for the smut. I have never written M/M action, nor smut in a very very long time so I felt rusty and I feel it shows here, but ya know what, I don't even care. I wanted to get this out to you guys asap and I promise to work on it and get better! I'll have too very soon, cause once I start nothings holding me back!**

 **As always, I appreciate and love you all so so so much. I don't deserve your patience!**

 **Until next time**

 **XXX**

 **PS. In my excitement to upload this because its done and because I have to be to work in ten minutes, did not reread this or check it at all. So sorry for any mistakes, :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Fingers drumming on her thigh, Ava's eyes remained shut as she zoned in and out of awareness. It couldn't be helped. One second she was listening to Paige and Alberto's petty argument over nothing, and the next second she was back to earlier with Barrett's hands on her and Dean saving the day.

From there it went back and forth between what Dean did to her body and what Roman did. She'd much rather listen to Paige bickering about who was paying bills this month. Apparently Alberto paid the last three and wanted the streak to continue. Paige disagreed.

It was kind of cute, but enough to keep Ava interested in the conversation. Not until the boys came out did they really keep Ava focused.

"Hey Sethie, what did you say about my mate earlier?" Paige asked casually.

"Nothing Paige, just that I didn't think it would be fair of you to blame him on your drinking habits."

Touche. Paige and her drinking was a sore spot with Alberto.

"Listen here you two haired"

"Paige," both Ava and Alberto said at once.

Someone snickered, either Dean or Seth. Ava had her money on Dean, it was an immature thing he'd do.

"You ready Ava?" Roman directed her way.

"What?" Paige immediately asked.

Ava sat up, scooting to the edge of the car as she examined the boys.

"We want her to travel with us," Roman said, keeping his eyes on Paige rather than her.

She was trying not to read into it, especially considering all three of their postures. Dean and Roman was more tensed up then before and neither pointily looking at her while Seth looked… tired.

She opened her mind just a little bit to feel what they were feeling and she was immediately overwhelmed with anger, protectiveness and an urge that nearly took over all of Ava's senses to _claim._

She pulled back quickly, her heart beating faster and breathing just a little heavier. She dropped her gaze and focused more on separating herself from them. Now it made sense why they wouldn't look at her, they couldn't without doing something she didn't want.

"I took care of her just fine, I wasn't with her when she went to meet the lot of you. That wasn't my fault," Paige argued, her voice rising. "That was all you."

"We aren't blaming you Paige," Roman said, trying to mediate.

"Buttshit. She travels with me. We've been just fine until"

"It's fine," Ava interrupted, closing her eyes a minute.

"No it isn't," Paige said. Ava opened her eyes and met the angry divas eyes. She wished she could convey to Paige all that she felt- that her mates where trying so hard to help her, keep her comfortable and okay with what was happening despite how hard it was..

In those brief seconds she felt that she was their world and her absence, especially after what happened between her and Roman, and then what happened with Barrett and Dean, it was hurting them. She was hurting them.

But the angry curl in Paige's lip told her she didn't get any of that. Great.

"Are you sure?" Alberto asked, gaining her attention.

"Yeah," She said, stretching out of the car. "Besides, not exactly in the mood to be kept up all night with your… arguing."

Alberto's lips tugged into a cocky smirk, easily catching her double meaning while Paige continued to argue. "You don't have to listen to these pricks," She growled.

These _pricks_ where her mates, which she was about to point out when Alberto interrupted. "Its fine belle, she'll be okay," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"But"

"Paige."

Yet another battle between mates Ava caused. Was it bad to be glad it wasn't amongst hers?

"Come, lets take a walk," Alberto said, drawing Paige near him and winking at Ava. They all watched them walk away, Seth frowning the whole time.

"I don't like him," he muttered.

"There's a lot of people you hang out with that I don't like," Ava said, grabbing up her bags. The shocked look on Seth's face was comical.

"Who?"

"Cesaro, to start with," she said.

"Cesaro? To start with?" He was flabbergasted, clearly unable to comprehend why someone wouldn't like Cesaro while Dean looked beyond amused, smirking at Seth's confusion.

"Not a fan of Daniel Bryan," She said causally while passing him, walking off to where The Shield parked.

"Goat face? What's wrong with goat face?"

Her lips tugged into a smile at hearing the amusement leave Dean's voice.

"Any of my friend's you don't like?" Roman called out.

Her brows scrunched together as she thought about it, turning around to look at him as she continued to walk. "None that I can think of. I'll let you know if that changes," She added.

A little smirk that was so Dean like and not Roman like came across his face, and it looked so fucking sexy Ava could die at that moment and be okay. "Oh please do," He said pleasantly, coy smile spreading across both of their faces.

Their eyes locked onto each other too long to be causal, both filled with too much emotion that caused a blush to spread across Ava's cheeks. She quickly turned around, hoping that none of them caught how quick she was to embarrassment around them, but Roman's loud laugh told her she'd been too late.

It didn't take them long at all to get to their car and pile in, this time around Ava didn't pretend to help and just climbed in the back while Seth organized everyone's luggage.

"Alright," Dean grunted, climbing in the passenger seat. "That was a lot less bitching then I thought."

"Dean," Roman said sharply.

Ava simple raised her eyebrows at him, remaining silent.

"Don't you have something to say to her?" Seth prompted, locking eyes with Dean in the rearview mirror.

"Now?"

If Ava wasn't mistaken, he actually sounded stressed and freaking out about whatever it was he was supposed to tell her. She was intrigued. Sitting up just a little bit straighter, she focused on Dean while her mind wondered what this could be about.

He sighed, his big body slumping before turning in his seat to fully look at her. His eyes were intense, an icy blue full of passion. It wasn't necessarily directed at her, the more she spent time with him she'd come to find out it was always there. The passion stayed no matter what because that was who he was. He was Dean Ambrose, animated, loud, crazy, and above all else, passionate about everything.

Right now it was guarded and it put Ava on guard bracing herself for whatever it was. He must have seen it, the sudden tightness of her muscles, the way she sat just a little straighter, or maybe he saw her own barriers go up in her mind. Whatever it was, he made his lips thin and for a moment she thought he'd change his mind, but to her surprise he continued.

What he had to say surprised her even more.

"Look, what I said and the way I acted was shitty. I was a complete asshole, even though you were acting like a little bit of a cunt" "Dean" "But I shouldn't have said anything. So… I'm sorry."

If this wasn't such a serious matter, Ava would have laughed. That was possibly the worst apology she'd ever heard, especially considering half way through he managed to call her a cunt, but it was an apology. Still, she didn't respond right away as she mulled over his words.

What he said, what he suggested, damn near broke her and sent her into a full blown panic attack. He had been hurting so he lashed out and hurt her, something she knew too well. Dean wasn't one to apologize, that was obvious with how crappy it was and the guarded look he had, like he was waiting for her to hurt him.

Somehow that made her hurt more and she had to lighten the mood. "You don't apologize a lot, do you?" she asked lightly.

It broke the tension in the car, as Dean understood that was her way of saying she forgave him. His signature smirk came back and he settled once more in his seat. "Yeah but its usually in the form of blowjobs."

She laughed, unable to hold it back.

"Seriously?" Roman muttered, giving Dean a side glance.

"Well," Seth said after a minute. "That was one hell of an apology."

"Works for me," roman said, finally starting the car.

Ava debated over her next words, but decided to say screw it, feeling comfortable and adventurous enough to say it in front of them. "I prefer your other method of apologies," She said casually. "Never been one for talking. Just for the record."

She put her head phones and blasted her music so she couldn't hear what they had to say, but their visual reactions were enough. Roman glanced at Dean, as if asking if he heard that right but Dean was to busy looking at her in the mirror, eyes wide. She met them directly, a smirk of her own plastered on her face enjoying their reactions. Seth was staring at her too, but she rested her head back and choose to look at the passing scenery.

All the while her smirk stayed in place.

* * *

Ava found live shows boring. Hell, considering she wasn't in anything, she found any show boring for her now a days. So when she got the live show, she immediately went in search of entertainment in the form of Paige. As much fun as the boys were, hours with them dulled their jokes and the humor she found in their arguments.

It wasn't that hard to find her, but she was with a lot of other divas. It made Ava uncomfortable, not sure how to feel about them yet, but she wanted to see Paige. So she pushed forward,

"Paige," She called out.

"Ava," Paige said. Ava nearly stopped where she was, hearing the dryness in Paige's voice made her skin crawl. Worse then that, she was looking at her the way all of the other diva's did. Like she wasn't welcomed.

She continued to talk to Natayla like ava wasn't there, refusing to acknowledge her at all. And standing there, feeling like an outsider even more then she looked, she realized Paige was at her.

Mad enough to completely ignore her and act this petty. Worse of all, Ava had no idea what she did to deserve this, but she was going to find out. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Ava finally interrupted, cutting off whatever Nattie had to say.

From the glare she received, she didn't appreciate Ava stopped her. Ava didn't care. She didn't care about any of these girls, but she did care about Paige. Paige examined her with one look.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it right here."

She debated it eyes narrowed as she thoughtfully starred at Paige. "Look, you're mad about something and playing these little games are dumb, because I'm in too good of a mood to really care."

It was harsh, Ava knew that before it even came out of her mouth, but she didn't expect her to react the way she did.

A growled that would impress any alpha rumbled from Paige's throat and she took a step closer to Ava. The other divas scattered. As must as they loved drama, even they weren't that dumb to stick around for this, especially when Ava only straightened and met Paige's gaze dead on.

"You're nothing but a back stabbing bitch! A traitor and a two faced whore," Paige snapped.

"Oh don't hold back or anything," Ava said sarcastically while her heart began racing. She thought her and Paige were okay, though they were working out their friendship. She didn't realize Paige had so much left to say.

"Don't, seriously. Why did you have to come start shit with me? Shouldn't you have your head up your mates ass?"

"Excuse me?" Of all the things to complain about, Ava wasn't expecting that one.

"You realize I was the one there for you, right? I was the one that was by your side, who defended you against all the girls who talked shit and defended you when the guys said stuff. I defended you against _them_! Now you let them get into your head and I don't matter."

"You don't matt- wait, what?" Ava half laughed, too confused to speak, couldn't comprehend anything as she mulled over Paige's words. "Is that it?" Ava asked once she understood. "You're jealous of them?"

"Jealous?" Paige scoffed, opening her mouth but Ava interrupted her again.

"No no, you're upset about last night, that I travelled with them and not you."

From Paige's silence she knew she was right. Paige had defended her pretty hard yesterday, refusing her acceptance of riding with the boys, but Ava didn't think that would leave her upset. Maybe she was mad Ava didn't appreciate her efforts and maybe this was where she should explain hers: that she'd shared a very personal and very hot moment with Roman that it made her head spin afterwards.

That she wanted, her wolf, wanted to be near him afterwards. Especially how Barrett ruined the orgasmic glow that Dean brought back and made her feel safe. But she realized she didn't want to share this with Paige she wanted these moments that were so personal to her private.

That's what made her realize more than anything that they weren't as good as she thought they were. She thought about that as she made it back to where the boys were.

Dean found her first, head down and striding towards her fast enough she thought he just hadn't seen her right away, but at the last minute he came to a stop and looked down at her.

"Hey," She said uneasily, watching him vibrate with piled up energy.

"Hey," he rumbled, his widened eyes stared so intently in hers she struggled not to flinch.

He was worked up about something and she found herself needed to calm him down. "You okay?" She asked, reaching out and catching his wrist. He stopped moving, that was a bonus, and came to a stop, stepping closer to her. He was fighting to remain calm and it made Ava anxious. "Hey, are you okay?" She repeated, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath. "I just…" His hands ran up and down her arms, coming to a stop and gripping her forearms to pull her closer. "I just got worried."

Realization dawned on her. His wolf was getting riled up as he thought about bad things that could happen. Looking into his wild gaze, she knew yesterdays events with Barrett was fresh on his mind.

"I'm okay." She promised softly, placing her other hand over his heart. She saw it in his eyes, the battle between man and wolf and whatever trouble she still felt over Paige completely vanished and her main concern was on Dean.

She was the one that struggled with her wolf, not them, not him. It unnerved her, but more importantly made her want to protect him more. Problem was, she had no fucking clue how to do so.

She bit her lip and glanced down, berating herself for being such a shitty mate. The hands on her arms tightened, giving her warning just before he pushed her back until she hit a wall.

It wasn't as rough as she expected, tensing out of habit, but Dean was careful with her. His forehead rested against hers. His eyes, they always took her away, always filled with so much passion and so much intense emotion that he never expressed, she found it hard to breath under them.

His hands slipped down to grab her wrist, pulling them up and over her head. She was trapped between him and the wall, and for once she wasn't in any hurry to move away. So much past between them in that moment that even Ava wasn't sure how long they stood there, she only knew Dean and more importantly, she knew his wolf.

Her wolf slowly awakened as she became aware of his presence, making her skin feel hot and too tight. She twitched ever so slightly, and a small smirk spread across Dean's face, knowing what she was going through.

Biting her lip, she finally gained enough strength to glance away from his piercing gaze, thoughts running wild. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his thumb swiped across her bottom lip, tugging it loose from her trapped teeth.

Somehow the air around them intensified, all of the emotions he felt earlier, the protective nature and urge to claim nearly choked her, only intensified by her need to calm her mate.

Her heart raced until it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest, realizing Dean was about to kiss her. But less than an inch away, just as her eyes slipped close and her breath caught in her throat, he stopped and his body heat moved away from hers.

She opened her eyes to find him a few feet away, fist clenched and chest rising even faster than hers. "I won't be able to stop with just a kiss. I'm not like," he broke off with a crooked grin. "I was gonna say Roman but he didn't stop either, did he?" Her cheeks lit up and she glared at him, causing him to laugh harder. "Get used to it sweet cheeks, we don't hold back."

To not give him anymore pleasure in seeing her blush, she pushed 9889 the wall and headed back to their shared locker room. He followed her, still smirking, and they made it pretty far without an incident and soon the locker room was in sight.

Just when Ava was reaching for the handle, a snarl from Dean startled her. She glanced at him in surprise, but he was already reaching for her, yanking her against him. "Fuck it," He growled, right before his lips crashed onto hers.

Deans kiss… it was nothing she'd experience before. It was wild, uncoordinated but sexy as hell. His mouth plundered hers and he tried to completely devour her and claim her at once. Roman was controlled and knew what it took to get a women hot and bothered, and he took his time to find out what got her going.

Dean kissed her like he knew she was already worked up and wanted to completely destroy her. And he did.

She helplessly clutched at his forearms and attempted to do something impressive, prove she had been kissed before, but he didn't give her a chance to catch her bearings. His mouth finally left hers just to move down to her neck, kissing on all the places that made Ava purr.

She gripped a fist full of his curls, body tense and throbbing as he teased her with little licks of his tongue. When his teeth sunk into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She used her grip on his hair to yank him away, separating them completely.

They starred at each other, both chest heaving and too aware of just how close they were. His firm chest and delicious muscles pressed against her breasts, a firm leg slipped between hers, snug against her mound and his beefy arms pulling her closer.

What they did was dangerous, because now that they got a taste of each other, they wouldn't stop at just a kiss next time. A gruff chuckled slipped between his lips and he stalked to the locker room, roughly opening the door and waiting for her.

She quickly slipped past him and immediately sank down in the nearest bench, thought tumbling arounds.

"Roman's in the shower," Seth said to Dean, who ripped off his shirt and was marching in that direction.

"Good," He growled.

Seth frowned after him, but shifted his attention to Ava, who was slumped on one of the benches starring off into space.

She was freaking out. Sort of. Not really. And that made her freak out, because she wasn't. She wasn't one to do well with chance because change typically meant bad news for Ava, yet here she was. She went from denying them and running from them at every turn, and now she was having make out sessions with them. Hell, she dry humped Roman just the other day.

Once upon a time she swore she'd never fall for them.

***Flash Back***

Her blood was roaring in her ears, pulsating in waves to the beat of her heart. She was soaring, mood too high to be touched and she accepted all the smiles and good jobs from people. They could say she flopped and she wouldn't give a damn, she was untouchable.

After years and years on the road, aching night after night and struggling to just stay alive and moving. But ow she was apart of WWE, and more importantly, part of a pack. An actual pack that looked out for each other and was nothing but welcoming to her.

She just made her NXT debut, and according to Hunter, she wouldn't be their long, just enough to make her impression before moving up.

There was a breeze across Orlando, and as she stepped outside into the still crowded parking lot, it stung her heated cheeks and she felt more alive than she had in a long time. Her mind kept replaying the night as she loaded her suitcases into the trunk of her car- the first car she ever owned may she add. Life was looking up for her.

That should have been her first hint, first sign that she was about to get drawn into a shirt storm. In Ava's whole life, she'd never had it easy, and she certainly hadn't been happy for long. It had never lasted long, but she was so caught up in the fairy tale, the possibilities that she could never have.

Slamming the trunk, she turned and nearly screamed in surprise. She caught it in her throat and looked up and up and up until she finally met the dark stormy grey eyes of Roman Reigns. She had heard the Shield was roaming the building tonight, and seeing as they were the new hot group in WWE, everyone had wanted a glimpse of them.

Now one of them was staring down at her as intimidating as they looked on TV. He didn't say anything right away, just kept looking at her, but in that gaze he said much more than words could say, she just didn't understand it at that time.

But her wolf did, slowly rising and paying attention, but not ready to step forward. It was so unusual and out of character that it made Ava tense immediately on the defense. "What?" She rasped, fighting the urge to clear her throat.

"Ava, right? His voice resonated with something deep in her and she felt her wolf tense. But what for?

"That's me," She replied, even though he asked it like it wasn't a question. He seemed like the type that didn't ask many questions, like he knew all the answers and Ava truly believed he did, and if he didn't, it wasn't worth knowing.

She felt a wave of dizziness and a flash of heat despite the cool breeze. Her thoughts felt muddy, not comprehendible even to herself and she was just there, focusing only on Roman's gaze.

"You did great out there," he rasped, sounding under water and far away.

"Thanks," She sounded too tight, too high pitched, too… too human… What?

"You staying in Orlando?"

She heard his words, but knew that's not what he wanted to ask, knew that words were pointless. In replace of words, a growl emitted her throat and she no longer was staring at Roman Reigns, he wolf was staring at his, she was staring at an alpha.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, seconds, minutes, hours, but lifetimes worth of words were shared, led by primal and instinctual urges. The more her wolf came forward, the more her wall fell and that made Ava panic and do what she did best, she fought, and she won.

She prepared to climb up and over her car to get away from his piercing gaze. On his part, he seemed shaken over what happened too, but recovered quickly, hand reaching for her as he mumbled, "Ava."

How was he so calm? Why wasn't he freaking out? Didn't he just feel what their wolves did?

"Roman!" someone shouted. He glanced over his shoulder, that minute distraction all Ava needed to rush around the car and to her drivers side, hands shaking as she jerked open the door. "What the hell you doing?"

She glanced back at him, just as she was getting in the car to find him still watching her and it unnerved her, made her want to run far far away. And once he moved away, she quickly backed out and headed out the parking low.

She stole a glance in her review mirror, the only thing she saw was all three Shield boys watching her car drive away.

***Flashback Ended***

In that following month she ran into them a total of six times, each more unnerving then the next and each encounter feeling more on purpose then the last. She blocked herself off even more and as a result, gave more and more up as she found out it wasn't just one mate, but a total of three.

She sold her car and broke the lease on her apartment and lost any resemblance of friendships with people as she moved up from NXT, and there she learned not everyone was friendly and thought pack mattered.

At that point she was okay with it, all her walls back up and bitter over her foolishness and bitter that they took it away from her. So she fought even harder and swore under no circumstances would she allow them to her or her wolf again. And yet….

Yet her wolf was breaking her own barriers and learning to trust them more.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Seth asked teasing, but she heard the worry underneath.

"Hell if I know," she sighed, a dull headache coming over her. "I can't think straight around you guys."

"Good, we like you like that," She teased, but she still see the worry, always the worry, and she had to lighten the mood.

"Wooow," She drawled, rubbing her eyes, headache quickly turning into a migraine. "I knew you all were dominating, but wanting a women weak and helpless?"

"Please," Seth scoffed, "you are everything but weak and helpless.

"Damn straight."

They shared knowing grins, interrupted by Roman coming out of the bathroom. "You okay?" He directed at Ava.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She had a list herself, but would love to hear what he thought.

"Heard about your incident with Paige."

Incident? More like verbal attack, but she'd let that go. She shrugged in response. "It's whatever."

She could see from their faces they didn't believe her, and about all, she could feel them through their bond. She'd done her best to ignore and do everything to keep it closed off so she didn't feel them. That made this way too real, but despite her keeping them blocked off, she felt their concern radiating towards her.

It annoyed her even more, and her head began to steadily pound. "Stop," She said sharply. "Im fine."

They shared a look of surprise, maybe at her tone, before Seth came over and sat across from her. "You know you can trust us, right? With anything."

With anything? She disagreed a little with that, some things they didn't want to know, but nodded anyway. "What is this about?"

He glanced at Roman and it amplified her nerves. "We can't… we can't feel you. You wolf," He added quickly.

She blinked in surprise. She had no idea what they wanted to talk about but she didn't think this was it. How did one respond to this? Apologize? Sorry her wolf didn't trust them? But could she really apologize when it was her feelings? Her wolfs?

She didn't' feel like she should, not after everything she was through but she couldn't ignore their distress. They might not be able to feel her wolf, but she sure as hell felt there's and it drove her crazy. It drove her wolf crazy to feel their sadness.

Knowing that, she could only imagine how crazy they would be if they actually felt what she did, cause at the moment it was pretty crappy. Even as was quick to reassure her it was okay, she couldn't fight the bitterness. Any progress she thought she made, it wasn't enough. She wasn't enough of a friend, of a mate, of a fucking human being.

What the hell was she doing with her life?

* * *

It was late, too late to be eating at this sketchy ass dinner with the boys and to make matters worse, it was quiet. Partly because food arrived minutes ago and the boys were too busy devouring it while she played with her own rather than eating it.

Her mind was spinning, questioning her whole fucking life. Even the past two hours she'd torn everything apart, thinking stuff though and everything that happened.

She thought about her career and its downfall, thought about her old bartending job and the guy who wanted more with her but died, her apartment sitting filled with stuff ready for a home she wasn't meant for, all the weight she lost, all the opportunities and her past compared to now.

Now?

Now she was in a diner at three in the morning unable to touch her waffles with her three mates. Mates who treated her like mates should, looked at her like she was their world and treated her like she need to be cherished and treasured. What did she do?

Nothing.

Touches and kisses weren't enough, they didn't equal trust despite what she was telling herself. She didn't trust them yet because she didn't trust herself. She didn't know herself anymore to have any trust, and she missed who she used to be. Missed being able to walk down the halls by herself and not check in, missed exploring cities on her own time, missed renting thirty day houses in different states just constantly moving. She missed all the things she use to be, like wrestling, like-

"I want to work out," She blurted out.

Three set of eyes were looking at her now, Dean being the first one to break the silence. "Now?"

"Not now asshole," She said with no malice but feeling flustered. She didn't mean to bring this up, just filled with sudden flash of energy she couldn't keep in. "I just…." She messed with her waffles before dropping her fork and scrubbing her face. "Fuck."

"Hey," Roman said, getting her attention. "What's going on?"

She felt stupid and like a child asking for something but pushed forward. "I want to start working out again."

"Okay," Seth said slowly. "What brought this on?"

She couldn't tell them she missed her old life, that would upset them, so she came up with a lie, kinda. She took a deep breath and said, "I hate the way I look, how skinny I am."

"Ava, you look amazing," Seth began.

"No, I look like a throw up every meal and that I eat air and water. I miss my abs, I miss my ass."

That was the most truthful thing she said all night, because she realized she really did. Dean, who was sitting beside her, slipped his arm around her waist and yanked her closer to him. "I love your ass," He said, hand slipping under her to prove it.

"I thought you were a tit guy?"

"Those too," He said with a wolfish grin, eyes looking down at her chest that miraculously stayed full. From his angle and from the shirt she wore, she knew he was seeing a lot of cleavage and the satin white bra she wore and she decided to give him this free pass. After degrading her body out loud, getting this notice from a male was nice.

"If you want to work out," Roman said, interrupting their moment, "you're more than welcome to workout with us. But we don't give a damn about abs or how big of an ass you have. You're beautiful no matter what."

It was such a sweet thing to say, especially partnered with the look she was receiving it was almost too mushy for her to handle .She wasn't use to such sweet talkings from a guy and didn't know how to respond.

Luckily Dean wasn't one for mushy moment either. "You might take Seth's spot as biggest ass in the group."

"Jesus Christ Dean," Roman sighed while Seth blushed.

Dean, with a satisfied smirk, went back to eating and so did everyone else, Ava picking up her silver ware and attempting to eat too. Her mind was still racing, and it wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

 **Something is telling me that it isn't a good start... But what do I know? I obviously don't know how to update on an appropriate amount of time but lets not dwell on that...**

 **You guys are all amazing, I love the support I'm getting from you and would greatly appreciate it if it all kept coming! Either way, we're making it to the end of this story, hopefully way before Christmas, maybe before Halloween, feeling very inspired and I actually half of the next chapter already written o.o**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
